


Exchange aunt

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 138,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título escrito por moonparrilla. Emma Swan es una joven de veintiún años que está a punto de realizar su mayor sueño: ir a Londres a hacer un curso de iniciación a la literatura inglesa durante diez meses. La joven se hospedará en cada de una familia seleccionada por el programa. Poco a poco, Emma tendrá que habituarse a las nuevas costumbres de esa familia, a la que poco a poco comenzará a querer. ¿Podrá Emma Swan acostumbrarse a un nuevo país, nuevas personas y nuevas costumbres?





	1. Family dinner

Emma miraba fijamente y con nerviosismo sus propias manos mientras estaba sentada en aquel asiento del aeropuerto. Toda su familia estaba allí para despedir a la joven que iba a realizar un largo viaje a Londres. Swan estaba inquieta, pues sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo. Como era una muchacha muy apegada a su familia, tenía miedo de echarles muchísimo de menos. Emma había sido seleccionada para ir a vivir durante diez meses con una familia que vivía en la capital de Inglaterra, pero lo que le preocupada a la rubia es que no sabía nada de esa familia. Obviamente, eran personas de confianza, pues el programa la había seleccionado como la mejor familia anfitriona, pero Swan no sabía si congeniaría bien con algún miembro de aquella familia.

—¡Hey, Emma! — Sarah, su madre la llamó —¿Podrías animarte un poco? ¡Estás a punto de realizar tu sueño!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sarah—Archie, un amigo muy allegado a la familia habló —Te inscribiste en ese curso, hiciste la prueba, has sido seleccionada para estudiar literatura inglesa en el mejor curso de Londres. ¿No estás feliz?

—¡Pues claro que estoy feliz! Pero también un poco recelosa, ¿sabéis? Quiero decir, ¿me llevaré bien con la nueva familia? Al final, son diez meses bajo el mismo techo que ellos. O mejor dicho, el techo de ellos.

—¡Claro que os llevareis bien, mi amor!— dijo Sarah —Si alguien de aquella familia te trata mal, me veré obligada a cruzar el charco solo para darle una bofetada a esa persona

Emma rió ante la expresión y los gestos que su madre hacía mientras hablaba.

Los hermanos pequeños de Emma corrían por todo el aeropuerto como si estuvieran en un parque de diversiones. La joven miró a los dos pequeños que se divertían y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al darse cuenta de lo mucho que iba a extrañar ese desastre y gritería de los dos todos los días.

Emma había salido durante seis meses con una chica llamada Chelsea, sin embargo cuando la joven ganó el viaje a Londres, las dos llegaron a un acuerdo y vieron que era mejor poner fin a la relación para que no hubiera problemas. Ambas sabían que no podrían mantener una relación a distancia. Incluso así, Chelsea estaba en el aeropuerto para despedirse de Emma, junto con la mejor amiga de la rubia, Ruby.

—Te vamos a extrañar mucho— dijo Chelsea agarrando la mano de Swan —A pesar de todo, eres una de mis mejores amigas, Emma

—Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos— las dos amigas se abrazaron.

La relación entre Emma y Chelsea era sana. Pero, aunque ya hacía dos meses que habían roto, Swan notaba, de vez en cuando, que Chelsea aún sentía algo por ella, pero ya eso quedaba lejos para Emma. Ella había cerrado su corazón para cualquier persona.

—¿Me llamarás todos los días?— Ruby tenía los ojos aguados

—Pues claro, Ruby— Emma apretó los hombros de la amiga, que ya lloraba

—¿Me prometes que no me vas a cambiar por una nueva amiga bonita, rica, con nariz empinada y acento lindo?

—¡Oh, Ruby!— Emma abrazó a la amiga —Eres insustituible, chica. Estaré de vuelta cuando menos te lo esperes.

Las dos amigas continuaron en un abrazo cálido y emotivo durante más de dos minutos. Cuando se separaron, Emma y todos pudieron escuchar el aviso de su vuelo.

_“Primera llamada para el vuelo 458 con destino Londres. Puerta de embarque internacional número cuatro”_

—Es el mío— Swan miró a su familia y a sus amigos con los ojos llorosos.

Tras darle un abrazo apretado a cada uno, Emma marchó hasta la puerta de embarque. Antes de pasar por la gran puerta de cristal, miró hacia atrás una última vez para ver a sus amigos y familia. Su madre, con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, le hace un señal con la cabeza, intentando transmitirle un mensaje tipo “Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes”

Emma embarcó en el avión poco tiempo después de hacer todos los procedimientos necesarios. Había escogido un asiento de delante, lado ventana. En cuanto el avión despegó, la joven inmediatamente se tomó una pastilla para dormir, con la intención de solo despertar cuando ya estuviera llegando a destino.

El sol a la mañana siguiente dio de lleno en el asiento de Emma. Se había olvidado de bajar la cortinilla la noche anterior. A su lado, un muchacho dormía mientras pasaban la película _Divergente_ en el pequeño monitor del asiento de delante. Emma se distrajo unos minutos con la película y no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho ya había despertado y la observaba atentamente.

—¿Te gusta esta película?— dijo el chico aún con voz somnolienta. Emma dio un salto y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada.

—¡Disculpa!— rió —Sí, me gusta

—No tienes que disculparte— el muchacho extendió la mano hacia Emma, que enseguida se la apretó —Me llamo August

—Emma— la joven sonrió

August y Emma conversaron por otras dos largas horas de viaje. Cuando el avión aterrizó, Swan pudo sentir cómo su corazón latía mil veces más rápido. Siguió al flujo de gente que estaba en el avión hasta el lugar para recoger el equipaje. Tras coger sus dos grandes maletas-que August le ayudó a llevar, pues él solo estaba con una mochila-siguieron hacia la zona de salida.

—¿Por qué solo llevas una mochila?— preguntó Emma, curiosa, mientras los dos caminaban por el aeropuerto

—Vivo aquí en Londres. Estaba visitando a mis tíos en Vancouver. ¿Y tú? ¿Te mudas para acá?— preguntó

—Bueno, técnicamente sí. He venido a una especie de intercambio, ¿sabes? He ganado una plaza en un curso, aquí en Londres, para estudiar Literatura inglesa. Será una ayuda para cuando comience en la facultad, pues podré convalidar varias asignaturas.

—Muy bien. Veo que eres muy estudiosa— comentó August

—Sí…— Emma sonrió tímidamente al asentir

Al cruzar la puerta, Emma se mareó al ver a toda esa gente diseminada por el aeropuerto sujetando plaquitas. Se paró, al lado de August, que estaba ayudando a la joven a encontrar la placa con su nombre.

—Eh…— August llamó su atención —¿Te apellidas Simons? Aquella mujer tiene una placa que dice Emma Simons

—No—Emma rió —Busca Swan, Emma Swan

August divisó a una chica bajita, de piel clara y ojos azules sujetando en alto una placa con el nombre de Emma. No pudo contener la risa al ver a la chica siendo tapada por las otras personas que eran mucho más altas que ella.

—Creo que está allí— el muchacho señaló la placa

—August…— Emma dirigió su mirada al su nuevo amigo —Muchas gracias. Gracias de verdad.

—No hay de qué, Emma Swan. He grabado mi número en tu móvil esta mañana, ¿está bien? Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente.

Los dos se dieron un breve abrazo y Emma echó a andar lentamente hasta la muchacha que sujetaba la placa con su nombre. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que las personas a su alrededor lo pudieran escuchar.

—Perdón…—Emma tocó a la chica —Yo soy Emma. Emma Swan

La figura bajita se giró hacia Emma con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos de un azul muy claro y la piel blanca con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

—¡Ah, finalmente!— la muchacha saltó a los brazos de Emma dándole un abrazo —Soy tu nueva hermana temporal. Me llamo Bella.

—Es un placer, Bella. Te iba a decir mi nombre, pero creo que no es necesario, ¿no?— dijo mientras reía tímidamente

—En realidad no— Bella rió —¡He rehecho esta placa millones de veces! Incluso dibujé un cisne en una esquina, ¿lo ves?— Belle señaló el cisne dibujado en la esquina de la hoja, haciendo que Emma sonriera por la referencia a su apellido.

—¡Me encanta!— Emma sonrió

—Mi madre y mi hermana están esperando en el aparcamiento. ¿Vamos?— Bella cogió una de las maletas de Emma y echó a andar junto con la rubia hacia el aparcamiento.

—¿Vives solo con ellas? ¿Tu madre y tu hermana?— preguntó Emma con curiosidad mientras observaba cada detalle del aeropuerto. Era muy diferente al de Vancouver.

—¡Sí! Nuestra casa parece una hermandad. ¡Solo vivimos mujeres!— Emma rió —¡Y también está mi tía!

—¿Ha venido? ¿Tú tía?

—No, no pudo venir. Da clases particulares de español, en este momento debe estar dando alguna. Es la persona más seria que he conocido en mi vida—dijo Bella gesticulando varias veces

—Entonces ya sé que no debo meterme con ella— comentó la rubia, haciendo reír a Bella

—Ah, es muy buena. Tal y como he hablado puede parecer que tiene más de sesenta años, pero solo tiene treinta y uno. Es como una segunda madre para mí. Solo que hay que saber lidiar con ella.

—Eso es intimidante— dijo arrancando de nuevo risas de su nueva hermana

Al llegar al aparcamiento, Emma y Bella se detuvieron frente a un coche en el que estaban una mujer que obviamente era la madre de Bella, y una niña-su hermana-que no aparentaba tener más de doce años.

—¡Es ella!— dijo Bella sonriente

La madre de Bella se acercó a Emma y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella correspondiendo ella a ese gesto inesperado.

—Eres muy bonita, querida. ¡Es un placer conocerte! Soy Fiona Mills, madre de Bella. Esta es mi otra pequeñita— Fiona acarició a su hija pequeña, que reviró los ojos.

—¡Ya no soy una pequeñita!— protestó —¡Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Emma! Me llamo Katherine, pero puedes llamar Kitty

—¡Ok, Kitty!— Emma le sonrió a la pequeña, que se la devolvió

—Bueno…¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Cenar fuera y después conocer la ciudad? ¿O comer en casa y después dar una vuelta?— preguntó Fiona

—Señora Mills, realmente me encantaría dar un paseo hoy…Pero estoy completamente exhausta del viaje. Ha sido bastante agotador. Por hoy, quisiera solo descansar— Emma sonrió débilmente

—Claro, mi amor. Lo entiendo. Ah, no necesitas llamarme Señora Mills. A fin de cuentas, somos tu familia temporal, ¿hum? Siéntete a gusto de llamarme Fiona cuando quieras. ¿Entendido?—Emma asintió

Las cuatro entraron en el coche y Fiona, que conducía, arrancó. En el trayecto hacia su nueva y temporal vivienda, Emma contemplaba la hermosa Londres. Sus ojos brillaban a cada kilometro que el coche recorría.

—Es todo tan hermoso— comenzó Emma en voz baja

—¡Aún no has visto nada!— dijo Bella entusiasmada —¿Cuántas horas a la semana tienes clases?

—Bien, las clase son tres días a la semana, los otros, puedo estudiar _on line_ en la página del curso

—Ah, qué bien— Bella sonrió

Cuando Fiona aparcó en el garaje de su casa, el mentón de Emma cayó al suelo. La casa era muy grande y absolutamente hermosa. Menudo lujo. Fiona ayudó a Emma a entrar las maletas y las dejó en una esquina de la sala de estar.

—Bueno…Bella, ¿qué te parece si subes las maletas de Emma mientras Kitty le enseña toda la casa?— sugirió Fiona

—¡Está bien!— Emma estaba impresionada con el hecho de que Bella estaba feliz todo el rato, incluso, quería añadir eso a la lista de “Cosas que Emma Swan quiere y tiene que aprender en Londres”

Kitty agarró la mano de Emma y la guió por la planta baja de la casa. Swan estaba maravillada con aquel sitio. Cada mueble, cada objeto estaba perfectamente colocado y en colores que combinaban a la perfección. En la segunda plata estaban los cuartos.

—Bien, la casa tiene cinco cuartos…— empezó a decir —El que tú ocuparas, solía ser el escritorio de nuestra tía, pero ella se ofreció a retirar todas sus cosas para que puedas estar.

—Mucha amabilidad por su parte— dijo Swan

Tras Kitty enseñarle su habitación, la de Bella y la de Fiona, pasó de largo frente a la puerta que obviamente debía ser la habitación de su tía. Emma decidió no comentar nada, pero sintió curiosidad.

—¡Este es el tuyo!— dijo entrando en la estancia —No es tan grande en comparación con los otros, pero tienes todo lo que necesitas. Esa cama es muy cómoda—Kitty se tiró en la cama y Emma hizo lo mismo, echándose a su lado.

—Es verdad— rieron

—Bien…Tus maletas ya están aquí— señaló las dos maletas que Bella había dejado en el cuarto —El baño es la puerta de al lado, por si quieres tomar una ducha o lo que quieras. Perdónanos, pero esta habitación no tiene baño propio.

—¡No te preocupes, Kitty! ¡Está todo perfecto!— dijo Emma siendo sincera

—Está bien. Las toallas, ropa de cama y algunos objetos de higiene personal están ahí, en el armario. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes llamar.

Katherine era extremadamente madura para la edad que aparentaba tener. Por un segundo, Emma pensó si era así por haber sido educada así o por ser británica, como si todos los británicos fueran de esa manera, aunque no tenía sentido.

—Gracias, Kitty

Cuando la pequeña salió del cuarto, lo primero que Emma hizo fue coger su móvil para intentar contactar con su madre, que rápidamente atendió la llamada.

—¡Menos mal! ¡Estaba comiéndome las uñas esperando por la llamada!— dijo Sarah al descolgar —¡Estas en el manos libres! ¡Tus amigas y tus hermanos están por aquí! ¡Salúdalos!

—¡Hola, gente!— dijo Emma con felicidad —Ya os echo de menos a todos.

—¡Nosotros también!— dijeron juntos

—Solo llamo para decir que estoy viva, bien y que ya he conocido a mi familia de acogida. Ellas son muy educadas y divertidas.

—¡Qué bien, mi amor!— dijo Sarah tranquila

—Me gustaría seguir hablando un poco más, pero tengo tantas cosas que resolver. Tengo que descansar, ver el horario de las clases, tomar un baño, colocar mis cosas…

—¡Tobo bien, Ma! Cuando tengas más tiempo, llámanos otra vez. Estaremos esperando— dijo uno de sus hermanos pequeños al teléfono, él la llamaba Ma.

—Os quiero a todos. Un beso— y colgó

La joven tomó un buen baño, aunque rápido. En Londres hacía demasiado frío para estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Swan se puso unos pantalones de felpa grises, un par de calcetines de oso y en la parte superior, una camiseta negra con una chaqueta del mismo color por encima. Comenzó a deshacer sus maletas y colocar la ropa de manera organizada dentro de pequeño armario que había en el cuarto. Emma escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta y enseguida vio a Bella de pie en la entrada.

—¡Hey!— Swan sonrió —¡Entra!

—¿Ya te estás acomodando?— preguntó sentándose al lado de la rubia

—Sí. Tu casa es bonita, Bella—Emma elogió el inmueble

—¡Gracias!

—Bella, no quería entrometerme, pero…Cuando tu hermana me estaba enseñando los cuartos, me los mostró todos, pero se saltó una puerta, que deduje que era la habitación de tu tía. ¿Por qué no me la enseñó?

—Mi tía cierra con llave la puerta de su cuarto siempre que sale. No sé por qué. Yo he entrado muy pocas veces y no hay nada extraño. No sé qué tiene de importante para que la cierre con llave.

—Vaya. Cada vez que hablas de ella, siento más miedo.

—Para que te hagas una idea, cuando la chica viene a limpiar, no deja que la muchacha entre en el cuarto. Ella misma se encarga de la limpieza de su habitación.

—¿Esconderá cadáveres en el armario?— bromeó Emma

—¡No lo dudaría!— dijo Bella, provocando que Emma desorbitara los ojos —¡Estoy de broma, Emma! ¡Calma!

Las dos se echaron a reír y enseguida Bella estaba ayudando a Emma a guardar su ropa. Mientras lo hacían, conversaron de temas aleatorios, pero acabaron descubriendo que tenían bastantes cosas en común.

—Creo que mi madre está acabando de hacer la cena—Belle respiró hondo y sintió el olor venir de la cocina —¿Quieres bajar? Ya terminamos de colocar todo.

—Claro—Emma terminó de guardar los últimos accesorios en el armario y bajó junto con Bella.

La enorme mesa de mármol blanco de la cocina llamó la atención de Emma. La mesa debía ser más o menos del mismo tamaño que su habitación en Vancouver.

—Vaya…—Fiona refunfuñó mirando el móvil —Tu tía Regina ya está llegando. Debe estar de aquella manera. De muy buen humor— dijo con la voz cargada de ironía

Regina. Emma se había preguntado el nombre de la mujer durante todo el día.

—¿Ha pasado algo en su trabajo?— preguntó Bella

—Bueno, me mandó un mensaje que decía “¡Quiero matar a este alumno!” y varios emojis vomitando y con cara roja de rabia— dijo Fiona, haciendo que todas, incluso Swan, se echaran a reír.

Emma, Bella y Kitty ayudaron a poner la mesa mientras Fiona finalizaba la cena. Todas se sentaron a la mesa, pero nadie se sirvió por respeto a la tía que aún no había llegado.

Entonces se escuchó el ruido de una puerta de coche cerrándose y enseguida la puerta de la sala de estar abriéndose. La tal “Regina” había llegado. Emma dio las gracias, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre y solo iban a comenzar a comer cuando todas estuvieran sentadas a la mesa.

Cuando Regina entró en el comedor, Emma se quedó paralizada. Su mirada estaba completamente fija en la mujer que acababa de entrar en la estancia, aunque aún esta no había notado su presencia. La morena llevaba puesto una blusa de color rojo, una falda de cintura alta, negra, medias y tacones del mismo color. Irradiaba poder y riqueza.

—¡Ya era hora, tía Regina!— suspiró Kitty —¡Estamos muriendo de hambre!

—Katherine Mills, sé educada, ¿ok? Saluda a tu tía antes de lanzarle piedras— Fiona reprendió a la “pequeña” —¿Cómo estás, hermana?

—Bien— dijo un poco seca —¡Me he estresado hoy con aquel alumno! No dejaba de hablar ni un segundo…— la mirada de Regina se direccionó hacia Emma, que aún estaba totalmente hipnotizada con su belleza —¿Quién es esta chica?— preguntó señalando a Emma y volviendo a mirar a su hermana

—Es mi hija temporal, Regina. ¿No te acuerdas? La del programa en que inscribí a la familia—explicó Fiona

—Sí…— dijo Emma avergonzada —Un placer, señorita Mills. Me llamo Emma. Emma Swan

—¿Es así como se viste para una cena en familia, señorita Swan? ¿En chándal?— dijo Regina completamente descortés mirando con desprecio la ropa de la joven.

—¡Regina!— Fiona le llamó la atención. Bella y Kitty miraban asustadas a su tía y Emma estaba roja de vergüenza —Emma, no le has caso a mi hermana. Tu ropa está bien y no va a cambiar nada en absoluto en nuestra cena. Puedes sentirte a gusto, cariño.

Regina Mills era extremadamente fina. Para ella, era esencial que todas estuvieran bien vestidas para las comidas.

Por un momento, Emma sintió ganas de llorar a causa de la rabia y de la gran humillación que acababa de pasar, pero Fiona la hizo sentirse de nuevo a gusto.

—Bueno…Vamos a servirnos— dijo Belle quebrando el pesado clina que se había instalado en el ambiente.

Emma se pasó toda la cena sin pronunciar palabra, diferente a las demás, que conversaban sin parar sobre cualquier tema. De vez en cuando, sentía la mirada de Regina fusilándola, pero la ignoraba.

La joven estaba ayudando a Bella con la loza. Bella lavaba y Emma secaba. En la pequeña radio que había encima del microondas, Bella puso una canción en volumen bajo para poder distraerse mientras realizaban aquella aburrida tarea.

—Emma, siento mucho lo de mi tía— dijo Bella —Ella no es así. No es mal educada. Realmente no sé lo que le pasó por la cabeza para tratarte de aquella manera. Estuvo pésimo.

—Está bien, Bel. ¿Puedo llamarte así, Bel?—Bella asintió —No guardo rencor. No será un problema. Debía estar estresada. Solo eso.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a la tarea doméstica mientras escuchaban canciones variadas. Al terminar, se despidieron con un abrazo de buenas noches y cada una se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Emma tuvo ganas de hacer una videollamada a sus amigas, pero el deseo de echarse y dormir acabó siendo mayor. Estaba completamente exhausta del viaje y de todo el día.

Emma se acostó y se durmió. Se quedó dormida pensando en el día siguiente y en las diferentes cosas que tenía que hacer y conocer. Swan estaba muy ansiosa por conocer la ciudad que siempre había soñado visitar, y finalmente se estaba acercando el tan esperado día para realizar su sueño.


	2. Dream city

Emma se despierta lentamente a la mañana siguiente mientras hace un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos debido a la claridad que venía de la ventana, junto a su cama. El día estaba nublado, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Al mirar el reloj digital que había en la mesilla de noche, ve que ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana de un viernes. Para alguien que se había ido a dormir a las nueve de la noche, ya había dormido bastante. Se detuvo frente a un espejo que había al lado de su cama y analizó su sencilla ropa, y normal, automáticamente se acordó del comentario grosero de Regina la noche anterior.

—¿Emma?— la llamó Fiona golpeando suavemente la puerta

—Puedes entrar— dijo Swan

Fiona abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba deslumbrante. Lleva puesto un traje sastre blanco con una blusa rosa y delicadas joyas en dorado.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Estás bien?—Emma asintió y le sonrió a la mujer —Bien, he pasado por tu curso y te he cogido los horarios. Quise ahorrarte ese detalle.

—¡Wow, Fiona!—Emma sonrió —Muchas gracias

Emma coge el papel de las manos de Fiona y observa su horario. La rubia tendría que ir a clases los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la mañana.

—No hay de qué. ¿Bajas a desayunar? Están todas en la mesa, menos Kitty. Ya salió para la escuela.

Emma mira una vez más hacia su ropa en el espejo y piensa por algunos segundos si debe o no cambiarse. Fiona se da cuenta de la inseguridad de la joven inmediatamente.

—Espero que no estés pensando en cambiarte de ropa por culpa de mi hermana— dijo Fiona con una sonrisita sarcástica en el rostro.

—Lo estaba…Pero no lo haré.

Emma le sonríe a Fiona, que se ríe también elogiando su confianza y actitud.

Cuando la rubia entra en el comedor, todas las miradas se giran hacia ella, incluso la de Regina. Todas llevaban prendas sencillas, pero bonitas.

—Buenos días— dijo Emma suavemente al sentarse al lado de Bella y fingió no notar la mirada de Regina sobre ella.

Al contrario que la noche anterior, Emma conversó bastante durante el desayuno. Regina se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando hablaba, era apenas para pedir que alguien le pasara el zumo.

—¿Voy a conocer hoy la ciudad?— preguntó Emma entusiasmada a Bella mientras las dos retiraban la mesa.

—¡Sí! Pero por la noche, ¿está bien? Mi madre tiene que ir a trabajar y yo a clase. Regresaremos por la tarde.

—Bien. Londres de noche debe ser aún más bonita

Bella y Fiona se despiden de Emma y parten para sus destinos. Bella hace un curso de administración, pues adora los números. Fiona es editora jefe de una de las revistas más conocidas de Inglaterra y se le da muy bien su trabajo.

Emma toma un baño rápido y corre a su cuarto para hablar con sus amigas por mensaje de texto. Se puso los auriculares al máximo volumen, escuchando sus canciones favoritas mientras se mandaba mensajes y fotos graciosas con Ruby y Chelsea. Swan soltaba grandes carcajadas con las fotos que recibía de sus amigas, pero se calló de repente cuando se giró hacia la puerta y vio a Regina parada, mirándola. Emma se quitó los auriculares y bajó la cabeza. Estaba algo intimidada por la presencia de la mujer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?— preguntó Emma cabizbaja

—Tiempo suficiente para saber que se estaba divirtiendo sola—Regina sonrió débilmente y se sentó en la silla frente a la cama, donde estaba Emma. Cruza las piernas lentamente, de manera sensual, atrayendo algo la atención de Emma hacia la zona —Señorita Swan, solo he venido a pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer. Soy consciente de lo grosera y maleducada que fui, y quiero pedirle disculpas por eso.

—No hay motivos para disculparse. Entiendo su frustración— dijo Emma suavemente mientras se miraba los propios dedos.

—Bueno, yo lo veo como una razón para pedir disculpas—Emma levantó la mirada hacia Regina y por un corto momento, se perdió en la inmensa belleza de sus ojos castaños —Estaba de camino para preparar una tarta de manzana para esta tarde, ¿quiere ayudarme?

—¿En serio?— Emma desorbita los ojos y Regina asiente —Está…Está bien

En la cocina, Regina le pide ayuda a Emma para que vaya sacando todos los utensilios e ingredientes que va a necesitar. La joven estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina observando a Regina que preparaba la masa de la tarta.

—¿Puede cortar las manzanas?— Regina pregunta con un cuchillo bien afilado en la mano y una manzana en la otra.

—Claro

Emma corta cinco manzanas en pequeños daditos en menos de quince minutos. En cuanto Regina termina todos los procedimientos, mete la tarta al fuego y se sirve una copa de vino.

—Le ofrecería una copa de vino, señorita Swan, pero creo que no tiene edad para beber.

—¿Cuántos años cree que tengo, señorita Mills?— pregunta Emma con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

—¿Unos diecisiete?— Regina da un corto sorbo al líquido rojo sangre

—Tengo veinte. Y tanto en Canadá como aquí, en Inglaterra, la mayoría de edad es a los dieciocho. O sea, sí, señorita Mills, tengo edad para beber.

—Hubiera jurado que era de los Estados Unidos— dijo Regina sirviéndole una copa a la más joven.

Las dos mujeres beben sus vinos y lavan las copas, dirigiéndose después a la sala de estar, donde esperarían a que la tarta estuviese lista. Las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá-muy separadas la una de la otra-y asistían a un programa escogido por Regina. Emma estaba impresionada con la manera que tenía la mujer de estar sentada, mientras la joven estaba toda torcida y echada en el sofá.

—Yo…—Emma empieza a decir, captando la atención de Regina —Creo… creo que voy a subir. Tengo que llamar a mi amiga.

La mirada de Regina era hipnótica y ella era consciente de eso. Su color de piel combinaba con el de sus labios cubiertos de un labial color vino, que realzaba su carnosa boca. La morena parpadeaba lentamente mientras miraba a la joven que tenía delante, que se estaba impresionando cada vez más con tal belleza.

—Como quiera— dice suavemente —Si necesita algo, por favor, llame.

Emma subió corriendo a su cuarto y abrió el portátil que había traído para el viaje. Mientras llamaba por video a Ruby, aprovechó para ponerse una chaqueta, pues hacía realmente mucho frío.

—¡Hey!— dice Ruby alegremente al contestar. Emma no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver a la amiga en la pantalla del ordenador

—Hey. ¿Cómo estás?— pregunta Emma

—Yo estoy bien, pero la que importa aquí no soy yo. Eres tú. Cuéntame cómo es tu familia de acogida. ¿Son buenas? ¿Bonitas?

—Era justamente eso lo que iba a contar. Fiona, la madre, es un dulce. Es super simpática, elegante y muy bonita. Bella es la hija mayor, es algo más joven que yo, quizás unos dos años, pero es super guay. Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Katherine es la pequeña, se parece bastante a Bella. Es un amor también.

—Ah, parece que estás en buenas manos. Me alegro mucho— dice Ruby

—Espera…Hay una persona más en la casa—Emma susurra

—¿Quién?—Ruby desorbita los ojos —¿Es algún famoso?

—Es la tía de las pequeñas. Hermana de Fiona

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?—Ruby se encoge de hombros

—Ella me asusta, Ruby. Ayer fue una grosera conmigo en cuanto la conocí, pero hoy ha venido a pedirme disculpas. Su mirada da miedo, la forma en que camina, la postura que tiene al sentarse…Absolutamente todo en ella intimida

—¡Wow!— dice de forma guasona —Debe ser como la niñeras de aquella peli. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Nanny McPhee?— Ruby bromea

—¡Todo lo contrario! Es hermosa, Ruby. Tendrías que verla

—Ojalá Chelsea nunca te escuché decir eso. Es muy celosa— dice Ruby —Pasó la noche aquí en casa llorando, diciendo cuánto te echaba de menos. No, el no tenerte cerca, sino no tenerte como novia.

—Infelizmente no puedo hacer nada por ella. Terminamos hace un tiempo y he cerrado mi corazón. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé…—dice

Emma mira por la ventana y admira el paisaje que tiene delante. Su deseo de salir a caminar un poco y apreciar las bonitas y grandes casas de los alrededores es grande.

—Ruby, me tengo que ir. Mañana hablamos, ¿puede ser?

—Claro. Hasta mañana

Las dos amigas cortan la llamada y Emma decide ponerse una ropa más cómoda, en caso de que decidiera salir a caminar de verdad. Se puso unos leggings, una blusa fina y escotada con dos abrigos abiertos por encima y los tenis del gimnasio.

—¿Va a caminar?— pregunta Regina confusa al ver a la rubia vestida de aquella manera al entrar de nuevo en la sala

Kitty ya había llegado de la escuela y estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de su tía. La pequeña estaba inquieta, mirando un papel que tenía en las manos.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?—Emma ignora la pregunta de Regina y centra su mirada en Kitty

—Tengo un control importante de historia el lunes y no sé absolutamente nada—responde Kitty con tristeza en su mirar.

—Bueno…¡Yo puedo ayudarte! Siempre fui muy buena en historia— dice Emma

—¡Ay, Emma! ¡Eres un ángel! Es muy difícil vivir en una casa donde eres la única que prefiere las letras. Menos mal que estás aquí

—¡Yo también prefiero las letras!— protesta Regina

—¡Tía Regina, tú eres buena en todo! No cuenta— dice Kitty

—Prefiero las lenguas. Me decanto por varias lenguas— dice Regina

—Emma, ¿sabías que ella habla inglés, español, francés e italiano?— pregunta Kitty a Emma con brillo en sus ojos. Estaba claro lo orgullosa que estaba de la tía.

—¡Wow!— dice Emma —Yo creo que solo hablo bien el inglés— dice Emma arrancando una risa de Kitty y una tímida sonrisa de Regina

Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Bella y Fiona llegaron de su trabajo y su curso. Todas, incluida Emma, se sentaron a la mesa para comer la tarta que Regina había preparado antes. Bella contaba, alegre, todo lo nuevo que había aprendido ese día en clase, mientras su madre relataba el estrés que había pasado porque no estaba concentrándose en el trabajo.

—¡Esta tarta es una delicia, tía!— Bella dice poniendo los ojos en blanco de satisfacción

—Gracias. Emma me ayudó a hacerla— dice Regina dulcemente. Las miradas de las cuatro se giraron hacia la rubia, que inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—Solo corté las manzanas— dice tímidamente con la cabeza gacha.

—Fue una ayuda de igual manera— Regina arqueó una ceja hacia la rubia, que ahora estaba encarándola.

Las cinco se levantaron y comenzaron a prepararse para llevar a Emma a conocer la ciudad. La joven decidió dar una cabezada antes de comenzar a arreglarse, pues se había despertado algo temprano y todavía llevaba encima la diferencia horaria. Cuando despertó, fue derecha al baño y decidió darse, esta vez, un baño bien caliente y no tan rápido. Se puso unos vaqueros negros, una blusa de manga larga roja y se calzó unas botas. Antes de salir del baño, Emma se miró unos minutos en el espejo. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, los bucles dorados estaban brillantes mientras caían en cascada por sus hombros. Cuando la joven salió del baño, se encontró a Regina en la puerta de su cuarto, lista para abrirla.

—Hey…—dijo Emma, dando un susto a Regina

—Hola. Creo que puede que me haya dejado algunas cosas en su habitación cuando aún era mi despacho…¿Le importa que busque? Las necesito.

—Claro que no. Puede entrar

Las dos entraron en el cuarto y Emma fue derecha a coger su pequeño bolso de maquillaje y se colocó frente al espejo. Regina había abierto la puerta del armario y revolvía en algunos cajones.

—¿Ansiosa por conocer hoy la ciudad?— pregunta Regina mientras saca algunos papeles de dentro del armario —Conozco un bar aquí cerca que tiene la mejor cerveza artesanal de toda Inglaterra.

—Estaría bien ir a ese bar…—Emma ríe —Pero Kitty viene con nosotros. No la van a dejar pasar.

Regina se sienta de manera sensual en la mesita, al lado de Emma y hojea los papeles que tiene en la mano.

—Quizás podamos ir juntas algún día en que estemos libres— sugiere Regina

—¿Qué le hace pensar que me gustan los bares?— pregunta Emma de manera sarcástica mientras se ponía los polvos en las mejillas.

—¡Ah, habla en serio, señorita Swan! Se vio a la legua que le gusta una buena bebida en cuanto abrí aquel vino. Sus ojos brillaron al mirar la botella.

Emma dirigió su mirada hacia Regina, que esbozaba una sonrisa y una mirada burlona.

—Tiene razón—Emma ríe —Tal vez podamos ir a ese bar, sí

—Bella y Fiona no soportan el alcohol, así que, si algún día quiere salir a beber una copa, ya sabe con quién contar, ¿hum?

—Está bien, señorita Mills

Regina salió del cuarto a paso lento en sus altos tacones. Emma se detuvo un momento para preguntarse qué tipo de persona usaba tacones para estar por casa, pero no consiguió hallar una respuesta.

Ya de noche, todas estaban listas en la sala esperando a que Fiona acabara de arreglarse. Katherine estaba pendiente de su móvil y sonreía mientras tecleaba muy rápido. Regina miró a su sobrina e intentó espirar la pantalla del teléfono, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Con quién estás conversando para estar tan risueña?— pregunta, curiosa, Regina

—Solo un amigo de la escuela, tía— Bella arquea un ceja y las tres mayores se miran entre ellas.

—Katherine Mills, ¿qué amigo?— pregunta, suavemente, Regina

—Héctor. Ya vino una vez a hacer un trabajo de ciencias, ¿no te acuerdas?— dice Kitty

—Recuerdo…Abre el ojo, Katherine. Pues si tú no lo haces, puedes estar segura de que lo haré yo— dice Regina en tono amenazador que hizo que Kitty soltara el móvil enseguida, arrancando algunas risas de Bella y Emma.

Fiona acaba de arreglarse algunos minutos después y todas suben al coche. Bella pide ir en el asiento de delante, al lado de su madre, pero Regina dice que ella no se pone en el asiento de atrás de un coche por nada. Fiona aparca en las calles cercanas al Big Ben. Las cinco caminan, lado a lado, hasta llegar frente al monumento más conocido de Londres. Los ojos de Emma brillaban más que las estrellas en el cielo. Estaba extremadamente feliz por finalmente estar viviendo ese momento.

—Es tan bonito…—dice Emma con calma y delicadamente mientras contempla el monumento que tiene enfrente.

—¡Espera, que te saco una foto con él detrás!— Bella coge su móvil y enciende la cámara. Emma sonríe tímidamente para la foto.

Tras visitar los alrededores del Big Ben, todas se sentaron en un banco frente al río Támesis. Emma estaba casi estallando de felicidad y contagiaba a las demás.

—¿Podemos ir a la London Eye?— pregunta Emma al igual que un niño animado por estar en un parque de atracciones.

—Ya está cerrada…— Regina mira la hora en su móvil —Cierra a las ocho y media. Son las nueve.

—Ah…— dice Emma con tristeza

—Otro día vamos, ¿todo bien?— Regina dice en forma de consuelo mientras coloca amablemente la mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, que solo asintió con una débil sonrisa.

—Mamá, ¿vamos a tomarnos una hamburguesa? ¡Hoy es viernes! ¿Por favor?— pide Kitty

—Emma, ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?— la joven asiente —Entonces, todo bien, vamos a comprar unas para llevar.

Fiona arrancó de nuevo el coche y se dirigió a una hamburguesería cerca de la casa y se pararon en la fila para pedir desde el coche. Emma dijo que le pidieran lo mismo que a Bella, al final, ambas tenían gustos parecidos. Cuando llegaron a casa, se sentaron en el gran sofá y cogieron sus comidas.

—¡Qué hamburguesa gigante, tía Regina!— Kitty se sorprende del tamaño del alimento en la mano de su tía, que realmente era bastante grande

—¡Shhhh! ¡Callada! Sabes que me apasionan las hamburguesas y no las como muy a menudo, así que cuando tengo la oportunidad, me aprovecho— dice Regina defendiéndose.

—¿Tiene una hamburguesería cerca de su casa y no las come siempre?— pregunta Emma mientras mordisqueaba la suya —¡Dios, esto es el paraíso!

—Evito comer comida basura…A fin de cuentas, si quiero mantener este cuerpo que tanto me gusta, tengo que contentarme con comer ensaladas durante algunos días a la semana— dice Regina y automáticamente llevó su mirada de Emma a su cuerpo, que realmente era escultural.

Bella puso en la tele un reality show y todas lo vieron mientras comían. Fiona fue la primera en acabar y enseguida se fue a dormir. Después, Kitty se marchó diciendo que se iba a ver alguna serie a su cuarto, dejando a solas a Regina, Bella y Emma.

—¿Crees que a Kitty le gusta ese tal Héctor, tía?— pregunta Bella

—No lo sé. Tal vez esté sintiendo algo, sí…Pero es normal a su edad, ¿no? A mí a los doce me gustaba uno seis a la vez— dice Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro, probablemente recordaba su infancia.

—¿Seis?— Belle abre de par en par sus ojos —En toda mi vida me han gustado seis personas

—Yo no les gustaba a ellos, así que daba igual— dice Regina, haciendo reír a Bella y Emma —¿Y usted, señorita Swan? ¿Le gustaron muchas personas a la edad de Katherine?

—Creo que solo me han gustado dos personas en toda mi vida. Una de ellas fue un niño en cuarto…—Emma ríe —En realidad, ni me gustaba. Solo lo encontraba bonito

—¿Y quién fue la otra persona?— pregunta Bella curiosa

—Fue…— Emma hace una pausa dramática, dejando más curiosas a Regina y Bella —Mi ex novia, Chelsea

Regina se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquello saliendo de la boca de Emma. Ahora, la mirada suave de la morena estaba totalmente fija en la joven que tenía delante.

—¡Wow! ¡No tenía idea de que te gustaran las mujeres! ¿Y eso?— pregunta Bella, entusiasmada.

—¡Bella!— Regina reprende a su sobrina —No seas indiscreta. Quizás Emma no quiera hablar de eso

—No hay problema— la joven sonríe débilmente —Es algo normal, Bella. Es como enamorarse de cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y por qué terminasteis?— pregunta Bella de nuevo, recibiendo una mirada de reprobación de su tía

—Porque vengo a pasar diez meses acá. Las dos sabíamos que no íbamos a poder mantener una relación a distancia. Y las cosas tampoco iban bien desde hacía un tiempo. Chelsea es increíble, pero solo piensa en ella misma, no sé lidiar con eso.

—Ah, lo siento mucho, Em—Bella dice apoyando su mano en la rodilla de Emma

—¡No lo sientas!— Emma sonríe —Estoy bien

Bella da las buenas noches a su tía y a Emma, y se va a dormir, dejando a Regina y Emma solas en la sala viendo una serie cualquiera. La mayor miraba con atención la televisión y se carcajeaba cuando encontraba graciosa alguna cosa.

Regina emanaba sensualidad, poder, lujuria y misterio. Swan observaba atentamente desde detrás de sus gafas cada gesto que la morena hacía, desde los más simples, como retirarse el pelo hacia atrás, hasta los más sensuales, como morderse lentamente los labios.

—¿Quiere comer algo? ¿Beber? Lo que sea— dice Regina suavemente

—No. Estoy bien. Creo que me voy dormir

—Creí que me haría compañía para acabar aquella botella de vino— dice la morena con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.

—Creo que no estoy de humor, disculpe. ¿Puede ser otro día, hum?— dice Emma

—Está bien, señorita Swam. Que tenga una buena noche

Aunque Emma quería aceptar la tentadora invitación de Regina, recusó, pues estaba muy cansada como para embriagarse. La rubia le devolvió las buenas noches y subió a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se acostó para una noche más de sueño en la ciudad de sus sueños.


	3. Black nightdress

El tan esperado lunes había llegado a Londres junto con una tremenda tempestad. Mientras Emma se preparaba para ir esa mañana a sus clases, pensaba en cómo llegaría con toda aquella lluvia. La joven se pasó todo el fin de semana haciendo planes de estudio y preparándose para su primer día de clase y también ayudando a Kitty a estudiar para su examen de historia. Emma se puso una ropa bien abrigada y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontró solo a Regina y a Kitty sentadas a la mesa.

—Buenos días— dijo la joven educadamente juntándose a ellas.

—Buenos días, Swan— dijo Regina —Katherine, cómete ya eso. El autobús debe llegar en pocos minutos— dijo haciendo referencia a los huevos revueltos que la más pequeña se estaba comiendo.

—No soporto ir en el bus. Me hubiera gustado que mamá me llevara— se lamentó Kitty

—Lo sé, querida. Pero tu madre tuvo que salir antes al trabajo.

El autobús escolar para frente a la casa de las Mills y toca la pita dos veces. Kitty se levanta de la mesa a las prisas, se despide de Emma y de su tía y sale corriendo de la casa llevando puesto un chubasquero.

—Está lloviendo demasiado— comentó Emma mientras se apretaba las sienes con los dedos

—¿Tiene clase ahora, verdad?— preguntó Regina sin mirar a la rubia

—Sí…No puedo ir andando. Creo que llamaré a un uber

—No…—Regina levantó su mirada hacia los ojos hipnóticos de Emma —Yo la llevo. Tengo una alumna a la que voy a dar clases y su clase me pilla de camino hacia su casa.

—Regina, no se preocupe. Puedo llamar a un coche— dijo Emma tímidamente mientras intentaba no mirar a la mujer a los ojos

—Swan— dijo lenta y sensualmente —Insisto. No me cuesta nada

—Está bien— aunque algo incómoda, Emma aceptó. Algo en Regina aún la intimidaba mucho.

Las dos mujeres terminaron de desayunar sin decir una palabra más. El silencio ensordecedor abrumaba un poco a la rubia. Pensó que, quizás, Regina estuviera intentando recompensarla por haber sido grosera en su primer día en la casa.

Cuando Swan entró en el coche de Regina, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al sentir el perfume de la morena entrándole por la nariz. Mills condujo por las calles mojadas de la lluvia que aún seguía cayendo. El camino hasta el sitio donde tendría lugar sus clases siguió en el mismo silencio del desayuno. De vez en cuando, desde detrás de las gafas negras, Regina lanzaba algunas miradas hacia la rubia que tenía a su lado, que no se daba cuenta, pues estaba muy distraída observando la lluvia por la ventana.

—Entregada—dijo Regina de forma seca parándose frente al edificio de las clases de Emma

—Muchas gracias, Regina. De verdad, muchas gracias— dijo Emma y esperó unos segundos por alguna respuesta, pero como no la obtuvo, salió del coche sin decir una palabra más y vio cómo en seguida el coche partía.

“Ok…Vamos allá”, susurró Emma para sí misma contemplando el edificio que tenía delante. Entró corriendo huyendo de la lluvia y enseguida caminó derecha a su aula. El edificio era bonito por dentro y por fuera. Piso de porcelana blanca en el que uno podía verse reflejado cubría el suelo y arañas en el techo daban a los pasillos un tono más _clean_. Su corazón se saltó unos latidos, por unos instantes, al colocarse frente a la puerta de su aula. Tras llamar dos veces, fue recibida por una figura bajita de cabellos negros a la altura de las orejas y sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Buenos días! Entra y siéntate, querida. Yo soy Mary Margaret, tu profesora de literatura inglesa— dijo la mujer mientras dejaba paso para que Emma entrara en el aula, que aún no estaba muy llena.

Como las mesas eran dobles, Emma acabó sentándose junto a una chica rubia que estaba en primera fila. Durante toda la clase, Emma se divertía con los chistes de su profesora, que aunque no tenían gracia, los hacían reír.

—Consigue que las clases sean bien divertidas cuando quiere— susurra la chica al lado de Emma

—Sí…Me gusta mucho—Emma se gira hacia la muchacha —Me llamo Emma

—Rose— “Rose” le sonrió y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa.

La joven salió de la clase sonriendo y comentando con Rose-que ya podía considerar una nueva amiga-el contenido que había aprendido ese día en la clase. Rose se despidió con un “Hasta el miércoles”, salió del edificio, se subió en su moto y partió. El día estaba perfecto y Emma pensaba que nada podría estropear su día, hasta que vio por la puerta de cristal que todavía seguía lloviendo mucho. La rubia reviró los ojos al pensar en el dinero que tendría que gastar en el uber. Al meter la mano en el bolso y no encontrar el móvil, Emma acabó recordando que se lo había olvidado encima de la mesa del comedor.

“¡Qué mierda!”, refunfuñó golpeado el suelo con los pies. “Pues, sí, capucha, ahora seremos tú y yo”, dijo bajito refiriéndose a la capucha de su abrigo que la protegería un poco de la lluvia mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Emma andaba por las calles vacías del barrio. Pimlico era un oasis urbano de sosiego. Claramente el barrio más tranquilo de toda Londres. La lluvia aumentaba cada vez más y Emma ya podía sentir el agua calando el grueso tejido de su abrigo. Ya estaba completamente empapada e intentaba protegerse del viento helado que golpeaba su cuerpo. El frío era tanto que parecía que Emma se quedaría congelada en cualquier momento. Cuando ya llevaba caminado un kilómetro y medio, un coche negro desacelera al lado de Emma y baja la ventanilla, revelando la imagen de Regina dentro del automóvil.

—Swan…—Regina mira espantada a la joven. Sus labios estaban morados de tanto frío, su piel enrojecida y no conseguía dejar de temblar —Entre. Ahora— Regina abre la puerta del coche y Emma entra sin penárselo dos veces.

—Gracias— dijo trémula calentándose las manos en la calefacción del coche.

—¿Está loca? ¡Mírese! ¡Tiene la boca violácea!— dijo con voz firme con el coche aún parado —¡Joder, Emma! Quítese ese abrigo mojado. Póngase el mío—la morena se quitó su abrió y se lo pasó a la más joven que enseguida se lo puso.

Regina siguió camino a casa. Al entrar, las dos mujeres se fueron derechas a la sala de estar, donde Regina encendió la chimenea para que Emma se calentase. Dejó a la rubia sola en la estancia y volvió a los pocos minutos con una taza bien llena de chocolate caliente con canela y una manta.

—Tome…— Regina colocó la manta sobre Emma y le ofreció la taza.

—Gracias— dijo tras un largo sorbo a la bebida. Regina dejó de nuevo la sala, dejando sola una vez más a Emma.

Cuando la joven dejó de temblar y sus labios volvieron a su rosa natural, Regina volvió, pero estaba vez acompañada de Bella y Fiona.

—¡Hey, Em!— Bella se sentó al lado de la rubia —Mi tía me ha contado. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Fue una tontería por mi parte. Podría haber esperado a que la lluvia amainase— dijo Emma

—Aquí, cielo, tu móvil— Fiona le da el teléfono en la mano, caliente por la temperatura de la taza de chocolate—Lo dejaste encima de la mesa.

—Gracias, Fiona— dijo suavemente antes de sonreírle sinceramente a la mujer.

—Emma, si quieres tomar un baño, puedes usar el cuarto de baño de mi cuarto—ofreció Bella —Tiene bañera y es la ducha de toda la casa en que el agua sale más caliente.

—Es una propuesta tentadora— dijo, arrancando una risa de Bella y una sonrisa de Fiona —Está bien, Bel. Sí, acepto.

—Yo voy a salir— dijo Regina mientras pasaba el brazo por el asa del bolso y tecleaba algo en su móvil —Os veo a la noche

Bella y Fiona se miraron e intercambiaron pequeñas sonrisas en cuanto Mills abandonó la casa, ante ese gesto la curiosidad de Emma se sintió picada, pero, de momento, decidió ignorarlo.

Tras unas horas conversando con Bella en la sala sobre temas variados, Emma decidió ir al cuarto de Bella para tomar el baño que tanto había comentado. Entró en el pequeño pero ordenado cuarto de baño y comenzó a preparar el caliente baño. El cuerpo de la rubia clamaba por aquella agua extremadamente caliente. Cuando sintió que esta entraba en contacto con su piel, se relajó inmediatamente e intentó vivir con intensidad aquel momento de relajación.

Sin darse cuenta, Regina invadió los pensamientos de Emma. Aunque no lo hubiera conseguido demostrar muy bien, la joven había encontrado hermosa la forma en que Regina se había preocupado por ella horas antes. La forma en que se quitó su propio abrigo para dárselo a ella, la preocupación por encender el fuego de la chimenea para que entrara en calor, el hermoso acto de prepararle un chocolate caliente y traerle una manta le encantó inmensamente. “Tal vez no sea tan intimidante como parece”, pensó Emma.

Tras unos largos treinta minutos debajo del agua caliente, Emma sale de la bañera, se pone un pijama caliente y encima una bata azul claro. Y calcetines en los pies, claro.

—¡Tienes mejor cara!— dijo Bella sonriendo en cuanto Emma salió de cuarto de baño

—Qué maravilla de baño— rió —Gracias, Bella

—No hay de qué— la más joven sonríe y mira el reloj del móvil —Estoy contando los segundos para la cena. Mi madre está preparando Wellington Beef. ¡Mi comida preferida!

—¿Qué es?— pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

—Es un plato típico. Es una masa hojaldrada rellena de carne de ternera, champiñones y paté. Es sencillamente la cosa más deliciosa del mundo— Bella revira los ojos imaginándose comiendo el Wellington Beef.

—Puedo imaginarlo— Emma ríe —Bueno, creo que me voy a hacer algunas de las tareas que nos han puesto

—Ah, hablando de eso, ¿qué tal? ¿Te gustó tu primer día?— preguntó Bella

—Fue increíble, Bel. La profesora es un dulce y creo que ya he hecho una amiga.

—¡Qué bien, Em! Estoy feliz por ti— Bella le da una sincera sonrisa, que Emma le devuelve, y la joven deja el cuarto.

En su habitación, Emma esparció todo el material del curso sobre el escritorio y dedicó dos horas y media de esa tarde para estudiar el contenido del día y hacer las actividades propuestas. Cuando terminó, consiguió finalmente hablar por video llamada con su madre y hermanos.

—¡Hey, Ma!— dijeron los hermanos de Emma en la pantalla del ordenador

Emma tenía hermanos gemelos de seis años. Eloise y Ernest eran los ángeles de su vida.

—¿Cómo estáis? ¿Estáis cuidando a mamá?— preguntó sonriendo y pudo ver la sonrisa boba de su madre que estaba detrás de los niños.

—¡Mamá se vuelve muy loca si tú no estás aquí, Ma!— dijo Eloise —¡Ayer estaba buscando la taza azul, y la tenía en sus manos!

—¡No llames loca a tu madre!— dijo en tono serio, pero no consiguió aguantar una carcajada —¿Y tú, Ernest? ¿Cómo estás?

—Aprovechando tu cuarto vacío y tu televisor— dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro —Quiero que en nuestro cuarto haya también un televisor— dijo lloriqueando hablando del cuarto compartido con su hermana.

—Podéis disfrutar mi televisor— ríe Emma —Siempre y cuando no me estéis andando en mis configuraciones y me trastoquéis todo, perfecto.

—Hija, voy a darles el almuerzo a tus hermanos y prepararlos para la escuela— dijo Sarah

—Mientras, yo estoy yendo a cenar y preparándome para ir a dormir. ¡Ah, esta diferencia horaria!— rieron

—Duerme bien, mi amor. Mañana hablamos más

—Está bien…Buenas noches. Quiero decir, buenas tardes…Ah, da igual— ríe —Hasta mañana. Qué tengáis unas buenas clases, chicos

Emma se despidió con un beso al aire y bajó la tapa de su portátil. Se sentía muy bien por haber podido sacar un poco de tiempo para hablar con sus hermanos, cosa muy difícil, pues la diferencia horaria era muy grande.

“¡Chicas, a cenar! La mesa está puesta”, grita Fiona desde la planta de abajo. Emma escucha los pasos acelerados de Bella por el pasillo, por lo visto, estaba muy ansiosa por la cena. Kitty salió de su cuarto algo cabizbaja, lo que llamó la atención de Emma.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?— susurró Emma

—No…— dijo con tristeza en los ojos —He sacado una nota muy baja en el examen de español.

—Oh, Kitty— Emma atrajo a la chica a un abrazo —No te preocupes, lo vas a recuperar. Estoy segura

—Me cuesta mucho. Y mi mayor miedo es la reacción de mi tía. Ella me ayudó a estudiar, pero fallé. Me va a pelear. Mucho.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu madre que hable primero con ella, hum?— sugirió Emma

—A mi madre no le gusta meterse con mi tía cuando el asunto es el español. Créeme, no serviría de nada. Mi madre ya lo sabe, pero tengo que reunir valor para contárselo ahora a mi tía. ¿Sabes? Ella es como mi segunda madre. Tiene que estar al día también de mis notas— dijo ya con los ojos aguados.

—Hey, no llores, ¿ok?— Emma se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña —Yo hablo con tu tía, ¿ok? La preparo antes de que vaya a hablar contigo.

—Oh, Emma— Kitty agarró a la joven por el cuello —Muchas gracias

—No hay de qué— sonrió.

“¿Emma? ¿Katherine? ¡Bajad ya!”, esta vez quien grita es Regina, haciendo que Emma y Kitty desorbiten lo ojos y salgan corriendo hacia la cocina.

—¿Estabais construyendo la escalera para bajar?— dijo Regina con la voz cargada de grosería

—También es genial verla, señorita Mills— dijo Emma irónicamente, recibiendo una mirada rabiosa de Regina

Se sentaron a la mesa y se sirvieron. Belle no se equivocaba. El tal Wellington Beef debería estar entre las maravillas del mundo.

—¿Entonces, Regina, qué tal fue tu cita de hoy?— preguntó Fiona, haciendo que Emma mirara atentamente a Regina, esperando una respuesta.

—Eso no fue una cita, Fiona— dijo seria —Solo salí con aquel hombre porque está pensando en contratarme para dar clases de francés y español en la escuela de la que es director.

—Ya…—Fiona puso una sonrisita pícara —Pero es guapo, ¿no? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Robert?

—Robin. Y no, no lo encuentro guapo. Tienes un pésimo gusto.

—¡Ah, tía, di la verdad! ¿No crees que ya es hora de que empieces a tener algo serio con alguien? ¿Casarte?— pregunta Bella

De cierta forma, aquel asunto incomodaba a Emma, aunque no supiera por qué

—Bella, ¿solo porque sea vieja, crees que tengo que mantener una relación seria y casarme? Ah no, gracias. No me gustan, y nunca lo han hecho, los compromisos.

—Tú no estás vieja, tía…Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que puedes tener tu final feliz con un hombre que te apoye y que te ame de verdad. Como en los cuentos de hadas— dijo Bella en tono soñador

—¡Eh pequeña! Mi final feliz no es un hombre— dijo suavemente llevándose la copa de vino a la boca. Emma sonrió ligeramente al escuchar aquello.

La familia terminó la comida en un clima de armonía y bienestar. Tras retirar la mesa y lavar la loza, todas se van a sus cuartos a dormir.

Tras algunos minutos, Emma ve el abrigo que Regina le había prestado esa tarde. “Devolver ese abrigo ahora sería un óptima disculpa para ir a hablar con Regina sobre Kitty”, pensó Emma. Y así lo hace. La joven caminó lentamente, a pasos cortos, hasta la puerta de la habitación de Regina. Llamó tres veces y fue recibida por la morena vestida solamente con un camisón fino de seda. “¡Me cago en Dios!”, pensó la joven. Estaba increíblemente sexy en aquella corta y fina prenda negra.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Swan?— preguntó Regina, sacando a Emma del corto trance, desviando la mirada del cuerpo de Regina hacia su rostro.

“¿Cómo es que no tiene frío con esa ropa?”, pensó Emma de nuevo.

—Sí…Su abrigo— Emma le dio la prenda de ropa totalmente avergonzada.

—¿Solo eso?— Regina arqueó la ceja cogiendo el abrigo —Hasta mañana, señorita Swan

Regina iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Emma se lo impidió.

—Espere…Tengo que decirle una cosa— dijo

Regina revira los ojos y resopla.

—Entre

La habitación de Regina estaba extremadamente ordenada, decorada con tonos grises, negro y blanco.

—¿Qué quiere?— pregunó Regina

—He venido a hablar de Kitty. Está muy apenada porque ha sacado baja nota en el examen de español. Ella sabe lo mucho que usted le da importancia a esa lengua y a esa asignatura y tiene miedo de defraudarla. Y miedo de que pelee con ella.

—¿Ha sacado baja nota?— preguntó Regina con fuego en la mirada —Aquella…— resopla —¡Estudié con ella! ¡Tendría que haberle salido bien!

—Las personas tienen dificultades, Regina. No puede pedirle siempre lo mejor. Es mucha presión. ¡Solo tiene doce años!—responde Emma

—¡Apuesto a que esto es cosa de ese tal Héctor! ¡Debe estar quitándole la concentración para estudiar! ¡No sé a quién de los dos matar primero!—Regina caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto.

—Mire, Regina…Kitty está muy decepcionada con ella misma. Si usted la regaña, solo va a empeorar la situación. Tiene que incentivarla a sacar una nota mejor en el próximo examen. Pelear, gritar, dejarla castigada…Eso no sirve de nada.

—¡Ya, ya, ya, Emma!—Regina respira hondo y se calma —Voy a conversar con ella civilizadamente. No se preocupe. Muchas gracias

Mientras Emma se direccionaba hacia la puerta, mira por una última vez a la morena, que aún estaba algo nerviosa.

—¿Eh?— dijo Emma

—Eh— repitió irónicamente Regina

—Gracias por haberme ayudado hoy. Fue muy amable por su parte— las palabras salieron algo apresadas.

—No hay de qué, Swan— dijo Regina, haciendo que Emma le dedicara una sonrisa tímida que no fue devuelta.

—Buenas noches, Regina Mills— dijo Emma suavemente mientras abría la puerta.

—Duerma bien, señorita _Swan_ — dijo resaltando el “Swan”

Emma volvió a su cuarto con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal, pero no entendía por qué. Quizás por haber visto a Regina en aquella ropa tan sexy. “¡Qué mujer!”, pensó Emma en voz alta tirándose en la cama. Apagó la luz, se tapó con los tres edredones que cubrían la cama y se durmió. Durmió profundamente recodando los buenos momentos vividos ese día. Y sobre todo, con la imagen de Regina en ese camisón negro de seda.


	4. Drunk desires

La semana había pasado rápido en casa de las Mills. Swan estaba muy entusiasmada con su curso y por eso no quería dejar de estudiar un segundo siquiera dentro de la casa. Ya era viernes por la mañana y Emma y Katherine se preparaban juntas en el cuarto de la más vieja. Hacía frío, pero no tanto como la mañana del lunes.

—Kitty, ¿tú tía habló contigo? ¿Sobre tu nota?— preguntó Emma mientras cepillaba con cuidado el cabello de la pequeña.

—No. No he visto mucho a mi tía. Solo en el desayuno y en la cena— dijo Kitty

—Hum…Bueno, creo que si bajas ahora, tendréis algo más de tiempo para conversar. Hablé con ella aquel día y me dijo que no te iba a regañar.

—Voy— dijo Kitty con una débil sonrisa en el rostro —Gracias, Emma. Eres la única en esta casa que tiene valor para acercarte a mí tía y contrariarla.

Emma rió y la pequeña salió del cuarto recelosa. La joven volvió a centrarse en ella, se puso unos vaqueros negros, rasgados en las rodillas, una blusa de manga larga blanca con una chaqueta mostaza por encima y un pequeño y gracioso gorro gris en la cabeza. En sus pies, sus botas favoritas, como de costumbre. Mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras, podía escuchar la civilizada conversación entre Regina y Katherine.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a las dos abrazadas. Regina tenía los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello de la sobrina, que tenía su cabeza en la curva del cuello de la morena.

Mills abrió los ojos y pudo ver a la joven en la puerta, sonriendo tiernamente ante la escena.

“Gracias”, Emma leyó en los labios de Regina y solo asintió con la cabeza aún sonriendo.

—Buenos días…— dijo Bella sonriente entrando en la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su tía y a su hermana —¿Qué está pasando aquí? Tía Regina, ¿de verdad estás abrazando a alguien?—el mentón de Bella cayó —Ok, voy a coger la medicina. Realmente estás enferma

—Buenos días, Bella— dijo Regina tímidamente al soltarse de la sobrina.

Se sentaron todas a las mesa y disfrutaron del desayuno preparado por Regina. Su clásica tarta de manzana estaba en el centro de la mesa. Panes, quesos, frutas, bacón y huevos revueltos se encontraban también en el resto de la mesa. Fiona entró en la cocina con una blusa larga, pantalones de chándal y calcetines diferentes en ambos pies. Todas las miradas, confusas, se giraron hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar.

—Mamá, ¿no vas a trabajar hoy?— preguntó Kitty

—Me he dado vacaciones. No aguanto más mirar a aquellas personas. Estoy a punto de estallar. Este fin de semana me voy a quedar en casa descansando— dijo Fiona —Regina, ¿puedes llevar a las chicas a sus clases y curso?

—Claro—respondió seca

Ya en el coche, Bella es la primera en bajar, dejando el asiento del copiloto vacío. Regina sigue el viaje hasta la escuela de Katherine. Una música suave y en volumen bajo suena en la radio del coche, envolviendo el pequeño espacio en un clima de paz. El coche se detiene frente a la enorme construcción de ladrillos grises con el nombre “Holloway Secondary School”. Emma se distrae por breves segundos con el edificio increíblemente grande e intimidante que tiene al lado.

Regina se gira hacia atrás, mira a Kitty, que aún estaba en el coche y agarra la mano de la sobrina.

—Presta atención en clase, ¿ok?— dijo la morena suavemente —Si tienes cualquier duda, pregunta a tu profesora. Nunca vuelvas a casa con una duda, ¿escuchaste?—Kitty asintió, algo intimidada —Ven acá— Regina llamó a la sobrina para darle un ligero abrazo y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

Ahora, Emma ya no estaba admirando la construcción, sino la escena de amor entre tía y sobrina que tenía lugar a su lado.

—Ciao, Emma— dijo Kitty sonriente al darle un beso en su mejilla a la rubia, que sonrió como una tonta.

Después de que la pequeña saliera del coche, Regina llevó las manos al volante, apretó con fuerza y respiró hondo diversas veces. Emma se pasó al asiento delantero, chocando un poco con la morena, que se quejó.

—Esos pies sucios en el asiento de mi coche— dijo irritada mientras intentaba limpiar lo sucio —¡Mira esas marcas de botas!

Emma apreció ver a su tía de acogida irritada. Sus labios rojos estaban apretados, su ceño fruncido y una vena saltaba en su frente.

Una sonrisa guasona surgió en el rostro de la rubia.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es la gracia, señorita Swan?— preguntó seria mientras clavaba sus ojos en los verde-mar de la joven.

—No es nada…Es que…—Emma dijo tímidamente mientras reía —Está usted increíblemente sexy irritada— las palabras salieron más rápidas de lo que hubiera querido.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?— aunque hubo escuchado perfectamente cada palabra, preguntó de nuevo como si hubiera escuchado el mayor de los absurdos.

Emma rió nerviosa y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro

—Lléveme a clase, por favor, Regina. Voy a acabar por llegar tarde.

Mills se quedó unos segundos asombrada ante las confianzas de Emma. Las maneras de la rubia la irritaban de una manera deliciosa, y Regina odiaba eso. La morena siguió en dirección al curso de Emma. Esta salió del coche diciendo apenas un “Gracias” y Regina volvió a casa, pues no trabajaba los viernes. Pasó el resto de su mañana leyendo algunos libros de historia y viendo diferentes documentales en la televisión, pero acabó por quedarse dormida tiempo después en el sillón de la sala. Encogida, cubierta con dos mantas y con la chimenea encendida calentándola.

—Entonces, ¿alguien sabe quién fue Jane Austen?— preguntó Mary durante la clase mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del aula, obteniendo el silencio como respuesta —¿Nadie?

—¿No es la mujer que fue conocida como la Reina del Crimen? Era una escrita de novelas policíacas, ¿no?— una chica del fondo se prestó a decir

—En realidad…— Emma dijo, llamando la atención de todos —En realidad esa fue Agatha Christie. Jane Austen fue la novelista más famosa de la literatura inglesa…Fue un icono literario para el movimiento feminista de la época. Escribió _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , que es considerado uno de los libros más leídos de todo el mundo. Su rostro incluso sale en los billetes de 10 libras como un homenaje— explicó Emma completamente relajada con una débil sonrisa en el rostro

Todos, incluida la profesora, estaban con el mentón caído ante la explicación de Emma. Menos la chica a la que la joven había corregido, que la miraba con desdén. Obviamente, nadie esperaba una explicación tan detallada por parte de Emma.

—¡Estás diciendo tonterías, chica! No te enteras de na…— la chica volvió a hablar

—La señorita Swan tiene razón, Tamara— Mary Margaret interrumpió a Tamara, que se calló inmediatamente, poniendo una mueca de rabia que arrancó risas de algunos en el aula —Felicidades, Emma. ¿Ya estudiaste eso en algún sitio?

—Ah…Puede que ya haya leído algunos libros en casa— dijo Swan tímidamente

—Muy bien, Emma. Muy bien— la profesora había quedado gratamente sorprendida y encantada con el gran interés de Emma por la literatura.

—¿Qué te parece salir hoy? Podemos ir a bailar, a un bar o a un fast food— sugirió Rose en cuanto salieron de la clase

—Estaría bien…¿Conoces algún sitio bueno por aquí?— preguntó Emma

—Para ser sincera, no— dijo Rose, arrancando una risita de Emma

—Hice un amigo en el avión cuando venía para acá. Podría llamarlo para que viniera con nosotras, así nos lleva a algún sitio que esté bien

—¡Ah, genial! Siendo así, puedo llevar también a un amigo, ¿no? Es mi primo de acogida—Emma a la primera se dio cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa de Rose al decir “primo de acogida” y se echó a reír.

—Claro— sonrieron —Entonces, me llamas más tarde, ¿ok? August y yo quedamos con vosotros en el sitio que decidamos.

—Está bien. Hasta más tarde.

Las dos se despidieron y Swan llamó a un uber para que la llevara a casa. La joven entró sonriente en la residencia de las Mills y se dio de frente con Fiona, que estaba arreglando un aparador cerca de la puerta. Fiona estaba sonriente, quizás por no haber ido a trabajar ese día y haber descansado un poco más. Canturreaba una canción cualquiera mientras alineaba perfectamente los portarretratos.

—Hey, Fiona— dijo Emma, haciendo que Fiona se girase y le sonriera de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué tal la clase de hoy?— preguntó

—Ha estado muy bien— dijo mientras jugueteaba con el cabello —Fiona…Una amiga de la clase me ha invitado a salir hoy. Quiere ir a un pub o algo así. Quería saber si me permites que salga. ¿Ya sabes? Sé que de alguna manera te debo pedir permiso.

—Oh, querida. ¡Sí puedes! Pero, ¿quién más va, hum?

—Estaba pensando en llamar a August, un amigo que hice en el avión. Y Rose va a invitar a su primo de acogida.

—Ah, está bien. Claro que puedes ir.

—Gracias, Fiona— Emma le dio un breve abrazo a su madre de acogida y siguió hacia la sala, donde encontró a Bella en el sofá leyendo un libro y a Regina durmiendo, toda encogida en un sillón frente a la chimenea encendida.

La joven se quedó unos buenos minutos parada frente al sillón donde estaba Regina, solo admirando cada detalle de su rostro. Durmiendo, parecía inofensiva, frágil y dulce. Pero solo durmiendo. En la esquina superior de sus labios, había una pequeña cicatriz. Una cicatriz bien marcada que llamó bastante la atención de Emma. Sus labios carnosos aún conservaban algo del labial rojo puesto por la mañana.

—¿Se le ha perdido algo por aquí, señorita Swan?— dijo Regina aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Emma diera un salto del susto.

—Oh, estaba despierta— dijo tímida

—En realidad, no lo estaba. Tengo un sueño extremadamente ligero y su presencia me despertó—Regina abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sillón —¿Puedo ayudarla?

—N…No. Me voy a mi cuarto— dijo la joven antes de salir corriendo de la estancia.

Llamó a la puerta de Kitty, que recibió a la joven con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. La pequeña llevaba puesto unos vaqueros básicos, un suéter negro y un gorro en la cabeza.

—¡Hey, Emma! ¡Entra!— dijo concediéndole paso a la joven.

El cuarto de Kitty era el típico cuarto de una casi pre-adolescente. Posters de grupos de música pegados en la pared, libros diseminados por todas partes, frases motivadoras colgadas de los muebles y ropas tiradas por todos lados.

—¿Y? ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó la rubia sentándose en la cama de Kitty

—Ah, solo estaba leyendo— respondió la pequeña enseñándole la portada del libro

— _El océano al final del camino—_ leyó Emma —Un título interesante

—Algo me dice que no has venido a ver lo que yo estaba haciendo, Emma— “Qué niña lista”, pensó Swan

—Ok, ok— dijo Emma tras respirar hondo y revirar los ojos —Tu tía me asusta, Kitty. Me asusta bastante

—Yo no estaría asustada si fuese tú. No, si supiera la manera en que mi tía trataba a las otras sobrinas de acogida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Emma

—¿Crees que mi tía ha dejado que alguna de nuestras huéspedes le ayude a hacer algo tan especial como es la tarta de manzanas? ¿O entrar en su coche toda mojada de lluvia? ¿O prepararle chocolate caliente con canela y traerle una manta para que se caliente?— Kitty balanceó la cabeza con ironía —Esas cosas solo las hace conmigo y con Bella, Emma. Mi tía, ciertamente, de alguna manera, ha simpatizado contigo y quiere ser tu amiga.

El corazón de Emma palpitaba más rápido a cada palabra dicha por Kitty y no sabía por qué.

—Bueno, pues tiene una manera bien extraña de demostrarlo

Kitty rió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me ayudaste mucho, Emma. Ella está…No sé, demasiado cariñosa. Muchas gracias

—Eh, no tienes nada que agradecer. Estoy aquí para ayudar, al final, es lo que las hermanas hacen, ¿hum?

—Sí, lo es…— Kitty sonrió y agarró la mano de Emma —Hablando de hermanas…¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Bella y vemos alguna serie?

—¡Si la serie es _Un día a la vez_ , me apunto!— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¡Genial! Voy a llamar a Bella— gritó Katherine que ya salía corriendo del cuarto.

Tras una larga tarde asistiendo a series de Netflix y comiendo porquerías, las tres hermanas bajan a la cocina para avisar que no iban a cenar porque no tenían hambre. Obviamente, recibieron una bronca por parte de Regina, que advirtió que tres horas antes de la cena no se puede comer nada. Emma aprovechó su tiempo libre para invitar a August a salir y confirmarle a Rose el sitio al que irían.

—Hum…Creo que voy a subir y comenzar a arreglarme. August dijo que pasaría sobre las nueve— dijo Emma a Fiona, pero acabó captando la atención de Regina, que también estaba allí.

—¿Va a salir, señorita Swan?— preguntó lenta y sensualmente, como siempre

—S…Sí— respondió la rubia algo avergonzada

—Todo bien, querida. Puedes ir a vestirte— dijo Fiona

Regina encaraba a la rubia con fuego en la mirada, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. La profundidad de los ojos castaños de Regina asustaba a Emma, aunque fueran los ojos más bonitos que jamás hubiera visto. Los labios rojos contraídos de la morena realzaban aún más su cicatriz, y a Emma le encantaba.

“Me gustaría conocer esos labios de más cerca”, pensó Emma mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Después de un buen baño, Emma se puso un escotado vestido negro de terciopelo, medias negras, unos botines también negros y decidió llevar en las manos el abrigo, por si le daba mucho frío. Sus cabellos naturales caían por sus hombros y busto de manera fina y sensual. En el rostro, un maquillaje suave, a excepción de los labios, que los había pintado de rojo sangre. Swan estaba magnífica y lo sabía.

Emma caminó lentamente hasta la sala de estar, donde toda la familia estaba reunida asistiendo un reality show cualquiera. Cuando entró en la estancia, todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella, incluida la de Regina. Los ojos de la morena se pasearon por todo el cuerpo de la joven, más de dos veces, y esta acabó notando la fuerte mirada y sintió cómo su cuerpo entero ardía.

“¡La madre que me parió!”, pensó Regina al observar descaradamente el escote de Emma.

—¡Estás muy guapa, Em!— dijo Bella con brillos en sus ojos

—De verdad que sí, cariño. Espectacular— elogió Fiona

—¡El vestido te queda genial! Estás maravillosa, Emma— dijo Kitty

Emma se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar todos esos elogios. Involuntariamente, sus ojos se giraron hacia Regina, con la intención de escuchar también un piropo por su parte, pero la morena ya ni la miraba.

El móvil de la rubia sonó, y un mensaje de August le avisó que él ya estaba esperándola fuera de la casa.

—Hum…August ha llegado. Me voy.

—Puedes llevarte unas llaves, querida. Están encima del aparador, al lado de la puerta. Ten cuidado— dijo Fiona

—Lo tendré

Emma salió de la casa e inmediatamente se puso el abrigo negro ya que hacía mucho frío. August divisó a la amiga y sonrió mientras se bajaba de la moto para recibirla.

—Estás muy guapa, Emma— elogió sin ninguna segunda intención

—Gracias, August. ¿Vamos?

—¡Claro!— dijo antes de ayudar a Emma a subir en la moto y arrancar.

El pub escogido por August era sencillamente maravilloso. Mensajes en neón rojo por todas las paredes, sofás de piel de lado a lado y lo que más llamó la atención de Emma: Open bar.

—¡Emma!— Rose gritó al ver a la rubia en mitad de la multitud. Estaba acompañada de un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules —Este lugar es increíble.

—¡Sí, lo es! ¡Es maravilloso!— dijo Swan gritando para que Rose la pudiera escuchar entre tanto ruido —Este es August. El amigo del que te había hablado.

—¡Ah, un placer, August!— dijo apretando la mano del muchacho —Este es Killian, mi primo de mentira

—Genial conoceros— dijo Killian educadamente

—¡Ya, ya, ya! ¿Ahora podemos ir a bailar y beber? ¡He esperado por este momento desde que he llegado!— se manifestó Rose

Los cuatro jóvenes cogieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Emma ya se había quitado el abrigo y lo había dejado en alguna mesa del local. Su cuerpo se balanceaba sensualmente, haciendo que la fina asilla de su vestido se resbalara por su hombro, dando más sensualidad a la rubia. Obviamente, atraía innumerables miradas de la gente a su alrededor, incluso las de sus amigos. Después de haberse acabado varias copas de diferentes bebidas, Emma ya estaba completamente fuera de sí. La rubia se subía en las mesas, se tiraba a los brazos de personas que ni conocía y se reía más de lo normal.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Emma tropezándose con sus propios pies al intentar bajar de una mesa

—Ya son las dos…— dijo August —Emma, creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa. Estás completamente borracha.

—¡No estoy borracha!—Emma le dio un golpe a August en el hombro —¡Pedazo de…largirucho!— dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro como si hubiera dicho el mayor insulto del mundo.

—¿Largirucho?— dijo August bromista —Ok, necesitas marcharte ya.

—¡No lo haré!— Emma golpeó el suelo con los pies como una niña pequeña

—Ok, Swan, no me has dado otra alternativa—August cogió a Emma y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—¡Suéltame!— gritaba mientras sacudía las piernas.

—¡Hey, Rose, Killian!— August llamó a los dos que estaban coqueteando en una esquina —Voy a tener que llevar a esta pequeña a casa. ¡Os veo otro día!— dijo, arrancando carcajadas de Rose y Killian.

August colocó a Emma en la moto y le dio el casco y el abrigo. La rubia estaba emburrada y cruzaba los brazos como una niña de preescolar.

—¿Me prometes que no te vas a tirar de la moto?— August preguntó serio

—¡Vale!— dijo con tono de berrinche, haciendo reír a su amigo.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa, Emma se reía por cualquier cosa y se burlaba de la gente en la calle. De cierta forma, Swan se sentía libre y feliz. Podría vivir ese momento para siempre. Al llegar frente a su casa, Emma bajó y echó andar a trompicones hasta los pequeños escalones frente a la puerta, donde acabó cayendo por enredarse una vez más con sus propios pies.

—¡Estoy bien!—le gritó a Augut que esperaba a que entrase

Cuando Emma giró la llave en la puerta, se giró una última vez hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto a su amigo, que entonces continuó su camino. La rubia caminó por la casa riéndose sola en un volumen algo alto. Al mirarse la rodilla, vio que tenía la media rota y sangre resbalando por toda su pierna. Seguramente se habría hecho daño minutos atrás al caerse en los pequeños escalones.

“¡Qué mierda!”, refunfuñó Emma mirándose la rodilla. La joven siguió hacia la cocina para buscar algo con lo que curarse la herida, pero lo único que se encontró fue a Regina apoyada en uno de los armarios, llevando encima una bata negra y agarrando entre sus manos una taza.

—Emma…—Regina miró a la joven de los pies a la cabeza lentamente, pero detuvo su mirada en la rodilla sangrando —Solo hace estupideces

Regina cogió un kit de primeros auxilios que estaba escondido en una caja encima de la nevera y sacó todo lo necesario para hacerla la cura.

—Necesitaré que se quite la media— dijo seria mirando a Emma a la cara

—¿Quiere que me quite la ropa para usted, señorita Mills?— canturreó Emma con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

“Sí”, pensó Regina

—No, Emma. Por favor, sin gracietas— respondió —Está muy borracha

Emma se quitó lentamente la media mirando a Regina, obviamente intentando seducirla. La joven se sentó y la morena se agachó para curarle la herida de la rodilla.

—Esto arderá un poco— dijo Regina antes de rociar un líquido naranja en la rodilla de Emma

—¡Ay!— gritó —¡Monstruo!

—Los sé, gracias— dijo sarcásticamente

Regina finalizó la cura y ayudó a la rubia a levantarse de nuevo.

—¡Listo. Cura hecha!— dijo con satisfacción

Por algunos largos segundos, Regina se pierde en la inmensidad de los ojos verde-mar de la rubia. Color que combinaba tan bien con su tono de piel, con sus labios de natural rosados, aunque ahora estuvieran rojos por el labial.

—¡Oh, Regina!—Emma se tiró en brazos de la morena —Estás tan…buena— dijo mirando fijamente los carnosos labios de la de más edad.

Aunque sin quererlo, Regina siente que su intimidad palpita al escuchar a la rubia hablando de aquella manera cerca de su rostro. La morena aprieta los labios e intenta apartar a Emma, que solo se acerca más.

—Emma…— dijo mientras intentaba apartarse de sus brazos

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que tú no quieres besarme también, hum?— preguntó la rubia suavemente mientras rozaba los labios en el cuello de Regina y le dejaba pequeños mordiscos.

El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció completamente por aquel toque. Regina sabía que cada célula de su cuerpo imploraba cada vez más por aquellos toques de la rubia.

—Joder, Emma— dijo con la voz arrastrada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco de satisfacción —No hagas eso

—Estás más sexy aún cuando dices palabrotas— dijo mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena —Querría tanto escucharte soltar esas palabras en la cama

Regina se aparta bruscamente de Emma- aunque sin quererlo de verdad. Sabía que la joven estaba completamente borracha e inconsciente, por eso no se aprovecharía de su momento de debilidad. La rubia encaraba a Regina completamente emburrada y con los brazos cruzados.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan— dijo Regina suavemente saliendo de la cocina.

“Hija de puta”, refunfuña Emma en cuanto la morena deja la estancia.

En su cuarto, Regina intentaba procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Dicen que cuando se está borracho, las personas hacen todo lo que no harían sobrias por falta de valor. “Entonces, ¿acaso ella tenía deseos de hacer eso o sencillamente no era dueña de sus actos?”, pensó Regina. Fue difícil para la morena conciliar el sueño después de lo sucedido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, inevitablemente le venía a la mente los toques de Emma en su cuello, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese de nuevo.

“Estaba borracha, Regina. Estaba borracha”, se dijo a sí misma.

“Completamente borracha”, se dijo por última vez antes de quedarse dormida.


	5. Wine Ringing

Emma se despertó lentamente aquella mañana de sábado. Mientras abría despacio los ojos, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al mirar su cuerpo sobre la cama, notó que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la tirita puesta por Regina en su rodilla, sin embargo, su sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció al recordar lo que había hecho. “¿Qué mierda hice?”, pensó Emma, refiriéndose a las palabras que le había dicho a Regina. La joven se levantó y se metió enseguida bajo la ducha, donde el agua no solo lavó su cuerpo sino también su alma. “Una baño caliente, calmado y al ritmo de _The 1975_. Creo que no existe nada mejor que esto”, pensó la rubia. Al salir, se puso unos pantalones de chándal grises, calcetines con dibujitos de fresas y una camiseta blanca con una sudadera negra por encima. Swan bajó, escalón por escalón, con cautela para no caerse. Su cabeza aún le latía y su cuerpo imploraba por algunas horas más de cama.

—Bue…Buenos días, querida— dijo Fiona algo pasmada al mirar de arriba abajo a la joven.

Su cabello estaba sin peinar, su rostro pálido y bajo sus ojos visibles ojeras.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Bella asustada

—Creo que está enferma— comentó Kitty

—Lo que tiene se llama resaca. Ella está bien— dijo Regina con voz suave.

—Buenos días. Estoy bien— dijo Emma algo avergonzada sentándose al lado de Kitty —Creo que anoche puede que exagerase. No se repetirá.

—Hum…Está bien— dijo Fiona

Durante todo el desayuno, Emma notó las miradas de Regina sobre ella, pero en ningún momento se las devolvió. La joven estaba demasiado avergonzada para eso. Después de que todas se retiraran, Swan siguió a la mayor, que se dirigía a la pequeña sala de estar al otro lado de la casa. En la estancia había algunos estantes con libros, un sillón y un piano negro, muy lujoso.

—Hey— dijo llamando la atención de la morena

—¿Qué quiere, Swan?— respondió sin mirar a la joven a los ojos

—Quería hablar sobre ayer…

—Emma— Regina interrumpió —No hay absolutamente nada de lo que hablar. Para ser sincera, pensé que ni lo recordaría.

—Quería pedir disculpas por las cosas que dije e hice. Realmente no quise decir aquello— “En realidad, sí quise”, pensó

—No se preocupe, Swan. No significó nada. Ahora, si no le importa, ¿puede salir, por favor? Tengo cosas que hacer— dijo con grosería

—Cla…Claro— dijo Emma algo decepcionada. De cierta forma, esperaba una conversación más decente.

La joven subió las escaleras algo cabizbaja y se dirigió al cuarto de Kitty. La pequeña estaba sentada en su cama viendo la tele.

—¡Hey!— dijo Kitty entusiasmada —Estaba pensando que podríamos ponernos unas mascarilla de arcilla en la cara, peinarnos la una a la otra, pintarnos las uñas…¿Quieres?

—¿Quieres tener un día de hermanas? ¿Un SPA?— preguntó Emma con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—¡Sí! Al menos un sábado al mes, Bella y yo hacemos eso, pero hoy ella ha tenido que ir a clases para asistir a un seminario o algo así.

—¡Me apunto!— Swan concordó y pudo ver cómo la más joven saltaba de felicidad.

—¡Listo! ¡Tu pelo ya está!— dijo Kitty mientras desenchufaba la plancha y hacía que Emma se girara hacia el espejo.

—¡Está muy bien! Hacía tiempo que no me lo alisaba. ¡Gracias, Kitty!

Ambas estaban con los cabellos lisos, pieles suaves y uñas pintadas. Swan se las había pintado de color vino y Kitty, de negro. Los hilos dorados de Emma caían en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Tenía ahora mucha mejor apariencia que la de esa mañana y era consciente de ello.

—¡De nada!— dijo —Emma, creo que voy a poner a estudiar un rato, ¿ok?

—Oh, claro. Te dejo tranquila. Gracias por el SPA. De verdad que lo necesitaba— dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, escuchó una melodía que provenía de la sala donde poco antes de había encerrado Regina. Piano. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y espió. Regina y Bella estaban sentadas al piano y la mayor le daba clases a su sobrina que intentaba tocar.

“No es así. Te estás acelerando demasiado. Mira, deja que te muestre”, Regina comenzó a tocar una inconfundible melodía que hizo que el corazón de Emma se derritiera. _Someone like you_ , de Adele. Era una de las canciones favoritas de la rubia. Swan vio que su mundo dejaba de girar cuando Regina comenzó a canturrear el estribillo de la canción. Su voz era ronca, serena y baja. La voz de Bella acompañaba a la de la tía, pero Swan solo prestaba atención a las expresiones que la morena hacía al tocar y cantar.

“Never mind I’ll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best

For you too, don’t forget me

I beg, I’ll remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometines it hurts instead,

Cantó Regina por última vez antes de dejar que la sobrina lo intentara de nuevo.

Cuando Bella volvió a tocar, la rubia despertó de su pequeño trance. Regina estaba totalmente entregada a la música, a la letra…Al momento. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad con la que pulsaba las teclas del piano. Los ojos verde-mar de la joven brillaban tanto como los de Regina. Subió corriendo a su cuarto, y dedicó unas horas al estudio intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes de Regina tocando y cantando una de sus canciones favoritas en el instrumento que Emma consideraba el más bonito y romántico de todos.

—Pero…Tuvo influencias de la filosofía griega, ¿no es verdad? Aristóteles y Platón fueron las principales influencias—Rose y Emma estudiaban Literatura Medieval por teléfono —Los textos estaban escritos en latín y todos los libros eran transcritos a mano por los monjes, ¿no?

Emma estaba completamente en la luna. No estaba escuchando nada de lo que Rose hablaba. Después de haber escuchado a Regina cantar y tocar horas antes, se puso la canción en el móvil más de diez veces en un corto espacio de tiempo. Sonreía como una tonta y sentía su corazón acelerarse recordando la escena. “Estaba tan…entregada. Pura”, pensó de la morena.

—¡Emma! ¿Me estás escuchando?— Rose gritó

—Ah, eh. Disculpa. Sí…Sí, te escucho…Hum…Sí, monjes escribas. Te escucho.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hacían los monjes escribas, Emma?— preguntó Rose en un tono irónico.

—Hum…Ok. No escuché nada— confesó Emma

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Estás muy inquieta.

—Ah, solo mal humor por culpa de la resaca— dijo mientras reía —¡Eh, quiero saber de ti y de Killian! ¿Os enrollasteis?

—¡Sí! Bastante, incluso— dijo risueña —Después del pub nos fuimos a casa y…Bueno, creo que no es necesario que siga, ¿hum?

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No, no es necesario!— Swan dijo riendo

—Y tú y August, ¿hum? ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?— preguntó Rose

—¡No!— dijo rápidamente —August es solo un amigo. Yo como que he medio cerrado mi corazón de momento.

—Hum…— dijo Rose algo desconfiada —Entonces, creo que vamos a dejarlo por hoy. Ya hemos estudiado bastante.

—Sí…Puede ser. ¿Hablamos el lunes?

—Claro. ¡Hasta el lunes, Emma!

Cuando Rose terminó la llamada, Emma volvió a pensar una vez más en Regina. “Dios, ¿por qué pienso tanto en esa mujer?”, refunfuñó Emma. Tras hacerse esa pregunta, abrió inmediatamente el portátil e hizo una video llamada a Ruby. Necesitaba desahogarse. Lo necesitaba de verdad.

—¡Hola!— dijo Ruby sonriente al atender la llamada, alegrando inmediatamente el corazón de Emma —Ya hacía unos días que no me llamabas por video. ¿Cómo estás?

—Puede que haya hecho una tontería— respondió Emma

—¿Tú? ¿Una tontería? ¿Qué bicho te mordió, Emma?— preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa guasona

—Creo que anoche bebí mucho…quizás demasiado.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Tú siempre bebes, y bastante.

—Bueno, es que digamos que llamé a mi tía de acogida sexy, le dije que estaba buena, y me lancé a su cuello— dijo rápidamente intentando contener la vergüenza.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?— el mentón de Ruby había caído —¡Dios mío, Emma! ¿Os besasteis al menos?

—¡Ruby!— Emma reprendió a la amiga —Claro que no. Felizmente ella me apartó

—Bueno, pero ¿tú quieres besarla?

—Claro que no. Y ella también me ha dicho que va a olvidar lo sucedido— mintió Swan

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada

La joven creyó mejor no contarle sus frecuentes pensamientos sobre Regina y sencillamente se despidió de Ruby antes de cortar la llamada. Kitty apareció en su cuarto algunos minutos después avisando de que la cena ya estaba en la mesa y que un invitado especial de Fiona estaría presente.

—Invitado especial, ¿hum? Creo que me pondré algo mejor

—Eso mismo te iba a decir…Mi madre está toda arreglada y me mandó a que yo también me vistiera bien— comentó Kitty

—¿Y quién es ese invitado especial?— preguntó Emma mientras separaba unos vaqueros una blusa negra de manga larga —¿Te importa que me cambie delante de ti?

—No, no me importa. No sé quién es el invitado…En realidad, solo lo sabe mi madre. Debe ser alguien de su trabajo.

—Hum, posiblemente—Emma terminó de vestirse y peinarse—¿Vamos?

Kitty balanceó positivamente la cabeza y las dos salieron del cuarto, bajaron a la cocina, donde solamente se encontraban Fiona y Bella, ni Regina ni el tan esperado invitado estaban aún.

—Mamá, ¿quién es esa persona?— preguntó Bella impaciente

—¡Eh, es una sorpresa!— dijo terminando de servir la mesa.

En ese momento, Regina entró en la cocina, captando la atención de las cuatro presentes. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul que le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, medias y zapatos de tacón negros. En su rostro, nada más que el fuerte labial rojo, tan seductor. Sus cabellos negros caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros.

“Joder…”, pensó Emma mirando de forma camuflada los labios pintados de Regina.

—¡Wow, qué reina!— Fiona bromeó mirando a la hermana

—¿Quién es la visita?— preguntó Regina también impaciente

El timbre sonó, resonando por toda la casa. Fiona sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró ansiosamente a todas.

—¡Bien, sentaos! ¡Yo abro! ¡Ha llegado la visita!— dijo saliendo de la sala.

Swan se sentó al lado de Bella y frente a Regina, que lanzaba curiosas miradas al cabello de la joven. “¿Dónde están los rizos? Me gustan los rizos”, la morena se preguntó. Aunque no fuera visible, Mills pensaba tanto como Emma en la noche anterior. Pensaba si Swan había dicho todo aquello por ser verdad o solo porque estaba borracha.

—Chicas…¡Este es Robin! ¡Amigo de vuestra tía!—Fiona entró en la estancia acompañada de un hombre no muy alto, de cabellos ligeramente rubios aunque ya algunos grises.

—¿Robin?— Regina desorbitó los ojos y se levantó inmediatamente —¿Qué…?

—Regina, he invitado a Robin a cenar con nosotros hoy—Fiona cortó a la hermana

—Es un placer estar aquí hoy con todas vosotras. Sobre todo contigo, Regina— dijo Robin cogiendo suavemente la mano de la morena y depositando en ella un beso.

—Ah…— dijo Regina avergonzada e intentando forzar una sonrisa —Hum…¿Vamos a comer?

Robin se sentó al lado de la morena, que estaba visiblemente incómoda ante toda aquella situación. Regina estaba callada y aparentaba estar malhumorada. Cenaban tranquilamente mientras la conversación fluía con normalidad. Siempre que tenía oportunidad, Fiona intentaba de alguna manera empujar a la hermana hacia el hombre que tenía a su lado. Katherine y Emma intercambiaban miradas y hablaban por medio de estas. Las dos sabían que cuando todo acabara, una gran discusión tendría lugar entre Regina y Fiona.

—¿Ella también es tu hija, Fiona? No se te parece mucho— preguntó Robin refiriéndose a Emma, que ni siquiera miró al hombre. 

—No…Es del programa de intercambio en el que estamos inscritas. Está aquí para estudiar, pero ya la considero como a una hija— explicó Fiona sonriéndole a la rubia, que alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Y su nombre es?— preguntó Robin a Swan

—Emma— respondió seca

—Eres una joven bonita, Emma. ¿Sabes? Tengo un hijo que debe tener más o menos tu edad. Es guapo, inteligente…¿Y sabes lo mejor?—Robin sonrió —Está soltero.

Regina se giró bruscamente hacia Robin y lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si hubiera dicho el mayor absurdo del mundo, y bueno…Para ella, lo había dicho. Emma no consiguió responder, solo se quedó mirando atentamente las expresiones de Regina, así como las demás.

—¿En serio, Robin? ¿Vienes a cenar a nuestra casa e intentas meterle a Emma por los ojos a tu hijo?—Regina preguntó de manera irritada, aunque controlada.

—¡Eh…Calma! No pensé que fuera un problema—Robin se defendió

—¡Es falta de educación! Acabas de conocerla y ya…— Regina quiso continuar hablando, pero Emma la interrumpió

—Regina, está bien— dijo la joven atrayendo hacia ella todas las miradas —Robin…Su hijo seguramente es un chico genial y tiene todo eso que ha dicho, pero…No estoy interesada.

—Está bien, señorita Swan. Discúlpeme— dijo Robin con suavidad.

Los minutos parecían eternos. Regina se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor con la presencia de Robin, pero intentaba ocultarlo. La risa del hombre penetraba su mente y parecía que ese insoportable sonido no iba a salir nunca.

Cuando la cena finalmente acabó, Bella, Katherine y Emma retiraron la mesa y se llevaron todo. Fiona se despidió de Robin, que fue acompañado a la puerta por Regina. El hombre sonreía y en su mirada había satisfacción, mientras que la morena seguía de la misma manera que siempre, calma, serena y suave.

—Ha estado todo una delicia— comentó Robin en cuanto salió de la casa

—Sí. Mi hermana cocina muy bien— dijo un poco seca

—Bueno…No solo me refería a la cena— dijo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a la morena de arriba abajo.

La cara de asco se hizo presente en Regina, que ni intentó ocultarla y su estómago se hizo un nudo. “¿En dónde me he metido?”, se preguntó a sí misma Regina.

—Robin, por favor, te pido educadamente que te metas en aquel coche y te marches ya— dijo Regina extremadamente irritada mientras señalaba el coche del hombre

—Como quieras, Regina— dijo con tono insolente —Hasta pronto

Regina entró hecha una furia buscando a la hermana. Pasó por delante de las sobrinas que estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala y ni siquiera las miró. Las tres muchachas se miraron y desorbitaron los ojos, pues sabían exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Qué mierda te estás fumando para haberlo invitado, Fiona?— preguntó Regina gritando entrando en el cuarto de la hermana.

—¡Eh! ¡Calma!—Fiona alzó las manos a la altura del pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás —¡Pensé que te alegrarías!

—¿Por qué motivo? ¿De dónde has sacado que me alegraría?

—No conozco mucho a Robin, pero siento que es una buena persona para ti, hermana. Sin contar que es el director de aquella escuela, ¿no? Saldrías con él y encima conseguiríais ese empleo, ¿no es genial?

—¡No, Fiona! ¡No es genial!—Regina sacudió a la hermana por los hombros —Y solo yo sé quién es bueno o no para mí. ¡Y Robin definitivamente no lo es!

—¡Ah, Regina, joder! ¡Yo solo quiero que estés más ocupada!

—¡Pero sí estoy muy ocupada! Soy una mujer muy ocupada.

—Ser solitaria no es estar ocupada.

—No soy solitaria— dijo ofendida —Te tengo a ti, a Bella, a Katherine, a Em…Mis libros, vinos, documentales, instrumentos…Tengo lo que necesito.

Fiona se dio cuenta del momento en que Regina casi dice “Emma”, pero decidió pasar por alto el pequeño lapsus.

—Ah, haz lo que quieras entonces, Regina. Me voy a dormir.

Algunas horas después de lo ocurrido, Regina estaba una vez más en la pequeña sala de piano, solo que en esta ocasión, con una copa de vino, un libro y llevaba puesto solo una bata negra, como de costumbre. Sentada en el cómodo sillón de terciopelo azul, hojeaba las páginas de un libro de filosofía mientras daba pequeños sorbos del líquido rojo sangre. Resopló despacio al notar que Emma la observaba desde la puerta. La morena cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa al lado del sillón.

—¿Qué quiere, Swan?— dijo antes de dar otro sorbo al vino

—Imaginé que estaría aquí, así que…—Emma mostró una copa vacía que escondía en la espalda —También imaginé que estaría bebiendo. Quise acompañar.

—¿Acaba de librarse de una resaca y ya quiere entrar en otra?— preguntó seriamente

—Ah, venga…Es solo una copa— pidió remolona

—Ok, Swan— dijo sirviéndole la copa

La joven mostró una sonrisita victoriosa y se sentó en la butaca del piano, al lado de Regina. Admiró por unos instantes el instrumento que tenía delante. Era, definitivamente, el piano más bonito que ya hubiera visto. Emma pasó suavemente y despacio los dedos por las teclas y sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido al recordar a Regina tocando y cantando algunas horas atrás.

—¿La escuché cantar y tocar hoy temprano?— dijo la rubia sin pensar

—¿Me escuchó?— Oh, lo siento mucho. Cantó muy mal.

—Me gustó…— sonrió débilmente a la mujer que tenía delante —Estaba cantando una de mis canciones favoritas.

—Adoro esa canción—Regina enfocó su mirada en un punto cualquiera y una pequeña sonrisa brotó en sus labios.

—No tenía idea de que tocara y cantara. ¡Hace de todo! ¡Es increíble!— comentó Emma

—Mi boca y mis manos hacen más cosas de lo que se imagina, señorita Swan— dijo con voz arrastrada y arqueando una ceja.

Emma sintió su centro palpitar al escuchar la voz ronca y seductora de Regina diciendo eso.

—Quiero decir, además de tocar algunos instrumentos y cantar, también cocino, hablo varias lenguas…— dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

—Ah, claro— dijo Emma un poco tímida

Regina se levantó lentamente y se sentó al lado de Emma. Depositó su copa encima del piano, pasó los dedos por las teclas y se mordió el labio inferior, atrayendo la atención total de Emma hacia su boca.

—¿Quiere que le toque algo?—pregunto Regina

—¿Qué?— preguntó Emma con los ojos desorbitados y completamente asustada

—El piano, Emma— dijo Regina aguantándose para no reír ante lo que la joven, obviamente, había sobreentendido.

—Oh…Vaya. Claro. Sí, sí quiero— dijo avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La morena comenzó a tocar la misma canción de antes, _Someone like you_. Emma miraba los dedos ágiles de Regina paseando de tecla en tecla, y también aprovechaba para admirar su total concentración en el instrumento. Cuando escuchó la voz ronca entonando la canción, su corazón se derritió por segunda vez en ese día. La joven intentó acompañar la canción, pero estaba demasiado perdida admirando a la mujer de su lado. Dos minutos ya se había pasado desde que Regina había dejado de tocar y cantar, y Emma no había dicho una palabra.

—¿Quiere tocar un poco?— preguntó Regina, quebrando el pesado silencio

—Oh, no— Emma sonrió tímida —No tengo talento para eso, aunque lo veo hermoso. A usted se le da muy bien.

—Gracias, Emma

De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, Regina estaba mirando fijamente los finos y rosados labios de la joven, que le devolvía el gesto. Las miradas alternaban entre los labios y los ojos castaños y verde-mar.

—Regi…— antes de que Emma pudiera acabar de hablar, Regina la atrajo y acabó con el espacio que había entre ellas.

Al sentir los labios de Regina chocar con los suyos, Emma se desesperó y no concedió paso, haciendo que la morena se apartase bruscamente.

—Regina…—Emma dijo boquiabierta.

—Swan, perdóneme— se llevó las manos a la cabeza —No debería haber hecho eso. Ni sé por qué lo he hecho.

—No, todo está…—intentó decir, pero Regina la interrumpió

—¡Ya, Emma! Voy a subir a mi cuarto— dijo intentando evitar cualquier contacto visual con la rubia —Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Regina salió de la estancia dejando a Emma completamente desamparada y sola en el pequeño taburete. “Debía haber dejado que me besara. ¡Debía hacerlo!”, refunfuñó la rubia. Swan, de cierta, se había asustado y se había sentido insegura.

Durante aquella noche, Emma se preguntó varias veces por qué Regina la había besado. “¿Siente algo por mí? ¿Aunque sea una ligera atracción?”, se preguntó. Aquellas perturbadoras preguntas martillearon la mente de la joven hasta que se quedó dormida. Con certeza, la morena visitaría de nuevo sus sueños, cosa que ya era de esperar.

Regina y Emma se quedaron dormidas aquella noche de igual manera: confusas, ansiosas e inseguras. ¿Debió Regina haber sellado cualquier espacio entre ellas? ¿Debió Emma no haber concedido el paso que tanto quería?


	6. Checkmate

Londres definitivamente siempre había sido el mayor sueño de Emma. Poder visitar la ciudad, conocer cada uno de sus hermosos y famosos monumentos, aprovechar cada noche fría y oscura. Su sueño, de verdad, se estaba haciendo realidad. En la ciudad de sus sueños, en la casa de sus sueños y con su familia de acogida de sus sueños. A aquellas tardías horas de la mañana de un frío domingo, la joven observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto las nubes grises en el cielo y a los niños forrados de arriba abajo jugando a la rayuela en la calle. No había bajado a desayunar, pues además de haberse despertado tarde, aún no sabía cómo y qué decirle a Regina después del incidente de la noche anterior. La rubia se preguntaba el motivo de Regina para haberla besado.

En la sala de estar, Regina sujetaba entre sus manos un libro de antropología, sin embargo su mirada estaba totalmente direccionada hacia la pequeña puerta de la estancia donde se encontraba el piano. La morena no podía dejar de mover los pies mientras imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por su cabeza. Mills estaba decidida a olvidar lo que había hecho y a enfrentar los próximos meses al lado de Emma como si nada hubiera sucedido. A fin de cuentas, según su modo de ver y de pensar, no había significado absolutamente nada para Swan. Ahora, el libro que agarraba estaba totalmente marcado por sus uñas ya que la morena las había clavado en la portada.

—De esa manera vas a agujerear el libro. Tus uñas están enormes— dijo Bella entrando en la sala y sentándose al lado de la tía, sacándola de su pequeño trance.

—¿Vas a salir?— preguntó Regina tras analizar las ropas de su sobrina. Bella llevaba puesto un vestido floreado con un abrigo rosa bebé por encima y zapatillas del mismo color.

—Voy a lleva a Kitty y a una amiga al centro comercial. Aprovecharé para dar una vuelta y comprar algunas cosas que necesito. Le pregunté a Emma si quería venir, pero me ha dicho que no se encuentra muy bien. ¿Quieres venir tú?

—Oh, no, querida. Tengo que preparar mis clases de mañana. Divertíos.

Cuando las sobrinas dejaron la casa, Regina decidió ir a la cocina y prepararse un café. El café le calmaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Fiona entró en la cocina junto con Emma. Las dos estaban charlando y riéndose. Cuando las miradas de Regina y Emma se cruzaron, una gran tensión se hizo en el ambiente, pero rápidamente la morena volvió a concentrarse en su café.

—¿Queréis café?—preguntó Regina mientras se servía su taza sin mirar a las otras dos

—Yo quiero— dijo Emma algo avergonzada empujando su taza hacia la morena

—Yo no tomo café a estas horas— dijo Fiona —Creo que voy al super a comprar algo para la cena. Estaba pensando en hacer hoy algo diferente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a traer a otro invitado sorpresa?— preguntó Regina con la voz cargada de ironía

—Nunca más. Después de lo de ayer, prefiero no invitar a nadie sin consultarte— dijo Fiona mientras movía las manos en el aire, arrancando algunas risas de Emma y Regina —Bueno…Emma, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Hum…Creo que no. Hoy no me encuentro muy bien. Me duele la cabeza.

—Entonces te traeré algún remedio— dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo y el bolso —Ciao a las dos. Hasta luego.

En cuanto Fiona dejó la casa, volvió a instalarse en la cocina el tenso clima de antes. Regina estaba apoyada en uno de los armarios, mientras Emma se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la gran isla en el centro de la cocina. La morena golpeaba, lenta y nerviosamente, con la punta de sus uñas la porcelana de su taza, provocando un sonido extremadamente irritante.

—Regina…— dijo la rubia, rompiendo el silencio —Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer

Regina dirigió su mirada hacia los hermosos y tensos ojos de Emma, que demostraban miedo, inseguridad y quizás un poco de desespero. La morena pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba a cada lento parpadeo que daba la rubia.

—Señorita Swan, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Aquello fue un error que no voy a recordar que cometí, pues no significó nada— dijo seriamente

—Pero tú no me preguntaste cómo me sen…—Emma intentó decir, pero la morena la cortó prontamente

—¡Basta, Emma!— dijo firme acercándose a la isla y golpeando la superficie con las manos abiertas —Aquello nunca sucedió. No significó absolutamente nada. Yo ya había tomado unas cuantas copas de vino antes de que aparecieras. Estaba fuera de mí con toda seguridad. Nunca hubiera hecho eso estando sobria. Mucho menos contigo.

Emma no se sentía capaz de decir una palabra, solo encaraba con fuego en su mirada los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su cabeza latía, sus labios estaban apretados y sus puños cerrados. Estaba lista para comenzar aquel juego y finalizarlo con un bello jaque mate.

—Eso es lo que vamos a ver— dijo Swan entre dientes antes de salir despacio de la cocina.

Unas horas después, Bella y Kitty ya estaban en casa y se encontraban en el cuarto de Emma. Las tres estaban sentadas en la cama y charlaban de cómo les había ido el día.

—…Y entonces me giré hacia ella y le dije que la blusa no pegaba con la falda y se puso rabiosa. La blusa era listada y la falda tenía un estampado de estrellas. ¡No pegaban para nada!— dijo Kitty refiriéndose a algo que le había pasado en el centro comercial con una amiga.

—Creo que yo sí llevaría una falda estampada con estrellas— dijo Bella

—Yo también, pero no con una blusa de rayas. Qué horror— dijo la más pequeña, arrancando risas de las otras dos.

—Hey, Kitty. ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?— preguntó Emma

—Mejor. Mi tía se ha puesto todo los días a estudiar conmigo algunas horas y eso me ha ayudado a la hora de hacer los exámenes y los ejercicios.

—¡Oh, qué bien! Y hablando de tu tía…Bella, no sabía que estabas aprendiendo a tocar el piano con ella— dijo Emma

—¡Ah, sí! Amo el piano. Estoy aprendiendo poco a poco. ¿Tú tocas algún instrumento?— preguntó Bella

—Un poco la guitarra, pero nada profesional. No tengo mucha paciencia.

—Yo no sé hacer nada. No sé cuál es mi función en el mundo— dijo Kitty poniendo morritos

—Al menos eres buena en moda. Podrías profundizar en eso— dijo Emma

—Ah, ¿quién sabe?— dijo Kitty

Las tres continuaron charlando, pero fueron interrumpidas por tres golpes en la puerta. Algunos segundos después, la puerta se abre, y aparece Regina. La morena llevaba puesto un vestido negro, algo por encima de las rodillas, con una chaqueta del mismo color por encima. En sus piernas, medias también negras, al igual que sus zapatos.

—Vuestra madre ha cambiado de idea sobre la cena…Así que, vamos a un restaurante, vestíos. Salimos aproximadamente en una hora— dijo seriamente alternando la mirada entre las tres muchachas.

Regina cerró la puerta, dejando un extraño silencio en el ambiente. Las tres se miraban y probablemente pensaban en qué se iban a poner.

—Bueno…Creo que será mejor que empecemos a vestirnos. Mi madre y mi tía no soportan los atrasos— dijo Bella.

Algunas gotas aún resbalaban por sus hombros mientras Swan analizaba cada una de sus prendas de ropa todavía enrollada en la toalla blanca. Hablaba con su madre, que le contaba qué tal eran sus días sin su hija mayor. Su móvil estaba encima del pequeño escritorio y en manos libres.

—¿Ya has decidido qué ponerte?— preguntó Sarah

—Creo que me pondré aquel vestido negro que llevé en la graduación del tío Archie— dijo Emma

—Pero, ¿aquel vestido no es muy escotado?— preguntó Sarah en tono de reprobación

“Esa es la intención”, pensó Emma

—Es el vestido más elegante que tengo. Solo puede ser él— dijo la rubia

—Ah, está bien. ¡Pero ponte un abrigo!— dijo firme —Te dejo ya porque estoy liada con el almuerzo de tus hermanos

—Está bien, mamá. Dales un beso de mi parte. Los echo mucho de menos

—Será dado. Hasta pronto, mi amor.

Madre e hija cortan la llamada y la rubia continúa arreglándose. Se pone un maquillaje ligero, abusando solamente del labial rojo y del delineador. En su cuerpo, el ceñido vestido negro con escote en V, marcaba cada una de sus bellas curvas. Encima, una trenca negra, y finalmente, en sus pies, unos tacones de aguja también negros, pero no muy exagerados. Tras rociarse su mejor perfume, Swan se cierra los botones de la trenca, escondiendo su escote y baja las escaleras despacio hasta llegar a la sala, donde ya se encontraban todas.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora?— preguntó Regina sin mirar a la rubia que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

—Podemos, sí— dijo Fiona —¡Estáis todas guapísimas!— dijo refiriéndose a sus tres “hijas”

—Gracias— dijeron a la vez

Todas entraron en el coche de Fiona en el mismo orden de siempre. Las dos de más edad delante, y las tres muchachas detrás, como una familia normal. Al llegar al restaurante, los ojos de Emma brillaban más de lo normal. Pequeños arboles con lucecitas decoraban el ambiente, proporcionando un aspecto más confortable y acogedor.

—Esto es muy lindo…—Emma susurró a Bella

—Es nuestro restaurante favorito—dijo Bella

La familia escoge una mesa al lado de una gran ventana, que tenía vistas a las concurridas calles de Londres, dejando todo aún más perfecto. Emma se sentó frente a Regina, que evitaba todo contacto visual con la rubia, por más difícil que fuera. Al contrario que la morena, Swan se empeñaba en observar con intensidad cada trazo de Regina. Mills, mientras leía con incomodidad la carta, observó que la rubia iba lentamente desabrochándose cada botón de la trenca, revelando poco a poco su escote. La piel blanca contrastaba con el tejido negro, que combinaba muy bien con el color de labios, formando entonces una paleta de colores perfectamente sensual. Swan comenzó a golpear la superficie de vidrio con sus pequeñas uñas, cosa que incomodó aún más a Regina.

—¿Podemos pedir?— dijo la morena en tono impaciente

Fiona hace el pedido al camarero, que anota todo en una pequeña libreta y deja a continuación la mesa.

“Joder…”, pensó Regina al pasar rápidamente sus ojos por el escote de Emma. Por debajo de la mesa, Swan rozó ligeramente la punta de sus pies por la pierna de la morena, quien se estremeció ante el roce. Mills alzó lentamente la mirada hacia la rubia, que arqueó una ceja y casi pone una sonrisa guasona. Lo estaba haciendo todo a propósito y la morena lo sabía, sin embargo, no podía mostrar flaqueza.

—¿Puedo pedir un vino?— preguntó Emma

—Claro, amor. Escoge el que quieras de la carta— respondió Fiona

—Creo que esa tarea la voy a dejar para usted, señorita Mills— dijo la joven, haciendo que la mayor alzara su mirada hacia sus ojos verde-mar —¿Podría escoger nuestro vino?— preguntó con voz arrastrada

—Claro— dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia la carta

Regina pide el vino al camarero, que vuelve minutos después con solo dos copas y la botella en la mano. Mientras el líquido caía en su copa, que era llenada por el camarero, Emma continuó mirando de reojo a Regina, que seguía con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

—Gracias— dijo Emma en cuanto el camarero hubo llevado las dos copas.

—¡Wow! Que mi madre jamás me escuche decir esto, pero nunca he probado nada mejor en toda mi vida— dijo Emma mientras caminaba hacia el coche tras salir del restaurante.

—Este restaurante es un espectáculo— dijo Fiona

En el trayecto hacia la casa, Regina evitó al máximo cualquier contacto con la rubia. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo y quería ser más fuerte que ella. La morena llevó su mano a la radio, cambiando de emisora hasta encontrar una música que le gustara.

—¿Puede dejarla en esa? Adoro esa canción— dijo Emma al escuchar la canción _High_ (Whetan & Dua Lipa)

—Ok— dijo Regina, impaciente

_Don’t ask me to be righteous_

_If you practice what you teach_

_Counting all your blessings the sencond_

_You’re down on your knees_

_So why, why?_

_Don’t we get a Little high, high?_

Emma canturreaba bajito mientras miraba por el retrovisor del asiento de delante, que dejaba ver la expresión irritada de Regina.

—Esta canción es de aquella película, ¿verdad? ¿ _Cincuenta sombras liberadas_?— preguntó Katherine, haciendo que todas las demás desorbitaran los ojos y se giraran hacia ella.

—¡Katherine Mills! ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?— preguntó Fiona mientras miraba a la hija a través del retrovisor del coche

—¿Cuándo has visto esa película?— preguntó Regina —¿Lo ves, Fiona? Ya te dije que no estaba bien que fuera sola al cine.

—¡Hey!— Kitty gritó —No he visto ninguna película. Calmaos. Solo leí que esa cantante había grabado una canción para la película.

—¡Menos mal! Porque esa película no tiene nada de interés para alguien de tu edad— dijo Regina

—Ten cuidado, Katherine Mills— dijo Fiona en tono amenazante.

Las tres chicas se miraron en el asiento de atrás e intercambiaron sonrisas ahogadas.

Al llegar a casa, Bella, Kitty y Fiona se dirigen a sus cuartos, Emma a la sala de estar y Regina a la cocina. La morena estaba sentada en un taburete en la isla central y centraba su atención en el móvil. Por mensaje, conversaba con su mejor y única amiga, Zelena.

R: ¡Me está intentando provocar de todas las maneras posibles, Zel! No quiero nada con ella. Fue un error besarla aquel día. Si pudiera volver a atrás y borrarlo todo, lo haría.

 **R** : ¡Socorro!

 **Z:** ¡Esto está muy mal, sin embargo, es excitante! ¡Dios mío! ¡Es tu sobrina de acogida! Va contra las reglas del programa, ¿verdad? Su madre puede hasta denunciarte.

 **R** : ¡No va a denunciarme, pues no sucedió ni sucederá nada más! Lo único que debo hacer es no hacer caso a sus provocaciones. Sencillo y fácil.

 **Z** : Pero la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Conseguirás pasar por encima de esas provocaciones?

 **R** : ¿Me estás llamando débil? Pues claro que podré. Me llamo Regina Mills. Sabes muy bien que soy yo la que provoca, no los demás.

 **Z** : Bueno, buena suerte entonces, querida. ¡Ten buena noche y duerme con Em…Con los ángeles!

Regina ríe al leer el mensaje y balancea la cabeza de un lado a otro. Zelena era una de las pocas personas que conseguía hacerla reír en las situaciones más tensas.

 **R** : Eres una tonta. Buenas noches.

La morena deja su móvil en la encimera y se lleva las dos manos al rostro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba apartar de su mente todo lo sucedido ese día, pero obviamente falla al ver a Emma entrar en la cocina llevando puesto simplemente una bata blanca y corta. La rubia pasa por delante de Regina sin decir una palabra y se para delante de la nevera, buscando algo para picar. La mirada de la morena se paseó por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Regina se mordía de forma camuflada el labio inferior mientras su mirada subía por las piernas desnudas y llamativas de Emma.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señorita Swan?— preguntó Regina con voz seria

—Me han entrado ganas de comer fresas, entonces, recordé que Fiona había comprado antes una caja y he venido a comer— dijo dejando la cajita de fresas sobre la isla —¿Quiere?

Con los brazos estirados sobre la encimera, Swan se llevó una fresa a la boca y empujó la cajita con la fruta hacia la morena, que la rechazó.

—¿Cree que puede vencerme, señorita Swan?— dijo la morena con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y una ceja arqueada

—¿Vencer?— preguntó Emma antes de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro —No estoy intentando vencerte, Regina. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—No me engaña, Swan. Puede jugar cuanto quiera, pero sepa que soy una genial competidora. Puedo ser bastante resistente— dijo Mills con voz ronca

—Como te dije hace poco, eso lo veremos— dijo Emma pasando ligeramente los dedos por el brazo de la morena —Buenas noches, señorita Mills

Emma salió de la cocina dejando a Regina de la misma manera en que la morena la había dejado a ella la noche en que la había besado. Confusa, desamparada e insegura. La morena sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba solo con mirar a la joven. Podría pasarse un día entero si fuera preciso mirando cada uno de los perfectos rasgos de Emma. Sus ojos verde-mar, a veces azul claro, le llamaban tanto la atención. ¡Ah, podría vivir en esos océanos! ¡Vaya que sí! Los labios rosados, los cabellos dorados…Todo le sentaba perfectamente bien. “¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan hermosa?”, pensó Regina. “¿Y tan pesada, irritante y testaruda?”, refunfuñó. No podía negar cómo su cuerpo se inflamaba por algún sentimiento aún no claro hacia la rubia. Regina no se dejaba llevar por las dulces maneras de la joven, sin embargo, empezaba a desear conocer sus otros lados.

En su habitación, Emma sonreía de satisfacción. Sabía que su plan funcionaría. Por una única vez, quería ver a la tan orgullosa Regina Mills perder. Perder sus sentidos para con ella. Por algunos minutos, imágenes de la morena en camisón negro, cantando y tocando el piano y la de sus labios pegados a los de ella invadieron su mente. Solo han bastado algunas semanas para que Emma viera su mente totalmente tomada por su tía de acogida. Sobrepasaba el deseo, la atracción. Sabía que era algo más. “¿Estaría muy mal todo eso?”, pensó

Al salir de la cocina, la morena se dirigió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave y abrió su grande y glamuroso vestidor. En el fondo, detrás de las perchas con ropa, había otra puerta. Regina respiró hondo varias veces antes de abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con las grandes cajas llenas de sus juguetes sexuales. La morena pasó lentamente el dedo sobre cada caja y pensó en las mil posibilidades que tendría para usar cada uno de ellos.

“Debo resistir. Debo resistir”, se repitió a sí misma mientras cerraba las puertas del vestidor y se echaba a dormir.


	7. Cozy Shower

Un miércoles más había comenzado con una Emma Swan extremadamente frustrada. Sus tres días centrados en las provocaciones habían sido en vano. Regina Mills era demasiado resistente. Debido a esta resistencia de la morena, Swan había dejado el asunto algo de lado para centrarse en sus estudios diarios. Libros, video aulas, anotaciones, poemas, textos…Era solo lo que la joven necesitaba, sin embargo tenía que confesar que trajes de chaqueta, medias, tacones, labial rojo y blusas de salir la distraían un poco. Regina Mills la distraía. La dejaba entusiasmada. Durante las clases de aquel día, la joven se vio obligada a escuchar los comentarios crueles de Tamara, que aún no había aceptado que había sido corregida por la rubia días atrás. “Es peor que mis hermanos. Y ellos apenas tienen cinco años”, dijo Emma a Rose, que se rió por lo bajito. Al salir del aula, Rose sugirió aprovechar el poco sol que había para ir a tomar un helado antes de regresar a casa. En la heladería, Rose le contaba a su amiga las extrañas experiencias con Killian, cosa que avergonzaba y asqueaba un poco a la joven, aunque lo encontraba bastante gracioso para quejarse.

—¡Emma, es serio! ¡Deja de reír!—Rose le había acabado de contar la vez en que Killian le pidió realizar una de sus fantasías, que consistía en que se pudiera una ropa de Campanilla y él del Capitán Garfio.

—¡Es desternillante!— dijo Emma con lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír— ¿De verdad te dio un disfraz de Campanilla? ¿Y él se vistió de Capitán Garfio? ¿Con el garfio y todo?

Emma reía tanto y tan alto que captaba las miradas reprobadoras de la gente que estaba en el local. Las mejillas de Rose estaban tan rojas que podría estallar de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Shhhh! ¡Habla bajo!— dijo —¡Y deja de reír! ¡No tiene gracia!

—Ok, ok— dijo Emma intentando controlarse —Pero es una locura

—¿Y tú, hum? ¿No te vas a buscar a alguien con quien enrollarte estos meses?— preguntó Rose jugando con su helado.

—Hum…Mi propósito de venir para acá no fue conseguir a alguien. He venido a estudiar, Rose. Y es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡Lo sé! Pero a veces el amor de tu vida puede estar a tu lado y ni te lo imaginas. ¡Di la verdad, Em! ¿No le has echado el ojo a nadie?

_A veces el amor de tu vida puede estar a tu lado y ni te lo imaginas_

—Yo…Sí. Hay una persona que me perturba, pero no quiero decir quién es. No ahora. Pero es extraño, no me parece correcto que estemos juntas.

—Nunca sabrás si es correcto si no te arriesgas

—Créeme, me estoy arriesgando. Lo estoy intentando de todas las formas posibles, pero parece que ella no me quiere. Ya es hora de que desista.

—Quizás ella también se esté preguntando si es correcto, Emma. Es algo que el tiempo aclarará— dijo Rose depositando su mano sobre la de la amiga —Solo dime que no es Bella, tu hermana de acogida. Es muy seria

—No…— dijo con una débil sonrisa —No es ella

Emma llegó a casa dos horas más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Killian las había ido a buscar a la heladería y dejado a ambas en casa. Emma llevaba unos pantalones negros, botas marrones y en la parte de arriba un abrigo amarillo pastel. Entró en casa con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía bien por haber pasado algo de tiempo con alguien que, técnicamente hablando, estaba pasando lo mismo que ella. Al pasar por la sala de estar, vio a todas las Mills sentadas en el sofá.

—¡Ahí está!— dijo Regina al ver a Emma —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Nos has preocupado!

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron y se asustó ante la alteración en la voz de la morena.

—Yo…Solo pasé por la heladería con Rose después de las clases. No vi que sería un problema— explicó Emma

—¿Rose?—Regina arqueó una ceja —¿Quién es Rose?

“Oh, ¿de verdad, señorita Mills?”, pensó Emma y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa guasona.

—¡Regina, ya está!— dijo Fiona —Emma, no hay problema ninguno, cariño, pero a veces es bueno avisar. Aún no conoces la ciudad muy bien. Eso nos preocupa. Intentamos llamarte, pero tu móvil caía siempre en el buzón de voz.

—Oh, se quedó sin batería— dijo la joven buscando el teléfono en el bolso.

—¿Lo ves? Es una irresponsable. Podrían habernos mandado a una persona con algo más de responsabilidad. Sería mucho mejor—dijo Regina con ironía haciendo que Emma se encogiera en una esquina.

—Regina, entiendo tu preocupación, pero por favor, no hables con ella de esa manera. Solo fue un error.

La morena, inmediatamente, se arrepintió de lo dicho. Le bastó mirar a los ojos verde mar cuajados de lágrimas que tenía delante. Un silencio ensordecedor se hizo en la sala. Emma sentía unas ganas absurdas de echarse a llorar. Era muy sensible. Detestaba las groserías, sobre todo cuando venían de personas que le gustaban. O creía que le gustaban.

—Disculpa, Fiona. No va a suceder de nuevo. Lo prometo— dijo la joven controlando las lágrimas y forzando una sonrisa

Después de que Emma saliera corriendo de la sala, las tres miradas de reprobación se giraron hacia Regina.

—Está herida. Estoy segura— dijo Bella —Te pasaste con ella, tía

—Pues claro que se siente herida. Casi se echa a llorar— dijo Fiona —¿Cómo tendremos ahora un paseo agradable a la London Eye? Planeaba ir esta tarde.

—Es sencillo, mamá— dijo Kitty —Tía sube ahora mismo y le pide disculpas

Regina realmente se sentía mal por la forma en que le había hablado a Emma. Su desespero había hablado más alto, pero en ningún momento tuvo la intención de herirla. La morena subió lentamente las escaleras y se situó frente a la puerta del cuarto de la rubia. Sus manos estaban sudadas y su corazón, encogido. “¿Esto es normal? Nunca me he sentido así”, se preguntó

—¿Emma?— dijo suavemente llamando a la puerta —¿Puedo entrar?

Algunos segundos después, la puerta es abierta, dejando ver a la rubia vistiendo solo una blusa larga y unas braguitas rojas. De hecho, Regina había sido pillada por sorpresa. Su mirada recorrió las largas y definidas piernas de la rubia mientras se mordía el labio inferior, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia los ojos verde mar.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó secamente Emma

—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó

—Ok— dijo antes de dejar paso a la morena

Regina se sentó en la pequeña cama de matrimonio y observó el cuarto por largos minutos. Emma lo había decorado y ahora era su cara total. Lucecitas de Navidad decoraban la pared de la ventana, fotos polaroid colgadas por todos lados, miniaturas de diversos monumentos esparcidos por el escritorio. Todo era acogedor. Emma se sentó frente a la morena, poniéndose una almohada encima de las piernas.

—Me arrepentí al segundo de haber dicho aquello— dijo Regina algo nerviosa—Estaba tan preocupada que…que…Ah, no sé. Me equivoqué

—Dijiste que preferías a otra sobrina de acogida. Dejaste claro cuánto me rechazas, pero bien, Regina. Sé lidiar con eso.

—¡No quise decir eso!— intentó defenderse —Para ser sincera, eres la primera alumna de intercambio con la que…— por breves segundos, Regina se perdió en la inmensidad del océano que tenía delante —he intercambiado más de una docena de palabras en menos de un día

—¿Debería sentirme honrada?— ahora en el rostro de Emma aparecía una pequeña sonrisita.

—Quizás—Regina sonrió débilmente —En fin, Emma…— agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose aún mal —¿Me perdonas?

Emma balanceó la cabeza positivamente y depositó su mano sobre la de la morena. La joven encaró las manos sobre la cama y puso una sonrisa boba y camuflada, que Regina acabó percibiendo.

—Te disculpo, sí

El peso en los hombros y en la consciencia de la morena desapareció al momento. Escuchar aquello había sido un alivio.

—Bien…— dijo Regina mientras también miraba las manos —Creo que es mejor que te prepares. Vamos a la London Eye.

—¿De verdad?— un brillo enorme apareció en los lindos ojos de la joven, y en seguida, una sonrisa inmensa brotó en sus labios. Regina podría admirar cada trazo de aquel lindo y delicado rostro el día entero.

—Sí— dijo sonriendo al notar el entusiasmo de la joven.

Emma encaró los ojos de un castaño intenso que tenía delante y solo sonrió. Sonrió con la boca, con los ojos y con el alma. En pocos segundos, vio los labios color vino de Regina curvándose en una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡No sé qué ponerme!— dijo la joven levantándose y echando a andar directa al armario, dando a Regina una visión privilegiada de su parte inferior semidesnuda —¿Me sugieres algo?

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, la morena intentaba mirar para otro lado, pero obviamente falló. Cuando sintió que su intimidad comenzaba a latir, se obligó a cruzar las piernas y desviar la mirada hacia la ventana junto a la cama.

—Yo…Creo que puedes escoger sola la ropa— dijo tímida

Emma se giró hacia Regina, que ahora tenía su mirada clavada en la de ella. Sabía que Mills estaba nerviosa ante aquella situación. Era exactamente lo que quería.

—¿Algún problema, señorita Mills?— dijo Emma girándose lentamente hacia la mujer —No parece que estés muy cómoda

Regina veía increíble la capacidad de la rubia para pasar en pocos minutos de una mujer dulce, inocente y cariñosa a la reencarnación misma del pecado. Sus ojos irradiaban misterio y deseo. Su boca estaba curvada en una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Oh, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estoy bien, Swan— dijo Regina —A fin de cuentas, no es nada que no haya visto.

Emma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Entonces…¿Vas a dejar que me arregle o te va a quedar ahí para ver cómo me quito el resto?

“Si no es inconveniente, me gustaría quedarme”, pensó Regina. La morena lanzó un suspiro de irritación y parpadeo lentamente a la rubia. Caminó hasta la puerta a paso largo y antes de dejar la estancia, se giró hacia la joven

—Que lo pase bien, señorita Swan— dijo antes de salir del cuarto

**POV Regina**

Salí del cuarto de Emma completamente temblorosa y confusa. ¿Qué había hecho conmigo? Mis manos estaban sudando, mis piernas estaban hechas un flan y mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Confieso que al entrar en aquella habitación todas las células de mi cuerpo gritaron por cualquier toque venido de Swan. Verla con aquellas braguitas rojas sería suficiente para alegrar del todo mi día. Sus ojos contrastaban con los míos de una manera absurdamente excitante, como si el mundo entero dejara de dar vueltas para que solo existiera el encuentro entre mis ojos castaños y los suyos, un verdadero océano verdoso.

Aún estaba apoyada en la puerta del cuarto de Emma, intentando apartar de mi mente todo lo que había acabado de suceder.

—¿Tía? ¿Estás bien?— dijo Bella apareciendo de la nada en el pasillo y viéndome apoyada en la puerta —Estás sudando

—Oh…— me limpié las gotas de sudor que había en mi cara —Estoy bien. ¿Ya estás lista? Saldremos dentro de poco.

—Sí…— Bella entrecerró sus ojos claros —¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿Emma aceptó tus disculpas?

—Aceptó— dije cortante, intentando acabar con el tema —Bueno, voy a cambiarme.

Dejé a Bella atrás, quizá algo confusa. En mi cuarto, me puse un vestido rojo ceñido y algo corto, junto con medias negras y botas de tacón fino también negras. Mi móvil vibró, dejando aparecer el nombre de Robin en la pantalla. Revirar los ojos y resoplar fue todo uno. Sinceramente, creí se olvidaría de mí después de aquella cena. Era lo que yo más deseaba.

 **Robin** : Buenas tardes, querida. ¿Qué te parece un picoteo en Hard Rock Café London?

“Ah, por Dios”, refunfuñé

 **Regina** : Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Buenas tardes

 **Robin** : Wow…Parece que alguien no conseguirá el empleo en mi escuela.

 **Regina** : Ya no me importa tu escuela ni ese empleo de mierda. Doy clases solo porque me gusta. Tengo suficiente dinero para mantenerme hasta mi último suspiro. De nuevo, buenas tardes.

 **Robin** : ¿Estás así de irritada solo porque le dije aquello a aquella muchacha? Regina…¡Solo intentaba colocar a mi hijo! ¡Estoy tan desesperado para que se busque novia que intenté colocárselo incluso a Emma!

 **Regina** : ¿Qué has querido decir con “incluso a Emma”?

 **Robin** : Bueno…Creo que mi hijo se merece algo mejor que Emma. Quiero decir, es bastante guapo. Parece un galán de Hollywood. En cambio Emma…Es una muchacha canadiense como cualquier otra. No es fea, pero tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Como máximo sabe sacarse partido.

Mi corazón se aceleró más al leer aquellas palabras. Mis ojos pegaron fuego y solo sentía deseos de ir a casa de Robin y llenarle la cara de puñetazos.

 **Regina** : No conozco a tu hijo, pero estoy segura de que si tiene la misma personalidad que tú, no hay belleza en el mundo que lo compense. Emma es una muchacha fantástica, hermosa, graciosa e inteligente, cosa que tú, Robin, no serás nunca. Eres despreciable.

 **Robin** : Regina…No sabes lo que estás diciendo

 **Regina** : ¡Ah, lo sé muy bien! Hasta pronto, Locksley.

Con mucha fuerza y rabia, tiré el móvil encima de la cama y respiré hondo. ¿Cómo puede hablar de esa manera de Emma? Su forma de desmerecer a los demás para enaltecer a otra persona o a sí mismo era el peor de sus defectos.

**POV Emma**

No conseguía en absoluto borrar la sonrisa tonta y maliciosa que había en mis labios. Estaba segura de cuánto hacía tambalear los esquemas de Regina por más que ella intentara ocultarlo. Minutos atrás, aquí en mi cuarto, sucedió una escena digna de una película. Regina llevaba puesto uno de sus trajes chaqueta elegantes, de piernas cruzadas y sentada en mi cama. Sus cabellos negros le caían sobre sus hombros y sus dedos trazaban diseños imaginarios sobre la sábana blanca, que hacía resaltar su uña roja. Mientras yo, llevando apenas un top blanco y braguitas rojas, me encontraba frente a la señorita Mills, con una sonrisa guasona y mis ojos clavados en cada pequeño movimiento que los suyos hacían sobre mi cuerpo.

Me puse un peto vaquero de color claro, una blusa de manga larga de color mostaza y mis All Stars blancos. ¡Wow, parecía una chiquilla! Al haber dormido con el cabello húmedo, mis rizos se encontraban con más volumen de lo normal. Me caían por los hombros y espalda en una perfecta cascada. En el rostro, solo una máscara de ojos y nada más. Antes de bajar y salir de la casa, me puse frente al espejo y con el móvil me saqué una foto. Se la mandé a Ruby, a Chelsea y a mi madre. Las echaba tanto de menos que casi todos los días les mandaba una foto de algo diferente y guay que hacía, pues era la forma de sentirme más cerca.

**POV Emma off**

Emma bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras escuchaba algunos mensajes de audio de sus amigas por el móvil. Chelsea y Ruby comentaban su ropa, decían que parecían una niña de diez años. Bueno, y de verdad lo parecía. La joven entró en la sala riendo hacia el móvil y ni siquiera notó las miradas sobre ella. Los ojos de Kitty brillaron al mirar la ropa de Emma, al final, estaba vestida como le gustaba a la más pequeña.

—¡Wow!— dijo Bella —¡Estás…colorida! ¡Guapa!

—Ah…Gracias— dijo sintiendo que las mejillas enrojecían

—¿Estás animada?— preguntó Fiona

—¡Demasiado! ¿Podemos irnos ya?— preguntó Emma dando saltitos por la estancia.

Regina sonreía y encontraba gracioso el entusiasmo de la rubia. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal y la sonrisa en su rostro era tan ancha que sus mejillas dolían. El corazón de la rubia estaba acelerado de lo ansiosa que estaba.

—Bien…— Regina se levantó y caminó hacia la joven —Es mejor irnos ya. Aún tenemos que comprar las entradas.

—¡No! ¡Voy a pagar! ¡Tengo dinero!— Emma estaba protestando por su derecho a pagar su pase a la noria gigante.

—¡Emma, no!— dijo Regina en tono serio —Tú estás de turista y nosotras somos tu familia de acogida. ¡Es nuestra obligación pagar tu pase!

—¡Pero es muy caro! ¿Casi cincuenta euros? Es mucho dinero. Y encima están los pases de todas vosotras.

—Swan…— dijo Regina con voz arrastrada acercándose a la joven —Nosotras pagamos. No tienes elección.

—¿Qué le voy a hacer, no?— dijo irritada batiendo con los pies en el suelo haciendo reír a todas.

La atracción tenía capacidad para quince personas por cabina. La familia esperó con ansias su turno, y las dirigieron a una cabina donde ya había dos familias más. Cuando la noria comenzó a girar lentamente, la sonrisa de Emma solo aumentó. A través de la gran ventana de vidrio, observaba toda la ciudad. El agua del río Támesis combinaba con sus ojos, que brillaban más a cada metro que la cabina subía.

—¡Está tan feliz! ¡Mírala!— dijo Fiona refiriéndose a Emma, que estaba frente al cristal. Regina se acercó a la rubia, se puso a su lado admirando la vista. Durante unos segundos, miró a la mujer que tenía al lado e inevitablemente una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

—Es todo tan hermoso— dijo Emma sin apartar la mirada del horizonte

—Lo único malo es que el tiempo pasa volando. Solo nos queda diez minutos— dijo Regina

—Ah, qué pena— Emma puso morritos

—¡Hey, Emma! ¡Mira para acá!— la llamó Kitty apuntando la cámara del móvil hacia la rubia, que sonrió poniendo una pose graciosa —¡Quedó genial!— dijo la pequeña riendo al mirar la foto en el teléfono —Perdón, señor…¿Puede sacarnos una foto?— pidió a un señor que estaba al lado.

Las cinco se colocaron, de espaldas a aquella vista privilegiada de Londres y posaron para la hermosa foto. Bella, Kitty, Emma, Regina y Fiona. Respectivamente en ese orden. Cuando la noria gigante dio la vuelta completa, la familia salió de la cabina y se fueron derechas a un pequeño bistró, donde aprovecharon para ir al baño y comprar algo de beber. En el establecimiento, Emma aún reía como boba y mandaba las fotos a su madre por el teléfono.

 **S** : ¡Wow, hija! ¡Qué fotos más bonitas! Y esas Mills son espectaculares, ¿hum? ¡Qué lindas!

 **E** : Sí, lo son

 **S** : ¿Y esa de cabello oscuro corto? ¡Qué elegante! Emana _charme_. Me encanta.

“Oh, mamá…Emana mucho más que eso”, pensó Emma

 **E** : Sí, es verdad…Bueno, mamá, te voy poniendo al día de las novedades, ¿ok? Ahora hemos hecho una parada para comer.

 **S** : Está bien, mi amor. Tus hermanas te mandan un beso. Cuídate.

Ya era más de medianoche y Emma aún no había tomado su baño. Después del cansado y maravilloso día por la ciudad, llegó a casa, se echó y durmió hasta poco más de las once. Todas ya estaban en sus habitaciones, probablemente durmiendo, mientras Swan estaba echada con la misma ropa, leyendo algunas cosas de su clase de literatura para adelantar. Pocos minutos después, recogió todo su material, lo guardó en su mochila y escritorio. Se quitó la ropa, se enrolló en una toalla negra y se dirigió al baño. El pasillo poco iluminado y el suelo helado le causaban escalofríos. Al girar el grifo de la ducha, llegó la decepción. El agua estaba muy fría. No calentaba. Swan salió desesperada de la cabina. La poca agua que había caído sobre su cuerpo había sido suficiente para ponerle todo el vello de punta. Salió frustrada del cuarto de baño, aún enrollada en la toalla, cuando accidentalmente se chocó con Regina en la puerta.

—Regi…— Emma se paralizó al ver a la mujer. Ella llevaba puesto una camisa larga gris, unos shorts de pijama cortos y calcetines. Era gracioso verla de esa manera.

Los ojos de la morena se pasearon por todo el cuerpo de la joven al mismo tiempo que su intimidad palpitaba. Algunos gotas de agua aún se encontraban en sus hombros, lo que de cierta forma, la hacía quedar más sexy.

“¿Braguitas y toalla el mismo día? ¿En serio?”, pensó Regina

—¿Está…Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?— dijo Regina suavemente, volviendo a centrar su vista en los ojos como platos de la rubia

—La ducha no está calentando. Casi me congeló cuando la abrí— dijo Emma, arrancando una carcajada de Regina

—Puedes usar mi baño, si quieres— sugirió Regina

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿En serio?

—En serio, Swan— dijo revirando dramáticamente los ojos —Bueno…Yo voy a estar en mi cuarto. Si quieres, ve a coger sus ropas y ve. Si no quieres…Bueno, quédate sin ducha.

Aún sin reacción, Emma corrió a su cuarto, cogió su pijama y echó a andar hacia la habitación de la morena. Regina estaba echada en la cama y leía un libro, como siempre. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, algo más llamó la atención de Swan. Regina llevaba puestas unas gafas de moldura gruesa negra, que empequeñecía un poco sus ojos.

—No sabía que usabas gafas— dijo Emma como si nada, haciendo que Regina frunciera el ceño y estrechara los ojos

—Hm…Ya abrí el grifo de la ducha para que el agua fuera calentándose— dijo cambiando de tema

Emma entró en la pequeña y delicada estancia y cerró la puerta. No tardó más de diez minutos en ese baño caliente y relajante. Se puso su pijama de ositos y volvió al cuarto de la morena, que ahora estaba de pie arreglando un pequeño estante de libros.

—Gracias por haberme dejado tomar el baño aquí— dijo Emma algo tímida

—No hay de qué, Swan— respondió acercándose

Regina no pudo dejar de dirigir sus ojos a los labios rosa natural de la rubia. Mientras, Emma mantenía los suyos en la inmensidad castaña de la morena. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los dedos de la mayor pasaban ligeramente por el rostro delicado de la joven, que tragó en seco ante su toque.

—Regina…— dijo Emma intentando apartar la mano de la morena de su rostro

Estaban a milímetros de distancia y podían escuchar la pesada respiración de la otra en sus rostros.

—Es tan equivocado— susurró Regina al mirar los labios de la rubia

—Quizás…— dijo Emma rozando levemente sus labios contra los de la morena

—¿Lo deseas, Swan?—preguntó Regina mordiendo el labio inferior de la joven

—Lo deseo…— dijo Emma con una sonrisita traviesa —Pero hoy no, querida— la rubia salió de delante de Regina, quien ahora la encaraba con fuego en los ojos. Emma tenía una sonrisita de victoria en los labios

El cuerpo de Regina gritaba por una caricia. Por una caricia especial. Por la caricia de Emma.

—Buenas noches, Regina—dijo saliendo del cuarto

Para intentar contener la rabia, la morena tiró con fuerza al suelo algunos libros que se encontraban en el estante. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo. De rabia. Sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

“Oh, señorita Swan…No sabe con quién se está metiendo”, se dijo Regina a sí misma antes de apagar las luces e irse a dormir.


	8. What she is capable of

Emma se despertó sonriendo aquella mañana de jueves. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma a causa de la noche anterior, sabía que resistirse a Regina Mills no era tarea fácil. Estaba ligeramente arrepentida porque sabía que podría haber aprovechado la noche anterior de todas las formas posibles, sin embargo, se sentía bien consigo misma por haber atizado a la fiera que tanto deseaba.

La joven estaba sentada en su pequeño escritorio hablando con Rose por teléfono. Las dos habían quedado en aprovechar el día sin clase para estudiar en casa de las Mills.

—Entonces…¿Puedo ir esta tarde? ¿Digamos que a las dos, hum?— preguntó Rose desde el otro lado de la línea

—Genial— dijo Emma

—¿Quién estará en la casa?— la voz de Rose estaba ronca quizás debido al sueño.

—Hum…Creo que solo Bella y Regina. Kitty tiene una excursión con el cole y Fiona va a estar trabajando.

—Bueno, está bien. Cuando esté de camino te mando un mensaje.

Tras terminar la llamada, Swan decidió ponerse algo más abrigado y bajar a desayunar. En la cocina, encontró a Kitty sentada a la mesa con sus auriculares en los oídos, y a Regina, de pie tras la gran isla en el centro de la estancia. Al pasar al lado de la pequeña, la rubia le acarició el cabello y esta le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Regina—dijo Emma suavemente al ponerse al lado de la morena, que estaba, visiblemente, irritada y nerviosa.

—Hay zumo de naranja y tortitas en el mueble al lado del horno— dijo Regina en tono seco, evitando cualquier contacto visual o cualquier otro tema de conversación.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita Mills? Parece de mal humor…— provocó Emma

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Swan— dijo clavando sus ojos castaños en los azules como el océano.

—¿Está segura?— preguntó Emma en un tono guasón. Al estar tapadas por la isla, Emma aprovechó y pasó ligeramente su mano abierta por el trasero de la morena, que desorbitó los ojos y se estremeció ante la caricia.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Emma? ¡Quita la mano de ahí!— susurró

—No necesitas susurrar, querida. Katherine está con los auriculares a todo volumen. No va a escucharte— dijo la rubia apretando levemente la región donde su mano estaba apoyada.

Regina sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y sus ojos ardían de odio hacia la joven. Su boca estaba entreabierta y parecía que en cualquier momento podría volar hacia el cuello de Emma y estrangularla allí mismo.

—Tía, ¿has hecho tor…?— dijo Bella mientras entraba en la cocina, pero se calló al notar el tenso clima entre las dos. Emma apartó rápidamente la mano de donde la tenía y volvió a retomar su postura anterior, diferentemente de Regina, que aún se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos —¿Está todo bien por aquí?— preguntó desconfiada

—Sí, querida. Está todo genial. Y las tortitas están ahí— dijo la morena forzando una sonrisa hacia la sobrina.

—Hum…Ok—dijo Bella estrechando los ojos, aún con la mosca tras la oreja

Durante todo el desayuno, los intercambios de miradas entre las dos mujeres eran cada vez más frecuentes y perceptibles. Bella, por su parte, desconfiaba del extraño clima que se había instalado en el ambiente. Le tocaba a Regina llevar a su sobrina pequeña a la escuela, así que, le daba prisas a la pequeña para que terminara de comer rápido.

—¿Acabaste? ¡Vamos!— dijo Regina impaciente cogiendo el bolso.

—¡Está bien! ¡Dios mío, calma! ¡Qué rollo!— respondió Kitty entre resoplidos y golpes en el suelo.

—Katherine, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan rebelde?— preguntó Regina, ofendida e irritada.

—Ok. Disculpa— dijo Kitty arrepentida —¿Podemos irnos?

—¿Puedo ir yo también?—preguntó Emma —Quiero decir…Tengo que pasar por la farmacia. ¿Me puede llevar, Regina?

—¿Qué quiere de la farmacia? No es necesario que venga. Puedo traerle lo que quiera—Regina reviró los ojos y preguntó

—Compresas. Y sí, tengo que ir. Solo yo sé cuáles me gustan— respondió la rubia, dejando a la otra algo avergonzada.

—Oh…Ok, Swan. Vamos

En el asiento de atrás del coche, Katherine escuchaba música y tecleaba super rápido, captando la atención de la tía, que estaba nítidamente irritada con el ruido de las teclas cada vez que las apretaba.

—¡No sueltas eso ni un segundo! ¡Sal de ese mundillo tuyo!— dijo Regina, refiriéndose a Kitty y a su móvil.

“Viejos…”, pensó Emma

—Solo estoy viendo las fechas de los próximos conciertos de mis grupos favoritos— dijo Kitty

—Entonces míralas en otro momento. Ya llegamos— dijo Regina deteniéndose frente al colegio.

La más pequeña se despidió de su tía y de su _hermana_ y salió del coche. Mientas Regina observaba a Katherine entrar en la escuela, Emma observaba a los más pequeños a través de la ventana del coche. Echaba de menos a sus dos hermanos más que a cualquier otra persona. Sin esperarlo, notó que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Eh…— dijo Regina tocando el hombro de la rubia, que seguía mirando por la ventana —¿Todo bien?

—Ah, disculpa—Emma soltó una risita ahogada y se limpió la lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro —Es solo…Añoranza. Añoranza de mis hermanos.

—¿Tienes hermanos?— preguntó con una débil sonrisa en el rostro

—Sí. Dos. Gemelos— respondió la rubia con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, probablemente recordando a sus hermanos.

—Hm…No tardarás mucho en verlos de nuevo. Estos meses pasarán volando— dijo Regina, intentando cortar el tema —Bueno…La farmacia queda algo lejos, pero creo que si acelero…

—Oh, no— interrumpió Emma —No tengo que ir a la farmacia

—Pero…—Regina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —¿Mentiste?— preguntó ya con el tono de voz alterado

—Mentí. Tomo anticonceptivos para cortar mi ciclo. No necesito compresas— dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro.

—¡Joder, Emma! ¿Y por qué has querido venir?— dijo Regina golpeando el volante con las dos manos

—¿Ya te he dicho que me encantan cuando sueltas palabrotas?— dijo mirando a la morena y con la voz cargada de melancolía

—No te entiendo, muchacha— dijo y reviró los ojos

—Solo quería estar a solas contigo un rato

Los ojos de Regina brillaron al mirar a la muchacha, y ni sabía por qué. Una sonrisa boba estaba estampada en sus labios rojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Vamos a casa, hum?— dijo Regina girando las llaves y arrancando el coche

—¿No quieres estar un ratito conmigo?— preguntó Emma

—¿Y para qué? ¿Para que digas “Hoy no, querida” y salgas corriendo de nuevo?— dijo la morena algo irritada, haciendo que Emma sonriera guasona.

—Ok, Regina…— decía mientras reía —Vamos para casa

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la residencia de las Mills, la morena rápidamente subió a su cuarto, donde cogió su móvil para charlar con su mejor amiga, Zelena.

 **R** : Ok, puede que anoche tuviera una ligera recaída. ¡Arrggg, no sé qué hacer! ¡Ella no me besó!

 **Z** : Wow, ¿se resistió a ti? ¡Qué guerrera!

 **R** : ¡No hagas bromas! ¡No entiendo a esa chica, Zel! Siempre me está provocando, pero cuando intento algo, huye. ¡Qué locura!

 **Z** : Regina…Estás demasiado enganchada a esa chica. Solo me hablas de ella. Es preocupante.

 **R** : ¿Cómo que “enganchada”? ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Z** : Hum…Quizás…¿Enamorada?

 **R** : Jajajajaja, ¡Qué chiste, Zelena! Sabes que yo no me enamoro. Ni sé cómo va eso. Además, hace apenas un mes que está aquí. Es poquísimo tiempo que desenvolver un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese.

 **Z:** Oh, hermana…A una persona le lleva alrededor de tres segundos para enamorarse, pero está bien. Te dejo que pienses en ello tú sola.

 **R** : Bah. Da igual.

La morena, como siempre, tiró su móvil a cualquier parte y se echó en la gran cama de matrimonio en el centro del cuarto. Se puso sus gafas de vista, cogió uno de sus libros y lo comenzó a hojear, hasta que se quedó dormida.

El timbre resonó insistentemente por toda la casa. Regina se despertó asustada y corrió a abrir la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se pasó las manos por los cabellos e intentó alisarse la ropa que llevaba. Al abrir la puerta, vio una figura rubia, bajita y con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hum…¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Está vendiendo galletas?— preguntó Regina educadamente

—¿Tengo cara de niña como para eso?— se puso seria —Soy Rose, la amiga de Emma. He venido a estudiar con ella

—¡Oh!— Regina sonrió tímidamente —Ok, entra.

Rose entró admirando cada lujoso detalle de esa gran casa. En la pared, frente a la entrada, había un cuadro pintado a mano de la familia Mills. Regina y Fiona, lado a lado, ambas con trajes chaquetas elegantes y las dos muchachas delante de ellas, algo más jóvenes que en la actualidad.

—¡Qué cuadro más bonito!— elogió Rose

—Gracias, querida— dijo Regina —Emma debe estar…

—¡Aquí! ¡Hola, Rose!— dijo la rubia apareciendo de la nada

—¿Qué tal?— dijo y abrazó a la amiga

—He preparado el material para estudiar en la salita del piano…¿Hay algún problema?— preguntó Emma a Regina. Las dos mujeres se encaraban con tensión mientras la morena se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

—Hum…No, Swan. Sin problema. Podéis estar ahí. Yo estaré en la sala, por si me necesitáis.

Las dos más jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala del piano y se sentaron en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro. Rose sacó de su mochila un portátil y comenzó a buscar las video aulas. Aunque sin querer, la mente de Emma estaba en otro mundo. Solo conseguía pensar en los ojos castaños que tanto brillaban cuando se clavaban en los suyos. Una sonrisita boba brotó en sus labios mientras su mirada se perdía por la sala.

—No voy a preguntar por el motivo de esa sonrisita— dijo Rose

—¿Hum?— dijo la joven saliendo del leve trance —Oh, disculpa

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Hasta yo me he quedado algo impresionada con ella ¡Qué mujerón! — dijo Rose

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó Emma

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu mirada nerviosa hacia ella?— dijo guasona Rose —¡Ah, Emma, déjalo! Ven, vamos a empezar a estudiar.

Sin querer continuar con el tema, la joven solo asintió y volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios. Mientras intentaba explicarle algunos conceptos de Literatura Medieval a Rose, fue imposible no acordarse de sus hermanos.

**Flasback on**

_—Ma, ¿puedes ayudarme con los deberes?— preguntó Ernest entrando en cuarto de su hermana mayor. El pequeño llevaba puesto un pijama de astronautas y agarraba un cuaderno entre sus manos._

_—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?— preguntó Emma en cuanto el hermano se sentó a su lado en la cama_

_—Tengo que hacer las letritas de varias maneras. Eloise ya lo hizo. Pero yo no lo consigo— puso morritos_

_La rubia soltó una pequeña risita y atrajo al hermano hacia ella._

_—Ven acá— Emma agarró la pequeña manita de Ernest y lo fue guiando hasta escribir todas las letras en el papel. El pequeño miraba la hoja con un brillo en su mirada, como si fuera un juguete que acabara de recibir._

_—Creo que a la seño le va a gustar mucho_

_—Sí, le va a gustar, pequeño— dijo acariciando la cabeza del hermano_

_“¿Ernest?”, Emma escuchó la voz fina de Eloise desde fuera del cuarto._

_—¡Estamos aquí!— dijo Emma —¿Quieres ayuda con alguna tarea también?— preguntó la joven en cuanto la hermana entró._

_—No, bobita. ¡Yo ya hice todo!— se hinchó como un pavo —Solo quería jugar un ratito. Ma, ¿quieres pintar con nosotros? ¡Podemos ponernos los delantales de mamá y usar sus pinturas!_

_—¡Eh, me mataría si cojo sus pinturas!— protestó Emma_

_—¡Pero tú te marchas en unos días! Pasará mucho tiempo para vernos otra vez. Tenemos que aprovechar— dijo Ernest_

_La joven se detuvo unos segundos y observó los dos pares de ojos ansiosos que tenía delante. Los dos movían sus manitas, nerviosos, y se mordían los labios ansiando por una respuesta positiva._

_—¡Si mañana me despierto con los gritos de mamá, os las vais a ver conmigo!— dijo en tono bromista y amenazador_

_—¡Yeah!— dijeron los dos pequeños a la vez, celebrándolo._

**Flasback off**

Tres horas habían pasado desde que habían comenzado a estudiar. Papeles por todos lados, bolígrafos desperdigados y las manos sucias de los subrayadores de colores y por el tippex era lo que predominaba en la estancia. Emma miraba la página de un libro mientras buscaba las soluciones a una pregunta que había encontrado en una página de internet, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el suave caminar de Regina en la habitación.

—Rose…Mi hermana ha llegado del trabajo y pregunta si quieres quedarte a cenar— dijo Regina

La morena llevaba puesta una falda de color negro, medias y tacones muy finos. En la parte de arriba, una blusa color vino que contrastaba con su piel olivácea. Emma, como era de esperar, no pudo dejar de notar que tres de los botones estaban abiertos, dejando a la vista una minúscula parte del sujetador de encaje negro.

“¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué no habré besado a esta mujer cuando tuve la oportunidad?”, pensó Emma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Ah, está bien! ¡Me quedo!— dijo Rose

—Ok— Regina sonrió —Swan…¿Necesita algo?—preguntó con voz arrastrada mirando a la rubia a los ojos

—De momento no, Regina— dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

—Ok…Hum…Podéis llamarme si es necesario

Regina salió de la estancia, pero su perfume se quedó. El perfume dulce y sensual impregnó el ambiente, haciendo que las dos jóvenes respiraran profundamente para aprovechar cada segundo de aquel olor antes de que desapareciera.

—Está bien, Emma, ¿qué fue eso?— preguntó cerrando la tapa del portátil y metiéndolo en la mochila. Emma puso cara de desentendida, y Rose le sonrió guasonamente —¡Tus miradas en ella! ¡O mejor, tus miradas con ella! ¡Os estabais devorando con los ojos!

—¡No, Rose! ¡Nada de eso! Yo…solo miré su ropa. Ella es muy elegante. Imposible no admirarla. Y además, Regina es así como mi tía, ¿no? ¡Eso estaría muy mal! En las reglas del programa dice explícitamente que está prohibido cualquier tipo de relación amorosa entre anfitrión y estudiante.

—¿Y qué sucedería si alguien del programa descubriese que existen esas relaciones?— preguntó Rose

—Probablemente sacarían del programa a la familia. No lo sé muy bien.

—Wow…Entonces tengo que tener cuidado con Killian. No quiero por nada del mundo perjudicar a su familia.

—Pero…Creo que no sería un shock para vuestras madres si ellas se enteraran, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, tenéis casi la misma edad.

—Ah, sí, quizás. Pero quiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta que pasen estos nueve meses.

Durante unos minutos, Swan sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Aunque nada, de hecho, estuviera sucediendo entre ella y Regina, sabía que, de cierta manera, más adelante podría perjudicar a las Mills, cosa que estaba bien lejos de sus objetivos.

—Emma, Rose, ¿ya habéis escuchado hablar de Jacket Potato?— preguntó Fiona mientras servía el jugo en los vasos. Emma miró entonces al centro de la mesa, donde había una bandeja con seis patatas rellenas.

—¿Patatas rellenas? Ya las he probado— dijo la joven

—¡No es una patata rellena cualquiera! ¡Es la _Patata rellena_!— dijo Bella sirviéndose

“Los británicos y su manía de ensalzar todo”, pensó Emma

—Estás están rellenas de chili, pollo y bacón— dijo Regina

—Parece una delicia— dijo Rose mientras Regina le servía una en su plato

—¿Quieres que te sirva, Swan?— preguntó Regina volviendo su mirada hacia la joven

—Sí, por favor— dijo suavemente sin apartar los ojos de los de la morena.

Durante toda la comida, Fiona solo contó historias de cuando era pequeña y siempre tenía que sacarle las castañas del fuego a Regina debido a las travesuras y problemas en que se metía, mientras la morena se reía algo tímida por estar siendo expuesta. El intercambio de miradas entre Swan y la de más edad era cada vez más frecuente, captando la atención también de Rose y Bella, que se miraban con expresiones confusas y maliciosas.

—Mamá…¿Te has sentido ya atraída por alguien mayor que tú o mucho más joven?— preguntó Bella como de la nada, atrayendo miradas preocupadas y ceños fruncidos

—Hum…No que yo recuerde, cariño— dijo Fiona —Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?—Bella lanzó una rápida y encubierta mirada a su tía y a su hermana temporal y puso una sonrisita forzada —Solo curiosidad, mamá.

—Yo lo veo guay— dijo Rose —¿Sabes? Depende del caso, claro está. Bueno, en realidad, depende de muchas cosas.

—¡Hey, Kitty!— Regina llamó a su sobrina con la intención de cambiar de tema —¿Qué tal fue la excursión?

—Aburrida. Solo había campo y mosquitos— dijo —Nunca más voy a ir a esas cosas

—Yo ya fui una vez a una excursión de esas. ¿Te acuerdas, tía? Tú fuiste conmigo. Incluso hubo algo raro entre el instructor y tú…—Bella estaba intentando a toda costa irritar y provocar tanto a su tía como a Emma.

—Incluso yo recuerdo eso. ¡Aquel hombre estuvo una semana entera llamando a casa!— Fiona rió —Pobre

—Me sofocaba— dijo Regina. Emma la analizaba con una mirada misteriosa y curiosa.

Ya pasaban de las nueve cuando Regina se encontraba en su habitación preparando unas clases que daría al día siguiente. Vestía un pijama cómodo con una bata negra encima. No tenía maquillaje alguno, y en sus ojos, sus gafas de vista. En la pequeña radio que tenía sobre el semanario de la ropa, se escuchaba la voz del cantante Sam Smith en un volumen bajo. Mientras organizaba sus presentaciones con los temas de la materia que tenía que dar, pensaba en la cena de horas antes. Bella, su sobrina, tenía la mosca tras la oreja de lo que estaba sucediendo.

“¡Que muchachita más…entrometida!”, refunfuñó Regina antes de escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

—Emma…— dijo al abrir la puerta y ver a la joven —No creo que sea apropiado si te ven aquí

—Entonces déjame entrar— dijo la rubia ya entrando en el cuarto. La joven se echó en la gran cama y se quedó mirando la lámpara del techo.

—¿Qué quieres, Swan?— preguntó Regina sentándose en la cama a su lado

—¿Instructor de excursión? ¿En serio?— dijo guasona Emma

—¡No hay nada malo! ¡Solo fue una noche!— se defendió

Emma alzó la mitad del cuerpo, quedando apoyada sobre los codos.

—Espera…Vosotros…— puso los ojos como platos —Oh, Dios. ¡Es peor de lo que pensaba!

Regina reviró los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿A qué has venido, Emma?

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que mencionaste un bar? ¿El de cerveza artesanal?— Regina asintió —Estaba pensando que podríamos ir hoy

—¿Hoy? ¡Swan! ¡Hoy es jueves! ¡Mañana tú tienes clases y yo tengo que trabajar! Y sin contar que no estaría bien si Bella nos viera saliendo juntas de casa cuando seguramente desconfía de que algo está pasando.

—¡Ah, venga ya, Regina! ¿No me digas que no tienes ganas de sentir en tu boca ese gusto a vino y cerveza artesanal, hum?— provocó Emma —Y podemos salir cuando todas ya estén durmiendo. Sencillo y fácil.

Regina se quitó las gafas, y las dejó encima de sus muslos, se restregó los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Ok, Swan— reviró los ojos —Ve a tu cuarto y prepárate. Te doy un toque cuando sea la hora de salir.

La joven sonrió maliciosa y acercó su rostro al de la morena, que se apartó un poco.

—Solo hazme un favor— dijo cogiendo las gafas de la morena y poniéndolas de nuevo en su cara —Úsalas. Estás más hermosa con ellas— Regina se quedó sin reacción ante aquello, mientras la rubia solo sonreía y salía del cuarto.

Emma Swan era irresistiblemente irritante y descarada.

En su habitación, Regina se puso uno de sus sensuales trajes chaqueta negros. En el rostro, dejó que solo destacaran las gafas de pasta negra y el labial rojo. La morena no se lo había comentando a Emma, pero Zelena, su mejor amiga, trabajaba en ese bar todas las noches. Le mandó entonces un mensaje a su amiga, avisándola de que se preparara y no soltara bromistas ni miradas ansiosas.

 **Z** : Esa muchacha te tiene en la palma de la mano. Impresionante

 **R** : Deja de decir tonterías. Yo la invité semanas atrás y solo ha venido a cobrármelo. No hay nada demás en eso.

 **Z:** Ok. Hasta dentro de poco, hermana.

Emma se puso unos vaqueros negros rasgados en las rodillas, blusa de manga larga gris y botas de ante de caño alto. Libre de maquillaje, solo se puso protector labial y se sentó en la cama esperando a la morena. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón estaba algo acelerado. Su móvil vibró, dejando ver el nombre de su madre en la pantalla. No puedo dejar de sonreír al abrir el mensaje y ver la foto de Sarah con Eloise y Ernest.

 **S** : ¡Buenas noches para ti, mi amor! ¡Aquí estamos almorzando! Xx

 **E** : ¡Jajaja, cómo echo de menos tus platos! Dale un beso a esos dos de mi parte

 **S** : Se lo daré. Hija, hablando de besos…Chelsea estuvo aquí anoche. Me dijo que quiere desesperadamente volver contigo.

 **E** : Pensé que ya lo habría superado. Chelsea ahora solo es mi amiga. ¿De verdad ha llegado al punto de ir a casa y contarte eso a ti?

 **S** : Oh, Emma…Me gusta. Ella es bonita, inteligente y un dulce de persona. Sinceramente, no sé si conseguiría aceptarte con otra persona que no fuera ella.

 **E** : Con todo respeto, mamá, pero quien tiene que aceptar soy yo. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, no pretendo presentarte a nadie. Al menos de momento.

 **S** : Te entiendo, hija. Entiendo que quieres estudiar y ser independiente. Al fin y al cabo, es para eso que estás ahí, ¿hum? Que duermas bien, querida. Te quiero.

 _Dormir_.

 **E** : Buenas noches, mamá. Te quiero.

Regina entró en el cuarto de la rubia sin llamar a la puerta y cerró esta rápidamente. Las miradas que cayeron en ambos cuerpos fueron tan intensas que marearon a ambas mujeres.

—Solo para dejarlo claro, señorita Swan…No vas a exagerar con la bebida, ¿ok? Sé que recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó la última vez que bebiste demasiado—dijo Regina

—Oh, intenté besarte. Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente— sonrió maliciosa, acto que la morena respondió con un revirar de ojos.

—Yo voy primero y te espero en el coche. No tardes— dijo.

El lugar no tenía nada que ver con un bar. Era pequeño, acogedor y con poca iluminación. Una música antigua sonaba a volumen medio al fondo del local, donde era posible ver a algunas parejas bailando y conversando, mientras otros, solo bebían y coqueteaban. Una gran pared con discos y posters de cantantes y grupos de décadas pasadas llamó la atención de Emma, que se encontraba ante la gran pared admirando cada pequeño detalle de ella. Regina lanzó una sonrisa hacia Zelena, que estaba al otro lado de la barra y pidió dos grandes jarras de la especialidad de la casa: la cerveza artesanal de la que todos hablaba y todos adoraban.

—Aquí…—dijo Regina acercándose a Emma y pasándole la jarra —Vamos a sentarnos

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra en una pequeña mesa redonda al fondo del local. Desde detrás de la barra, Zelenza lanzaba miradas maliciosas hacia la amiga, que se aguantaba para no echarse a reír. Regina esperaba ansiosa al primer buche de la rubia, y cuando la joven finalmente lo hizo, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa.

—¿Una delicia, no?— preguntó la morena en mitad de algunas risas

—Wow— dijo Emma pausadamente —Es diferente a todo lo que he tomado en mi vida

—Adoro esta canción— dijo Regina en cuanto la música bastante antigua comenzó a sonar

—Ya…Este lugar pega contigo. Hay bastantes cosas antiguas— dijo Emma sin pensar

—Swan, ¿acabas de llamarme vieja?— preguntó ofendida

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no! ¡No quise decir eso! Es que eres muy culta y tienes pinta de que te gusta sitios así— rió —Créeme, Regina…De vieja no tienes nada.

Por debajo de la mesa, Emma pasó ligeramente sus cortas uñas por el muslo de la morena, cubiertos por el fino tejido de las medias negras. Cuando notó que la mayor se estaba estremeciendo ante su toque, sonrió, pícara, y se tomó de un trago todo el líquido que había en su jarra.

—¿De qué vas, Swan?— Regina se giró lentamente hacia la rubia, que la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas.

—No lo sé— meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro —Solo creo que, por hoy, las dos debemos tomar otra jarra de esta maravilla y volver a tu coche—dijo acercando el rostro al de la morena.

Regina encaraba los labios rosados de Emma, que se los estaba mordiendo ligeramente.

—Eres el pecado con peluca rubia, Emma— dijo

—Aún no ha visto nada, señorita Mills— sonrió maliciosamente

—Cuidado, señorita Swan. No tiene idea de las cosas que soy capaz de hacer—Emma no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al escucharla decir eso.

“Todo lo que quiero es que me lo enseñes”, pensó Emma.


	9. Villette

La música de décadas pasadas continuaba tocando en el local mientras las dos mujeres conversaban y bebían. Ambas iban ya por la segunda jarra de cerveza y ya podían sentir los efectos de esta porque estaban más alegres de lo normal. Regina miraba cada vez más el brillo en los ojos de la rubia, que no conseguía dejar de sonreír un segundo. Sus uñas largas golpeaban con suavidad en la superficie de la mesa mientras observaba a Emma dar el último trago al líquido oscuro.

—Aquella pelirroja de la barra no deja de mirarnos con una sonrisita— comentó Emma mirando hacia Zelena

—Oh…—dijo Regina revirando los ojos y sonriéndole a la amiga —Es Zelena. Es una amiga. No te preocupes por ella, solo está metiéndose conmigo.

—Hum…Ok—Emma giró su rostro y clavó su mirada en la mujer que tenía al lado, la cual tenía las pupilas dilatadas —Creo que no tomaré otra jarra…Querría apresar nuestra salida.

Regina arqueó la ceja izquierda ante las palabras de la rubia que la miraba seria.

—Con permiso, señorita Swan…Voy al baño

La morena salió desfilando por el largo pasillo mientras sentía la mirada ardiente de la joven por todo su cuerpo. Ya en el servicio, Regina se quito el chaleco, lo dejó encima de la pila, se lavó las manos y se retocó el labial rojo de sus labios. Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal y sus hombros desnudos cuando, a través del espejo, vio a Emma entrando en la pequeña estancia. La rubia se apoyó en una de las cabinas y se quedó admirando descaradamente las curvas de la mujer que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo aquí, Swan?— preguntó Regina con la voz cargada de ironía mientras pasaba sus manos por la falda y observaba a la rubia a través del espejo.

—Mi juicio— dijo Emma acorralando a la mujer contra el lavabo.

La joven rodeó el cuerpo de la morena con las palmas de las manos mientras mordía ligeramente sus hombros y cuello. Las manos de la mayor sustentaban el peso de su cuerpo apoyadas en la superficie del lavabo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y disfrutaba cada segundo de aquellos labios jugueteando sobre su piel.

—Emma…Estamos en un baño público. Alguien puede entrar— susurró

En apenas un movimiento, Swan giró a Regina de frente y apretó más su cuerpo contra el de la morena.

—Entones, llévame ya a tu coche. No aguanto esperar mucho más tiempo— dijo con la mirada fija en los labios rojos.

—Swan…El efecto que causas en las personas es mucho peor que cualquier bebida alcohólica del mundo— dijo con la voz arrastrada, haciendo que Emma sonriera maliciosa.

Las dos salieron del baño con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y con el nerviosismo plasmado en sus miradas. Al pasar por la barra, Regina pagó la cuenta y le lanzó una mirada de desespero a Zelena, que solo se rió de su cara y le susurró un “Buena suerte”

Ya frente al coche, la joven intentó abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero Regina se lo impidió agarrándola bruscamente de la cintura y acercándose a su oído. “Al asiento de atrás. Ahora”, susurró la morena. Y así Emma lo hizo.

—¿Te ha encantado provocarme todo este tiempo, verdad?— preguntó Regina en tono de provocación al entrar en el coche. Cada una se encontraba en un extremo del asiento y se miraban con fuego en los ojos. La morena se acercó al rostro de la rubia y rozó sus labios en los de ella —Ahora te verás obligada a aguantarme, Swan.

En poco segundos, la morena selló el pequeño espacio que había entre ellas con un beso feroz. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en los mechones dorados de la joven, que tenía sus manos recorriendo la espada de la morena por encima aún de la fina blusa que llevaba. Durante el beso, Emma agradeció en su mente por estar finalmente viviendo aquel momento, al fin y al cabo se había pasado días preguntándose cómo sería un beso de verdad de Regina, y finalmente lo estaba descubriendo. Era caliente, dulce y con un ligero toque a cerveza artesanal. Regina, sin soltar en ningún momento a la rubia, se sentó en su regazo, provocando que la joven pusiera los ojos en blanco de satisfacción. Las dos estaban completamente entregadas a aquel momento. Las dos manos de Emma descendieron por la espalda de la mayor lentamente hasta su trasero, que la joven apretó ligeramente. Cuando la falta de aire gritó más alto que todo el deseo que allí habitaba, Regina finalizó el beso con un piquito en los finos y rosados labios de la rubia y pegó su frente a la de ella. Las dos se encaraban con profundidad mientras intentan regularizar sus respiraciones jadeantes. La morena agarró el rostro de la joven entre las dos manos y acarició sus rosadas mejillas.

—Esto está mal. Muy mal— susurró Regina

—A mí me parece bien— respondió Emma antes de juntar los labios en un nuevo y cálido beso, que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

—Tenemos que irnos a dormir. Mañana madrugamos— susurró aún durante el beso.

—Lo último que ahora quiero es dormir— dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que mordía y tiraba del labio inferior de la mujer.

—Ya es la una de la mañana. Deja que yo conduzca de vuelta a casa— la voz de Regina salía arrastrada.

—Ok.

La morena volvió al asiento del conductor, acompañada de Emma que se sentó a su lado, más radiante que nunca. Regina arrancó aún un poco jadeante. No se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder e intentaba digerir toda esa información. La rubia buscaba, impaciente, una música de su agrado en las emisoras de la radio, mientras la otra solo estaba concentrada en las desiertas calles.

—¡Wow! ¡Creo que es el momento perfecto para escuchar esta canción!— dijo Emma dejando la emisora desde la que se escuchaba “I kissed a girl”.

Regina balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Eres tonta, Swan

—¡Es verdad! ¡Presta atención a la letra! ¡Te describe completamente!— dijo Emma en mitad de carcajadas haciendo que la morena también se entregara a ese momento y se echara a reír.

Emma entró en la casa y se fue derecha a la sala de estar, donde se tiró en el sofá y se puso un cojín en el rostro. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando notó las manos de Regina paseándose por sus piernas cubiertas por el grueso tejido de los pantalones. Sus uñas largas se clavaban en sus muslos, provocando que su intimidad palpitara. Emma se quitó el cojín del rostro y pudo admirar la imagen que tenía delante. Regina se había quitado la chaqueta y todos los botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados, dando la perfecta visión de su sujetador de encaje color vino.

—Creo que aquellos tragos han hecho bastante efecto en ti— comentó Emma. La joven sabía que de forma alguna, Regina Super-seria Mills haría algo así.

—Quizás…Esa cerveza es realmente muy fuerte—sonrió

—El color vino te sienta bien. Combina con el color de tu piel— dijo la joven clavando su mirada en los pechos de la morena.

Regina apenas sonrió y balanceó la cabeza de lado a lado, después miró hacia la puerta de la pequeña sala de piano.

—¿Quieres que te toque algo?

La rubia desorbitó los ojos y sacudió de lado a lado la cabeza, nerviosa.

—No sé si ahora sería un buen momento, Regina…

—¡Emma!—Regina se echó a reír —Hablo del piano. Tienes que aprender a diferencias las cosas

—Oh…— dijo avergonzada —Bueno, siendo así, quiero. Aunque lo que sobreentendí tampoco era una mala idea.

—Swan…—la morena sonrió maliciosa y apoyó la mano en el muslo de la rubia —Ven, voy a tocar _el piano_ para ti

—¿Tenéis por casualidad una guitarra?—preguntó Emma, atrayendo una confusa mirada de la mayor —Sé tocar un poco

—Creo que hay una en el garaje…Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

Pocos minutos después, Regina volvió a la sala con una guitarra negra azulada algo empolvada. Tenía pegatinas a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto de bastante adolescente.

—¿De quién es?—preguntó Emma cogiendo el instrumento

—Era mía—Regina sonrió —Me la regalaron cuando estaba en la facultad. Ahora está guardada en el garaje y a veces Bella o Kitty la usan.

—Wow, debe ser bien vieja— dijo con una sonrisita guasona

—Es la segunda vez en esta noche que me llama vieja, señorita Swan— dijo con voz seria, pero suave, arrancando una risa de la rubia

—Ok, ok…No canto bien, pero creo que no conoces la canción que voy a tocar. Y creo que voy a cambiar algo la letra.

“People say we shouldn’t be together

I’m too Young to know about forever

But I say they don’t know what they talkin’ about

Cause this love is only getting stronger, so I don’t wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you’re mine girl”

Emma canturreó bajito mientas llevaba el ritmo con las cuerdas de la guitarra.

—Sigue tocando, vuelvo en un instante— dijo Regina mientras salía de la sala

La morena volvió pocos minutos después con una pequeña bandeja de quesos y dos copas de vino.

—Wow. Voy a tener que dejar de tocar— dijo Emma dejando la guitarra de lado y cogiendo la copa

—Son más de las dos de la mañana, Emma. Tenemos que estar en pie en pocas horas…

—Querría poder dormir contigo—dijo Swan de morros—Será difícil que me duerma sola después de todo esto

—Ni hablar— dijo firme —Ya estamos corriendo demasiados riesgos estando aquí solas en este momento. Y tampoco sé si sería apropiado apurar tanto las cosas.

—¿Apurar?— preguntó pícara —¿Crees que quería hacer algo más que dormir contigo en la cama, Regina? Oh, nunca

—Ve a dormir, Swan— dijo Regina revirando los ojos.

La rubia en pocos segundos se colocó en el regazo de la morena, que permaneció inmóvil, clavando su mirada en la de ella. Con una mano sujetando la copa, usó la que tenía libre pasa deslizar ligeramente los dedos por el cuello y pecho de Regina, que estaba cubierto solamente por el sujetador de encaje y un pequeño trozo de la blusa abierta.

—Emma, es muy peligroso— susurró Regina

—Shhh— dijo la joven derramando un poco de vino sobre el cuello de la morena, que se sintió confusa ante la situación.

Swan rozó ligeramente su boca en el cuello de la morena e inició un camino de besos hasta llegar al líquido rojo que se encontraba en su clavícula y senos. Las manos de Regina ascendieron hasta el cabello dorado de la joven, donde entrelazó los dedos, respirando jadeante.

—Emma, no es un buen…— intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió los húmedos labios de la rubia besando la parte no cubierta de sus pechos —Joder…— dijo con voz ronca revirando los ojos de satisfacción y apretando aún más los mechones de la joven.

—Es tan placentero verte entregada a mí. No puedes resistirte— dijo Emma dirigiendo sus labios hacia el rostro de la morena.

Swan inició un beso lento y dulce, pero el cuerpo de Regina ardía hasta la inflamación de tanto deseo y rabia que sentía en ese momento. Rabia por no poder resistirse. La morena usó sus uñas largas para arañar ligeramente la espalda de la joven, que alteró la velocidad del beso ante ese toque.

—Va a necesitar mucho más que vino sobre mi piel para tenerme por entero, señorita Swan— dijo Regina al terminar el beso.

La mayor sacó delicadamente a la joven de su regazo y se abrochó de nuevo la blusa. Se levantó con elegancia y direccionó una mirada ardiente a la rubia que aún se encontraba sentada en el sofá

—Guarda el plato de quesos y lava las copas, por favor. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

La mujer salió desfilando de la sala, dejando a una Emma completamente desorientada y poco feliz en el sofá. “¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De verdad he besado a esa mujer?”, pensó Emma. La rubia recogió el plato y las copas, lo lavo todo y lo guardo en sus respectivos lugares antes de marcharse a su cuarto. Dormir fue tarea difícil para ambas mujeres aquella noche, así que necesitaron la ayuda de medicación.

—¿Tía?— Kitty sacudía a Regina que dormía como un tronco en su cama —¡Tía! ¡Despierta!

La morena abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó asustada en la cama.

—Katherine…— dijo somnolienta —Sabes que no me gusta que entres en mi cuarto

—Te olvidaste de cerrar con llave y tenemos que salir de casa en veinte minutos. ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?

—S…Sí— se pasó las manos por el pelo y cerró brevemente los ojos —Baja, Katherine. Yo ya voy. Dame apenas cinco minutos.

En cuanto su sobrina hubo salido del cuarto, la morena tomó una ducha rápida y se puso uno más de sus vestidos elegantes, esta vez rojo con tacones de color negro no muy altos. Bajo sus ojos eran visibles las ojeras, así que se vio obligada a maquillarse para esconderlas. Bajó rápidamente las grandes escaleras, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sus sobrinas y Emma ya se encontraban. A diferencia de ella, Emma parecía radiante. Ningún vestigio de ojeras en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre.

—Buenos días, chicas— dijo suavemente, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la rubia.

—Tía…Tienes muy mala cara. Ni el maquillaje que te has puesto cubre esas ojeras— comentó Bella

—¿Noche difícil, Regina?— preguntó Emma en tono guasón llevándose la taza a la boca.

Regina le lanzó a la joven una mirada reprobadora, arqueando una ceja y contrayendo los labios.

—Sí, Swan…Creo que podría haber sido mejor

—¡Dios mío, tía! ¿Te has cortado las uñas?— dijo Kitty agarrando una mano de Regina —¡Estaban enormes! ¿Cuándo te las cortaste?

Emma inmediatamente miró hacia las manos de la morena, que realmente tenía las uñas más cortas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios e intentó contener la sonrisa maliciosa que insistía en aparecer.

—Me las corté anoche…Una se me rompió y decidí cortármelas todas para igualarlas— respondió nerviosa

—Yo tengo un líquido que ayuda a fortalecerlas y a que crezcan, Regina. Puedo prestártelo si quieres— dijo con la voz cargada de socarronería mientras intentaba contener la risa.

—Me lo pienso, Swan. Gracias— dijo seriamente

—Es mejor que nos vayamos. Vamos a terminar por atrasarnos— dijo Bella

Las cuatro entraron en el coche a las prisas. El día estaba lluvioso y todo indicaba que una tempestad de las grandes se acercaba. Emma se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Regina, y las sobrinas detrás.

—Vuestra madre llegará tarde hoy del trabajo. La cena la haré yo— dijo Regina

—Oh, ya sé lo que vamos a comer. Tarta de manzana, está claro— dijo una bromista Kitty

—No, Katherine. Estaba pensando en hacer lasaña— dijo arrancando el coche —Ah, y otra cosa…Cuando volváis de la escuela y de vuestras clases, ya habrá una visita en casa, así que por favor, entrad en silencio y sin armar mucho ruido.

—¿Visita? ¿Qué visita?— preguntó Bella

—Mi nueva alumna. Le daré clases en la sala de estar.

—¿Desde cuándo recibes a alumnos en casa? Normalmente vas tú a sus casas— dijo la sobrina pequeña.

—He hecho una excepción con ella. Me dijo que su casa es un caos y que no puede recibir a nadie allí

Ligeramente irritada con la noticia, Emma decidió abrirse la cremallera de la chaqueta y dejar a la vista buena parte de su escote, lo que desvió un poco la atención de Regina de la carretera hacia su cuerpo. Percibiendo la mirada ardiente y velada de la morena, la joven comenzó a juguetear con las asillas de su sujetador. Katherine y Bella estaban distraídas compartiendo los auriculares en el asiento de atrás, dejando a Regina más cómoda para mirar a gusto a la rubia.

—¡Tía! ¡El badén!—gritó Bella cuando Regina pasó sin frenar ante el badén, haciendo que todas saltaran de los asientos y se golpearan las cabezas en el techo.

—Joder…— dijo Regina mientras se masajeaba la cabeza con una expresión de dolor —¿Estáis bien? Oh, Dios mío, lo siento.

En el rostro de Emma había una pequeña y velada sonrisita de victoria.

—Necesita prestar más atención, señorita Mills. No vale la pena distraerse con cualquier cosa.

—Solo yo no me he golpeado la cabeza. Esa una de las ventajas de ser bajita— dijo Kitty

—Por lo visto, estabas bien distraída, tía— dijo Bella lanzando desconfiadas miradas a las dos mujeres en los asientos de delante.

Tras ignorar el comentario de Bella, por la seguridad de todas, Emma decidió parar con las provocaciones, cerrarse la chaqueta de nuevo y mirar por la ventana la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Las gotas golpeaban con fuerza en la carrocería del coche, haciendo un ruido irritante. En pocos minutos, Regina estacionó frente a la escuela de Kitty, que salió corriendo con el paraguas abierto hacia el edificio.

—Entonces, tía…¿Qué tal tu noche?— preguntó Bella en cuanto la mayor volvió a arrancar el coche

—Normal, querida— respondió seca

—¿Y la tuya, Emma? ¿Hiciste algo divertido?— preguntó de nuevo algo guasona

—Hum…Solo charlé un poco con mi amiga y me fui a dormir. Nada especial— respondió

—Pues juraría que escuché el sonido de una guitarra proveniente de la sala en mitad de la madrugada. ¿Alguna de las dos tocó?

Las preguntas de Bella ya estaban irritando a Regina hasta el punto de querer ordenarle a la sobrina que bajara del coche.

—Listo, Bella. Puedes irte. Ya hemos llegado— dijo Regina ignorando completamente la pregunta de la sobrina al parar frente al local de su curso.

—Hasta luego. Y juicio vosotras dos— dijo antes de salir del coche

Emma reviró los ojos y resopló al escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca de su _hermana_.

—Lo sabe

—Desconfía— corrigió Regina

—Bueno, da lo mismo. Pero, dime…¿Tu uña se rompió, hum?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Oh, Emma…No seas ridícula. Al menos ahora no— rió

—Ok, señorita Mills. Vamos, llévame ya a clase— pidió en mitad de las carcajadas.

—¿Vosotras qué?— susurró Rose en mitad de la clase. Emma había acabado de escribirle una nota contándole la situación de la noche anterior —¡La madre que me parió, Emma! ¿Cómo fue?— preguntó entusiasmada.

—Espera…¿No lo ves mal?— preguntó Emma

—¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Yo estoy enrollada con mi primo temporal. Y además, Regina es una pedazo de mujer. ¡Dios mío del cielo! Me falta el aire al recordarla en aquel traje chaqueta.

—Eres una boba— dijo Emma un poco más alto de la normal.

—Chicas…— llamó la atención Mary Margaret —¿Qué puede ser tan gracioso como para estar interrumpiendo la clase? ¿Os gustaría compartirlo con los demás?

—No, profesora. Discúlpenos, por favor —dijo Emma

—Ok, Emma. Pero…¿podrías entonces hablarme un poco de lo que te ha parecido _Villette_?

“¿ _Villette_?”, pensó la joven algo confusa

—¿Aquel libro de Charlotte Brontë?— Mary asintió —Bueno, aunque personalmente prefiero _Jane Eyre_ , de Charlotte también, _Villette_ es un libro en el que hay que observar, además del romance, el camino de una joven mujer, en este caso, de Lucy, la protagonista, que sobrevive a todo sola. Sufres con Lucy, sientes sus pasiones, sus terrores, sus angustias, añoranzas, amores, eres Lucy. Charlotte consigue hacer que sientas que eres el personaje, ella explora puntos tan verdaderos que es imposible no absorber todos sus sentimientos.

—¿Te gustó haber leído esa obra?— Mary estaba cada vez más impresionada con la inteligencia de su alumna.

—No es un libro fácil. Hay muchas reflexiones a lo largo de la historia, pero creo que vale la pena aventurarse por los jardines y calles de Villette y acompañar a Lucy en sus intentos de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Pero, sí, me gustó leer la obra.

—Ciertamente también prefiero _Jane Eyre_ , pero _Villette_ es imprescindible leerlo para aprovechar cada segundo la maravillosa escritura de Brontë— dijo Mary —Bueno, felicidades, Emma. Me sorprendes en cada clase.

La joven inmediatamente se sonrojó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la profesora, que enseguida volvió con sus clases. Rose aún estaba en shock ante la gran noticia que Emma le había contado, pero necesitaba contenerse para que no les llamaran de nuevo la atención.

—Ok, ¿ahora puedes contarme?— dijo Rose en cuanto las dos salieron del aula.

—Rose…Solo nos besamos. No hubo nada más. Y si quieres saber si besa bien y es fogosa…Bueno, sí, lo es. Vaya que lo es— dijo Emma

—Oh, Emma…Tienes tanta suerte. Regina no tiene pinta de que vaya a hacerte poner un disfraz de Campanilla— dijo Rose y la joven no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Vale…Tengo que ir a casa. Rose, en serio, no comentes esto con nadie. Solo te lo conté porque necesitaba desahogarme.

—No te preocupes, Em. Tú y yo estamos en el mismo barco, ¿hum?— dijo

—Hasta el lunes, Tinker Bell— dijo guasona saliendo del edificio, haciendo que Rose resoplara irritada.

En casa, la rubia entró dirigiéndose enseguida a la cocina. Podría comerse cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante. Tenía mucha hambre. Cogió las sobras de los waffles de la nevera y se sentó a la mesa para comérselos mientras andaba con el móvil. Sonrió al ver una foto de su madre y Archie, e incluso pensó que los dos podrían estar teniendo algo juntos. El móvil se le cayó de las manos al asustarse con una mujer entrando en la cocina. Era delgada, un poco alta, cabellos castaños a la altura del pecho y un rostro considerablemente bonito.

—Ho…Hola— dijo boquiabierta —¿Tú eres…?

—Lilith. Soy la alumna de Regina— dijo la mujer extendiendo la mano hacia la joven, que enseguida se la apretó —Tú debes ser Emma, ¿no? Regina me estaba hablando de su familia.

—Hum…Sí— forzó una sonrisa —A propósito…¿Dónde está ella?

—Oh, fue a coger unos libros para la clase y dijo que me sintiera como en mi casa

—Ah, claro…Bueno, ¿quieres algo?

—Lilith, ya he cogido los libros…— dijo Regina entrando en la estancia y encontrándose a Emma —Señorita Swan. Es un placer verla.

—Igualmente, señorita Mills— sonrió

—Bueno, ¿volvemos a las clases?— preguntó Regina saliendo de la cocina

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Emma. Puedes llamarme Lily, si quieres— dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

“Ok, Lily”, pensó

Tras comerse los waffles, la joven lavó el plato y subió a su cuarto, pasando antes por la puerta de la sala de estar, donde divisó a Regina. La morena lanzó una sonrisa sincera a la rubia, que inmediatamente se la devolvió. En su habitación, Swan se acostó en la pequeña cama y se durmió. Durmió pensando una vez más en su tía temporal y en cómo quedarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. “¿Estaría muy mal todo esto?”, era lo que las dos se preguntaban. Sabían que sí. Sabían que se estaban perjudicando. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando lo equivocado parece la alternativa más cierta?

Su vida estaba exactamente igual a la de Lucy Snowe de _Villette_. Swan estaba en un país diferente, con personas diferentes y viviendo de una manera completamente distinta. Sola y sin amparo, intentaba encajar y adaptarse a los nuevos hábitos. Observadora y perspicaz, procuraba alcanzar su objetivo. Formarse en el curso de sus sueños, independientemente de los obstáculos que tendría que enfrentar.


	10. Sick night

—Lily, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos en la cena? Estoy haciendo lasaña de carne— la muchacha había pasado toda la tarde en casa de las Mills estudiando con Regina, que acaba invitándola a comer.

—Creo que no, señorita Mills…Mi madre no le gusta demasiado que me quede a comer en casa de otros— respondió

—Lily, la lasaña de mi tía no es algo que se pueda rechazar— comentó Bella. Estaban todas reunidas en la gran mesa del comedor.

—Swan, ¿nunca has probado mi lasaña, verdad?— Regina giró su mirada hacia la rubia, que le devolvió una ligera sonrisa

—No, señorita Mills. Desde que llegué, lo único que ha preparado es tarta de manzana— respondió

—Bien, hoy la probarás. Y puedes estar segura de una cosa, te va a gustar— sonrió a la joven

—Oh, estoy segura de que sí— dijo Bella en tono irónico, haciendo que Lily la mirara con curiosidad.

—Bueno…Querida, ¿te quedas o no para cenar? La lasaña ya está casi lista

—¡Ok, ok!— dijo con las manos en alto, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

Mientras las cuatro conversaban y reían en la cocina, Emma salió despacio de la estancia, y se marchó a la pequeña área de servicio. Le dolía el cuerpo y le ardían los ojos desde que había llegado de clase, pero nada que fuera inquietante. Se apoyó en la lavadora y marcó rápidamente el número de Ruby, que atendió tras tres toques. Su corazón se calmó y una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza surgió en sus labios al escuchar la voz de la amiga, a fin de cuentas, hacía un tiempo que solo se hablaban por mensajes de texto.

—Hola. ¡Cómo extrañaba escuchar tu voz! ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?— preguntó Ruby al otro lado de la línea.

—Es un caos, Ruby…Un caos agradable, pero equivocado— sabía que necesitaba contarle a Ruby en un momento u otro. La joven se sentó en el pequeño armario al otro lado de la estancia, y se pasó la mano por el rostro completamente nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Ruby estaba claramente curiosa y entusiasmada, sin embargo, la preocupación también era palpable en su voz.

—Ruby…¿Y si te dijera que he conocido a alguien? Ya sabes, conocido de buena manera, ¿entiendes?

—¡Ay Dios mío, Emma! ¿Cómo me dices eso ahora? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es de tu curso?

—Bueno, voy a ser directa, ¿ok?—Emma respiró hondo y apretó los ojos —Es Regina. Regina Mills…Mi tía temporal.

Un silencio se instaló al otro lado y Emma estaba segura de que iba a recibir un sermón por parte de la amiga.

—¡La madre que te parió!— dijo Ruby calmada y con voz suave —¡Dios mío, Emma! ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Y no decías tú que era una borde y una amargada?

—Y lo es, Ruby. Pero también es…Ah, tiene todo lo bueno y un poco más. No sé explicarlo.

—Sabes que tu madre no lo aprobará, ¿verdad? Esa mujer es más vieja, más experimentada, y además, es tu tía. Le daría un ataque ante la noticia.

—Y es exactamente por eso que ni tú ni yo vamos a contarle nada. Por lo menos de momento. Es todo muy reciente…Nos dimos el primer beso anoche— dijo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y un brillo en su mirada.

—Como te conozco bien, sé que ahora mismo estás sonriendo como una tonta— dijo, provocando que Emma borrara inmediatamente la sonrisa —Bueno, lo único que te voy a pedir es que tengas cuidado. Sabes los problemas que te puede causar a ti y a su familia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Tendré todo el cuidado necesario. No te preocupes, Ruby

“Swan, la cena está en la mesa. ¡Ven a comer antes de que se enfríe!”, gritó Regina desde la cocina, provocando que la joven diera un salto.

—Bien, su majestad me llama. Te llamo mañana. Buenas tardes a ti ahí en Canadá— dijo sonriendo antes de concluir la llamada con la amiga.

Esa noche hacía más frío de lo normal. Una débil lluvia caía afuera, empañando los cristales de las ventanas y haciendo ruido sobre ellos, otorgando al ambiente un clima más acogedor. En su cuarto, Emma se enrollaba en tres edredones, e incluso con el radiador encendido, sus dientes repiqueteaban de tanto frío. El dolor había aumentado desde la hora de la cena. Mientras una música baja salía de su móvil a su lado, observaba las gotas de lluvia golpeando en la gran ventana junto a su cama. Se encogió por completo al escuchar el sonido de su mayor pavor: un trueno. En la oscuridad, cerraba los ojos e intentaba pensar en cosas buenas para fingir que aquello no estaba sucediendo y que aquel sonido no era más que fruto de su mente. Se forzó a abrir los ojos al escuchar que abrían la puerta y encendían la luz, dejando ver a la hermosa mujer frente a su cama. Regina vestía uno de sus sensuales y bonitos camisones, solo que esta vez, de color vino.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó en cuanto notó el rostro abatido de la rubia. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus labios ya no tenían ese rosado natural y su rostro estaba pálido.

—Estoy…Es solo un malestar— dijo Emma sin moverse.

Regina agarró el rostro de la joven con sus manos, depositó la mano abierta en la frente y después la bajó hasta el cuello.

—¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!— dijo preocupada.

—Será que mi cuerpo aún no se ha acostumbrado a este tiempo.

La morena salió del cuarto de Emma y volvió en menos de un minuto con un botiquín en sus manos. Sacó un termómetro de la pequeña bolsa y le pidió permiso a la rubia para colocárselo debajo del brazo.

—Treinta y ocho y medio. Estás ardiendo— dijo al sacarlo tres minutos después —¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Podríamos habernos ocupado antes.

—Regina, estoy bien— reviró los ojos

Un trueno acompañado de rayos y relámpagos surgió en el cielo, provocando un ruido aterrador en toda la casa. Con el corazón acelerado, la primera reacción de Emma fue saltar a los brazos de Regina, que estaba a su lado. La joven, aún jadeante a causa del susto, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la morena, quien admiraba la escena con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa menos que tuvieras miedo a los truenos— dijo Regina

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes— dirigió su mirada a los ojos castaños de la mujer —Una de ellas es que soy alérgica al ibuprofeno, así que espero que tengas alguna otra cosa para poder tomarme.

Regina se echó a reír y sacó un jarabe del botiquín, echándolo sobre una cuchara.

—Toma esto. Dentro de ocho horas te tomarás otra cucharada, ¿ok?— dijo antes de meter la cuchara en la boca de la joven, que puso enseguida una cara de asco.

—¡Buaggg! ¡Qué cosa más mala!— refunfuñó

—Ni siquiera Kitty monta esta escena para tomarse las medicinas, Swan

Regina dejó el botiquín sobre la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, y cogió uno de los edredones que Emma tenía y se cubrió ella misma con él, recostándose al lado de la joven, que la miró confusa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó

—Voy a dormir aquí por si necesitaras algo. Y además, tienes que despertarte a las cuatro para tomarte el medicamento.

—No tengo diez años, Regina. Puedo apañármelas sola y poner la alarma para las cuatro.

—La desconectarías— Sonrió débilmente —Me voy a quedar, Emma. Fiona y yo siempre hacemos lo mismo cuando Bella o Katherine caen enfermas. No sirve de nada que intentes convencerme de lo contrario, ¿ok? Después de que te despierte y te tomes el medicamento, vuelvo a mi cuarto.

—Está…bien…

Se acostaron lado a lado, con los rostros a milímetros de distancia. Con la poca claridad de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Regina consiguió ver que los ojos de la joven brillaban de nuevo. Involuntariamente, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cara aún caliente de la rubia, acariciándola. Emma, por su parte, se acercó más a la mujer, haciendo que las narices se tocaran. Con los ojos cerrados, Swan deseó por un segundo poder congelar aquel momento durante un buen rato. Regina decidió entonces sellar el poco espacio que había entre ellas con un ligero beso. Al sentir la cálida lengua de Emma pidiendo paso, se lo concedió sin pensárselo dos veces y descendió las dos manos hacia la cintura de la mujer, apretando y acariciando la zona desnuda de cualquier ropa. Al sentir la mano fría de la morena en su piel caliente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, acelerando su corazón y haciendo palpitar su intimidad.

—Eh…—Regina dijo al terminar el beso y apartándose un poco al notar la alteración de la rubia —Ya estás demasiado caliente. No voy a hacer que te pongas más, ¿está bien?

—Ok…Perdóname— dijo algo tímida

—De todas maneras, creo que es mejor que duerma en aquel pequeño sofá de la ventana.

—¿También duermes en los sofás de las ventanas de Bella y Kitty?— preguntó con la voz guasona, pues sabía que no.

—Buenas noches, Emma— dijo con una sonrisita tonta mientras se levantaba de la cama con una almohada en las manos y se encaminaba hacia el sofá.

Emma se quedó dormida pocos minutos después de tomarse la primera dosis del antibiótico-que daba sueño. La noche había sido larga solo para Regina. Estar durmiendo prácticamente al lado de aquella mujer la ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo le insuflaba calidez a su corazón. Al mismo tiempo que tenía ganas de congelar ese momento, deseaba salir corriendo de allí por motivos que ni ella misma podría explicar. La respiración pesada debido a la nariz taponada de la rubia llenó el cuarto la noche entera, cosa que puso a la morena más impaciente para que llegara la hora del medicamento. Cuando miró hacia el pequeño reloj digital de la mesilla de noche, vio que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. La joven se despertó y tomó el remedio de la cuchara que la morena sujetaba.

Regina estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando, sin embargo, la voz adormilada y grave de Emma la llamó.

—Quédate un rato más, por favor— pidió

—Creo que es mejor que te duermas, Emma. Aún no estás totalmente bien y necesitas descansar.

—He perdido el sueño. Por favor, quédate solo un poco. Vamos a charlar—Emma se sentó en la cama y encaró a la mujer que tenía delante, la cual tenía los cabellos ligeramente despeinados y vestía un camisón fino y corto.

Aunque quisiera rechazarlo, la propuesta de Emma parecía mucho más interesante que su gran cama ocupada solo por ella.

—Ok, Swan…— dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia —¿Sobre qué quieres charlar?

—Me gustaría saber algo más de ti…Eres tan…cerrada—Emma encendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

—Tu vida me parece mucho más interesante, ¿no? La mía solo se resume en planear clases, llevas a mis sobrinas a los cursos y al colegio y a veces darle clases de piano a una de ellas. Cuéntame cómo era tu vida en Canadá.

—Ah…— Emma sonrió ligeramente y se puso a juguetear con sus propios dedos —Cuidada a mis hermanos y los llevaba al cole cuando mi madre trabajaba. Ella tiene una tienda online, así que trabaja desde casa y siempre está cerca por si yo necesitaba algo. Archie, su mejor amigo, siempre está por ahí, y pensándolo bien, creo que puede ser algo más que una simple amistad— la rubia hizo una pausa y suspiró hondamente —Los echo de menos. A mi madre, a mis hermanos…Casi todos los domingos nos reuníamos en un parque que queda cerca de casa y nos quedábamos todo el día charlando, jugando, corriendo…A Ernest le encanta, Eloise se enfurruña un poco más, creyéndose más adulta— sonrió de oreja a oreja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con una gran y sincera sonrisa en el rostro, Regina llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de la joven, colocando un mechón tras su oreja.

—Si tus hermanos se parecen a ti, deben ser las cosas más lindas del mundo— dijo sin pensar con un brillo en su mirada, arrancándole una mirada de sorpresa y una boba sonrisa a Swan —Espero poder conocerlos un día

—Te llevarías bien con Eloise. Es gruñona y un poco neurótica— dijo entre risas

—¿Puedo saber qué has querido decir con eso, Swan?— preguntó en tono irónico, pero guasón

—Ahora, hablando en serio…Te adorarían. Creo que se te da bien lidiar con niños, aunque lo más cercano que tengamos aquí sea Kitty.

—Sí…¿Quién sabe, hum?

—¿Ya has pensando en tener hijos?— preguntó Emma y se arrepintió amargamente al notar el semblante de Regina cambiando enseguida. Sus ojos que antes estaban llenos de vida y brillaban, se oscurecieron, y su sonrisa desapareció, siendo sustituida por unos labios apretados. Cuando vio sus ojos llorosos, sabía que detrás de toda esa postura de seria y sin corazón, había alguien que ya había pasado por muchas cosas malas —Regina, si he dicho algo malo, perdóname yo solo…

—Intenté adoptar una vez. Era un niño. Un hermoso niño. En esa época vivía sola y se me caía la baba al ver a Fiona con las pequeñas, la manera única en que ellas las mira y viceversa…Yo, de cierta forma, quería aquello para mí, porque sabía que así no estaría tan sola. Llegué a conocer al bebé, lo cogí en brazos…—Regina sonrió débilmente y con tristeza al recordar el pequeño —Pero…El día en que iba a firmar los papeles, me llamaron del orfanato diciéndome que los padres del pequeño se habían echado para atrás y habían decidido quedárselo. Intenté ver a otros niños, pero sabía, en aquella época, que solo podía haber sido él. Yo sabía que era él.

—¿Por eso te mudaste para acá? ¿Para no estar tan sola?—Emma estaba totalmente sensibilizada con la historia. Al igual que los de Regina, sus ojos verdes también estaban aguados.

—Sí. Y también es por eso que considero a mis sobrinas como hijas. Esta familia lo es absolutamente todo para mí.

—Perdóname por haber tocado el tema, Regina. No tenía idea de ese suceso. No quería dejarte triste— dijo Emma sintiéndose culpable.

—Está todo bien. No tienes culpa alguna, ¿ok?— dijo sonriendo de nuevo y secando las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Emma acarició el rostro de Regina con las dos manos, mirando fijamente los ojos de la morena que comenzaban de nuevo a brillar. Selló los labios con un beso calmo, que fue correspondido pocos segundos después. Las manos de la mayor paseaban por la espalda de la rubia, que había entrelazado sus dedos en los mechones negros de Regina.

—Tienes que irte a tu habitación, ya va a amanecer…— susurró Emma en medio del beso y jugueteando con la asilla del camisón de la mujer.

—Susurrándome de esa manera será un poco difícil que salga de aquí—dijo antes de besar a la joven con más ferocidad.

—¿Le gusta que le susurre, señorita Mills?—Emma susurró y se sentó sobre el regazo de la mujer que ahora la miraba fijamente con fuego en sus ojos.

Ahora, Regina mantenía sus dos manos en los mulos de la rubia, que seguía susurrando en su oído con la intención de provocarla aún más.

—Quizás—de un solo movimiento hizo que Emma cayera en la cama, y se colocó sobre ella —Sin embargo, me gusta mucho más los días en que yo llevo las riendas, Swan— hizo un camino de besos y ligeras mordidas por el cuello pasando sus manos por los laterales del cuerpo de la rubia, quien jadeó —Pero…Infelizmente hoy no es uno de esos días, porque ya me voy a mi cuarto.

Regina se levantó y rápidamente retomó su postura y respiración normal, diferente a Emma, que permaneció echada, jadeante y con los cabellos revueltos.

—¡Qué mierda, Regina! ¡Mira mi estado! ¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó remolona y con la voz arrastrada.

—Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado conmigo, Emma. Aún no conoces las cosas de las que soy capaz—respondió suavemente con una sonrisa de victoria y una mirada serena —Buenas noches, señorita Swan

“¡Qué hija de puta!”, Emma pensó mientras la morena salía del cuarto en medio de nerviosas risas.

**POV Regina**

Ya pasaban de las cinco de la mañana cuando regresé a mi habitación. Sentada en mi cama, con mis gafas de ver, con un libro de filosofía abierto, y ahora con un pijama calentito y completamente sin sueño, intentaba digerir todo lo que acababa de suceder. Por primera vez, me sentí a gusto desahogándome con alguien sobre el tema que más me emocionaba. Y para ser sincera, la última persona con la que imaginaba poder hablar sobre eso era Emma. Puede ver sus ojos llenos de agua acompañando cada palabra que salía de mi boca, y eso fue suficiente para que mi corazón se acelerara, pero también se rompiera en mil pedazos, porque, de cierta manera, la había hecho llorar. Dentro de aquella joven mujer vivía alguien maduro, fuerte y muy inteligente, y puedo decir con tranquilidad que eso era una de las cosas que me atraía de ella: su inteligencia. La forma en que siempre hacía analogías entre la vida real y la literatura me encantaba, eso atraía más que un par de ojos azules y una boca rosada.

Caminé lentamente hasta mi pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado del vestidor y busqué una cosa que no tocaba hacía tiempo: mi pequeño cuaderno de música de la época de la facultad. En una época de mi vida en la que estuve muy metida con la música, llegué a dedicar algunas horas de mis días a componer. Al ojear las pequeñas páginas no pude dejar de reír ante las tonterías escritas en ellas y por haber sido una tremenda idiota con algunas personas. “Aquí está la Regina trece años después. Me enorgullezco de haber dejado de ser como era”, pensé en voz alta aún observando el cuadernillo. Me detuve en una página que hizo que se acelerara mi corazón. Solo había cuatro versos escritos en la hoja amarillenta, y al leerlos, inmediatamente recordé el motivo de haberlos escrito: era la primera vez que me sentí interesada amorosamente por una mujer. Apenas tenía dieciocho años y había acabado de matricularme en la universidad. Estaba perdida, confusa y hasta un poco indecisa sobre lo que realmente quería estudiar, hasta que conocí a una mujer dos años mayor que yo que solucionó todos mis problemas: Kristin. Durante todos los años de facultad, estuve enamorada de ella, sin embargo, nada sucedió y después de licenciarnos, seguimos nuestras vidas y nunca más volvimos a vernos. Mirando aquellos versos de una canción que quise componer para ella, sentí ganas de arrancar la página, pero sabía que aquel comienzo de canción ya no le pertenecía a ella, y encajaba perfectamente con la situación actual de mi vida.

Cogí el bolígrafo de tinta negra y centré mi atención y creatividad en la pequeña hoja.

I got a girl crush

Hate to admit, but

I got a heart rush

It ain’t slowing down

I got it real bad

Want everything she has

That smile and that midnight laugh

She’s giving you now

I want to drown myself

In a bottle of her perfume

I want her long blonde hair

I want her magic touch

And I’ve got a girl crush

Terminé el último verso y miré satisfecha la página. Sabía que no lo compartiría con nadie, pero, de vez en cuando, estaba realmente bien volcar los sentimientos en viejas costumbres. Y una cosa que no podía negar en aquel momento era que mis sentimientos por Emma estaban floreciendo a cada segundo que recordaba su rostro y su personalidad. Parecía errado, pero al mismo tiempo, tan cierto. Me parecía cierto pertenecer a mi sobrina temporal.


	11. Unespected appearance

Emma se despertó al día siguiente contra su propia voluntad. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía todo ese agotamiento por la fiebre y la gripe, sin embargo, ya su temperatura era normal. Aún en la cama, miró hacia el pequeño sofá debajo de la ventana y automáticamente una sonrisa tonta surgió en sus labios al recordar la noche anterior. La rubia se tomó una ducha cálida y rápida, se puso unos vaqueros azules oscuros, blusa de manga larga negra y en los pies solo los calcetines. Se recogió los largos cabellos en una cola de caballo alta y bajó a la primera planta donde se encontró a todas las Mills en la sala de estar. Hablaban en voz alta y Fiona tenía en una mano una hoja y un bolígrafo en la otra.

—¡No, Regina! ¡No puede ser en el jardín de nuestra casa! ¡Lo que vamos a hacer es alquilar un salón de fiestas!— dijo Fiona algo irritada. Ninguna había notado la presencia de Emma en la puerta de la estancia.

—Bu…Buenos días— dijo algo avergonzada al entrar y sentarse en el sillón frente a Regina.

—Buenos días, querida. El desayuno está en la cocina, ¿ok? Estamos resolviendo unos problemas ahora, pero siéntete cómoda para comer cuando y cuanto quieras—dijo Fiona

—No tengo mucho apetito, Fiona. Pero gracias

—Pero tienes que comer, Emma. ¿Quieres ponerte peor? Come al menos un pedazo de queso y tómate un vaso de zumo— Regina dijo con preocupación en la mirada.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, señorita Mills, pero…Puedo cuidarme. Gracias— usó un tono sarcástico que hizo que Regina cerrara los puños —Pero…¿Qué problema tenéis? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Todo los años nuestra familia organiza un evento benéfico para recaudar dinero para orfanatos y hospitales donde hay niños con cáncer, solo que este año, mi madre y mi tía han decidió pelear por el lugar donde se desarrollará la fiesta. Tía Regina quiere hacerlo en casa y mi madre quiere alquilar un sitio— explicó Bella.

—¡Hacerlo aquí será mucho mejor! ¡Un salón da más trabajo! ¡Y más decoración, más comida, todo más! Ya tenemos que hacernos cargo de las atracciones, de la divulgación, de los invitados…Es mucho trabajo—Regina se levantó de donde estaba sentada y echó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala.

—Bueno, si me disculpáis, voy a entrometerme. Somos cinco. Bella y yo podríamos encargarnos de la decoración y de la divulgación. Fiona y Regina se ocupan de la lista de invitados exclusivos y de la comida. En cuanto a Kitty…Puede encargarse de las atracciones. Cantantes, malabaristas, bailarines, cosas así. De esa manera, podéis alquilar el salón—las cuatro escuchaban con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de Emma.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que comencemos desde ya. La fiesta tiene que ser el viernes que viene, así que tenemos seis días para dejarlo todo listo— dijo Regina

—Siendo así…Voy a comenzar a trabajar en las atracciones— dijo Kitty antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto

Tras algunos minutos de silencio en la sala, Bella se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Emma, me cambió de ropa y voy a dar una vuelta al centro. ¿Quieres venir? Podemos aprovechar y comprar algo para la decoración— Bella sugirió y Emma solo asintió. Fiona y su hija mayor salieron de la estancia juntas, dejando a Regina y Emma sentadas solas, una frente a la otra.

—Come algo antes de salir. Te hará bien— dijo Regina con seriedad en la voz y en la mirada.

—Me he despertado con ganas de comer tu tarta de manzana. ¿Has hecho?— preguntó acercándose al rostro de la morena.

—No, señorita Swan, no he hecho— dijo desviando el rostro —Puedo hacerla más tarde, si quieres. Pero…En serio, Emma. Come aunque sea una tostada antes de salir. No quiero verte igual de débil y pálida que ayer.

—¡Ok, ok!— respondió impaciente —Voy a comer algo— Emma salió de la estancia corriendo pero pudo escuchar la voz de Regina de nuevo, solo que esta vez gritando.

“Llévate el medicamento para que te lo tomes en media hora. Lo dejé encima de tu mesilla de noche”. Sonrió al escuchar la voz ronca. Preocupación.

Emma se calzó sus botas marrones de caño alto y se puso su chaqueta de cuero roja favorita encima de la blusa negra. En la cocina, pasó la mano por una tostada y una manzana, recibiendo una sonrisa discreta de Regina, que estaba en el comedor. Entró en el coche junto con Bella, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. En cuanto Bella arrancó, Emma-como siempre-se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Se estaba comiendo lo que había cogido al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana del coche y mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Al pasar frente al bar al que había ido el otro día, sonrió débilmente al recordar la noche que había tenido durante y después de la visita al local. La joven era un torbellino de sentimientos. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba viviendo una relación peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. Conocía las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y enfrentar cualquier obstáculo.

Al llegar al centro, Bella aparcó al lado de una gran tienda de artesanía. Las dos bajaron del coche y enseguida estaban caminando por largos pasillos llenos de cosas que hacían brillar los ojos de Emma.

—¿Entonces, Emma?— preguntó Bella colocando un paquete de bolas dentro de la cesta de la compra —¿Cómo te está yendo en el curso?

—Bueno…Creo que estoy cumpliendo con mi deber aquí. Me está yendo muy bien. Solo espero que las pruebas me salgan bien…Empezarán pronto.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Sabes? Pienso en cómo será cuando tengas que regresar a Canadá. Va a ser muy difícil para todas nosotras. Kitty y yo ya nos hemos acostumbrado a la idea de tener una hermana más…Va a ser complicado.

Emma sintió un leve pinchazo en el corazón y respiró hondo.

—Vamos a intentar no pensar en eso ahora, ¿hum?— alzó la mirada hacia Bella, que solo sonrió y asintió —Podemos comprar estas estrellas, ¿te parece? ¡Brillan en la oscuridad! ¡Quedarán bonitas colgadas del techo!— dijo cogiendo un paquete de estrellas de decoración.

—¡Puedes echarlas a la cesta!—Bella sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la _hermana_.

Cuatro días de puro estrés y tensión habían pasado lentamente en casa de las Mills. Regina y Fiona no conseguían mirarse sin pelear, parecían que volvían a tener diez años. Bella y Emma se pasaban las tardes en las calles distribuyendo y pegando panfletos por los barrios vecinos, captando personas para el evento. La fiesta sería abierta al público, pero tendría sus invitados exclusivos-aquellos que son lo suficientemente ricos como para donar una buena cuantía. A pesar de haber estado trabajando callada, Katherine se las estaba apañando bien con las atracciones que habría ese día. Faltaban apenas dos días para el evento que parecía ser el más importante del año para aquella familia. Cora, madre y abuela de las Mills, vendría de Bélgica exclusivamente para la fiesta. No veía a sus hijas y nietas desde hacía más de un año.

Ya pasaban de las diez cuando Emma y Bella terminaron los últimos retoques de la decoración. Todas estaban en sus cuartos, menos Regina. Además de la organización de la fiesta, la morena seguía trabajando con las presentaciones de una clase que tendría que darle a Lily al día siguiente. Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Levantó entonces la mirada hacia la puerta, y vio que se trataba de Swan.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— preguntó volviendo otra vez su mirada hacia su portátil.

—Ya estamos a miércoles…Y no nos hablamos como Dios manda desde el sábado— se lamentó Emma sentándose en la silla al lado de Regina.

—Los días han pasado rápido y han sido ajetreados. Ni consigo prestarme atención a mí misma— dijo recolocándose las gafas

—Oh, lo he notado— dijo, pero notó inmediatamente la mirada ofendida de Regina —Es porque solo te he visto llevando ropa…Normal. Nada de trajes. Y también sin maquillaje. Solo el típico labial rojo, claro.

—Oh, sí…—Regina cerró el portátil y atrajo la cabeza de la rubia hacia su hombro —Bueno…¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres que te dé un poco de atención?— puso una sonrisa maliciosa que fue devuelta inmediatamente —Vamos a la salita del piano.

Las dos echaron a andar hacia la pequeña estancia. Emma se sentó en la superficie del piano y admiró la figura que tenía delante. Regina estaba completamente al natural. Vestía unos leggings negros, blusa de deporte gris, sus gafas de vista y los cabellos ligeramente despeinados. La luz de la luna que invadía la sala cubría parcialmente el cuerpo de la morena, dejándola aún más bonita y natural. Caminó lentamente hasta el piano, se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia, que sonría con la mirada. Regina estaba a la altura de los pechos de Emma, así que necesitaba alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. La joven bajó del instrumento, quedando a la altura de la morena que la miraba con sed en sus ojos. En pocos segundos, ambas miradas se desviaron hacia las bocas, provocando una enorme tensión.

—Adoro tu cicatriz…— susurró Emma pasando levemente la punta del dedo sobre la pequeña marca en el labio superior de Regina.

—Ah, para…Es un horror— sonrió

—Cuando sonríes, es más bonita aún. Creo que combina con tu rostro— dijo

No fue capaz de responder, solo selló el espacio que había entre las dos con un beso. Un beso calmo y lento. Emma concedió inmediatamente paso a su cálida lengua, que jugueteaba dentro de su boca. Las manos de la rubia descendieron hacia el firme abdomen de la de más edad, que aún tenía sus manos entrelazadas en los mechones dorados. Regina notó que su intimidad latió de repente y con más frecuencia cada vez que sentía los labios finos y suaves de la joven paseándose por el lóbulo de la oreja y por todo su cuello. Emma mordisqueaba toda la zona, alternando mordiscos y besos. Intentando contener los ahogados gemidos que insistían en salir de su boca, se mordió con fuerza los labios y tiró de los cabellos de la joven, que gimió contra la piel de Regina.

Emma clavó su ardiente mirada en los ojos castaños y tan profundos que la miraban. Ambos cuerpos ardían. Se consumían de deseo. Regina volvió a besar a la joven, solo que esta vez con más ferocidad. Las lenguas se encontraban en un perfecta sincronía y los cuerpos en una aún mayor.

—Regina…—susurró en el oído de la morena al sentir sus manos meterse por debajo de la blusa, paseándose por la helada espalda e incluso amenazando con abrir el sujetador. Entonces, escuchó pasos en la planta de arriba y puertas abriéndose —Regina— dijo esta vez en tono serio, pero la morena ni siquiera la escuchó

—Shhh…— susurró pegada al cuello de la rubia

—Hay gente despierta. Estoy escuchando pasos— dijo, quebrando el clima

—Mierda, Emma—Regina se apartó de la rubia y se pegó a la pared para recuperar el aliento.

—Disculpa— dijo en medio de una risa nerviosa al percibir la tontería que había hecho. Ambas bocas estaban pintadas del rojo de Regina.

—Ok, ya hemos abusado demasiado. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ¿ok?— dijo en tono serio caminando hacia la puerta —Buenas noches, señorita Swan

Algunos minutos después, cuando su respiración ya estaba normalizada y sus piernas firmes, echó a andar sigilosamente hacia su cuarto. Puso la calefacción lo más alto que pudo y se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Le gustaba sentir su piel desnuda en contacto con la tela fría de las sábanas al acostarse.

Aquella noche, mirando hacia la ventana, contó una a una las estrellas del cielo, uniéndolas con el dedo, intentando formar un dibujo. Con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro, se durmió. Se durmió pensando en todas las maravillas que había vivido hasta el momento.

Las tres más jóvenes aún dormían cuando Regina y Fiona se ponen a discutir una vez más en la cocina. Era la víspera de la fiesta y habían decidido de última hora ir a comprarse algo de ropa para estar bien elegantes en el evento, a fin de cuentas, los trabajadores de Fiona estarían allí sacando fotos para la nueva edición de la revista.

—¡Tenemos apenas dos horas para ir de compras! Tengo que dar una clase hoy todavía, ¿lo olvidaste?— dijo Regina

—¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo si me lo repites cada dos malditos segundos?— dijo Fiona en tono irritado. Raramente se ponían así —Regina, mientras termino de adelantar el almuerzo, ¿por qué no despiertas a las chicas? Y diles que se preparen.

Obviamente, Fiona estaba haciendo de todo para mantener a Regina lejos y evitar más estrés.

—Vale

La morena fue primero al cuarto de Kitty, que ya estaba despierta, sin embargo, aún medio somnolienta en la cama y con el móvil. Le ordenó que se levantara deprisa y se vistiera para ir de compras. En el cuarto de Bella, tuvo que caminar despacio para no tropezar con los libros tirados por el suelo. Era uno de los males de la sobrina mayor: el desorden cuando se trataba de libros. Bella se despertó y de un salto ya estaba en el baño. Regina respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Emma. Cuando lo hizo, vio a la joven, echada boca abajo, tapada solo hasta la cintura, su espalda desnuda y los cabellos esparcidos por toda la blanca almohada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina y su intimidad comenzar a latir, lo que hizo que se sentara al lado de la joven, en la cama, y cruzara con fuerza las piernas. Pasó levemente la punta de los dedos por todas las pecas de su espalda, uniéndolas como si fueran constelaciones. Por más que hubiera intentado esconderlo, Emma ya estaba despierta. Al darse cuenta, Regina llevó sus labios hasta sus hombros, dejándole un beso húmedo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeciera ante el toque.

—Vamos…Levántate y vístete. Nos vamos de compras— dijo suavemente mientras rozaba los labios por la espalda de Emma

Regina encaró los ojos cerrados de la rubia, que enseguida los abrió, revelando aquella inmensidad verde-agua.

—Está bien— su voz aún era fañosa a causa del sueño.

—Yo bajo. No puedo estar mucho aquí— dijo Regina mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero la joven agarró su mano, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

—¿Y si me giro? ¿Boca arriba? ¿Te quedas un poco más?— preguntó provocativa.

—¡Emma! ¡Son las diez de la mañana! No hagas eso, por favor— luchó contra sus propios pensamientos impuros en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué, señorita Mills? Si lo hago, ¿no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a mí?— Emma amenazaba con darse la vuelta. Parte de Regina temía que aconteciera, mientras que otro lado suyo lo deseaba más que nada.

—Vaya a vestirse, señorita Swan. En otro momento podemos resolver eso— dijo en tono bajo antes de salir de la habitación.

Todas recorrían los iluminados pasillos del centro comercial con bolsas en las manos. Kitty imploraba por ir a comer, pero su tía decía que estaba atrasada y que tenía que irse urgentemente para llegar a dar su clase del día. Veinte minutos después, ya en el coche, todas cantaban felices las aleatorias canciones antiguas que sonaban por la radio. Fiona aparcó en la puerta de casa y minutos después Lily tocó el timbre, provocando que Regina diera un salto de donde estaba sentada. La sala del piano ya estaba preparada para recibirla.

—Lilith— dijo con una sincera sonrisa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la joven —Entra, por favor. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, señorita Mills, gracias—entonces fue cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Sus ojos estaban hinchados como de alguien que acabara de llorar.

—¿Estás bien, querida?— llevó una de sus manos al hombro de la joven, que luchó contra sus propias lágrimas —Oh, ven. Vamos a sentarnos.

Regina acompañó a Lily-que ya lloraba desesperadamente-hasta la sala de estar y fue a buscarle un vaso de agua.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha sucedido?

—Son mis padres…Se han separado. Bueno, yo ya me lo esperaba, pero ahora que es realidad…Es difícil. Tengo miedo de que mi madre caiga en una depresión una vez más. Necesita distraerse urgentemente. De verdad.

—¿Cómo se distrae y se divierte tu madre?— preguntó

—Ayudando a la gente, creo. Siempre ha sido una cualidad en ella— respondió Lily con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Pues qué maravilla! Dile que venga a la gala benéfica que estamos organizando para mañana. Vamos a recaudar dinero para los niños huérfanos y enfermos. ¡Tú también puedes venir! No tenéis que donar nada si no queréis, pero habrá baile, comida…Barra libre…—Regina puso una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida con la intención de animar a la joven. Y lo consiguió. Lily sonrió ampliamente y enseguida de enjugó las lágrimas.

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio podemos ir?— preguntó un poco insegura

—¡Claro!— sonrieron —Bien…El español nos espera, ¿hum? ¿Vamos?— preguntó suavemente

—Sí. Gracias, Regina.

La noche fue larga para Regina y Fiona. Ambas tuvieron que recurrir a pastillas para dormir, pues la ansiedad era mucha. Miedo de que todo saliera mal. Miedo de que nadie apareciera…Las paranoias normales de quien organiza una fiesta. El corazón de Regina aún se encogía más al acordarse de lo sucedido con Lily el día anterior. Estaba tan frágil. Tan sola. En aquel momento, Regina hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

En la sala de fiestas, Emma y Bella terminaban de colgar las últimas estrellas en el techo, Kitty organizaba a los cantantes de la noche en el escenario y Fiona y Regina revisaban por última vez la lista de los invitados exclusivos y sus mesas. Cuando el reloj señaló las siete de la tarde, todas ya estaban colocadas frente a la puerta con los corazones a mil. Sonrisas en los rostros y cabezas erguidas. “Hasta parece que no se han pasado la semana peleando”, pensó Emma.

Algunas horas después, la música ya estaba en todo su apogeo, la gran urna ya contenía una cuantía considerable de dinero y no dejaba de entrar gente. Emma y Bella bailaban juntas al lado de su tía, de cara a la puerta. La rubia cogió una copa de vino de unos de los camareros que pasó a su lado, lanzando inmediatamente una mirada maliciosa y discreta a Regina, que se la devolvió. Todos sus mejores momentos comenzaban con vino.

Cuando la tan nombrada Cora llegó al local, toda la familia Mills-incluida Emma- se subió al gran escenario, frente a la multitud que allí estaba. El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza mientras se aferraba a la mano de Bella y Kitty. Nunca se había puesto frente a una platea tan grande.

—Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a la trigésima cuarta gala benéfica de la familia Mills— dijo Fiona al micrófono —Esta costumbre la comenzó mi padre treinta y cuatro años atrás…Ni Regina había nacido. Yo apenas tenía seis años. Después de mucho tiempo, cuando él ya había partido, decidimos que íbamos a mantener esta…Tradición. Por él y por todos los niños que necesitan nuestra ayuda todos los días.

Cora cogió educadamente el micrófono de la mano de la hija y asumió la palabra.

—En nombre de toda la familia Mills y de mi fallecido esposo, les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes su presencia. Vamos a hacer que el futuro de esos niños sea mejor.

Tras muchos aplausos y gritos, todas bajaron del escenario, y se colocaron de nuevo en la puerta de entrada, esperando para recibir a más invitados.

—Mamá, no he tenido la oportunidad de presentaros, pero esta es Emma. Del programa de intercambio—dijo Fiona con una sonrisa en el rostro —Emma, esta es nuestra madre, Cora

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Mills

—¡El placer es todo mío, querida! ¡Eres muy linda!— Emma se sonrojó inmediatamente, sintiéndose incapaz de responder. Solo dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la mujer que tenía delante.

La decoración de la fiesta había quedado fantástica y el techo parecía una galaxia. Solo cuando todas las luces se apagaron, Emma consiguió ver el efecto que las estrellas causaban en el techo. Sus ojos brillaron al mirar cada detalle de la impecable decoración, y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo y satisfacción.

—Creo que voy a contratarla y a Bella también para decorar las fiestas de ahora en adelante, señorita Swan. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo— dijo Regina apareciendo al lado de Emma con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Decorar no es lo único que sé hacer bien, señorita Mills— dijo en tono guasón mientras pasaba la punta del dedo índice por el borde de la copa. Los movimientos eran eróticos a propósito. Regina sonrió maliciosa a Emma, que le devolvió la sonrisa —Oh, mira allí. Es Lily…Aquella a su lado debe ser su madre—Emma señaló con la cabeza al lado opuesto a Regina, captando la mirada de esta.

Cuando Regina posó su mirada en las mujeres que entraban, vio su mundo desmoronar. Su corazón aceleró como nunca en más de trece años cuando vio a la figura rubia, de ojos azules, de cuerpo escultural cubierto por un vestido negro acercarse. La mujer se detuvo frente a ella, y en aquel momento, Regina sabía que ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. La sonrisa que Emma y Lily tenían en sus rostros fue sustituida por un semblante confuso.

—¿Kristin?


	12. Mrs. Woodhouse

Incluso con la música alta y toda la gente que había en el salón, en aquel momento para Regina todo se quedó en silencio, con solo los personajes principales de aquella escena. Las miradas confusas continuaban siendo intercambiadas entre las cuatro mujeres allí presentes, que intentaban entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Kristin, entonces, decidió romper el enorme clima que se había creado en el pequeño espacio entre ellas.

—¡Regina!— sustituyó los labios entreabiertos por una ancha sonrisa, caminando hacia la morena y abrazándola rápidamente —¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!

—Espera…—Lily dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se llevó las manos al pecho —¿Ya os conocíais?

Algo avergonzada y con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, Regina alzó la mirada hacia los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y los miró profundamente.

—Estuvimos juntas en la facultad.

—¡Eso es genial!— dijo Lily entusiasmada —Por lo menos mi madre no se quedará sola, a fin de cuentas, ese era su mayor miedo.

Aún intentando entender las tensas miradas y las sonrisas nerviosas, Emma se giró con cuidado hacia Regina, que aún encaraba a la otra mujer.

—Emma, ¿vamos a bailar? Dejemos que hablen, que se pongan al día…Ciertamente lo necesitan.

—Cl…Claro—aceptó contra su propia voluntad.

De cierta forma, Emma aún esperaba que Regina le dirigiera una mirada que dijera “Está todo bien, no te preocupes”. Fue arrastrada hasta la pista de baile, dejando a las dos mujeres de más edad solas cerca de la gran puerta de entrada.

—Tengo que decirte que estoy muy sorprendida, Kristin. No imaginé nunca que fuera a verte de nuevo después de nueve años—dijo Regina

—¡Ni yo! Míranos a las dos…Yo me licencié, tuve una hija, me casé, me divorcié, envejecí…Bueno, ¿y tú? ¡Por lo visto no has envejecido nada! El mismo rostro de bebé que en la facultad.

La morena sonrió tímida y cogió una copa de una bandeja que un camarero llevaba en las manos.

—Yo me licencié. Cuatro años dedicándome a la lengua y a la facultad. Solo eso. No me he casado, no he tenido hijos…Vivo con mi hermana y mis sobrinas.

—¿Fiona tuvo otra hija?—Kristin se llevó la mano al pecho y desorbitó sus grandes ojos azules —La última vez que vi a Bella apenas tenía cinco años. Debe estar enorme.

—Sí…Tiene 18 ahora. Y la otra, doce— sonrió—Tu hija es muy inteligente. Creo que lo ha sacado de ti.

—No quiero presumir, pero del idiota de su padre seguro que no—rieron—¿Quién es aquella muer que estaba a tu lado? ¿Aquella rubia?

—Oh…—En un acto involuntario, la morena se quedó mirando la punta de sus pies y buscó a la joven en la pista de baile, pero no la encontró —Aquella era Emma. Es…Una especie de sobrina temporal. Está en Inglaterra para estudiar.

—Me pareció confusa con la situación— comentó

—Todas lo estuvimos—cortó rápidamente el tema —Kristin…¿Te acuerdas de Zelena? ¡Está aquí! Vamos al bar, ¿hum? Mi hermana también está allí.

—Claro, vamos—la mujer le sonrió a Regina y la siguió hacia el bar.

Sentadas en los taburetes, Zelena, Fiona y otra mujer rubia conversaban, reían y bebían sus vinos en grandes y elegantes copas de cristal.

—Gente…— dijo Regina acercándose. Kristin estaba unos pasos atrás y se acercaba lentamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Kristin? Tú…—Zelena se atragantó con su bebida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Fiona con una sonrisa de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Es una larga historia. Pero es agradable veros de nuevo— dijo abrazando a las dos —Hum…A usted no la conozco—señaló hacia la mujer rubia de labios rojos que acompañaba a Fiona y Zelena

—Ah, me llamo Victoria. Es un placer conocerla. Trabajo con Fiona…Somos amigas.

—El placer es todo mío— sonrió educadamente a Victoria, que en seguida se la retribuyó.

Fiona conocía perfectamente a su hermana. Conocía todos sus puntos flacos, sus mayores miedos e incluso sus manías más extrañas. Así que, sabía reconocer de lejos cuándo estaba nerviosa. Sus ojos no se detenían en un punto fijo, restregaba sus manos una con otra, y su labio inferior no dejaba de ser mordisqueado.

—¿Estás bien?— susurró al oído de su hermana, que solo asintió —Chicas…Cuando la fiesta acabe, ¿qué os parece dar una vuelta y aprovechar un poco?

—¿Aprovechar?— preguntó Victoria —¿Ya no estamos aprovechando bastante aquí?

—¡Ah, necesitamos más! Es muy difícil para nosotras ser durante toda la semana madre y tía. Incluso en esta fiesta lo estamos siendo—argumentó

—Bueno…Me he enterado de que la música que hoy ponen en el bar donde trabaja Zelena es muy buena—dijo Regina, arrancando sonrisas maliciosas de todas las presentes.

—Entonces…¿De acuerdo?— preguntó Fiona animada. Hacía tiempo que Regina no la veía tan entusiasmada con algo tan simple.

—¡Sí!— dijeron todas a la vez.

Al final de la fiesta, solo las Mills y el otro grupo de mujeres se encontraban en el salón. Fiona estaba radiante con la cuantía de dinero que habían conseguido recaudar en pocas horas. Emma estaba callada y algo insegura desde el momento en que Kristin había entrado en el salón. Algo en aquella mujer la incomodaba profundamente, de una manera que no podía explicar.

—Bella, querida, no has bebido, ¿verdad?— preguntó Fiona. La muchacha movió la cabeza en negación y se sorprendió al ver que su madre sacaba las llaves del coche de su bolso y se las daba —Conduce a casa con tus hermanas. Lleva a Lily también. Kristin ha dejado que duerma en casa.

—Pero, ¿por qué esto? ¿A dónde vais vosotras?—preguntó Swan

—Nosotras vamos a salir. Vamos a dar una vuelta al bar donde trabaja Zelena. Regina ha dado la idea—explicó Kristin. Al escuchar las palabras “Bar en donde trabaja Zelena”, Emma dirigió una mirada de decepción a la morena, quien evitaba todo contacto visual.

—Está bien, mamá. Yo conduzco— dijo Bella. Las cuatro más jóvenes extrañaban tal actitud, a fin de cuentas, no veían muy a menudo a su tía y madres salir de madrugada de un viernes.

La noche transcurrió lenta para Emma. Tardó en conseguir dormirse. Había salido de su cuarto para dejárselo a Lily, así que, ahora compartía la cama con su hermana pequeña, Katherine. Regina visitó sus sueños más inusitados, haciéndola despertar más de una vez.

En uno de sus devaneos, pensó en sus actuales y confusos sentimientos. Su corazón se henchía siempre que recordaba a Regina. Ya fuera sonriendo, enfadada, cantando, tocando el piano, arqueando una ceja…Su corazón siempre latía un poco más deprisa. Durante toda su vida, en la escuela, era conocida por ser casamentera. Una Cupido de primera. Siempre le había gustado hacer felices a las personas. Lo conseguía con todo el mundo, menos con ella misma. Nunca había conseguido encontrar a alguien que realmente la amase y la respetase, y que, claro, esos sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Ni siquiera Chelsea. Recordó, entonces, su obra favorita de su escritora favorita, Jane Austen. Y casualmente, la novela se titulaba _Emma_. Emma Woodhouse era bonita, inteligente y rica. Reconocida por ser casamentera y Cupido, juntaba a todas las personas posibles para verlas felices, pero dentro de ella, había tristeza y soledad. A pesar de que su familia era amorosa y tenía una situación financiera estable, la vida de Emma Woodhouse estaba vacía y fútil, con muy poca compañía de su edad cuando la historia comenzaba. No muy diferente de Swan, que solo le veía sentido a su vida cuando su madre y hermanos estaban presentes. O ahora las Mills. Regina, para ser más precisa.

 _“No tengo ninguno de los motivos que las mujeres esgrimen normalmente para casarse. Si me enamorase, claro está, sería otra cosa. Pero nunca me he enamorado, no es lo mío, no está en mi naturaleza, y creo que eso nunca sucederá. Y sin amor sería una tonta si cambiara mi situación actual”_ Era una de las frases de la obra con la que Emma más se identificaba. No había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar el amor verdadero. Nunca había sentido que su corazón se aceleraba ante un toque, o que su piel se pusiera de gallina ante una palabra. Bueno, por lo menos hasta ahora. ¿Chelsea? Sí, había sentimiento, pero no tan fuerte y recíproco como los que había sentido en las últimas semanas.

Swan se levantó aquella mañana parcialmente nublada completamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos. En la cama, Katherine aún dormía como un ángel. La rubia bajó las escaleras despacio, encontrándose solo a Fiona, Bella y Lilith en la mesa. El desayuno estaba puesto para siete personas, lo que hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño y se preguntara el motivo de haber un plato más, ya que la familia se componía solo por cinco personas y Lily, que se había quedado a dormir.

—Buenos días, querida— dijo Fiona sonriendo mientras le servía a la joven un vaso de zumo de uva —Tienes mala cara…¿Estás bien?

—No he dormido muy bien, pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien— dijo y sonrió ligeramente

Escuchó la sonora carcajada de Regina resonar por la estancia, denotando su presencia. La sonrisa tonta y el brillo en los ojos de Emma fueron sustituidos por un rostro completamente contraído y ojos sin vida. Kristin estaba riendo al lado de Regina, vistiendo una de sus batas negras y con los cabellos recogidos en un moño alto. Cuando los ojos castaños oscuros chocaron contra los verde-mar, un tenso clima se creó y ambas mentes se vieron pobladas por la culpa y la confusión.

—Buenos días— dijo Kristin fríamente

Al notar el intercambio de miradas entre Regina y Emma, Lily y Bella se miraron la una a la otra, ambas con sospechas de que pasaba algo serio. Un poco incómoda con la situación, Emma se levantó y echó a andar hasta la puerta del comedor, pero se vio obligada a detenerse ante la voz suave de su madre temporal llamándola.

—Emma, ¿de verdad estás bien?— preguntó Fiona, haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en la rubia.

—Creo que voy a acostarme un rato más. Y también tengo que estudiar. Mis exámenes comienzan el lunes.

Swan dejó la estancia y subió derecha a su cuarto. Algunas horas después de un sueñecito, esparció por la cama los resúmenes de los temas y empezó a leerlos una a uno, sin embargo, su cabeza solo se preguntaba lo que habría sucedido entre Regina y Kristin la noche anterior. Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba aplastando una de las hojas de papel cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, entonces vio la pequeña figura de Bella sonriendo débilmente.

—¡Hey! ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó Emma sin ánimo

—Kristin y Lily se han ido. Y tengo que hablar contigo— la más joven apartó las hojas de la cama, abriéndose sitio para sentarse.

—¿Sobre?— Emma centró su mirada en Bella, que la miraba con inseguridad.

—De mi tía. Emma, escucha…Puedo ser un poco lenta y algo recatada, pero sé diferenciar las miradas normales de las miradas apasionadas— soltó —Hace tiempo que vengo percibiendo que tú y mi tía tenéis una conexión muy fuerte. Puede que me equivoque, pero algo entre vosotras está a punto de pasar.

—Bella…—la rubia intentó argumentar, pero fue interrumpida

—Después de hoy, cuando Kristin entró en la cocina y tu sonrisa desapareció, tuve la certeza. Pero, Emma…Esto es extremadamente peligroso. No quiero juzgarte, y mucho menos juzgarla a ella, pero es muy peligroso. Lo sabes. A mí poco me importa si estáis enrolladas o si solo…sintiendo algo la una por la otra, pero…Solo te pido que tengáis cuidado. Por favor.

—¿Se lo vas a contar a tu madre?— preguntó, delatándose. No había motivos para esconderle algo tan grande a Bella.

—No, no te preocupes. Confieso que estoy sorprendida, Emma. Durante toda mi vida, cuando mi tía decía que no necesitaba a ningún hombre o que su final feliz no era un hombre, no imaginaba que fuera en el sentido literal— sonrió débilmente, y eso hizo que Emma se sintiera algo más a gusto.

—¿Crees que puede haber pasado algo entre ella y Kristin?— preguntó mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello

—No lo sé. Ni sabía que Kristin también se había quedado a dormir aquí— Bella llevaba con tranquilidad la situación, al contrario de lo que había pensado Emma —Bueno…Te dejó que sigas estudiando. Esfuérzate, ¿eh? Al final, estás aquí para eso. Nunca lo olvides.

—Gracias, Bella. De verdad— le sonrió con sinceridad a la muchacha antes de que esta saliera de la habitación.

La joven pasó el resto del día encerradas en su cuarto centrada en los estudios. Había conseguido apartar todos los pensamientos y las preguntas que desde la noche anterior poblaban su cabeza, y eso hizo que se relajara. Libros, esquemas, video aulas y tazas y más tazas de café. Eso distraía a Swan de cualquier otra cosa. Le gustaba pasar el día entero estudiando y leyendo sus obras predilectas. Se imaginaba a veces como una Jane Eyre, que vivía fingiendo ser feliz, pero encontraba sus momentos de felicidad al entrar en la facultad. Pero siempre acababa identificándose más con Elizabeth Bennet, de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Inteligente, atrayente, alegre y sincera, pero con tendencia a juzgar a las personas con la primera impresión, y quizás, seleccione algunas de esas impresiones como base para su juicio. Al igual hizo con Regina la primera vez que la vio.

Emma se había quedado tan absorta mirando la portada de sus libros que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Regina en la puerta de su cuarto, observándola con atención.

—Tengo varios libros de literatura inglesa guardados por ahí, por si un día los quieres— dijo asustando a la rubia.

—Oh, no te había visto. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?— preguntó evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

—No mucho— se sentó en la silla frente a la cama de Emma, quien finalmente alzó la mirada hacia Regina —Tenemos que hablar de una cosa

—Puedes hablar. Yo no tengo nada que decir— dijo en tono frío.

—Swan, es complicado. Mi cabeza es un mar de confusión, pero no preguntes por el motivo. Solo creo que…Debemos parar aquí lo que tenemos. No es correcto y no quiero perjudicar a mi familia a causa de esto, y mucho menos a ti.

Emma sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar tales palabras. Sin poder parpadear y con los ojos ligeramente llorosos, encaraba los fríos y sombríos ojos castaños que tenía delante.

—Continúa

—Tenemos que parar. Estoy teniendo una postura anti ética con todo esto, Emma. Quiero que me entiendas, por favor.

—Lo entendería si solo fuera eso, Regina, pero sé que no lo es— dijo tragándose las enormes ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar —Está todo bien, ¿hum? Realmente es lo mejor. Al final, mi objetivo aquí es otro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que tengo otro motivo?— preguntó y pudo observar cómo Emma la miraba con picardía —Oh, Kristin…Emma, no. No pasó nada entre nosotras anoche. Es solo…Complicado. No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas. No más. Quiero que te esfuerces, estudies y te centres en los exámenes que están a punto de comenzar, ¿todo bien?

—¿Has terminado?— preguntó sin mirar a la mujer. Estaba intentando distraerse rodeando con su uña el título del libro que tenía entre las manos.

Regina respiró hondo y miró tristemente a Emma.

—Cuídese, señorita Swan— dijo y salió del cuarto.

Sí, estaba confusa. La reaparición de Kristin tras nueve años sin verla había perturbado su mente y su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles. A fin de cuentas, Kristin había sido la primera mujer que había logrado que el corazón de Regina palpitara más fuerte. La primera de la que se había enamorado de verdad sin saber si era correspondida. Se sintió en la obligación de cortar cualquier tipo de lazo con Emma-que no fuera el de “tía y sobrina”- precisamente para intentar entender lo que estaba sucediendo, y por supuesto, para no hacerle daño. Estaría traicionando sus propios sentimientos si siguiera manteniendo contacto más íntimo con Emma, sin embargo sabía que sería difícil intentar apartarse de alguien que estaba debajo de su techo. El deseo de tenerla para ella, incluso sabiendo que estaba mal. El deseo de tirarse a sus brazos y desear nunca más salir de ahí. Sí, sería difícil lidiar diariamente con esos deseos, mucho más si Emma decidiera provocarlo de la misma forma que al principio. Entonces, recordó la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los de Emma. De forma tan espontanea y sincera, pero que infelizmente no había sido correspondido. Su corazón latió fuerte y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, pero también recordó que se había arrepentido inmediatamente. _“Oh, buenos tiempos y ni lo sabía”_ , pensó.

En su cuarto, Emma vio un mensaje de Mary Margaret, su profesora. La mujer pedía que le hicieran un esbozo de un libro a elección de los propios alumnos, pero que tuviera relación con algo que ya hubieran visto o estuvieran viendo. Con el corazón encogido y un nudo en la garganta formándose de nuevo, Swan cogió papel y bolígrafo y escribió las primeras líneas de su texto. Sabía que, aun con el dolor, aquel era el momento perfecto para poner en el papel todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_“…Sin duda alguna, la novela Emma refleja las mejores cualidades y las características más peculiares de Jane Austen. A lo largo de las páginas, podemos percibir su sagacidad en insertar, a lo largo de la trama, la ironía en las acciones y en el pensamiento, y que el cuestionamiento sobre pertenecer a una clase social ya enraizada en la sociedad, y en el mundo, así como el debate inteligente sobre la independencia femenina y su distanciamiento con el matrimonio se vuelve presente y constante._

_Emma es aquel clásico que nos permite conocer a una protagonista imperfecta y que carga en sí tanta verdad y, al mismo tiempo, tanta contradicción que la convierte en una persona común y capaz de ser nuestra vecina. Una protagonista que no desea casarse o enamorarse, en una sociedad que tiene en alta estima tanto el matrimonio y la posición social, pero que acaba encontrando un amor que la considera en toda su totalidad, intelectual y afectiva. Un libro que te arrancará buenas carcajadas y que te sumergirá en el universo de estrategias y secretos de Miss Woodhouse”_

Finalizó su texto exactamente treinta y ocho minutos después. Al mirar el papel, vio que algunas lágrimas habían caído en él. No estaba triste por lo de Regina, sino decepcionada. Hubiera deseado no haberse entregado tanto.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía unos deseos absurdos de correr hacia los brazos de alguien. De Regina, realmente. Sentía deseos de Regina. Y eso la hacía llorar más. Estaba nerviosa y sin saber qué podría ser ese sentimiento que gritaba y ardía en su pecho.

Lo que más temía de parecerse a Emma Woodhouse había sucedido. La señorita Woodhouse encontró su amor en medio de una trama llena de desigualdades sociales. ¿Y la señorita Swan? ¿Habría encontrado el suyo también?


	13. Sin has a name

Una semana larga e intensa había transcurrido desde el día en que la relación entre Emma y Regina había comenzado a romperse. De cara para afuera las dos estaban bien, pero todas las noches antes de dormir, pensaban la una en la otra. Era inevitable. Swan se pasó todos los días dedicada a las pruebas del curso, que eran muchas. Se encontraba con Rose por las tardes, prácticamente todos los días, y se quedaban hasta la noche hundidas en aquella infinidad de textos, sonetos, poesías…Todo lo que amaban. Regina dedicó toda su semana a las clases particulares de español y a las salidas por las noches con su antiguo grupo de amigas-reunido ahora de nuevo. Aunque su mente cada cierto tiempo volvía a pensar en los labios finos y rosados que tanto le gustaba, quería crear un buen diálogo con Kristin. Quería descubrir si aún sentía algo por esa mujer que tanto la conmovió en el pasado, sin embargo, cuanto más lo buscaba, más certeza tenía de que su corazón y su cuerpo solo pertenecían a una persona.

Era viernes por la mañana y Emma estaba inquieta en el aula acabando una prueba. El ruido de los agujas del reloj, colgado en la pared, la molestaba, y la hacía resoplar con frecuencia. Estaba dispuesta a levantarse y romper aquel objeto en mil pedazos. Entre todas las pruebas que había tenido a lo largo de la semana, esa era con seguridad la más difícil. ¿La prueba sobre la novela? Describir características de los personajes, hablar de sus flaquezas, sus costumbres…Realmente ese no era su fuerte. Y sin contar que estaba cansada después de una larga semana con pocas horas de sueño, y horas dobladas de estudio. A Emma le gustaba escribir sobre el libro, sentir cada párrafo en su alma y poder identificarse con ello.

Incluso con toda la dificultad, Swan fue la primera en entregar la prueba. Volvió a su sitio y pasó la mirada por el reloj que tanto la había irritado, deseando que llegara la hora de salida. Conforme los alumnos iban entregando sus pruebas, Mary Margaret las iba corrigiendo, y eso ponía a la joven cada vez más nerviosa. Cuando se hizo la hora de marcharse, todos se levantaron y fueron saliendo. En la puerta, Emma se vio detenida por la suave voz de Mary que la llamaba.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de que cuáles son tus puntos flacos, Emma— dijo la profesora con una débil sonrisa mientras observaba la prueba en sus manos.

—¿He sacado una nota muy mala?— preguntó avergonzada. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y sus piernas flaqueaban.

—Por debajo de la media— dijo enseñándole la hoja a la joven —Estuviste excelente en todas las otras pruebas, y por eso voy a creer que describir personajes no es tu fuerte y que hoy no es tu día.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad. El lunes harás otra prueba y vas a intentar mejorar tu nota—la joven respiró aliviada y se pasó la mano por el rostro —Tienes talento, Emma. Tu escritura es genial y cautivadora, eres inteligente, sabes asociar las cosas. Eres, de lejos, la mejor alumna de este grupo. Incluso algún día podrías escribir un libro, ¿sabes? Me encantaría lanzar una obra tuya.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Blanchard— dijo, dando énfasis en el “muchas” —Voy a estudiar más para la prueba. Lo prometo.

—No tienes que agradecer, querida. Sé cómo esta nota puede perjudicarte más adelante. Solo quiero ayudarte— dijo

—Ok…Hasta el lunes— sonrió de oreja a oreja a la mujer y enseguida salió del aula

Se sorprendió cuando al salir del edificio se encontró con Regina en el aparcamiento, apoyada en su coche y entretenida con su móvil. Con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho, Emma caminó rápidamente hacia ella, que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó sin ni siquiera decir hola. Las dos apenas habían intercambiado una docena de palabras durante toda la semana.

—Salía de una clase y decidí pasar a buscarte. ¿Estoy cometiendo algún crimen?—dijo guasona —Vamos, entra

Algo irritada, Emma entró en el coche e inmediatamente encendió la radio, conectando su móvil y escogiendo una canción aleatoria de su playlist.

—¿Cómo van tus clases con Lily?— preguntó de repente

—Hum…Bien. Es muy inteligente. ¿Y tú? ¿Te ha ido bien en todas las pruebas?— preguntó

—Sí— mintió para evitar el tema. Desde el último sábado, no habían tenido una conversación normal como las de antes —¿Y tú y Kristin? ¿Cómo estáis?— se arrepintió inmediatamente tras preguntar. No quería tocar de nuevo un asunto que solo le hacía daño.

—Estamos bien. Es mi amiga, Emma— dijo fríamente

—¿Tu amiga?— dijo con ironía —¿Tu amiga que solo durmió contigo la semana pasada?

—¿Celos?— sonrió maliciosa, haciendo que Emma revirara los ojos —No durmió conmigo, tonta. Yo dormí en el cuarto de Fiona para que ella durmiera sola en el mío.

—Ah…— dijo algo avergonzada —Da igual, Regina. Solo quiero ir a casa.

Algunos minutos después, Regina estacionó el coche frente a la gran casa de las Mills. Algo frustrada, Emma entró en la casa y se fue derecha a la cocina, donde abrió la nevera y cogió un trozo de la tarta de manzana que había sobrado del día anterior. Comió pedazo a pedazo, disfrutando de aquel manjar preparado por Regina. Si había algo que aquella mujer sabía hacer, era la tarta. Tarta y lasaña, pero no solo eso.

La morena estaba en su cuarto, echada sobre la cama, pensando en lo que haría con su vida. Pensar en Emma se hacía cada vez más frecuente, y la volvía loca. Su móvil vibró, y al mirar, vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Kristin, que la estaba invitando a salir esa noche. Regina respiró hondo y por un segundo, pensó en declinar la invitación, pero necesitaba una distracción. Quedarse dentro de casa, mortificándose por querer a alguien que no podía tener solo la dejaría peor.

 **K** : Podemos ir a un restaurante. ¿Te apuntas?

 **R** : Es una tentadora invitación. Estoy tan confusa, Kristin. Y cada vez que salimos juntas más confusa me siento.

 **K** : ¿Confusa con qué, querida? ¿Dos viejas y buenas amigas no pueden salir juntas?

 **R** : Nada…Olvida lo que he dicho. Me parece bien lo del restaurante. A las nueve, ¿hum?

 **K** : Ahí estaré.

Emma salió del baño enrollada en una toalla blanca, pero como de costumbre se distrajo con su móvil en medio del pasillo. Casi dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos cuando se encontró con Regina que salía de su habitación. La mujer llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias y zapatos también negros. Su cabello estaba ligeramente peinado hacia atrás y no había rastro de maquillaje en su rostro, excepto, claro está, el labial rojo. La rubia se quedó paralizada ante la absurda belleza de la mayor. Podría quedarse mirándola durante horas, e incluso así no se cansaría.

Swan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina cuando notó la mirada de la mujer por todo su cuerpo, hasta pararse en sus ojos que aún estaban desorbitados.

—¿Vas…Vas a salir?— preguntó con intención de quebrar el tenso clima

—Sí…Kristin me ha invitado a ir a cenar por ahí y…— Regina comenzó a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Emma

—Ya entendí— dijo fríamente, intentado dar por encerrado el asunto —Bueno, diviértete— se giró y echó a andar hacia su cuarto, pero la voz de Regina la hizo detenerse.

—Emma, deja de ser boba— pidió

—Tú me pediste tiempo, Regina. Te lo estoy dando. Lo estoy respetando— dijo aún de espaldas a la morena —Pero no puedo prometerte que estaré tranquila con todo esto— dio unos pasos más y se detuvo frente a la puerta, girándose hacia la morena —Y bueno…Quizás tú debas respetar el tiempo que tú misma pediste. Buenas noches.

Un pinchazo de culpa encogió el corazón de Regina en cuanto escuchó que se cerraba la puerta y la figura de Emma desaparecía de su campo de visión. Por un minuto, tuvo ganas de regresar al sábado anterior y deshacer todas las tonterías que había dicho, pues se arrepentía amargamente. Ya no podía mantener un diálogo saludable con la muchacha, y lo echaba de menos.

El timbre sonó y Regina bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar, pues sus tacones eran considerablemente altos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kristin, completamente arreglada y sensual. Vestía un mono todo rojo, del mismo color que sus labios. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y ligeramente despeinados, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

—¿Vamos?— dijo Kristin recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Regina

—Claro— respondió algo avergonzada. Su deseo era volver al cuarto de Emma y pasar el resto de la noche a su lado.

En el restaurante, escogieron una mesa apartada y la más oscura de todo el local. Pidieron un plato y un vino a elección de Kristin, que estaba extremadamente entusiasmada. No conseguía estarse quieta en la silla, cosa que estaba irritando un poco a Regina.

Treinta minutos después, cuando la comida ya estaba servida, Kristin decidió sacar un tema, pues no habían intercambiado más que media docena de palabras desde que habían llegado al local.

—Dime, ¿por qué dijiste que estabas confusa?— preguntó

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso— dijo sin alzar la mirada hacia la mujer

—Es el momento perfecto, Gina. Estamos solas. Puedes abrirte conmigo.

—Kristin…Fue difícil para mí, ¿ok? En realidad, lo sigue siendo. Tú me gustabas, ¿vale? Durante los cuatro años que cursamos juntas la universidad, yo estaba…completamente enamorada de ti. Pero eso pasó. Estaba en un período genial de mi vida, pero reapareces y…¡Y se ha estropeado todo! ¡De nuevo te has metido en mi cabeza! Y es por eso por lo que estoy confusa. Te olvidé a causa de la distancia, y ahora, ¿estás aquí de nuevo? ¡Mierda! ¡Todo esto es una mierda!— se desahogó

—Lo sabía, Regina. En realidad, siempre lo supe— confesó —Solo que no sabía cómo reaccionar en aquella época. Siempre fui muy…Tonta. Creo que puedo decirlo. Tonta por el padre de Lilith. No sabía cómo reaccionar a un amor de verdad.

—Kristin, olvida. No vale la pena conversar más sobre esto. Pasó, ¿ok? Han pasado muchos años. Tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía y cada una a la suya— dijo en tono frío, sin recibir respuesta de la otra mujer —Quiero seguir viéndote. Quiero entender lo que pasa en mi cabeza…Solo necesito más tiempo.

Cambiaron de asunto y mientras bebían copa tras copa de vino tocaron temas aleatorios. O mejor dicho, Kristin bebía copa tras copa, Regina apenas se había tomado dos.

Ya era más de las once cuando finalmente salieron del local. Kristin estaba completamente fuera de sí, pero sabía controlarse. Mientras caminaban hacia el coche, se reía al aire y tropezaba con sus propios pies. Regina, que estaba más sobria, la llevaría a casa y después regresaría a la suya. Las dos entraron en el coche y no tardaron en arrancar. Al detener el coche frente el edificio de Kristin, ella se giró hacia Regina y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para notar el fuerte aliento a vino.

—Bien que me gustaría besarte ahora— confesó mientras miraba los labios rojos de la morena, que la esquivaba —¿No es lo que quieres, Gina? Vamos…Estoy aquí—Kristin se acercó aún más con la intención de pegar sus labios a los de Regina, quien se apartó y se giró bruscamente.

—No, Kristin. No quiero esto. No…No está bien— dijo con voz débil —Mi corazón en estos momentos está muy confuso. Está decidiendo si pertenece a una persona específica o no.

—¿Es ella, no?— se apoyó en la puerta y se pasó las manos por la cara —¿Aquella muchacha que estaba a tu lado en la fiesta, Emma?

—Kristin, ¿cómo…?

—No soy estúpida, Regina. ¿Quién más podría ser? Analicé bien las expresiones de aquella muchacha cada vez que nos veía juntas. Está bien claro— su voz estaba alterada.

—Discúlpame, pero si me enrollara contigo, lo haría pensando en ella. No es correcto.

—Está bien, Regina. Soy yo la que se disculpa por esto— dijo suavemente con una débil sonrisa —Hasta pronto

Salió del coche sin darle posibilidad a Regina de despedirse.

Con dolor de cabeza y aún un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, Regina entró en la casa ya quitándose la ropa y los accesorios dejándolos tirados por ahí, a fin de cuentas, ya todas estaban durmiendo porque ya pasaba de medianoche. Cuando solo le quedó el vestido en el cuerpo, escuchó risas provenientes de la pequeña sala del piano y el sonido del instrumento. Pensando que podían ser sus sobrinas, caminó sin hacer ruido y espió por la ranura de la puerta, y se quedó sin reacción al ver a Emma y a Lily sentadas lado a lado frente al instrumento. Sintió que sus ojos ardían y su respiración se cortaba, pero solo cerró los puños y puso una sonrisa forzada en su rostro antes de llamar a la puerta y abrirla delicadamente.

—Se…Señorita Mills— dijo Lily algo rápido al ver a la mujer

—Chicas— saludó —Emma…¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Espera aquí, ¿está bien?— le dijo a Lily mientras dejaba una copa sobre el piano, y fue en ese momento en que Regina se dio cuenta de que las dos estaban bebiendo vino. Tuvo que controlar aún más sus deseos de estallar ante aquella situación y solo esperó a que la rubia saliera de la estancia.

Sin decir una palabra, Emma pasó por delante de Regina y caminó hacia el sofá de la sala de estar, donde se sentó y apoyó el rostro en las dos manos, encarándola.

—¿Qué está haciendo Lilith aquí?— preguntó Regina sin acercarse. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su expresión era seria.

—Bueno, las dos estábamos libres, a fin de cuentas, su madre había salido con una amiga, ¿lo sabes? Así que le pregunté a Fiona si podía quedarse a dormir aquí y me dijo que sí— dijo casi canturreando. Vio cómo el rostro de la morena se contraía, y ella sonrió guasonamente—¿Qué problema hay, Regina? ¿Tú puedes ver a tus amigas, pero yo no?

—Solo la has invitado porque Kristin y yo hemos salido, ¿no es verdad?—Regina rió desdeñosamente arrodillándose frente a la rubia —Eso es infantil, Emma. Has sido muy infantil.

—Y tú fuiste idiota. Muy idiota— dijo con rabia —¿Cómo puedes dejarme sola como si nada? ¡Estábamos tan bien! Y…¡Ah, Regina! ¡Eres tan idiota!— gritó ahogadamente mientras agarraba los tirantes del vestido de la mujer.

—Lo sé— sonrió débilmente —Déjame que lo arregle todo

—No puedo darte el derecho a entrar y salir de mi vida cuando bien te parezca— dijo fríamente

—¿Y si te garantizara que ya no quiero salir más?— preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos verde mar que tenía delante

—No puedes garantizarme eso. Vivo en Canadá, ¿recuerdas?— sus manos recorrían con delicadeza los negros cabellos de la mayor.

—Solo…No pienses en eso ahora. Emma, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo— se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia en el sofá —Prometo que poco a poco lo vamos a resolver, pero…De momento solo querría una cosa

—Di— su mirada estaba totalmente fija en la boca roja que tanto le gustaba. Regina sencillamente pegó sus labios a los de Emma, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran con el toque. Cuando la rubia concedió paso a la lengua de la morena, llevó sus manos hasta su cintura, presionando con fuerza. Regina finalizó el beso con una ligera mordida en el labio inferior de la joven, que tenía los ojos igual de brillantes que el día en que habían ido a la London Eye.

—Eres…Insoportable, Regina— dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar el deseo de volver a besarla.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la morena se sentó en el sofá y alzó a la rubia para que se sentara también.

—Vuelve con Lily, ¿ok?— colocó un mechón rubio tras la oreja —Ya hablaremos mejor cuando tengamos la oportunidad.

—Está bien— sonrió débilmente y se levantó, echando a andar de nuevo hacia la sala del piano.

Regina subió las escaletas deprisa y entró en su habitación con sus pensamientos poblados más de lo normal por Emma Swan. Deseaba que su corazón no se acelerase ni ardiera en su presencia. Deseaba no estar entregándose perdidamente a alguien como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin embargo, era imposible. Sus cuerpos eran como polos negativos y positivos. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes, pero era precisamente eso lo que hacía que se atrajeran. Emma Swan era cautivadora. Regina Mills, calculadora. A Emma le gustaba provocar, en cambio, Regina sabía domar. Sus contactos eran física y química puras. Sus palabras eran poesías, que ambas podían leer y releer todo el día sin cansarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó dando un salto con su móvil sonando en la mesita de noche. Al mirar hacia el otro lado de la pequeña cama, vio a Lily durmiendo completamente estirada y tapada con el edredón, cosa que la hizo reír. En la pantalla, el nombre y la foto de su madre parpadeaban. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, a fin de cuentas, debido a la semana de exámenes, apenas había tenido tiempo de conversar con su familia.

—¡Hola, mamá!— intentó hablar lo más bajo posible para no despertar a su amiga.

—¡Cariño, cómo echaba de menos escuchar tu voz!— respondió alegremente

—¿Está todo bien?—Emma se levantó y se sentó en el pequeño sofá bajo la ventana, admirando la vista del barrio.

—Sí, todo está bien. Le pedí a Ruby que se quedara con tus hermanos mientras Archie y yo salimos a cenar. Te manda un beso.

—Hum…Así que…Tú y Archie estáis…¿Es eso?— deseaba un sí

—Ah, querida…No lo sé. No tenemos nada serio, pero creo que estoy muy vieja para mantener este tipo de relación.

—El amor no tiene edad, mamá. Sois amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y tenéis una óptima relación. Yo os apoyaría y estoy segura de que los pequeños también.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi amor. Pero es algo sobre lo que aún tengo que pensar. Sin embargo, hablando de amor…Chelsea estuvo por aquí hace un par de días. Estuvo horas hablando conmigo sobre cuánto te echaba de menos— su reacción fue revirar los ojos

—No se cansa, ¿no? ¡Tiene que pasar página! Me gusta mucho su amistad, mamá, pero si sigue de esa manera se hará cada día más difícil mantenerla.

—No solo te quiere como amiga, Emma. Y la entiendo, a fin de cuentas, ¡mi hija es hermosa! ¿Quién no se enamoraría?— bromeó —Pero, ¿por qué toda esa negación? ¿Has conocido a alguien ahí?

—N…No, mamá— mintió —Solo que no puedo estar con Chelsea cuando sé que no me gusta. Cuando no la amo. Nunca la amé.

—Realmente es complicado, pero te entiendo— Emma pudo escuchar la voz de Archie llamando a su madre —Bueno, tengo que colgar. Ya salimos. Cuídate, ¿ok? Cualquier cosa me mandas un mensaje o me llamas, aunque no pueda hacer mucho desde aquí.

—Diviértete. Te quiero, mamá

—También te quiero, mi amor.

Tras colgar la llamada, se quedó parada frente a la ventana durante unos dos minutos más, pensando en cuánto echaba de menos a su familia y en cuánto se estaba perdiendo lejos de todo ellos. Al notar que Lily no se iba a despertar tan pronto, decidió asearse y bajar para el típico desayuno del sábado.

Sentadas en los taburetes de la cocina, las Mills conversaban y reían de las historias contadas por Kitty, que no dejaba de hablar un segundo. Tras dar los buenos días, Emma se sentó al lado de Fiona, frente a Regina, que alzó ligeramente su mirada hacia ella a través de su taza de café, haciendo que la joven contuviera una risita boba.

—Chicas, tengo que salir. Parece ser que ha pasado algo en la empresa y me necesitan—dijo Fiona mientras miraba el móvil —Regina, te puedes encargar de ellas el resto del día, ¿verdad? No creo que vuelva pronto.

—No te preocupes. Me encargaré— respondió suavemente

—Katherine, haz los deberes. Regina, no dejes que haga nada hasta que no los acabe, ¿está bien? ¡Bella, por favor, recoge tu cuarto! Entré antes y casi me caigo al tropezar con una pila de libros. Y Emma…Ayuda a Regina— la voz de Fiona estaba alterada y era graciosa. Todas tuvieron que contener sus ganas de echarse a reír ante la situación, pues, para ellas, no había nada más gracioso que verla irritada.

Cuando salió de casa, las tres soltaron sus escandalosas carcajadas.

—¡Se estresó por nada! Esto es nuevo— dijo Katherine en medio de las risas

—¡Ok, ahora, por favor, sin tonterías!— Regina contuvo la risa y encaró a las sobrinas —Id a hacer lo que vuestra madre ha mandado. Ahora.

Aún riendo y bromeando, Bella y Kitty salieron de la cocina, dejando a solas a Regina y Emma. Swan se sirvió una taza de café y cortó un trozo de queso. La mayor observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía, incluso los más sencillos y bobos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?— preguntó pasándose la lengua por los labios

—Para ser sincera, señorita Swan…Creo que mi habitación también necesita un repaso— dijo

—¿Me vas a dejar entrar en tu cuarto?—se llevó la mano al pecho y frunció el ceño de forma guasona

—Sí. Pero no te acostumbres— sonrió maliciosa —Pero…Vamos a dejar eso para más tarde, ¿ok? Espera a que Lily se vaya o incluso hasta la hora de dormir.

—Bueno…Tu pedido es una orden— bromeó —Voy a despertar a Lilith.

Emma dejó la cocina y una sonrisa tonta estampada en los labios rojos de la mujer. Era difícil pensar que en algunos meses su vida volvería a ser como antes. Tenía a su hermana y a sus sobrinas siempre a su lado, pero era como si antes de Emma le faltara una pequeña luz para que todo comenzara a tener sentido. Estaba empezando a percibir que, sin Emma, su vida parecía incompleta y anodina.

Por primera vez en mucho años, Regina finalmente estaba sintiendo que el mundo volvía a tener sentido. Era como si todo estuviera convirtiéndose en flores, coloreando y alegrándolo todo. Estaba segura de que Emma era una luz que iluminaba todos los caminos más inciertos de su vida, y solo tuvo la oportunidad de descubrirlo al alejarse durante una larga y vacía semana de la joven que tan feliz la hacía sin apenas darse cuenta. Incluso sin tener plena certeza, Emma Swan era un pecado. Un pecado con cabellos rubios perfectamente hermosos, ojos claros que parecían esmeraldas y labios rosados y deliciosos. De hecho, Emma Swan era el pecado más cierto y delicado que Regina había tenido el placer de probar.


	14. Learning constellations

Desde siempre el amor es algo difícil de percibir. A veces se confunde con un sentimiento de cariño o puro afecto. En la mayoría de las veces, te remueve la mente y el cuerpo hasta que pierdes el control de ti mismo o simplemente no quiere manifestarse y se queda escondido hasta que tú lo descubres, aunque sepas que solo es posible si eres cazado. Escondido en la parte más recóndita de tu corazón y guardado en la parte más racional de tu cerebro. Oh, sí, le estaba siendo muy difícil a Emma Swan procesar todos los sentimientos que crecían cada día más en su pecho. El hecho de que se le acelerara el corazón, se le enrojecieran las mejillas y le temblaran las manos cada vez que se acercaba a Regina la dejaba loca. Loca por nunca haber experimentado algo parecido. Pero, claro está, no podría dejar de lado la forma en que se mordía los labios siempre que divisaba a la mujer dentro de un traje o maquillada con su labial rojo intenso. La tensión era tanta que llegaba a asustar.

Era una noche muy silenciosa en casa de las Mills. Lily ya se había marchado y como de costumbre, Emma estaba en su cuarto revisando el temario de la prueba de recuperación que tenía que hacer. Teniendo en cuenta los elogios de Mary Margaret sobre su forma de escribir, encendió el portátil que tenía al lado y empezó a jugar a escribir. No era nada profesional, solo para practicar. Escuchó tres golpes suaves en la puerta, y enseguida, Regina apareció llevando puesto apenas una bata de color vino y su cabello suelto y algo despeinado. “¡La madre que me parió!”, gritó Emma en su interior. Boquiabierta, la joven recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la morena, quien sonrió maliciosa ante la situación.

—Fiona no regresa hoy a casa. Está muy liada en el trabajo— dijo con voz suave, despertando a Emma del pequeño trance —Bella salió con una amiga del curso y Katherine ya está en la cama. No hay cena preparada, pero si quieres, puedo pedirte una pizza. O hacer una lasaña.

—No…No tengo hambre. Estate tranquila, después cojo una pieza de fruta…Y…No me malinterpretes, pero no ya soporto más tu lasaña.

—Perdona, pero no es mi culpa si la señora Cora guardaba el libro de recetas encima del armario donde solo Fiona alcanzaba— rió

—¿Y la receta de la lasaña y de la tarta de manzanas? ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esas?— preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

—Oh, esas estaban pegadas en la puerta de la nevera, donde yo alcanzaba— respondió soltando una carcajada, que hizo que el corazón de Emma se derritiera, pues raros eran los momentos en que Regina se soltaba tanto y soltaba esas risas que Emma tanto admiraba —¿Qué estás escribiendo?— entró en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama al lado de la rubia.

—Ah, no es nada importante. Solo practicando— dijo cerrando la tapa del portátil

—¿Tienes intención de convertirte en escritora?— preguntó con un brillo en los ojos apartando un mechón de cabello dorado.

—¿Quién sabe? Mi curso proporciona clases para ello— dijo mirando los ojos castaños que tenía delante

—Me encantaría leer una obra tuya— dijo desviando su mirada hacia los labios rosados —Yo…Me voy a mi habitación

—Espera, ¿no vas a ordenarlo? Dijiste esta mañana que podía ayudarte— recordó tímidamente

—¿Por qué me pareces tan entusiasmada por recoger un cuarto, señorita Swan?— balanceó la cabeza de manera suave y sensual, haciendo que Emma se enrojeciera y soltara una sonrisita nerviosa —¿Vamos?— ofreció la mano a la muchacha, que inmediatamente la agarró. Salieron de la habitación de Emma para dirigirse a la de Regina.

El cuarto estaba ligeramente desordenado. Algunos libros y papeles esparcidos por todas partes y ropas en la cama.

—Desde que te quedaste con mi despacho, mi cuarto es una zona de guerra— bromeó

—¿Qué puedo hacer?— preguntó Emma pasando los dedos por una foto de Regina y Fiona abrazadas

—Hum…Mientras yo le doy un repaso al baño, ¿podrías ir ordenando esos libros en la estantería? Y por favor, Swan, del más pequeño al más grande y bien alineados— dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

—Claro— reviró los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja

Emma iba ordenando todos los libros tal y como Regina le había pedido, y también aprovechaba para leer las sinopsis de algunos. Tenía buen gusto en lecturas. Tras organizarlos todos rápidamente, aprovechó para recoger también todos los papeles que estaban tirados por el suelo y juntarlo en una cómoda al lado de la puerta.

—¿Puedo colgar la ropa en el vestidor?— preguntó alto para que Regina pudiera escucharla desde el baño

—Sí, por favor— respondió suavemente.

Junto todas las prendas y las puso en perchas. Al abrir el vestidor de Regina, se encontró con diversos objetos antiguos. Una gramola, discos de vinilo, accesorios que probablemente estaban de moda en los años 80 y algunos poster de grupos que la mujer seguía en su adolescencia. Apartó unas perchas para hacer sitio a las otras, pero su mirada cayó en una pequeña puerta, como de una caja fuerte. Emma miró varias veces a los lados para asegurarse de que Regina no la estaba observando y abrió cautelosamente la puerta, y se encontró con una gran caja de terciopelo rojo. Con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, sacó la caja hacia ella y la dejó en el suelo. Estaba lista a abrirla cuando Regina volvió al cuarto, asustando a la rubia y haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado.

—¡Eh! ¡No toques eso!— Regina corrió deprisa hacia la caja y la agarró como si fuera un tesoro.

—¿Qué hay ahí?— preguntó Emma curiosa. Había desespero en sus ojos, sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa insistía en surgir en sus labios.

—Nada que sea de su incumbencia, señorita Swan. Creo que es mejor que contenga su curiosidad— Regina pasó la punta de sus dedos por el terciopelo de la caja.

—Quiero ver— insistió con el rostro contraído.

La morena solo caminó hasta la cama, dejando la caja sobre ella. Abrió lentamente la tapa roja, dejando a la vista los juguetes sexuales que había dentro. Los ojos de la más joven se desorbitaron y sus mejillas enseguida se enrojecieron. Había esperado fotos antiguas y vergonzosas, pero eso no.

—Esposas, vendas, látigos…Tú…— aún avergonzada, Emma pasó la mano por los objetos con calma, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la mujer.

—¿Ya ha usado esposas, señorita Swan?— gateó hasta la rubia, que ni siquiera se movió

—Yo..Yo…Nunca—dijo encarando los profundos ojos castaños

—Toma…—Regina depositó las esposas de felpa en la mano de la joven —Pasa una por mi muñeca

—¿Qué?— Emma desorbitó los ojos y frunció el ceño

—Por favor, señorita Swan— pidió en tono firme. Emma puso la esposa en la muñeca izquierda de Regina, quien sonrió maliciosamente al ver el objeto prendido en su cuerpo —Ahora, traba la otra en el cabecero de la cama

Algo desconfiada y con el corazón a mil, Emma obedeció.

—¿Qué pretendes, Regina?

—Acércate más, Swan— con la mano libre, atrajo a Emma más cerca, haciendo que quedara a milímetros de su rostro. Inició un beso caliente, que empezó lento, pero enseguida se convirtió en uno lleno de ferocidad y deseo. La mano de la rubia se paseaba por el cuello y las piernas de Regina, que usaba su única mano libre para tirar del pelo de la joven. Mordió el labio inferior de Swan, que soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor, y terminó el beso —¿Quieres probar algo diferente?— preguntó con la voz arrastrada mientras miraba fijamente los labios rosados.

—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?— preguntó aún un poco jadeante

—No soy ninguna experta en sexo, Swan…Pero estoy segura de que desde el momento en que me viste en la puerta con esta bata, ahí abajo apareció algo de humedad— dijo convencida y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué quiere que haga, señorita Mills?— Emma sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó más al rostro de la mayor.

—Tócate. Finge que tu mano es la mía— pidió con voz suave, recibiendo a cambio una mirada desconfiada —Pero no lo hagas si no quieres

—Con una condición— dijo —Vas a estar vendada

—Yo pongo las reglas— dijo autoritaria —¿Qué gracia tendría si no puedo ver?

—Podrás escuchar— replicó —Y…Si no se hace así, salgo del cuarto ahora y te dejo presa ahí. Imagina que lindo sería que tu hermana viniera a despertarte y te encontrara esposada a la cama.

—Eres imposible— dijo entre dientes —Está bien

Emma cogió una venda roja y se la puso a la morena, que aún estaba un poco frustrada. Admiró por un momento aquella escena. Regina Mills estaba de verdad delante de ella, esposada y vendada. Aunque no lo admitiera, Emma estaba nerviosa.

—Si estás nerviosa o algo así, no te preocupes. Estoy esposada y vendada. No puedo verte y mucho menos hacerte nada— dijo suavemente —Tendrás que obedecerme. Pero recuerda, Emma…No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Es…Está bien

La joven se acostó al otro lado de la cama y comenzó a pasarse las manos por su propio cuerpo mientras miraba a Regina.

—Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo?— preguntó la mujer mientras pasaba la punta de los dedos por su propia pierna

—Yo…Estoy acariciándome el cuerpo— dijo Emma

—Lleva una mano hasta tu pelo y tira de él lentamente, y con la otra vas a rodear tu pezón, antes de pasarte la lengua— su voz era suave, ronca y arrastrada, y ya eso era suficiente para llevar a Emma a la locura. Cuando fue tiempo suficiente para que la joven hiciera lo que Regina había ordenado, la morena continuó con las órdenes —Ahora…Baja la mano que tienes en el pelo y métetela por el pantalón, pero no por las bragas. Estimula tu clítoris por encima de la tela cuanto quieras— mandó —¿Cómo te sientes, querida?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido bajo y ahogado, lo que la hizo sonreír.

—No te olvides, Swan…Tus manos son las mías. Soy yo la que está ahí. Estoy mordiendo tu cuello, alternando entre besos y lamidas. Y ahora, he llegado a tus pechos, que palpó, chupó y muerdo con la fuerza que sé que te gusta— la voz de Regina dominaba la mente de Emma junto a las escenas que estaba dibujándose —Y ahora, Swan, quiero que pongas tu mano dentro de las bragas y me digas cómo estás—Emma lo hizo y suspiró —¿Estás mojada, señorita Swan?

—S…Sí— respondió gimiendo

Con una sonrisa perversa, siguió ordenando

—Estimula el clítoris y pasa el dedo por toda tu intimidad, pero aún no te penetres—ordenó. Cuando los gemidos de Emma comenzaron a aparecer, Regina intentó visualizar cómo estaría. Y cuando se dio cuenta, no solo eran las bragas de Swan las que se encontraban mojadas. La rubia gemía ahogadamente y se retorcía cada vez más. En un acto de desesperación, se llevó la mano libre a su propio seno, que apretó imaginándose que era Regina —Métete lo dedos y cúrvalos— la voz de Regina ya fallaba. Emma lo hizo y arqueó su espalda. Se llevó la mano a la boca, con la intención de contener los altos gemidos que insistían en salir.

Cuando sintió una contracción en sus propios dedos, Emma abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Regina, que respiraba jadeante y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Regi…— la voz débil, arrastrada y con un tono de súplica fue suficiente para que Regina entendiera que Emma estaba casi llegando a su clímax.

—Ahora, para. Vuelva a estimular el clítoris— ordenó de nuevo. Todo lo que Emma quería en aquel momento era tener ese orgasmo, y precisamente por eso, Regina decidió retrasarlo.

—No hagas eso, Regina— lloriqueó obedeciendo.

—Ahora quiero que cojas de la caja las llaves de las esposas y me sueltes, por favor— pidió.

Con su cuerpo débil y contra su propia voluntad, Emma se arrastró hasta la caja, cogió las llaves y enseguida soltó a Regina. Sin quitarse la venda, la morena hizo que la joven se acostara de nuevo, posicionándose sobre ella.

—Puedes continuar, querida— dijo al oído de Emma, que rápidamente volvió con los movimientos de vaivén en su intimidad con sus propios dedos. La mayor mordisqueó todo el cuello de la joven, dejando de vez en cuando besos mojados por toda la zona. Cuando los gemidos volvieron, Regina pegó sus labios a los de Swan, con la intención de ahogar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Tuvo la certeza de que la rubia había alcanzado el orgasmo cuando sintió su cuerpo relajarse bajo el suyo. Aún vendada, Regina pegó su frente a la de Emma, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada.

—Regina…—Emma pronunció su nombre con la voz débil al abrir los ojos. Le quitó lentamente la venda, dejando ver los ojos castaños que brillaba como nunca. Se miraron profundamente durante más de dos minutos, sin decir una palabra. Emma selló el espacio con un beso lento mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer —Ya hacía tiempo que ni me acordaba de lo que era esto. Gracias, creo.

—No tienes que agradecer. Quien lo ha hecho has sido tú— dijo con una tímida sonrisa

—Mis manos eran las tuyas, ¿recuerdas? En fin…No creo que quieras hablar de esto ahora— dijo

—Claro, Swan— salió de encima de la joven, recostándose al otro lado de la cama —Y yo te agradezco por…Ayudarme a recoger el cuarto.

—Claro, Mills— se burló. Aun evitaba mirar a Regina a los ojos, pues de cierta forma, se sentía avergonzada —No pude dejar de fijarme en aquellos papeles que recogí. ¿Qué son?

—Ah, solo unos análisis que hice de unos libros hace unos años. A veces me ayudan en las clases particulares que doy. ¿Quieres leerlos?— preguntó

—Me gustaría que me los leyeras tú— hizo contacto visual causando una corriente eléctrica en los cuerpos de ambas.

Regina caminó hacia la cómoda donde se encontraba la gran pila de papeles y volvió a la cama, echándose al lado de la joven, que se anidó en su pecho.

—Romeo y Julieta, ¿la conoces?—Emma asintió —¿Ya la has leído?

Balanceó afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Sí, pero me encantaría conocer tu crítica.

—Está bien— sonrió y miró el papel —A pesar de que esta cuestión es problemática, podemos analizar la literatura dramática desde dos puntos de vista, la del texto en sí y la del espectáculo, que unidos forman todo el drama, siempre teniendo en cuenta la concepción que se tiene de lo que es el teatro—Regina comenzó a leer con voz suave —Personas ignorantes en teatro piensan que esta obra es un romance, por existir entre los personajes principales una historia de amor. Es llamada de tragedia pura debido a que el desenlace de la misma es la muerte de ambos protagonistas. Existen rumores de que el enredo de la pieza _Romeo y Julieta_ de Shakespeare estaba basado en una novela italiana, originariamente llamada _Giuletta y Romeo_ , pues había una tendencia entre los poetas y dramaturgos de la época en publicar trabajos basados en las famosas novelas italianas—Regina suspiró y reviró los ojos —Ah, Swan, este texto es muy aburrido y formal. Es de la época de la facultad y…¿Emma?— al mirar el rostro de la joven, vio que se había quedado dormida, ahí, sobre su pecho. Con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, Regina solo acarició los cabellos dorados de la joven y dejó los papeles sobre la mesita de noche. Caminó a paso silencioso hasta el cuarto de Emma, cerró la puerta con llave por fuera y volvió al suyo, apagó las luces y volvió a echarse al lado de la joven.

Tardó más de lo normal en coger el sueño, ya que Regina se pasó buena parte del tiempo admirando cada trazo del rostro de Emma, bañado por la luz de la luna. No entendía cómo podía ser tan increíblemente bonita y atrayente hasta dormida. En un acto irreflexivo, llevó su mano a los hombros de la joven, que acarició con delicadeza uniendo con su dedo cada peca como si fuera una constelación. Puedo ver también una cicatriz a la altura de la clavícula en la que nunca antes había reparado, pero que también acarició. Y sí, Regina podría pasarse un día entero admirando cada pequeño detalle de Emma, aunque aún no se hubiera convencido de ello.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan— susurró dejando un beso en la cabeza de la joven.

Regina se quedó dormida un rato después, anidada a Emma. Durmió por primera vez en años con alguien que no era ninguna de sus sobrinas-por lo menos, no era su sobrina de verdad-y sentía ganas de congelar ese momento para siempre.

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y con dificultad, intentando adaptarse a la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Miró alrededor, buscando a Emma, pero no la encontró.

Frente al vestidor y de espalda a la puerta del baño, se libró de la bata roja que llevaba, quedando solo con las bragas. Buscaba algo que ponerse en aquella mañana fría, pero fue pillada por sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Swan detrás de ella.

—Joder…— fue lo único que salió de la boca de Emma. La joven salió del baño y se deparó con la visión perfecta de Regina Mills de espaldas solo con unas braguitas pequeñas de encaje negro —Bue…Buenos días

—¡Swan!— Regina se controló para no girarse, y solo se agachó para coger la bata de nuevo y colocársela de cualquier manera —Pensé que ya no estabas aquí— completamente avergonzada, se giró hacia la joven y la encaró

—Nunca más te agaches de esa manera delante de mí— dijo con la voz débil, haciendo reír a Regina —Yo…Solo estaba lavándome la cara.

—¿Y cómo estás?— preguntó caminando hacia ella

—Mucho mejor ahora, confía— bromeó haciendo que Regina revirara los ojos—Habría estado bien si también te hubieras dado la vuelta

—¡Emma! Son las ocho de la mañana, muchacha. ¿Son horas para estar así de pervertida?— la reprendió

—¿Cómo no estarlo teniendo a alguien como tú?— provocó, entonces Regina caminó su expresión seria por una mirada maliciosa.

—Toma…Las llaves de tu cuarto. Cerré la puerta anoche para que nadie la abriera y no te encontrara— cambiando de tema dejó las llaves en la mano de Emma —Ve para allá con cuidado para que nadie te vea saliendo de aquí. Tengo que ponerme algo, porque tengo que darle clases de piano a Bella.

—Está bien— Emma asintió y salió enseguida.

Aparentemente todo estaba bien. Emma y Regina estaban descubriendo un sentimiento nuevo que crecía cada día más, con cada toque. Todas las pecas del cuerpo de la rubia rememoraban en la morena las constelaciones y su gran amor por el cielo. Cuando era más joven, le gustaba echarse en el césped del jardín para contar cada estrella e incluso darles nombres, esperando que apareciera una estrella fugaz para pedirle un deseo y sentirse totalmente realizada al hacerlo. Con el paso de los años, dejó de creer que los deseos y sueños se realizan, pero las constelaciones de Emma la han hecho percibir que solo hay una cosa, un sueño y un deseo que Regina le gustaría ver realizado. Explorar cada galaxia, cada planeta y cada estrella de Emma. Deseaba más que nada poder hacerlas brillar todos los días, así como estaban sus días desde el momento en que Emma Swan entrara en la casa de las Mills.

_“Estrellas. Una constelación entera. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que me vinieron a la cabeza cuando miré el mundo entero dentro de sus ojos. No me cansaba de admirarlos. Tan azules como la mañana de un día de verano. Y según caía la noche, alumbraban la negritud de los cielos más vacíos. Tú observabas la inmensidad con la boca cerrada como si escondieras algo. Y entonces, te giraste hacia mí e hiciste el más sencillo de los gestos con los labios. Y por un instante, pensé que el brillo de la luna nacía de tu sonrisa”_


	15. Eye language

En la cocina, Emma ayudaba a Bella a preparar el desayuno. Mientras Katherine estaba encargada de poner la mesa y dar una ojeada general a la sala de estar, Regina recogía la sala del piano para darle clases a su sobrina mayor. Fiona abrió la puerta de la entrada con cara de estar acabada, dando a entender que no había dormido ni un minuto en toda la noche. Tras sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa, todas las otras mujeres se dirigieron al comedor, donde Bella y Emma estaban sirviendo panes, frutas y otros alimentos que había dispuesto para el desayuno.

—Mamá, estás horrible— comentó Kitty siendo totalmente sincera.

—Gracias, hija. De verdad es lo que quería escuchar— dijo pasándose la mano por la cara y bostezando —¿Cómo lo habéis pasado vosotras?

—Bien. Todas cumplieron sus obligaciones y han ayudado también a recoger la casa— dijo Regina mientras Emma ponía una sonrisa maliciosa y encubierta.

—Genial. Bueno, es domingo y dado que no he dormido nada la noche pasada, voy a…— Fiona estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido estridente del móvil de Emma

—Es mi madre…— dijo al mirar la pantalla —¿Me permiten?— preguntó educadamente antes de recibir un “claro” de las cuatro.

—¡Hola, mamá!— dijo al coger la llamada —¿Está todo bien?

— _Hola, mi amor. Sí, todo está muy bien. ¿Puedes pasarle el teléfono a Fiona, por favor?_ — preguntó, haciendo que el corazón de Emma se acelerara, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué podría querer preguntarle a Fiona?

—Cla…Claro—respondió algo insegura

Volvió al comedor con una expresión poco confiada, que todas notaron.

—Quiere hablar contigo—le pasó el móvil a Fiona, que frunció el ceño al igual que las demás

Se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja al mismo tiempo que intentaba prestar atención a la conversación entre Fiona y su madre.

“¡Oh, sí, claro!”, Fiona sonrió mientras hablaba “¡Con seguridad que le va a encantar! Es algo genial por vuestra parte. Y no, no habrá problema alguno. Ya lo sabe, la casa de una madre es igual al corazón, siempre cabe uno más”. Alzó la mirada hacia Emma, en cuyo rostro se leía la curiosidad. “Sí, vaya a ponerlos a dormir. Yo se lo digo a ella, no se preocupe. Que tenga una buena tarde por ahí, Sarah”

—¿Y?— preguntó Emma algo impaciente mientras cogía de nuevo el móvil. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Fiona miró a cada una de las mujeres y fijó su mirada en la de Emma, que estaba claramente curiosa.

—Como sabéis, faltan apenas tres semanas para el descanso de verano, ¿no? No tendréis escuela ni cursos al menos en un mes y medio y, bueno…Tu madre viene a visitarte, Emma— dijo finalmente, provocando que el mentón de la rubia cayera —Parece que todos te echan mucho de menos, así que tu madre ha comprado un paquete en una agencia de viajes, y vendrá junto con tus hermanos, un tal Archie y dos amigas. Todos comparten los gastos, pero en el paquete no está incluido el hospedaje, por eso ha llamado. Quería saber si había algún problema en acomodar, al menos a ella y a tus hermanos aquí.

—Eso es…Increíble. ¡No me lo esperaba! Fiona…— sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de agua —No me puedo creer que estén haciendo esto por mí. Es un viaje muy caro.

—Es lo que hace la familia, mi amor. Nos enfrentamos a cualquier obstáculo para ver al otro feliz— dijo acariciando la mano de Emma

—Bien…Creo que será difícil después de esta noticia, pero voy a intentar estudiar— dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba.

—No has tocado tus tostadas— dijo Regina —Come algo

—Deja de ser pesada, Regina— la reprendió Fiona —Está emocionada y no quiere comer. ¡Si tanto te molestan las tostadas intactas, cómetelas tú!

Todas en la sala desorbitaron los ojos y controlaron las ganas de echarse a reír ante el pequeño gesto de alteración de Fiona. Emma tuvo que girarse para no echarse a reír ante la expresión en el rostro de Regina. Asustada, guasona e irritada.

—Andas muy estresada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fo…—Regina iba a decir para provocar a Fiona, pero Bella la interrumpió

—¡Hey! ¿Pueden pelearse con esas palabras en otro sitio?— dijo señalando de forma camuflada a Kitty, que miró desentendida

—Solo necesito dormir— se pasó la mano por el pelo, recogiéndoselo en un moño. Katherine salió del comedor, y se fue a la cocina.

—Y para que lo sepas, no hace ni una semana— dijo bajito guiñándole un ojo a la hermana, que arqueó una ceja.

—Espera un momento, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?— preguntó Bella con los brazos cruzados

—¿Quién sale con quién?— apareció Katherine en la sala de nuevo con el mentón caído

Emma había desistido de subir a su cuarto, pues se dio cuenta de que la pelea familiar parecía más divertida y alegre que los libros y las diapositivas.

—Tu madre— respondió Regina con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con alguien y no se lo cuentas a tus hijas?— preguntó la más joven

—¡No estoy saliendo con nadie!— gritó golpeando la mesa con las manos —¡Qué mierda!— se quejó

—Claramente hace más de una semana— susurró Bella a Emma, que no consiguió evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Ya basta. Voy a subir, tomar un baño caliente y dormir todo el día. Os quiero, pero, por favor, no me molestéis, ¿ok?— salió de la cocina lazando besos a la hermana y a las hijas.

Emma se dirigió de nuevo a su plato del que cogió una tostada. Se la llevó lentamente a la boca mientras encaraba a Regina, que sonrió camufladamente ante la provocación.

—Entonces…Me voy a estudiar— dijo saliendo de la estancia, despidiéndose de las otras tres.

Algunas horas después, Emma ya le había dejado incontables mensajes a su madre, pero ninguno había sido respondido. Pensó que podía deberse a la diferencia horaria, y quizás en esos momentos, estaba preparando la cena o bañando a los pequeños. Por un momento, se preocupó, a fin de cuentas, sabía que su madre, aunque fuera desde casa, trabajaba mucho, y cuidar del hogar y de dos niños pequeños al mismo tiempo no era tarea fácil, pero contaba con que Archie le estuviera echando una mano. Una onda eléctrica de felicidad la recorría cada vez que recordaba que vería a su familia de nuevo en algunas semanas. Obviamente, las dos amigas que vendrían eran Ruby y Chelsea, y eso no molestaba a Emma, porque a pesar del pasado que tenía con Chelsea, echaba de menos su amistad y sabía separar bien las cosas, pero todo iba a depender también de ella y de su comportamiento.

Mientras se rompía la cabeza intentando identificar un poema de literatura medieval y sus debidas características, escuchó el móvil al otro lado del escritorio, miró la pantalla y vio el nombre y la foto de Rose.

—Hey— dijo Emma al coger la llamada sin apartar los ojos del papel que tenía en las manos

 _—¿Quieres ir al cine? Killian dice que están poniendo una muy buena de zombis que quiere ver_ — la invitó

—¿Y piensas que me gustaría estar de sujetavelas? ¡Oh, no querida!— bromeó

 _—¡Ah, Emma, por favor! Sería muy raro si Killian y yo fuéramos solos. Tienes que venir para echarme una mano_ —prácticamente suplicó

—Entonces, la señorita no quiere mi compañía, ¿verdad? Solo quieres que sea tu tapadera para que puedas darte unos besitos esta noche—rió —Es un rollo estar sujetando vela, Rose. Lo sé porque hacía pasar a mis amigos por eso

— _Trae a Regina_ — bromeó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

—Ah, claro, porque eso sería super normal, ¿no? Mira Fiona, voy a llevar a tu hermana al cine conmigo, con mi amiga y su novio, ¿todo bien? ¡Una especie de cita doble!— dijo bromista riendo mientras jugueteaba con el collar que llevaba. Era un colgante de cisne y había sido un regalo de Archie en su dieciocho cumpleaños.

—Bueno, Killian no es mi novio, ¿eh? Primo-amante temporal es el término más correcto. Y, bueno…Puedes hacer esto por mí, ¿eh? Trae a Bella o a aquella chica con la que has hecho gran amistad en tan poco tiempo…Lily se llama, ¿no?

—Sí, se llama Lily, pero tampoco sé si sería la persona más adecuada para la ocasión— a pesar de que consideraba a Lily su amiga, no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda a su lado— Puedo ver si Bella está dispuesta. Espero que paséis por aquí a recogernos. Esa es mi condición.

—Claro, madame— bromeó —Estaremos ahí a las ocho en punto.

Tras acabar de estudiar lo que le quedaba para la prueba del día siguiente, Emma recogió todas sus cosas y salió del cuarto a buscar a Bella. Al darse cuenta de que la chica no estaba en el cuarto, se detuvo para prestar atención al sonido del piano que venía de la planta de abajo, y Emma sonrió. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, encaminándose hacia la pequeña sala, donde una vez más encontró a Regina y a Bella, lado a lado en el piano.

Mientras Regina tocaba y Bella prestaba atención a cada movimiento que sus dedos hacían, canturreaban juntas la canción _Faded_. La original es algo más movida y electrónica, pero la habían transformado en algo más acústico.

You were the shadow to my light, did you feel us?

Another start, you fade away

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us alive

Sin querer interrumpir la clase, Emma siguió admirando a ambas-que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia-desde la puerta de la estancia. La joven se encantaba cada vez más por Regina y por toda la delicadeza que derramaba cuando estaba entregada a la música y a los sentimientos que esta le hacía sacar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca se abría lentamente conforme iba cantando con su voz ronca e increíblemente sexy.

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea, under the sea

Where you are now?

Another dream

The monsters running wild inside of me

I’m faded

So lost

I’m faded

Al terminar la música, Regina abrió lentamente los ojos, direccionándolos a su sobrina, que sonrió y acarició su hombro. Para que notasen su presencia, Emma carraspeó y atrajo ambas miradas.

—Señorita Swan— dijo a modo de saludo —Le gusta observarnos al piano, ¿verdad?— preguntó provocante con una débil sonrisa en su rostro

—Sí…Bueno, sí, pero…— se aturulló al perderse en los ojos castaños

—¿Queréis que salga?— preguntó Bella

—N…No…Me gustan los pantalones que llevas— dijo Emma antes de recibir las miradas confusas de Bella y Regina

—¿Qué? ¡No, Emma! Pregunté si queréis que salga, no si debo ponerme falda. ¡Despierta!— dijo riendo, haciendo que las otras también se echaran a reír.

—Ah, disculpa. Me perdí por unos momentos— sonrió tímida —No necesitas salir, Bella. En realidad, venía a hablar contigo

—Entonces, ¿tengo que salir yo?— preguntó Regina

—Tranquila. Puedes quedarte— dijo haciéndole gestos con las manos a la morena —Rose me ha llamado para invitarme al cine, pero ella va a ir con…Bueno, con su medio pareja y realmente yo no quiero estar de sujetavelas. Por favor, Bella, ¿vienes conmigo?

—Estaría bien, Emma, pero no me gusta mucho el cine…Prefiero quedarme en casa y ver pelis en la tele— explicó

—Nunca te he pedido nada, Bella. Yo lo hago por ella, hazlo tú por mí. Cualquier día de estos te devuelvo el favor, pero, por favor, ven conmigo—Emma estaba, literalmente, arrodilla frente a la joven.

Bella respiró hondo y reviró los ojos.

—¿Qué película?

—Hum…Algo de zombis— respondió con los ojos apretados y haciendo una mueca, pues sabía que a la muchacha no le iba a gustar.

—¿Zombis? ¿En serio? ¿No había ninguna película romántica o una comedia?— se quejó

—Por favor, que eso no te afecte. Bájate una peli al móvil y si no te gusta la peli del cine, te pones los auriculares y la ves dentro de la sala. Solo necesito una compañía.

—Está bien, pero me debes una— terminó el asunto y pudo ver las miradas de Emma y Regina cruzándose de nuevo, y se sintió algo incómoda por estar ahí —Bueno, voy a comer algo y dejaros un rato a solas. Dentro de un rato vuelvo y seguimos con las clases.

Cuando Bella salió de la estancia, Emma se sentó en el pequeño banco, al lado de Regina, que aún la miraba con sed y deseo en sus ojos. La joven pasó, levemente, la punta de sus dedos por las teclas del instrumento mientras la morena se mordía el labio inferior, recordando la noche pasada.

—Pensé que esta noche podríamos tener otra sesión de cosas diferentes— dijo en tono serio clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes.

—Me encantaría— respondió rápidamente —Pero…Mañana tengo una prueba importante, y eso me distraería demasiado.

—Entiendo—asintió —Todo será mucho más complicado cuando tu madre llegue, pero estoy feliz de que vayas a verla.

—Quería hablar contigo de eso, en verdad. ¿Recuerdas que Fiona ha dicho que vendrían mi madre, mis hermanos, mi tío Archie y dos amigas?— preguntó en voz baja y Regina solo movió la cabeza confirmando —Bueno…Una de esas amigas, en realidad, es mi…mi ex novia.

Por más que hubiese intentado ocultarla, su expresión cambió inmediatamente y todo su cuerpo se contrajo

—Oh…— dijo con voz débil —¿Y qué ocurre?

—¿Qué ocurre? Bueno, ella aún está enamorada de mí, Regina

—No la culpo por eso— arqueó una ceja y recibió una mirada desorbitada y cargada de curiosidad por parte de la rubia

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido

—Nada, Swan. Continúa, solo continúa— pidió educadamente

—Bueno…Aunque no se quede aquí junto con mi madre, queriendo o no, vamos a vernos, y tú también la verás. Y…Regina, aunque sé que tú y yo no tenemos, con muchas comillas, nada…Sé que será una situación pesada e incómoda.

—¿Y por qué lo sería, Swan? Como dices, no tenemos nada. Si te preocupa que sienta rabia porque estés cerca de ella o algo así, no pierdas el tiempo. Hablo en serio. Pero, ahora…En relación a ella y a ti, yo no me puedo meter. Quien decide y dirige, Emma, eres tú.

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño. Me gusta como amiga, como siempre lo ha sido, pero ella no quiere entenderlo.

—Va a tener que aprender a lidiar con esa situación. Ya decía algún poeta…No todo son flores, ¿hum?

—Sí—concordó cabizbaja.

De cierta forma, Regina tenía el corazón encogido. Aunque era muy consciente de que ella y Emma no tenían ningún tipo de relación seria, sí estaba pasando algo entre ellas. Cuando ambos corazones laten fuertemente, los cuerpos se estremecen, se atraen y los ojos brillan, sí había algo, aunque fuera un sentimiento listo para ser descubierto. Se sentía muy feliz por la visita de la familia de Emma, sin embargo, algo le decía que su inseguridad iba a decidir manifestarse durante el tiempo que estuvieran ahí. Estaba segura de que, finalmente, había encontrado la luz que faltaba en su vida, y no podía permitir que nadie la apagase.

Aquella noche, Emma se puso unos vaqueros azul oscuro, botas marrones de caño alto, una blusa blanca de maga larga y su chaqueta roja encima. Era una noche considerablemente fría, así que, cualquier ropa que abrigara era ideal. Se pasó el cepillo por el pelo, dejándolo natural, con las puntas ligeramente onduladas, como siempre.

Faltaban apenas diez minutos para las ocho y Bella ya estaba lista desde hacía más de una hora. Prepararse con horas de antelación era una de sus manías más irritantes, pero relevantes.

Al entrar en la cocina, se chocó con Regina, que vestía un pijama negro de botones. Hasta sus pijamas parecían trajes elegantes. La mayor miró a la rubia de los pies a la cabeza, y automáticamente ambas enrojecieron. En un atrevido acto, Emma se acercó a Regina y le robó un beso, que enseguida fue respondido. La morena prendió a Swan contra la pared y presionó su cintura firmemente mientras distribuía besos desesperados y jadeantes por su cuello.

—Kitty…— Emma susurró en mitad de los besos

—Está estudiando en su cuarto— respondió jadeante

Emma pegó sus labios de nuevo a los de Regina, invirtiendo las posiciones, tomando, esta vez, el control, cosa que la morena odiaba. Odiaba ser controlada.

—Tienes que irte— dijo seria y con rabia apartándose bruscamente

—Odias el hecho de que a mí también me guste dominar, ¿verdad?— preguntó provocadora

—Sí. Pero, entiende una cosa…Puede que te guste, Emma…Pero no vas a dominar. No conmigo— respondió mientras se arreglaba el pelo y el pijama.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos ligeramente cerrados, Emma se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió lentamente.

—Lo veremos, señorita Mills—el ruido de la bocina del coche de Killian se escuchó, haciendo que Emma se despidiera de Regina solo con un movimiento de cabeza, y saliera de la casa junto con Bella.

Killian bajó del coche y abrió la puerta para que las dos mujeres entrasen, haciendo reír a Bella. Llevaba escrito en la cara que encontraba guapo a Killian- a fin de cuentas, lo era, pero tuvo que contenerse por la presencia de Rose.

—¿Qué tal?— desde el asiento delantero, Rose se giró y saludó a las dos.

—Hum…¿Por dónde se va al cine?— preguntó Killian consultando el GPS de su móvil.

—¿No lo sabes? Quien vive aquí eres tú, yo solo estoy de paso— bromeó Rose

—No sé la dirección, pero sé llegar. Puedo guiar, si quieres— dijo Bella

—Está bien— contestó guardando el móvil

Killian emprendió el camino y en el coche se instauró el silencio. Un rubor subió a las mejillas de Emma al sentir la mirada maliciosa de Bella sobre ella.

—Hum…¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Pero…Cada vez que te miro, recuerdo…Ya lo sabes. Mi tía. Aún lo veo extraño, pero de cierta forma es excitante, ¿sabes?— susurró

—¿De verdad no ves problemas en ello? ¿No me consideras egoísta?— preguntó

—Enamorarse no es egoísmo. Y sí, Emma, veo muchos. Pero son problemas que pueden solucionarse, ¿entiendes? Solo tenéis que ser cuidadosas de momento. Y…Mientras no me hagas llamarte tía, por mí genial— _“enamorarse”_

—No haré eso, Bella, sobre todo, porque no tenemos nada

—¡Venga ya, Emma! Puede que no sea nada serio, pero sí hay algo. Mira, yo diría que soy una especialista en el amor y puedo afirmar que reconozco de lejos vuestras miradas enamoradas.

—No…No te estés montando películas, Bella— cortó el asunto de raíz, cambiando de tema

Sí, las miradas eran reales y cada vez más frecuentes. Miradas tan penetrantes que, a veces, llegaban a doler. Los ojos verde mar chocaban siempre con los brillantes ojos castaños, y siempre acababan desviándose hacia otros trazos del rostro, y las dos lo sabían.

_“Nunca fue solo un intercambio común de miradas. Un accidental choque de miradas. Había algo allí latiendo entre nosotros, que iba más allá de lo casual. Era algo. Algo que existía en mí. Algo que, tal vez, existió, pequeño, frágil, inconsciente en ti”_


	16. The opposites

**POV Emma**

Ni los medicamentos más fuertes del mundo fueron capaces de hacerme dormir esa noche. Giré sin parar de un lado a otro de la cama. Solo podía pensar en el momento en que estaría, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, en los brazos de mi madre. Hoy ya era el día en que llegaría a Londres y mi corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal. Me levanté tras unos pocos minutos de sueño y corrí hacia el baño donde me di una ducha fría y lenta que me dio vida a la cara, a fin de cuentas, estaba pálida y mis ojos muy caídos. Salí del baño dando saltitos mientras en mi móvil sonaban todas las canciones más movidas que tenía. Enrollada en una toalla, salí del cuarto de baño y por el pasillo fui haciendo un baile. Cantaba y bailaba la canción _Girls_ , de mi grupo favorito, _The 1975._ Al pararme un momento, vi que Regina me observaba desde la puerta de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Corrí inmediatamente debido a la situación y solo asentí con la cabeza y entré en mi cuarto, sin embargo, Regina vino tras de mí.

—¿Animada?— preguntó entrando y cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en mi cama y sin disimularlo, recorrió con su mirada mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—¡Mucho!— me senté a su lado y la agarré por los hombros. En estos últimos días, nuestra relación no había avanzado, pero tampoco retrocedido —No veo la hora de abrazar a mi madre, a mis hermanos, a mis amigas, a Archie…¡Ah! Estoy muy feliz, Regina.

—Me lo imagino…— desvió la mirada hacia mi boca, y yo hice lo mismo, fijando mi mirada en sus labios carnosos y rojos —Vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosas a partir de ahora, Emma

—Lo sé. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, pero no quiero que esto que tenemos acabe. ¿Me consideras egoísta?— pregunté

—¿Por qué habría de considerarte?

—Porque…Al mismo tiempo que sé que esto puede perjudicar a tu familia, no quiero que se pare. Tú…Me haces bien.

—No es egoísmo. Solo es…Complicado. Lo enfrentaremos de alguna manera, ¿ok? Quiero decir…Solo quedan seis meses para que te marches, después, estaremos libres.

—No lo estaremos, no. Yo vivo en Canadá, tú, en Inglaterra. ¿De verdad crees que saldrá bien, Regina?—apreté aún más sus hombros y pude ver su ceño fruncido.

—Emma…Soy una persona a la que le gusta pensar en el presente. Centrarme en el presente. Como dirían los creyentes…El futuro solo le pertenece a Dios, ¿hum?

—Está bien— me recosté en la cama, captando aún más la mirada de Regina sobre mi cuerpo. La morena se colocó sobre mí y pasó su mano por mi costado, y el ya conocido palpitar entre mis piernas se hizo presente. A causa de su posición, la falda negra que llevaba puesta se subió por sus piernas, dejando ver los muslos definidos y lustrosos. Cuando sus dedos amenazaron deshacer el “nudo” que sujetaba mi toalla, apreté las sábanas bajo mi cuerpo y me mordí con fuerza los labios —Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto en algunas horas

—Creo que exactamente por eso no debemos parar— susurró a mi oído.

Distribuyó besos por todo mi cuello, alternando entre mordiscos y lamidas. Al sentir el contacto de su lengua fría en mi piel que hervía de deseo, estuve segura de que iba a necesitar otro baño. Coloqué mis dos manos en sus nalgas, que apreté con fuerza, pero enseguida, ella las apartó y las sujetó encima de mi cabeza mientras me besaba con ferocidad. Cuando conseguí soltarme las manos, finalmente asumí la posición que tanto quería: encima de Regina. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, y para mi sorpresa, solo se levantó y se sentó en la cama, obligándome a salir de su regazo. La encaré con expresión confusa, a fin de cuentas, había sido ella quien había empezado todo.

—Vístase, señorita Swan— dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su ropa —Le recomiendo que tome otro baño. Estoy segura de que lo necesita— susurró guiñándome un ojo y saliendo del cuarto.

Aún disconforme e intentando digerir lo que acababa de suceder, me senté en el borde de la cama y me quedé mirando hacia la nada. ¿Por qué Regina Mills se creía con el derecho de hacer que cada célula de mi cuerpo gritara de deseo por ella, y después abandonarme de esta manera tan tortuosa?

Sonreí para disimular mi agonía y volví al cuarto de baño para otra rápida ducha fría.

Estaba de vuelta a ese aeropuerto tras cuatro meses. La sensación era la misma que tuve cuando llegué: manos heladas, corazón acelerado y una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que mis mejillas me dolían. No podía estarme quieta. Andaba de un lado a otro y cuando me paraba, daba saltitos, y eso hacía que las Mills se rieran de mi entusiasmo.

Nadie era capaz de medir la añoranza que sentía de mi familia, y por primera vez en cuatro meses, finalmente los vería de nuevo y los tendría junto a mí durante un mes y medio.

Estábamos todas en la puerta de desembarque internacional cuando algunas personas empezaron a salir por ella. Kitty y Regina estaban sentadas en unos bancos detrás de mí. La pequeña escuchaba música y Regina leía una revista que había conseguido en algún sitio del aeropuerto. Bella y Fiona, al igual que yo, parecían entusiasmadas y no borraban la sonrisa de sus rostros.

Noté que mis ojos se aguaban cuando vi a Archie y a mi madre, que venían dados de la mano mientras ayudaban a dos minúsculas personitas- mis hermanos-a cargar sus mochilas. Ruby y Chelsea caminaban detrás de los cuatro, sin embargo, ninguno había notado aún mi presencia. Fiona me dio un pequeño empujón, que me hizo despertar del corto trance y salir corriendo en dirección a mi familia. Cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi madre, ella también corrió hacia mí y me abrazó como nunca antes. Me sentía la persona más feliz y segura del mundo dentro de sus cálidos y acogedores brazos. Con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, me aparté de ella, que pasó su mano por mi cara para enseguida llenarme de besos. Di un grito escandaloso al mirar a mis hermanos, que echaron a correr lejos de mí para que yo corriera tras ellos. Y así lo hice. Corrí tras ellos y cogí a cada uno con un brazo, para después ponerlos en el suelo y llenarlos de besos y cosquillas. Me sentí finalmente completa al escuchar aquellas carcajadas y ver aquellas sonrisas que eran mis dos cosas favoritas en el mundo entero.

—¡Ah! ¡Cómo os he echado de menos!— dije mientras abraza a los pequeños una segunda vez

—Eloise lloró en el avión, ¿sabes?—Ernest dijo riendo —¡Tiene miedo!

—¡No tengo miedo! Solo que no me gustan las alturas— se defendió

—Yo también me alegro de veros— dije irónica

Me levanté del suelo y ofrecí una mano a cada uno, haciendo que se levantaran y entonces echaron a correr hacia donde estaba mi madre. También caminé hacia ellos, que tenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Saludé a Archie, que me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo lo mucho que hacía falta en casa.

—¡Joder! ¡Estás más buena que nunca! ¿Londres hace esto con la gente?— dijo Ruby abriendo los brazos y dándome un fuerte abrazo —¡Cómo te he extrañado, patito!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ruby. ¡Estás muy linda!— dijo Chelsea suavemente envolviéndome en sus brazos

—Gracias, chicas— sonreí abrazando a las dos a la vez —No puedo dejar de sonreír

—Bueno…—Fiona se acercó a mí y todos se reunieron a mi alrededor —Vamos a llamar a un taxi para que os dejen en mi casa, ¿ok? Y allí nos sentamos, conversamos y nos presentamos, ¿está bien?

Sin hablar mucho más, caminamos hasta el aparcamiento del aeropuerto y Regina llamó a un taxi que llevaría a mi familia hasta su casa. Con toda la alegría del mundo, me subí en el coche de las Mills y en pocos minutos los dos coches ya estaban parados frente a la casa.

Al entrar, dejaron las maletas en un rincón del recibidor y Fiona los guió a todos a la sala de estar, donde se sentaron. El brillo en todas las miradas era visible, al igual que yo cuando llegué la primera vez. No estaban acostumbrados a casas tan grandes y tan elegantes. Mis hermanos insistían en correr de un lado a otro, cosa que molestó a mi madre e hizo que les echara una pequeña bronca para que se quedaran quietos.

—Es un placer conocerlos finalmente. Emma ha hablado mucho de vosotros— dijo Regina entrando en la estancia con una simpática sonrisa —Yo soy Regina, hermana de Fiona y tía de estas chicas— señaló a Bella y Katherine, que sonreían.

—¡Yo soy Katherine! Pero podéis llamarme Kitty, por favor. Emma es increíble. Tenéis suerte de tenerla en vuestras vidas— me elogió. Acaricié sus cabellos y le di un beso en la cabeza.

—Bueno, no quiero pavonearme, pero sí lo es— comentó mamá —¿Ha dado mucho trabajo?

—Para nada. Es muy tranquila. Parece que está aquí justamente para cumplir con su único objetivo— dijo Fiona

—Y hablando de eso, voy a coger mis pruebas para que veáis— dije en tono guasón y salí corriendo. Escuché a Ruby pedir permiso y salir del salón, para seguirme.

—¡La madre que me parió!— exclamó Ruby cuando llegamos a mi cuarto —¿Ella es la famosa Regina? ¡Santa Diosa! ¿Emma? ¡Dios mío!— me eché a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa de mi amiga.

—La misma. ¿La apruebas?— pregunté mientras cogía los exámenes

—Joder…— su mentón estaba caído y sus ojos desorbitados —Me he quedado realmente sin palabras. ¡Qué puta evolución, Emma! ¿Ahora te van las mayores, hum?

—Si hubiera sabido que eran tan buenas, me habría embarcado mucho antes— reímos —¿Chelsea ha dicho algo sobre mí?

—No, pero no lo necesita. Está claro como el agua que aún le gustas

—Me gusta mucho su amistad, Ruby. No quiero que esto lo estropee todo.

—Solo tienes que ser cuidadosa para que no descubra lo tuyo con la Diosa latina— reí de su expresión —Puede que acepte bien que ya no quieras nada, pero no sé si podría decir lo mismo si descubre que estás interesada en otra persona. Sobre todo si esa persona es Regina, ¿sabes? Creo que la daría un ataque y Dios sabe lo que podría hacer.

—Definitivamente tendré cuidado. No solo por ella, sino también por mi madre y las Mills— dije —Bueno, dejemos este tema de momento y bajemos.

Encontré a Regina en la cocina y noté que estaba preparando su famosa tarta de manzana. Lancé una mirada maliciosa a Ruby, que también sonrió maliciosa y le pasé las pruebas para que se las llevara a mi madre al salón. Como estaba de espaldas a mí, aproveché para pasar suavemente mi mano por su trasero y pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse ante mi toque. Reí ante la situación y me coloqué a su lado, para cortar algunas manzanas y así adelantar trabajo.

—Estuviste bastante tiempo arriba con tu amiga— comentó y pude percibir un tono de irritación en su voz.

—Solo estaba conversando con ella —respondí con naturalidad y reparé en que una de sus cejas se arqueó y sus labios se contrajeron —Espera — reí nerviosa —¿está celosa, señorita Mills?

—Solo ha sido un comentario, Emma. Solo encontré gracioso el hecho de que te llenaras la boca diciendo que no querías nada más con tu ex, pero a la primera oportunidad de estar un tiempo sola con ella, la aproveches. Es obvio que así ella intentará algo— puso morros y yo ni evité reírme.

—Has metido la pata, Regina. ¡Aquella no es mi ex!— susurré —Aquella es Ruby. Chelsea es la que se quedó en la sala.

—Oh…Da igual— sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sentí ganas de besarla allí mismo.

—¡Ma, Ma, Ma!— Ernest entró gritando y saltando en la cocina con un dinosaurio de juguete en las manos —¡Mira este juguete!

—¿De quién es eso?— pregunté sentando a mi hermano en la encimera a nuestro lado.

—Tía Fiona me lo dio para jugar. Eloise tiene uno rojo, pero ella no quiere jugar conmigo. Dice que está estresada— dijo con una expresión de llanto, que hizo que Regina sonriera bobaliconamente.

—¿Sabes que en el garaje tengo una caja con muchos juguetes guays? Hay coches teledirigidos, casitas, muñecas, disfraces…—dijo Regina mientras amasaba la masa para la tarta.

—¿De verdad? Hum…Me gustaría jugar con ellos— dijo tímidamente

—¿Por qué no se lo vas a contar a tu hermana? Anímala y cuando termine la tarta, voy a cogerlos para vosotros— en un parpadeo, saltó de la encimera y corrió hacia la sala.

—¿Viste? Eloise es una gruñona como tú— dije

—Me puedes sacar del armario el molde, Swan, por favor— pidió en tono firme que me hizo estremecer pero también sonreír.

**POV Emma off**

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando todos aún estaban en la sala conversando y comiendo la tarta hecha por Regina. Fiona y Sarah parecían las mejores amigas, habían descubierto que tenían gustos parecidos. Los gemelos jugaban en el suelo de la sala con un montón de juguetes. Archie y Regina debatían sobre historia, filosofía y sociología en una esquina cercana a la chimenea y las muchachas–y Kitty- conversaban en la sala del piano.

—…Definitivamente no es lo mismo sin ti en Vancouver, Emma. Nuestras salidas de los viernes han perdido toda la gracia— dijo Chelsea.

—Es verdad. No había nadie para tirarle los tejos al barman para conseguir bebidas gratis— dijo Ruby

—¿Hacías eso, Emma?— preguntó Bella en medio de las risas y Emma asintió —¡Me encanta!

“Chicas, ¿podéis venir, por favor?”, Sarah las llamó y ellas fueron.

—Ruby, Chelsea, Archie, creo que es mejor que vayáis recogiendo vuestras cosas para ir al hotel. Ya está anocheciendo—dijo

—Oh, no, no…— dijo Fiona —Al menos esta noche, quedaos todos aquí. Ya nos las apañaremos para colocar a todos en las habitaciones. Mañana os llevamos al hotel. Quedaos esta noche y pruebad mi cena, por favor.

—Yo puedo dormir en el cuarto de Kitty, Archie y Sarah duermen en el de Emma con los pequeños y Ruby, Chelsea y Emma duermen en el mío. ¡Resuelto!— dijo Bella. Regina contrajo el rostro, claramente incomodada, pero no se atrevió a protestar.

—Por mí, todo bien— dijo Regina forzando una sonrisa

—Bien, si de verdad no es una molestia, está todo bien

—De forma alguna, querida— las maneras de Fiona eran tan formales y suaves, que Emma estaba segura de que Sarah podría pensar que era forzado o falsedad. Pero era pura educación y afecto.

Por la noche, cuando todos ya estaban en sus cuartos, Emma bajó a la cocina para comer algo de la tarta de manzana que había sobrado de la merienda. Se sentía como una termita porque podría comerse todo lo que le pusieran delante. Se llevó un susto al ver a Chelsea parada en la puerta de la estancia. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a su presencia.

—Hola— dijo con una débil sonrisa sentándose a su lado

—¿Qué tal?— se llevó otro trozo a la boca —¿Cómo lo has pasado?

—Te he extrañado, lo confieso. Pero entiendo que no quieras nada más. Solo…Siento curiosidad, Emma.

—¿Curiosidad hacia qué?— preguntó

—Cuando terminaste conmigo, dijiste que era porque habías cerrado tu corazón a cualquier sentimiento amoroso— en ese momento, Emma quedó petrificada. Eso era verdad. Ese había sido uno de los motivos. Pero lo que no sabía era que en unos meses iba a conocer a alguien que entrarían en su corazón y lo abriría de nuevo—Pero…Me pregunto si soy yo el problema y tú ya has encontrado a alguien.

—Chelsea…—Emma se giró hacia la muchacha y encaró los pequeños ojos rasgados que ya estaban aguados —Me gustas mucho. Me gustas mucho como amiga y…Eso era lo que sentía por ti cuando estábamos juntas. Creí que estaba enamorada, pero en el fondo, sabía que no lo estaba. La gente me llenó tanto la cabeza con que deberíamos estar juntas que me dejé llevar. Pero lo que sentía por ti era cariño de amiga. Y aún lo siento, ¿entiendes? No puedo cambiar eso.

—Hay otra persona, ¿verdad?— preguntó con naturalidad

—Puede ser, pero créeme, no es por eso que no quiero estar contigo. Solo te veo como amiga, Chelsea. Nada más que eso.

—Yo quería ser tu alguien, Emma. Puede que me consideres pesada e inconveniente, pero hasta que no sepa quién es tu alguien y hasta que no sepa que tenéis algo serio, no voy a rendirme contigo. No lo haré. Voy a respetarte dentro de unos límites, ¿pero rendirme? Eso no va conmigo. Te am…

Antes de que Chelsea pudiera acabar la frase, un carraspeo se escuchó, atrayendo las miradas de ambas hacia la puerta, donde estaba Regina, vistiendo una bata negra y una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, chicas— para Chelsea era un tono educado, pero Emma sabía que era puro esfuerzo —¿Molesto?

—N…No, señorita Mills. Yo…Solo he vino a tomar un vaso de agua y ya subo— la morena más joven se levantó rápidamente y echo a andar hacia la puerta —Su tarta de esta tarde estaba deliciosa.

—Gracias, querida. Buenas noches— dijo apoyando las manos en los hombros de la muchacha, quien, segundos después, dejó la cocina.

Cuando Emma se llevó el último trozo de tarta a la boca, encaró a Regina, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres muy falsa— rió dejando el plato en el fregadero.

—Años de práctica— bromeó —Fiona quiere salir a almorzar mañana. En el The Shard.

—¿The Shard?—Emma desorbitó los ojos —¿Estás de broma?—The Shard era nada más y nada menos que el edificio más alto de toda la Unión Europea. Lo componían salas comerciales, apartamentos, SPAs, restaurantes y un mirador que daba una vista maravillosa.

—Hablo muy en serio. Quiere ir con tu familia y llamar a Zelena, Victoria, Lily y Kristin—explicó

Al escuchar el nombre “Kristin”, Emma contrajo el cuerpo entero, a fin de cuentas, ella había sido el motivo de la última separación con Regina.

—¿Kristin?

—Sí…Aunque yo ya no hablé con ella, Fiona y ella siguen siendo amigas, Emma. No puedo, sencillamente, decirle a mi hermana que deje de llamar a una amiga por mí, sobre todo porque tendría que dar motivos, y es lo que menos quiero.

—Está bien, entiendo. Solo es que me siento insegura con su presencia. Tonterías mías.

—No te preocupes por nada— sonrió sincera a la rubia y depositó su mano sobre la de ella —¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Te prometo que solo es…curiosidad—Emma asintió —¿Vas a dormir en la cama con Ruby o con Chelsea? ¿O con las dos?

Swan reviró los ojos sin disimular y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Con Ruby. Bella ha puesto un colchón al lado de la cama para que Chelsea duerma ahí.

—Ah. Está bien— la expresión de alivio en su rostro era nítida.

—Para alguien que no se iba a sentir incómoda y con celos, estás superando mis expectativas, señorita Mills— bromeó

—No tengo celos, muchacha estúpida— le tiró un paño a la cara y enseguida puso morritos.

—Ok, entonces creo que no pasaría nada si le pido a Ruby que cambie de cama con Chelsea, ¿no?— replicó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ni tú lo soportarías.

—Definitivamente, no— dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y las dos se echaron a reír —Yo…Quería preguntarte una cosa ahora, ¿puedo?—Regina asintió y respiró hondo —Cuando recibí la noticia de que mi familia vendría, conversé contigo sobre Chelsea y cuando dije que aún estaba enamorada de mí, dijiste que no la culpabas por eso. Esas palabras quedaron martilleando en mi cabeza desde ese día y realmente quería saber lo que quisiste decir con eso.

Con un brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Regina solo se acercó y agarró el rostro de la joven con las dos manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

—Como una gran alumna de literatura que eres, te desafío a estudiar mis palabras. Interprétalas como quieras, y cuando creas que has llegado a una respuesta, habla conmigo. Estaré dispuesta a escucharte—besó su cabeza suavemente y durante largos segundos, y cuando se apartó, vio en los ojos verdes, a través del brillo, curiosidad y admiración —Buenas noches, Emma

Ya en el cuarto, Emma se giraba de un lado a otro en la cama al mismo tiempo que Regina no salía de su cabeza. Escuchaba la pesada respiración de Ruby-que ya dormía-a su lado y deseaba conciliar el sueño pronto para poder dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Llegó a levantarse de la cama varias veces para sentarse frente a la ventana, admirando las vistas de los árboles, del cielo estrellado y las bonitas casas del barrio. Al ponerse a comparar su personalidad con la de Regina, fue inevitable no acordarse de _Shirley_ , la obra de Charlotte Brontë. Las protagonistas eran Shirley Keeldar y Caroline Helstone. Ambas tenían personalidades muy opuestas: Shirley es osada, obstinada y da valor sobre todo a su independencia; en cambio Caroline Helstone es dulce, sensible y tímida, sin embargo no menos inteligente. Y aunque fueran personalidades opuestas, su amistad era duradera. Es el famoso dicho de “los opuestos se atraen”. En el caso de Emma y Regina no era precisamente una amistad lo que tenían, sino un romance prohibido, enmascarado bajo el rótulo de amistad. Regina sería Shirley, y Emma, Caroline.

Emma encontraba increíble su capacidad de comparar su relación con Regina con cualquier libro que ya hubiera leído. Todo encajaba perfectamente. Ahora, pensar en que lo que Mills quiso decir con aquellas palabras le hacía doler la cabeza. Claro que tenía algo en mente, pero no quería precipitar las cosas y el hecho de estar empezando a aceptar para sí misma los sentimientos que tenía hacia la mayor la dejaba completamente loca. Emma había hecho la promesa de cerrar su corazón a cualquier cosa que no fuera la literatura, pero cuando el amor se empeña en llegar, viene con toda la fuerza del mundo, sin importarle cómo esté la situación de la persona a la que decide golpear. “¿Acaso Regina también se siente así?”, pensó.

Aquella noche, Emma concilió el sueño horas después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Se durmió con esa duda que no salía de su cabeza. ¿Estaría Regina de verdad enamorándose de su sobrina temporal? ¿Aunque eso, éticamente hablando, fuera incorrecto? ¿O estaría ella solo dejándose llevar por el deseo que consumía su corazón y se estaba montando una película?

En cuanto a Regina, Emma no sabía. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad, pero como había dicho, estudiaría sus palabras y las interpretaría de la mejor manera posible. Sin embargo, Swan ya estaba más que segura de sus propios sentimientos. De una forma poco común y muy avasalladora, sabía que, desde el primer momento, su corazón latió fuertemente por Regina como nunca antes lo había hecho por nadie. Y aquella noche, antes de quedarse dormida, mientras miraba por la ventana, reconoció finalmente y aceptó lo que estaba sintiendo. Amor. Amor de verdad. Estaba oficial y definitivamente enamorada de Regina Mills.

_“Te encontré. Tú eres mi afinidad, mi mejor lado, mi ángel bueno. Estoy unida a ti por lazos muy fuertes. Te considero buena, con talento, adorable. Una pasión fervorosa y solemne surgió en mi corazón. Esta se inclina hacia ti, te arrastra hacia el centro y hacia la fuente de la vida, envuelve mi existencia alrededor de ti y, a través de una llama pura y poderosa, nos funde, a ti y a mí, en un solo ser”- Charlotte Brontë_


	17. The Shard and instigations

_The Shard_ era más de lo que la familia canadiense esperaba. El enorme rascacielos hizo que los ojos de todos brillaran, deseando incluso poder vivir allí para siempre. Fiona, como siempre haciendo gala de su amabilidad y de sus manos abiertas cuando se trataba de dinero, alquiló un pequeño salón en el edificio exclusivamente para sus invitados ese día y también contrató un pequeño equipo de cocineros y camareros para que elaboraran los platos preferidos de todos. Emma llegó a pensar si Fiona hacía todo eso solo para agradar a su familia o si realmente la mujer era así. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, se decantó por la segunda opción. La familia Mills es muy rica y cuando el tema era gastar, lo hacían a espuertas. Eso explica la casa, los televisores en cada habitación e incluso los tres coches. Y no tenían cuatro porque Katherine aún no podía conducir.

Todos, menos Kristin y Lily, ya estaban en el salón donde sería servido el almuerzo. Sarah intentaba controlar a los hijos que insistían en correr de un lado a otro, y se estaba irritando al ver que no podía controlarlos. Sí, casi todas las madres son así. Se irritan cuando ven que sus hijos pueden estar molestando a otras personas. La madre de Swan solo se calmó cuando Katherine cogió a los dos pequeños y los sentó en las sillas mientras les contaba un cuento de hadas que los distrajo.

Tres de las cuatro paredes de la estancia eran ventanales de lado a lado, y eso a Emma le encantaba. Definitivamente podía dejar de lado a la gente y al almuerzo y quedarse admirando la maravillosa vista que tenía al alcance. Mientras la rubia observaba en silencio aquel paisaje, escuchaba risas y palabras sueltas de las mayores-Fiona, Regina, Sarah, Zelena y Victoria-que conversaban en otra zona. Se preguntó si algo se entrometería en su relación con Regina si ambas creaban una amistad. Y hablando de Regina, Emma no sabía si miraba más la vista que ofrecía _The Shard_ o a la morena. Su tía temporal llevaba un vestido de color vino, algo por encima de la rodilla, con una abertura lateral en el muslo izquierdo. Sus cabellos negros-que ya habían crecido bastante desde el primer día de la joven en Londres-estaban peinados hacia atrás, sin embargo, algunos mechones testarudos insistían en caer sobre su rostro, dejándola aún más sexy e irresistible. Sus zapatos eran unos tacones negros con la suela del mismo color que el vestido. En el rostro, su maquillaje no era tan intenso, compuesto por un sombreado en diferentes tonos de marrón y su típico labial rojo que realzaba sus carnosos labios. En opinión de Emma, Regina estaba encantadoramente vestida, y tuvo que obligarse a no mirar descaradamente la pierna que el vestido dejaba a la vista. Tuvo que cruzar las piernas y volver a centrarse en la hermosa vista cuando la morena se dio cuenta de la mirada puesta en ella, a lo que respondió con una mirada maliciosa. Era palpable que Regina tenía a Emma en la palma de la mano.

Las dos mujeres habían despertado esa mañana, vamos a decirlo así, con ganas la una de la otra. Estaba escrito en sus frentes desde que chocaron en el pasillo después de despertar. La casi declaración de Regina de la noche anterior y la confirmación que Emma se hizo a sí misma de sus sentimiento por Regina había removido cada célula del cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que estas gritaran cada vez más por el toque de la de más edad. Aunque Regina intimidara a Emma hasta no aguantar más, la joven ansiaba eso más que cualquier otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Regina sentía que se estaba equivocando. En realidad, sabía que se estaba equivocando, pero no podía evitarlo. Para ella, Emma Swan era como una droga. Sabes que te va a perjudicar, sabes que puede herirte, pero no quieres dejarlo porque estas viciado. Quieres tenerla cada vez más porque sientes que sin ella no volverías a sonreír, no volverías a ser feliz. Y no, Regina no lo volvería a ser. Emma había cautivado a la más vieja en cuatro meses de una manera sin igual, y a veces pensaba si la rubia llevaba en la ciudad más tiempo de lo que en realidad llevaba. Tras haberse acostado, la noche anterior, pensó innumerables veces en la rubia que poblaba su mente en las últimas semanas. Recordó todas las provocaciones, los besos, la sesión de masturbación en la cama donde estaba echada y sonrió como una tonta al techo, sin embargo, su sonrisa contenía malicia, y sus ojos, deseo.

Pensar en la vuelta a Canadá tenía sus ventajas e inconvenientes. Swan se sentiría muy feliz por volver a vivir con su familia y también por poder entrar en la facultad de letras con la que tanto soñaba y quién sabe, poder escribir su propia obra con un poco de esfuerzo. Pero, pensar que parte de su corazón quedaría en Londres la dejaba muy deprimida. Estaba segura de que, en los cinco meses que quedaban, su tía temporal y ella profundizarían la relación, volviendo esa despedida más triste.

Regina, por el contrario, no pensaba en eso. Como siempre decía, se centraba en el presente y solo en el presente. El futuro no nos pertenece hasta que llegue. Pero sabía que se sentiría mal ante la marcha de Swan, al final, la joven ya había entrado no solo en la familia, sino también en su corazón.

Al escuchar un ruido en la puerta, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, y se encontraron con Kristin y Lily. Ambas mujeres vestían ropa negra, la diferencia estaba en que la hija llevaba un vestido y la madre un mono. Tras saludar a todos, se sentaron en la gran mesa y comenzaron con los entremeses del almuerzo. Fiona estaba en una punta de la mesa y Regina en la otra, y muchas veces, Emma pudo notar la mirada de la morena sobre Kristin y eso la incomodó un poco. Y no pudo evitar pensar si durante todo ese tiempo se habrían hablado o visto en secreto.

—Bueno, las tostas serán retiradas en breve y nos traerán nuestro plato favorito— dijo Fiona y todos pudieron ver a Belle casi saltando en la silla toda contenta —Wellington Beef.

Fue inevitable no reírse del entusiasmo de Belle.

—Hey, ahora que me doy cuenta, Archie es el único hombre presente en la mesa— dijo Emma —Y bueno…Está Ernest. Es un…mini proyecto de hombre.

—Hablando de esa manera pareciera que quisieras que hubiera más hombres— dijo Sarah, arrancando risas.

—¡Mamá!— Emma la reprendió, conteniendo la risa —Pero…No. No necesitamos a más. Con Archie es suficiente.

El plato principal fue servido pocos minutos después y a todos se les hizo la boca agua. En una rápida mirada hacia Regina, la rubia vio que su mirada era correspondida. Fueron largos segundos en los que los ojos verde-mar se clavaron en los penetrantes ojos castaños, y en cuestión de segundos, fue como si pensaran que estaban solas en aquel lugar. El carraspeo de Kristin, que había sido a propósito, despertó a ambas del trance, y la joven sintió aún más rabia hacia ella. Mirar hacia Kristin se había convertido en una tarea complicada para Swan y para la Mills. Emma se sentía insegura en relación a la rubia de más edad, pues sabía que, además de ser muy guapa, ya había dominado el corazón de Regina hacía algunos años. Y, Regina odiaba la sensación de que Kristin podía contarles a todos en cualquier momento su relación con Emma.

Tras el postre, todos salieron al mirador del edificio, que quedaba en la última planta. Emma admiraba cada pequeño detalle de la ciudad con brillo en su mirada, al igual que la primera vez que había pisado la ciudad. A un lado de la enorme sala, Ruby y Emma estaban junto a la gran ventana, conversando, pero Regina se acercó, haciendo que la mejor amiga de la joven esbozara una débil sonrisa y se apartara. Aunque las separaba un metro de distancia, sus cuerpos aun así se decían muchas cosas. Con el rabillo del ojo, la joven paseaba su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la morena, que tenía estampado en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora, quien estaba abismada por tal belleza era Regina. Observó cautelosamente a la rubia de perfil. Swan llevaba puesto un vestido azul de encaje, que combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel. Su madre la había obligado a ponerse unos tacones sencillos de color negro, y su cabello estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo.

—Estás hermosa— dijo Regina sin apartar los ojos del horizonte y lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Emma la escuchara. La morena también tenía en las manos una copa de vino, dejándola aún más sexy.

—Estoy enfadada— dijo y se puso seria, atrayendo la mirada de Regina

—¿Por qué?— preguntó

—¿Crees que no he notado el intercambio de miradas entre tú y Kristin, Regina?— sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento para discutir sobre eso, a fin de cuentas, todos estaban alrededor, pero su inseguridad hablaba más fuerte. Emma sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de relación seria con la morena, y se sentía una estúpida por querer satisfacciones. En aquel momento, deseó poder haber dejado su baja autoestima y su inseguridad de lado para no haber dicho eso.

—También intercambié miradas con tus amigas, con mis sobrinas, con Zelena, con tu madre, con todo, Emma. Y eso no significa que me esté acostando con ellos— dijo en tono guasón

—Disculpa. Y bueno, gracias. Tú también estás linda. Y muy, muy sexy— respondió casi en un susurro, recibiendo de la morena una sonrisa de malicia.

—¿Hija?— Sarah tocó a Emma, que se giró con la mayor naturalidad hacia su madre —Tus amigas y Archie se van ahora para el hotel. Yo voy con ellos para echar una mano por allá. Dos adolescentes y un hombre…Eso nunca sale bien.

—¿Vuelves hoy a casa de las Mills?— preguntó

—Dependiendo de la hora en que salga de allá, sí. Pero casi estoy segura de que me quedará por allí. Ya está anocheciendo y hasta que terminen con todo, será tarde. No quiero molestar.

—Está bien, mamá. Ten cuidado— Emma dio un abrazo a su madre

—Lo tendré. Fiona nos va a dejar en el hotel, y tú volverás con Regina y las niñas, ¿está bien? Recuerda…

—Pórtate bien, no hables demasiado, concuerda con todo y sé educada. Lo sé— dijo Emma, arrancando una sonrisa de la madre

—Hasta mañana— dejó un beso en lo alto de la cabeza de la joven y se fue.

Emma se despidió de sus amigas, hermanos y Archie con un ligero abrazo y poco después se vio sola en la enorme sala del mirador con Katherine, Bella y Regina. Para su alivio, todas las demás ya se habían ido. La morena estaba visiblemente incómoda con la presencia de sus sobrinas, pues quería un tiempo a solas con Emma.

—Bella…Ve bajando con tu hermana, ¿ok? Ve abriendo el coche y esperadnos allí. Tengo que hablar a solas con Emma— dijo Regina tras darle las llaves del coche a su sobrina, que lanzó una mirada maliciosa a las dos y después asintió, dejando la estancia.

Swan sintió que su corazón se helaba cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Regina, que era puro deseo. La morena estaba al otro lado de la sala, apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Su pose y sus lentos parpadeos fueron suficientes para que Emma necesitara apoyarse en la gran ventana de vidrio, ya que todo su cuerpo flaqueaba.

—¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo, señorita Mills?— instigó

—Bueno, digamos que…Sin querer escuché la conversación con tu madre. Y escuché que probablemente iba a pasar la noche en el hotel con el resto de tu familia— conforme Regina iba hablando, iba acercándose a la rubia —Y…Ya sabe, señorita Swan. Tu madre va a pasar un mes y medio más durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que tú. Hoy, estarás sola…Es una oportunidad de oro— al decir la última palabra, ya estaba lo bastante cerca del rostro de la más joven, quien no podía apartar su mirada de los labios rojos.

Emma contuvo la respiración y sintió todos sus pensamientos hacerse un ovillo al escuchar eso.

—Estás diciendo que…Tú…— su rostro entero estaba rojo de tanta vergüenza.

—¿Te gusta provocar, no? Pero a la hora de actuar, te pones toda tímida. Yo no soy así. Yo provoco, yo atizo, yo instigo…Pero puedo actuar— sonrió maliciosa rozando sus labios en los de Emma

—Es que…No creí que fueras tan fácil— replicó

Aquello actuó como una gran provocación para la morena, quien solo rió guasona y pegó su cuerpo al de la rubia.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije unos meses atrás cuando fuimos a aquel bar?— Emma dijo que no con la cabeza —No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

—Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que dije que quería que me lo demostrases—Emma ni siquiera parpadeaba. Aquel momento estaba provocando escalofríos, pues no tenía idea de qué esperar al llegar a casa.

La tensión sexual dominó el ambiente. Regina estaba segura de que si se hubiera tomado algunas copas más de vino, aquel vestido azul ya no estaría sobre el cuerpo de Emma.

El sonido del móvil de Emma fue suficiente para despertarlas del largo trance dominado por la tensión sexual. Las dos mujeres bajaron el edifico en silencio, y se encontraron a Bella y Katherine en el aparcamiento.

Aquella noche, con el permiso de Fiona, Emma se atrevió a cocinar bizcochos de manteca. Estaba en la cocina, con los cabellos recogidos en un moño desaliñado y con un delantal que había cogido de uno de los armarios. La joven enrollaba la masa y amasaba, dándole forma redonda. Soltó un pedazo de la masa sobre el poyo cuando sintió a Regina metiendo su muslo entre sus piernas y acorralándola contra el mueble.

—Joder…—susurró Emma apoyando las manos en la encimera

—Estás muy sexy con delantal. Y si encima sueltas palabrotas…— distribuyó besos y mordiscos por la nuca de la joven, pues sabía que era su punto flaco.

—No hagas eso, Regina— Emma se retorció y se mordió con fuerza los labios

—¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta?— preguntó girando a la rubia hacia ella, separando sus piernas y dejando una de las de ellas en medio, presionando su vagina.

—¡Dios! ¿Esto está pasando de verdad?— dijo forzando aún más su intimidad contra la pierna de la otra.

—Responde, Swan— ordenó

—Yo…Estoy con olor a manteca y las chicas aún están despiertas.

—Podemos esperar a que se vayan a dormir y puedo esperar a que te des un baño. A menos que quieras hacer todo de una vez dentro de la cabina— provocó al prender las manos de Emma a la espalda. La morena nunca había sido tan directa.

—Eres una perra, Regina— dijo con fuego en los ojos

—La peor de todas, querida.

Regina le dio la espalda, y salió de la cocina dejando a una Emma completamente desconcertada y excitada. Era evidente cómo el cuerpo de la una ardía en deseo por el de la otra. Swan insultó en su interior a la morena con todos los insultos posibles y volvió a sus bizcochos, esta vez más rápido, estaba claro.

Emma quiso darse un buen baño esa noche. Dejó que el agua caliente corriera por todo su cuerpo mientras pensaba en lo que la noche iba a ofrecerle. Salió del baño con un albornoz blanco y con los cabellos recogidos en un moño, y entró enseguida en el cuarto. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Ruby, preguntándole qué ponerse y qué hacer, pero sintió miedo de que Chelsea viera algo, así que decidió olvidarlo. Abrió el cajón buscando algún conjunto de lencería sexy, pues la mayoría de sus prendas íntimas tenían ositos estampados.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta, y vio a Katherine allí parada en cuanto permitió la entrada. A Emma le extrañó la presencia de la niña y frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo— dijo Emma

—No. No concilio el sueño. Mi madre y Bella ya están dormidas, así que, ¿quieres ver una peli conmigo?— preguntó

 _“¡Qué mierda!”,_ pensó

—Kitty…Es tarde— intentó hacerla desistir

—Por favor, Em. Solo es una peli. Estoy muy aburrida— imploró

Aunque quisiera rechazarlo para poder aceptar la propuesta de Regina, sabía que no se sentiría bien si Katherine estaba despierta. Forzando una sonrisa y una suave mirada, Emma volvió a mirar a la pequeña y sonrió débilmente.

—Está bien. Ve escogiendo la peli que ya voy para tu cuarto. Solo me cambio.

Completamente decepcionada, la joven se puso unos de sus pijamas de niña pequeña y se dirigió al cuarto de su “hermana” pequeña. Al llegar, cogió el móvil, abrió la conversación con Regina, y le escribió.

 **E** : Kitty despierta. Me ha invitado a ver una peli con ella. Infelizmente la respuesta a tu propuesta será aplazada.

Respiró hondo e intentó prestar atención a la comedia romántica que había en la tele, pero solo podía pensar en el sexo que podría estar teniendo en aquel momento.

 **R** : No te preocupes

Regina mandó, y en aquel momento, Emma pudo sentir que estaba muy enfadada.

 **R** : Quien se lo pierde eres tú

_Adjunto_

Despreocupada, Emma abrió la imagen adjunta, y se llevó un susto. Se trataba de una foto de Regina, con una blusa roja con los primeros botones abiertos, revelando un sujetador de encaje negro. El latido entre las piernas comenzó a hacerse presente conforme iba imaginando cosas impuras con aquella foto.

 _“Hija de puta”,_ era lo que Emma conseguía pensar.

—Esta peli está bien, pero…¿Cómo es que ella nunca desconfió que el hijo en realidad no era del donante de esperma sino de su mejor amigo? Es que, mira, son idénticos— Emma comentó cuando la peli estaba a punto de acabar —¿No crees?— preguntó de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta —¿Kitty?— al mirar hacia la pequeña, vio que esta dormía profundamente.

Respiró hondo, de satisfacción y apagó el televisor con una sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro. Cerró con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña y caminó a paso silencioso por el suelo de madera fría hasta el cuarto de la mujer que tanto deseaba, Regina.

Entró sin llamar, encontrándose a la morena echada en la cama, con las gafas de pasta negra puestas y leyendo un libro. Vestía una bata de seda negra y los cabellos ligeramente despeinados.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Swan? ¿Ya acabó la sesión de cine?— preguntó con naturalidad cerrando el libro y colocándose bien las gafas sobre la nariz.

—Te dije que iba a aplazar la respuesta a tu propuesta, pero no dije para cuándo— rebatió

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?— se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas de forma lenta y sensual.

—Sí, lo es— respondió ya sin fuerzas.

—¿Y para qué estás aquí, Swan?— instigó

—No me obligues a decirlo, Gina— prácticamente suplicó

—Dilo—ordenó, intentado ignorar el delicado hecho de haber sido llamada Gina

Emma reviró los ojos y dio un paso hacia delante.

—Para dejar que me tengas

—¿Y qué más?— preguntó de manera provocativa

—Sentirte en mí. Dejar que me sientas en ti.

—Puedes ser un poco más ordinaria, querida. Me gusta

—Quiero…Satisfacer mis ganas de ti, Regina. Quiero follar contigo. Por favor, no me hagas esperar un segundo más—su voz era tan ronca y sexy, que solo eso ya era bastante para llevar a Regina a la locura.

—Ven aquí, amor.


	18. Feeel me

Swan sentía sus manos trémulas y su corazón acelerado mientras caminaba en dirección a la morena. Se colocó frente a Regina, que permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama. Con la boca entreabierta, la mayor fijó su mirada, que ya hervía de deseo, en los verdes de Emma. Pasó levemente los dedos por la cinturilla de los pantalones de pijama de la rubia, que ahora ya tenía la respiración acelerada por completo. Se levantó, enroscado sus dedos en los rizos rubios de Emma.

—Sienta— pidió suavemente y Emma lo hizo, sentándose en la cama.

Regina, detrás de la rubia, recogió su cabello en una alta cola de caballo, dejando su cuello y nuca expuestos. La morena rozó sus labios en los hombros de Swan aún cubiertos por la tela y siguió hacia el lóbulo de la oreja, donde depositó besos y ligeros mordiscos, escuchando cómo la más joven jadeaba.

Emma cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios con más fuerza a cada segundo que sentía la boca helada y suave de Regina en su piel caliente. Con una mano, la morena tiró suavemente del cabello rubio hacia atrás, para a continuación morder la nuca. Swan apretó sus piernas para aliviar el incontrolable deseo de tener a Regina en aquel momento.

Mills se puso de nuevo frente a la rubia, que ahora paseaba su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la morena. Sonriendo maliciosa, Regina la levantó y comenzó un beso lento que, en pocos segundos, ganó más intensidad. La mayor agarró con fuerza la cintura de Emma, guiándola hacia la pared más cercana, donde la acorraló mientras distribuía mordidas por todo su cuello.

Emma, por su parte, descendió las manos, intentando deshacer el sencillo nudo de la bata de seda de Regina, pero falló miserablemente, pues la morena se lo impidió.

—¿Crees que será así de fácil, señorita Swan?— dijo jadeante al interrumpir el beso.

Regina separó las piernas de la rubia, encajando y presionando la suya allí, contra su vagina, que ya palpitaba.

—Esto es tortura, Regina—dijo mientras imploraba por más contacto con la morena.

—Lo sé—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro —Quítate esa ropa para mí— pidió la morena con la voz tomada apartándose un poco y sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Un poco desconcertada, Emma se colocó una vez más frente a Regina y se quitó sin vacilar la blusa. La morena sonrió al ver que la joven ya estaba sin sujetador y se mordió el labio inferior al mirar sus senos totalmente expuestos. Los latidos en su intimidad ya habían comenzado a aparecer antes incluso de que Swan se quitara los pantalones que aún mantenía en su cuerpo, obligándose entonces a cruzar las piernas y respirar hondo. Al percibir esto, Emma sonrió y se pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras se retiraba la última prenda de ropa, quedando apenas con unas sencillas bragas blancas.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve, señorita Mills?— preguntó provocativa acercándose a la morena cuya mandíbula estaba por los suelos y sus ojos ardiendo de deseo.

En un solo movimiento y sin responder a la provocación, Regina agarró a la joven por la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el colchón y las finas sábanas. La mayor reptó a cuatro patas por encima de la rubia, quien tenía los ojos más brillantes del mundo. Volvió a apoderarse de los labios que tanto le gustaban, comenzando enseguida un juego de lenguas. Dejó un sendero de besos y mordiscos por el cuello y la nuca de Emma al mismo tiempo que amenazaba con llevar sus manos a uno de los pechos de la rubia, pasándola suavemente por el espacio entre ellos.

—Regina…—Emma susurró al sentir que la boca de la morena estaba cada vez más cerca de su pecho. A cada segundo que pasaba, ambas tenían la certeza de cuánto se querían la una a la otra con la mayor intensidad del mundo.

Regina, por su parte, palpó uno de los pechos de Emma, al tiempo que lamía su cuello. La rubia soltó un quedo gemido, que fue música para los oídos de Regina, cuando esta apretó el pezón ya endurecido entre el índice y el pulgar.

Emma se atrevió a llevar sus manos a los costados de Regina a quien no pareció importarle. Pasó las dos manos por todo el curvilíneo cuerpo de la morena, que amenazaba cada vez más con llevarse a la boca los pezones ya extremadamente endurecidos. Y cuando lo hizo, una explosión de sentimientos estalló dentro de Emma y también entre sus piernas. Entrelazaba los dedos en los cabellos negros al mismo tiempo que gemía al odió de su tía temporal.

Regina pasó levemente su lengua por toda la zona al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los quejumbrosos y quedos gemidos de la rubia que invadían sus oídos. Pudo sentir cómo Emma tiraba con fuerza de su cabello cuando finalmente chupó los pezones de esta, mordisqueándolos también.

La mayor sonrió al levantarse y divisar un gran punto oscuro en las bragas de algodón de la joven. Sentada encima de la pelvis de la mujer, Regina-aún vestida-se movió con delicadeza, sonriendo victoriosa al ver a Swan cerrando los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose deliciosamente los labios.

—Joder, Regina—Emma gimió al sentir su vagina rozando con la de la mujer mientras cada vez se encharcaba más. La joven agarró la cintura de Regina, obligándola a aumentar los movimientos.

—Joder, Regina— repitió la morena, revirando los ojos ante tanta satisfacción —Insultando con mi nombre en los labios y gimiendo eres lo más excitante del mundo.

—¿Te gusta que te insulten, entonces?— Emma sonrió maliciosa y se mordió aún más fuerte los labios cuando la mujer aumentó los movimientos como respuesta —No aguanto más esta tortura

—Entonces, dime qué quieres— dijo deteniendo los movimientos y colocándose entre las piernas de la joven.

—A ti— respondió rápido

—Eso no es suficiente, Swan— dijo con la voz ronca mientras pasaba la punta del dedo por el tejido de las bragas de Emma, quien se estremeció.

—¡Ah, Regina, fóllame ya!— imploró con voz quejumbrosa.

Regina sonrió traviesa y enseguida, retiró lentamente la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la rubia, dejando expuesta la intimidad ya totalmente mojada. La mayor se quedó totalmente desconcertada al ver a la rubia tan expuesta ante ella.

Emma, que ya se estaba retorciendo buscando contacto con la morena, alzó su tronco, desesperada, al ver que se apartaba.

—N…No…¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó

La morena se colocó una vez más sobre su cuerpo, obligándola a echarse de nuevo por completo. Con su pierna entre las de la rubia, presionó su rodilla levemente contra la vagina de la más joven, haciéndola gemir.

—¿Sabes lo mojada que me has dejado, Emma?— susurró al oído de la joven —Y ni si quiera me has tocado de verdad. Nadie, nunca, ha conseguido esto conmigo—se sentó una vez más sobre Emma y se llevó la mano a su propia intimidad, pasando los dedos por toda la lubrificada extensión, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con la joven, que estaba segura de que podría alcanzar el orgasmo solo con esa escena —Pruébame— dijo al depositar dos de sus dedos en la boca de Swan, quien los chupó sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que Regina se mojara aún más —Ahora, te doy lo que tanto quieres.

Se colocó una vez más entre las piernas de Emma, abriéndolas más y presionó su clítoris con el pulgar, moviéndolo poco a poco. Cada vez que veía cómo la joven arqueaba la espalda, implorando por más, Regina sonreía. Entonces, pasó el dedo índice por toda la extensión completamente mojada de la rubia, pero sin nunca penetrarla, lo que era una tortura.

—Deja ya esta mierda de tortura, Regina. Ya te dije lo que quiero— dijo firme golpeando la cama con las manos.

—Dilo una vez más. Me gusta escucharte decir palabras vulgares. Me excita—ordenó

—Fóllame, Mills. Fóllame ahora. Por favor—Emma cerraba los puños y los golpeaba con fuerza en el colchón.

Sin más ceremonias, Regina introdujo un dedo y pudo ver cómo la joven se arqueaba aún más y clavaba las uñas en las sábanas. La mayor curvó su dedo dentro de Emma, alcanzando su punto G al mismo tiempo que ambas gemían. Comenzó un delicioso vaivén, cambiando cada cierto tiempo la fuerza de los movimientos.

—Ahhh…Uno más…—gimió —Por…Por favor

Sonriendo, Regina introdujo un dedo más, repitiendo todos los movimientos. Usó la mano libre para rodear con sus dedos el endurecido pezón de la joven, que gemía sin parar.

Emma sintió cómo su mundo se desmoronaba cuando notó los dedos de Regina salir de ella. Sin entender nada, buscó frente a ella a la morena, pero la encontró, en cambió, echada a su lado.

—¿Qué…?— dijo totalmente débil.

—Conozco una manera mucho mejor de hacerte gozar— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y Swan rápidamente comprendió el mensaje.

Sin muchas fuerzas, Emma se levantó y se sentó sobre el rostro de Regina, que comenzó a realizar movimientos delicados, deliciosos con la lengua en su intimidad. Swan necesitó agarrarse al cabecero de la cama a media que ondeaba sobre el rostro de la morena, que chupaba, besaba y lamía toda su vagina. La mayor la agarró por la cintura, incentivándola a moverse aún más, y así lo hizo.

Mills, al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba con el sabor de Emma, que quería probar desde hacía mucho tiempo, introdujo un dedo en su intimidad, dejando que la joven se sentara sobre su dedo y se moviera sobre él. A medida que los gemidos de la joven se hacían cada vez más altos e intensos, Regina sintió todo el interior de la rubia contraerse alrededor de su dedo, cosa que hizo que aumentara los movimientos. Swan notó las señales del orgasmo y se movió aún más deprisa sobre la boca deliciosa y suave de la mujer.

Emma sintió su corazón acelerar, su cuerpo entero hervir y pronto relajarse al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido alto de satisfacción. Dejó su pesado y trémulo cuerpo caer al lado de la morena, quien estaba en total éxtasis.

Tras recuperar la respiración, buscó los ojos de Regina, que aún los tenía cerrados, pero, en seguida los abrió, y se produjo el choque entre los profundos ojos castaños y los verdes que tanto le hacía perder la concentración.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño?— preguntó suavemente mientras sus manos buscaban la mano de la joven.

—¿Vienes conmigo?— preguntó a su vez y pudo ver que sonreía maliciosamente

—¿No estás satisfecha, Swan?—se acercó más, hasta chocar sus narices

—No lo estaré hasta que también tú me sientas— dijo antes de morder el labio inferior de la mujer.

—Vamos—Regina se levantó y ayudó a la más joven a levantarse también.

Las dos se dirigieron al baño, y Regina inmediatamente abrió la ducha en agua caliente. Aún sin entrar en la cabina, Emma acorraló a la morena contra un mueble y la besó con ferocidad. Sin darle importancia a las cosas que caían al suelo, la morena se sentó en una de las superficies del mueble, dejando que Swan asumiera el control total. Las finas y delicadas manos de Emma Swan se paseaban por toda la pierna de Regina, arañándola levemente.

La rubia cogió a la mujer en brazos, y se acercaron a la cabina de la ducha.

—¿No querrás que se moje la ropa, no?— dijo jadeante interrumpiendo el beso

—Créeme, una prensa ya está bien mojada— dijo con un sonrisa traviesa mientras se quitaba la bata.

Emma se apartó para poder admirar aquella divinidad solo de bragas y sujetador negros, tan expuesta ante ella. En un hábil movimiento, consiguió desabrochar el sujetador de la mayor, tirándolo en cualquier lado y la empujó hacia dentro de la ducha. Dejaron que, por unos segundos, el agua cayera sobre sus cuerpos, mojándolos por completo.

Swan paseó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo semidesnudo de la morena, hasta dejarlas quietas en sus nalgas, que apretó con fuerza, haciendo que la mayor gimiera ahogadamente.

—Voy a ser breve, ¿entendiste? Sin ceremonias—susurró Emma al oído de la morena —Voy a follarte como nunca antes has sido follada, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que las bragas de Regina se humedecieran aún más provocando que gimiera bajito.

La joven se arrodilló y rápidamente apartó la prenda de encaje negro que cubría aún la intimidad de la morena, que enseguida quedó expuesta. Pasó la lengua levemente por toda la zona externa mientras miraba hacia arriba, y veía a Regina apretando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios ante tanta tensión que estaba sintiendo. Emma se levantó, agarró y alzó una de las piernas de la morena, e inmediatamente introdujo dos dedos de una sola vez en su interior. La lubrificación era tanta que no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

Regina emitió un alto gemido al sentir, finalmente, a Emma dentro de ella. Apretó los ojos y los labios con fuerza mientras se deleitaba con aquel momento único. Emma entraba y salía de la morena con tanta velocidad y fuerza, que la morena reviraba los ojos y clavaba sus cortas uñas en la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

En cierto momento, Regina, intentando provocar, contuvo los gemidos, cosa que puso furiosa a Swan.

—Sé que en tu garganta se forma un enorme nudo cada vez que te aguantas los gemidos, querida— dijo aumentando los movimientos, hundiéndose cada vez más.

Emma puso a Regina de espaldas, introduciendo una pierna entre las de ellas y rozando su intimidad en sus nalgas. Separó las piernas de Regina, continuando con los mismos movimientos de vaivén en su interior. Un quedo y bajo gemido salió de la boca de la mayor, y Swan sonrió victoriosa y aumentó aún más los movimientos, curvando los dedos y alcanzado el punto G.

—Córrete para mí…— susurró al oído de la morena cuando notó que su interior se estaba contrayendo en sus dedos.

—Hazlo mejor entonces, Swan—dijo resistiéndose.

Swan volvió a girar a Regina de frente, y esta vez, le chupó los pechos sin pudor al mismo tiempo que usaba la mano libre para tirar de su corto cabello. Sus dedos entraban y salían de la morena sin pudor ninguno, y esta, ahora, gemía descontroladamente mientras notaba que su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca.

Se retorció sobre los dedos de Emma buscando más contacto mientras se mordía los labios con fuerza.

—Swan…— gimió mientras abría los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los de Emma que la miraban fijamente, desbordando lujuria —¡Emma!— gimió alto.

Swan, durante unos segundos, estuvo segura de que tendría el segundo orgasmo de la noche con tan solo escuchar la voz ronca y firme de Regina gimiendo su nombre.

Los dedos de Emma se contrajeron aún más, y enseguida sintió que el cuerpo de Regina se relajaba y un líquido caliente salía de la morena. Con las piernas temblorosas, la mayor se apoyó en la rubia para no caerse.

Jadeantes, se quedaron debajo del agua, con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados.

—Eres hermosa— dijo Regina con la voz tomada pasando delicadamente la mano por el rostro de Emma.

Swan, por su parte, solo cogió la mano de Regina y se la llevó a la boca, dejando un beso en ella. Miró los profundos ojos, sin importarle el agua que caía en los suyos y enseguida, pegó sus labios en los de la morena y comenzó un beso lento y pausado.

Tras finalizar el baño, las dos mujeres conversaban normalmente en el cuarto. Regina, sentada en la cama, admiraba a la joven que se estaba poniendo sus chalecos por encima del pijama y se reía con ello.

—¿Cómo puedes usar esto? Parece muy incómodo— dijo mientras se ponía un chaleco rojo que estaba colgado en una silla.

—La costumbre— respondió con naturalidad. Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesilla de noche y vio que marcaba la una de la mañana —Ya es muy tarde. Es mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Con el rostro enrojecido y el corazón acelerado, Emma se quitó el chaleco, lo dejó en su sitio y miró, avergonzada, a la morena.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—Es peligroso, Emma—respondió

Sonrió débilmente y movió las manos

—Lo sé…Olvídalo. Lo entiendo.

—Ven acá—Regina la llamó y Emma se acercó. Al sentare frente a ella, agarró su rostro con las dos manos, clavando su mirada en sus ojos de esmeraldas —Ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida— dijo seria —Eres deliciosa, Emma Swan. Joder…—apretó los ojos con fuerza y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza —No sabes cuánto. La noche ha sido increíble, mi amor, pero infelizmente, tienes que irte.

 _“Mi amor”,_ Emma pensó y sonrió en su interior.

—Me gustaría quedarme— dijo poniendo morritos

—Lo sé, lo sé…Todavía tendremos más oportunidades como esta— dijo dejando un beso en la cabeza de la joven.

—Está bien. Me marcho—Emma dejó un piquito en los labios de Regina y caminó hacia la puerta —Buenas noches, Regina

—Buenas noches, Emma—dijo dulcemente antes de que la joven dejara el cuarto.

Fue fácil para las dos dormir esa noche a causa del cansancio. Amanecieron al día siguiente completamente diferente a los demás. Emma tenía una sonrisa enorme estampada en el rostro mientras se vestía. Era una mañana caliente en Londres debido a la ola de calor que había llegado a la ciudad aquella semana. Se puso unos shorts vaqueros y una blusa azul. Al mirarse en el espejo, observó que algunos chupetones llenaban el lateral de su cuello, y se desesperó. Aunque los recuerdos que esas marcas traían eran buenos, no sabía cómo podría esconderlos de la vista de todos.

—Toc, toc…—dijo Ruby abriendo con cuidado la puerta

—¡Qué bien que estés aquí!— Emma empujó a la amiga hacia dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta —Pero…¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Fiona nos invitó a desayunar y dijo que después saldríamos a conocer la ciudad. ¿Estás bien?— dijo mirando a la amiga de arriba abajo. Su expresión era tranquila hasta que enfocó su mirada en el marcado cuello —¡La madre que me parió! ¿Ella te ha hecho eso? No sé si siento envidia o pena.

—¡Obvio! Ayúdame a esconderlo, por favor. No sé qué hacer— imploró

—¡Deja de ser tonta, Emma!—le dio un golpe en el hombro—Dame maquillaje.

En pocos minutos, Ruby cubrió todas las marcas con maquillaje, y Emma se sintió más tranquila.

—No se ve nada, pero no estaría de más mirar de vez en cuando. Pon el pelo hacia delante también— recomendó —Pero…¡Cuéntame! Vosotras…

—¿Follamos? Sí. ¡Y de qué manera!— se tiró en la cama, mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa tonta recordando la noche anterior.

—¡Dios mío, qué delicia! Quiero decir, absurdo, Emma. ¡Esto es un total absurdo!— bromeó

—Joder, Ruby…— se tapó los ojos con la mano y se mordió el labio —Ella es un volcán.

—Me hago una idea. Suertuda— rieron— ¿Sientes algo por ella? Digo, además de deseo físico, claro está.

—No— respondió rápidamente —Bueno, no sé. Digo, ¡ah! Sí. Sin sombra de duda.

—No irás a decir que estás enamorada, ¿no?

—No consigo controlar mis sentimientos— dijo, confiándose

—Sabes que esto es una locura, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero aprovechar mientras dure, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo— sonrió débilmente —Bueno, creo que es mejor que bajemos. Están todos abajo.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, las miradas de Emma y Regina se cruzaron inmediatamente y con intensidad. La rubia fue la primera en desviarla, dando los buenos días a todos y dejando un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Todos se dieron cuenta de la felicidad y del buen humor de Emma, cosa que extrañaron un poco.

—¿Hay alguien de bueno humor hoy?— preguntó Archie

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Emma, que se sonrojó.

—Quizás

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de esa felicidad?— preguntó Sarah

—Hum…Vosotros estáis aquí, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría no estar feliz?

—Fingiré que me lo creo— dijo Sarah con una sonrisa guasona.

La tarde había sido intensa. Las Mills enseñaron a la familia Swan toda la ciudad, insistiendo en llevarlas a cada monumento, incluyendo la London Eye, que Emma disfrutó por segunda vez.

Durante todo el día, Emma y Regina mantuvieron conversaciones normales, nada que remitiera a su relación secreta. Sin embargo, toda aquella felicidad no había surgido de la nada, por casualidad, sino a causa de la tórrida noche de sexo que habían tenido. Aunque las conversaciones fueran normales, las miradas se provocaban y los cuerpos gritaban el uno por el otro cada vez más.

Aquella noche fue difícil para Emma conciliar el sueño. Su madre dormía a su lado y sus hermanos en un colchón al lado de la cama, y eso la incomodaba inmensamente. Amaba tener a su familia, pero no soportaba el hecho de tener que compartir con los tres la habitación durante mes y medio. Tras dar vueltas de un lado a otro, decidió que tenía que comer algo para relajarse, a fin de cuentas, era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba aburrida o estresada: comía. Comía todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

Bajó las escaleras a paso cauteloso, y se dirigió a la cocina. Entró en la estancia aún a oscuras y en silencio y avanzó hacia el interruptor. Al encender, se llevó un susto al ver a Regina sentada en la isla con una taza de té en las manos.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa contigo?—gritó ahogadamente golpeando el suelo con los pies. Tuvo que apoyarse en la nevera y respirar hondo mil veces para que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, pero solo se puso más nerviosa al darse cuenta de que Regina se reía de la situación —¿De qué te ríes? Idiota.

—Ha sido gracioso— dijo dando un buche a su té —¿Quieres té? Es de manzana con canela.

—No, gracias. ¿Este es tu nuevo hobby ahora? ¿Beber té en la oscuridad mientras todos duermen?—dijo en tono de guasa

—Quizás— sonrió —¿Qué haces aquí, Swan?

—Vine a comer. Estoy estresada— dijo abriendo la nevera y sacando un pastel de chocolate que Bella había preparado.

—¡Qué manera extraña de aliviar el estrés! Yo prefiero otros métodos— dijo maliciosamente mirando a la joven, que inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de anoche. Me pregunto cuándo tendremos un momento como ese de nuevo— confesó

—Yo también— dijo Regina —Quizás no sea muy difícil. Solo tenemos que tener cuidado.

—Sí, el doble.

Con intención de provocar, Regina pasó el dedo por la cobertura de chocolate que se salía del plato de Emma y lo llevó a la boca de la rubia, que enseguida sintió que sus ojos ardían de deseo. Swan limpió el chocolate del dedo de la mayor, que sonreía satisfecha.

La morena se acercó al rostro de la rubia y enseguida pegó sus labios a los de ella, comenzando un beso lento y, de cierta forma, lleno de emociones. Lo acabó con un piquito y media sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Emma

—Hasta mañana— dijo sonriente mientras observaba a la mujer desaparecer por la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, Regina volvió segundos después, con preocupación en sus ojos y la respiración alterada.

—Emma…— su voz flaqueaba.

—¿Qué?— preguntó confusa mirando a la morena.

Mills solo respiró hondo y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—Nada. Duerme bien— y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Horas después, ya en la cama, Emma se preguntaba qué iba a decirle la morena. Haría cualquier cosa por saberlo, pero como aún no tenía el poder de leer mentes, decidió plasmar todos sus sentimientos en el “papel”.

Abrió el bloc de notas de su móvil y comenzó a escribir un poema. Un poema que remitía a la noche anterior. Que remitía a Regina. A su relación con la mujer con la que tanto que le gustaba estar. Las palabras fluyeron rápidamente. Cuando terminó, estuvo segura de ya haber interpretado las palabras de Regina.

Estaban tan enamoradas la una de la otra, sin embargo, aún no se sentían lo suficientemente preparadas y maduras para admitirlo.

_Aquellos cuerpos mojados, con los corazones acelerados, cálidos después del carnal vendaval_

_No, ellas no hacen el amor, se funden. Encajan sus cuerpos, unen destrozos, chocan sus secretos fatales._

_Intercambian miradas confesas, no tienen secretos, no sienten miedo, no juzgan sus verdades irracionales._

_El mundo de ambas se encuentra, son dos locas creando sus célebres historias._

_No tiene medio ni fin. Solo el comienzo aquí, y ellas han decidido que lo mejor es vivir así._

_Y las dos viven aquello, que no tiene nombre ni apellido, sino el “hasta pronto”_

_Han dejado todas las reglas, olvidado sus malezas, las dos son cuerpos, son almas;_

_Son vidas vividas, buscando la una en la otra su paz._


	19. Caught

**POV Regina**

Nunca en once años que llevaba recibiendo alumnas extranjeras en mi casa me he relacionado con una de ellas. Bueno, en todo caso hasta que ha llegado Emma. Nunca, ninguna me había llamado la atención. Solo ella.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de la familia Swan a Londres y mi relación con Emma estaba cada vez más complicada. Cinco minutos en la sala de piano cuando todos estaban durmiendo era lo que podíamos tener.

Estaba poniendo a mi familia en riesgo y por los suelos toda mi ética moral. Sabía que sería la comidilla del barrio si se supiera que las Mills habían sido borradas del sistema por descubrirse que una de ellas estaba manteniendo una relación con una alumna del programa. Sí, sería un enorme problema. Además, Fiona se sentiría enormemente sorprendida y decepcionada. Primero, sorprendida por no saber que también me gustan las mujeres y decepcionada por haber roto, desde el primer día que puse mis ojos en esa mujer, la primera y principal regla del programa.

El sentimiento de egoísmo me consumía día tras día. Me sentía de nuevo con dieciséis años, cuando mi madre no me permitía salir con chicos, y entonces, lo hacía a escondidas. Me conocía todos los lugares más escondidos del colegio y de la ciudad. Pero, nunca pensé que ahora, a punto de cumplir los treinta y dos años, estaría de nuevo pasando por todo eso. Y aún más sabiendo que las consecuencias podrían ser serias. Pero por más que estuviera mal, no podía dejarlo. No podía librarme de Emma Swan.

Puede que alguien diga que me he convertido en una mejor persona desde que ella llegó. Quizás menos borde, rígida e insoportable. Sin notarlo, Emma es el tipo de persona que te hace cambiar por completo. Hace que te intereses por cosas nuevas, te aconseja, te hace reír y, claro está, te provoca hasta que no aguantas más.

Los días fueron pasando y Sarah, madre de Emma, se acercó más a mí de lo que yo me imaginara. No estoy segura de si puede ser un problema, pero creo que no. Sarah es una mujer visiblemente fuerte, inteligente y determinada. Emma ha tenido a quien salir.

Y bueno, ahí estaba yo, un día más. En la sala de piano, pero esta vez, sin mi compañía de todas las noches.

Emma había salido con sus amigas. Era viernes y las tres decidieron revivir los “viejos tiempos” y después todas dormirían tiradas por el suelo de la sala de mi casa. Confieso que me sentía algo incómoda con Chelsea, pero nunca dejaría que eso interfiriera en su amistad con Emma, aunque sabía que ella deseaba mucho más que una amistad.

Tras dejar mi taza encima del piano, recordé la primera vez que mis labios tocaron los de Emma. Me quedé tan frustrada por no haber sido correspondida, incluso hoy siento un poco de enfado.

Pasando ligeramente los dedos por encima de las teclas, comencé a tocar una canción que desde hacía un tiempo le estaba enseñando a Bella. Apenas me importó que todos los presentes en la casa ya estuvieran durmiendo, solo toqué y canturreé, sacando de mi interior todos aquellos cansados pensamientos que habitaban mi cabeza.

We keep behind closed doors

Every time I see you, I die a Little more

Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls

It’ll never be enough

As you drive me to my house

I can’t stop these silent tears from rolling down

You and I both have to hide on the outside

Where I can’t be yours and you can’t be mine

La canción encajaba perfectamente. Cuando llegué al estribillo, vi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que tenía los ojos húmedos. Aunque no fuera una pianista o cantante profesional, siempre había tenido una gran conexión con la música y esta, definitivamente, me ha tocado el corazón.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché aplausos desde la puerta, y no necesité girarme para saber quién estaba allí. Su perfume entró por mi nariz, y enseguida sentí sus suaves labios besando mi cuello.

—Pensé que ibas a pasarte toda la noche en la calle con tus amigas— dije inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándome a una Emma extremadamente feliz y con los ojos brillantes —¿Dónde están ellas? ¿No es peligroso que estés aquí?

—Ya están en un sueño profundo en el cuarto de Bella. Pobre, ha tenido que dormir con Kitty y cedernos el cuarto una vez más. Dijo que era una tontería que durmiéramos en el suelo de la sala— dijo sentándose a mi lado y observándome. Pude ver que fruncía el ceño al mirarme a los ojos, que estaban algo enrojecidos —¿Estabas llorando?

—No—respondí rápidamente, pero me miró de forma guasona —Vale, sí, más o menos. Solo me emocioné con la canción que estaba tocando al piano.

—¿Tú? ¿Emocionada?— rió bromista, y yo fruncí el ceño, poniéndome seria —Esa canción debe significar mucho

—Un día de estos la toco y la canto para ti, y entonces veremos si tú no lloras— bromeé

Me acerqué a sus labios rosados, que me sonreían al notar los míos tan cerca. Pasé levemente mi nariz por el maxilar de Emma, y pude sentir el fuerte olor a bebida proveniente de su boca —Bebiste

—Sí, bebí

—Bueno, no ha sido una pregunta— reí —Al menos estás sobria

—La última vez que me emborraché intenté besarte. No salió muy bien.

—Estabas completamente enloquecida aquel día.

Estábamos tan nostálgicas en ese momento que sentía que podríamos estar una semana entera solo recordando cada momento que habíamos pasado juntas en esos casi cinco meses.

**POV Regina off.**

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Emma y Regina continuaban conversando en la más pequeña y acogedora estancia de la casa. Ahora, la rubia también tenía en sus manos una copa de vino, acompañando a su tía temporal con su bebida favorita.

—Te echo de menos—dijo Regina pasando su mirada de arriba abajo por todo el cuerpo de Emma, que solo llevaba puesto un vestido rojo.

—Pero sí estoy aquí, Regina—respondió. Empezaba a estar fuera de sí

—No de esa manera— sonrió débil y maliciosamente, sonrisa que fue respondida por una risa nerviosa.

—¿Ya quieres tenerme de nuevo?— preguntó mientras intentaba poner una pose provocativa, cosa que hizo reír a la mayor.

—Hablas como si hiciera poco tiempo desde que nos acostamos. Ya hace casi un mes. Me tienes en abstinencia— confesó

—Podría darte lo que quieres ahora mismo— dijo sentándose en el regazo de la morena, que jadeó —Pero…Antes quiero que me digas una cosa

—¿Qué quieres, Swan?— su voz estaba ahogada y ronca por el hecho de estar, literalmente, con la cara frente al escote de la rubia

—Aquel día, en la cocina…Saliste y regresaste como si quisieras decir algo, pero no lo dijiste. He tenido eso martilleando durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza.

En aquel momento, Regina tuvo que respirar hondo. Delicadamente, apartó a la rubia de su regazo, y la sentó de nuevo en el banco. Algo confusa, Emma frunció el ceño ansiando una respuesta.

—¿Ya conseguiste interpretar mis palabras?— preguntó —Aquellas de cuando te dije que no culpaba a Chelsea por estar enamorada de ti…

—Yo…—Emma intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida

—No es necesario. Sé que eres buena en eso, pero, deja, yo misma lo aclaro—Regina agarró el rostro helado de Emma con sus dos manos, clavando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia —Emma, no quiero asustarte. No quiero que te sientas apresada, ¿ok?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Gina?— preguntó suavemente

—Me encanta cuando me llamas Gina— pegó su cabeza a la de Emma, que aún estaba confusa.

—¿Estás bien? Creo que has bebido mucho.

—No, no estoy nada bien, Emma Swan. Desde el día en que puse mis ojos en ti, con aquel chándal asqueroso en la mesa del comedor, no estoy bien. Desde el día en que ti vi sonreír como una niña pequeña en la noria, desde el día en que te vi casi congelada de frío bajo la lluvia, desde el maldito primer beso aquí mismo, en esta sala…No estoy nada bien desde que has llegado a esta casa.

—Tú…

—Déjame hablar, muchacha tonta— dijo con los ojos apretados, haciendo a Emma reír. Decir aquello estaba siendo un sacrificio para la morena —No culpo a Chelsea por estar enamorada de ti porque la entiendo perfectamente.

Con una enorme y bobalicona sonrisa en el rostro, Emma agarró el cuello de la bata de Regina, atrayéndola más hacia ella.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que…

—Vas a obligarme a decirlo, ¿verdad? Sé que quieres escuchar cada palabra saliendo de mi boca.

—Estás…—dijo, esperando que Regina terminara la frase

—Enamorada de ti. Profundamente enamorada de ti.

Ninguna de las dos parpadeaba, solo intercambiaban las miradas más sinceras del mundo. Parecía que ambos corazones iban a estallar, provocando una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones en las dos mujeres allí presentes.

—He tardado en darme cuenta de este sentimiento, pero ahora que sé que existe, solo va a crecer, Emma. Soy muy intensa. Esto no estaba planeado, llegaste de repente y me has cambiado tanto…—completó —Me duele saber que en algunos meses te marcharás.

—¡Eh!— la reprendió —¿Dónde está la mujer que solo se centra en el presente, hum?— preguntó subiendo otra vez en el regazo de la mujer.

Emma clavó sus ojos en los iris castaños de Regina. La luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente su rostro, embelleciéndola aún más. La más joven miraba a la morena como si sus ojos la invadieran, estudiando cada pequeño y perfecto detalle de su rostro. Todo en Regina Mills era increíblemente perfecto y diferente de lo que Emma ya había visto en otras mujeres. La rubia amaba cada uno de sus trazos. Los labios carnosos con la cicatriz bien marcada, esa por la que ahora Emma pasaba ligeramente los dedos. El cabello casi negro y tan brillante. Absolutamente todos los trazos latinos la atraían.

—Eres tan linda— dijo Emma mientras pasaba delicadamente la punta de los dedos por el rostro de la mayor —Tampoco yo culpo a quienquiera que se haya enamorado de ti, a fin de cuentas, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Mírate…— la joven se apartó y paseó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la morena —Como Ruby dice, eres una diosa latina.

—Una diosa latina mitad italiana, mitad portorriqueña nacida en Inglaterra—rió —Es confuso, pero se entiende.

—¿Me dejas dormir contigo esta noche?— pidió quejumbrosa

—¿Por qué?— preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

—Porque tiene que estar bien dormir contigo. Quedarnos en cucharita, anidarme en tu pecho, esas cosas de parejas— dijo con naturalidad

—Entonces…¿Somos una pareja?— sus labios se curvaron en una larga sonrisa, exhibiendo sus perfectos dientes.

Avergonzada, Emma bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de sonreír tímidamente.

—Ah, no sé. Como que sí somos, ¿no? Nos besamos, hacemos cosas juntas y, bueno, también ya hemos hecho el amor.

—¿Amor?— Regina rió de forma guasona —Estás muy romántica hoy. Bien, no sé si puedo considerar aquello amor. Aquello fue sexo. Tórrido sexo.

—Es verdad. Follamos— dijo con naturalidad, arrancando una mirada desorbitada de la mayor.

—Ok, retiro lo de que estás romántica— rió —Me encantaría dormir contigo, pero es muy peligroso. Ya es una locura que estemos aquí, Emma.

—Puedo despertar más temprano e irme a mi cuarto. Por favor.

—Me sentiría mal si dijera que no— dijo y pudo ver una larga sonrisa en el rostro de la joven —Vamos a subir.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras dadas de la mano, cogiendo el camino hacia el cuarto de Regina. Cada vez que Emma entraba en esa habitación sentía un deseo absurdo de tocarlo todo. Mills tenía tantas cosas. Las estanterías llenas de libros y de miniaturas de monumentos era lo que más llamaba su atención.

Regina se quitó la bata y quedó solo con el camisón de fina seda en color vino, y la mirada de la joven fue, inevitablemente, hacia su cuerpo. La mujer se acostó en la gran cama mientras observaba a la más joven, aún de pie, mirando sus libros.

—¡Tienes la caja coleccionista de Charlotte Brontë! ¡Wow!—Emma saltó de entusiasmo al verlo.

—Oh, sí. Fue un regalo del amigo invisible de las Navidades pasadas, pero ni lo he abierto. Ya tengo esos libros, aunque con portadas diferentes— explicó

—Yo ya los leí todos, pero en PDF. Ya sabes, los libros con portadas originales, sin ninguna modificación, son muy caros. Si tengo que tener una edición cualquiera en lugar de la original, prefiero no tenerlo y bajarlo en PDF.

—Wow, eres my fiel a tus autoras favoritas—bromeó

—Bastante—sonrió y se puso frente a la mujer —Algún día, mi habitación, en Canadá, estará llena de libros por las paredes como la tuya.

—Bueno, me gustan estos libros, pero adoraría tener uno tuyo ocupando sitio en la estantería— dijo

—¿Crees que tengo talento para escribir un libro?— preguntó

—Claro que lo tienes. Tu escritura es impecable y nunca he visto a nadie tan dedicada como tú, Emma. Creo que sería muy fácil para ti.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cuando me marche podré ingresar directamente en la facultad y encima saltándome algunas asignaturas, es algo que podría pensar, porque en lugar de cuatro años de carrera serán solo dos y medio. Puedo intentar escribir algo durante ese tiempo.

—Me siento feliz de que pienses tanto en tu futuro. Está muy bien. Creo que si yo lo hubiera planificado tanto cuando tenía tu edad, quizás hoy tendría empleo fijo, y no estaría dando clases particulares de español cuando aparece alguien.

—Ah, pero tú eres muy inteligente, Regina. Eso basta. Sin contar con que el español es uno de los idiomas más bonitos y atrayentes que existen, si yo tuviera interés por la lengua, me encantaría tener clases particulares contigo.

—¿Encuentras atrayente el español, Swan?— preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Sí. Y sexy

 _—¿Y cuando hablo te gusta?_ — dijo Regina en español mientras atraía a Emma hacia ella, haciéndola sentar de nuevo en su regazo. Al notar que la joven tenía la carne de gallina, sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior —Creo que sí

—¿De verdad tienes tanta sed de mí?— preguntó pasando las manos por los brazos de la morena.

— _Me dijiste que me darías lo que quiero_ — con cada palabra en español pronunciada por la voz ronca de la morena, incluso sin entender muy bien, Emma sentía que sus bragas se humedecían.

—No entiendo muy bien, pero tus ojos me lo dicen todo— sonrió maliciosa

Emma pegó sus labios a los de Regina, comenzando un beso intenso y lleno de manos bobas que se iban a todos lados. Las dos manos de Regina se posaron en las nalgas de la joven, apretando con fuerza y haciéndola gemir ahogadamente.

 _—¿Te gusta cuando hago esto?—_ preguntó Regina en español, aunque sabía que a Emma le costaba entender.

—Me estás dejando más mojada de lo que imaginas—Emma se deleitaba con la voz de la mayor hablando en uno de los idiomas más sexys del mundo —Pero…Quiero saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás?—en ese momento, pasó los dedos por la intimidad aún cubierta de Regina, que se estremeció ante el toque. A través del fino tejido del camisón, pudo ver los pezones de la morena totalmente erectos, cosa que hizo que su sangre hirviera de deseo.

Tras bajar las dos asillas del camisón, Regina dejó que la prenda deslizara por su cuerpo, quedando completamente expuesta ante la rubia, vistiendo solamente las pequeñas braguitas. Emma tomó una vez más los labios carnosos de la morena, sintiendo su gusto dulce y cálido. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer, amenazando con quitarle la única prenda que aún cubría su intimidad.

Regina hirvió de rabia al darse cuenta de que la rubia había sujetado sus muñecas por encima de su propia cabeza, asumiendo completamente el control.

Emma se libró del vestido que llevaba, quedándose también únicamente con las bragas.

—Quiero que me sientas. Realmente lo quiero, pero…Algo en esta posición me hace desear que me explores con tu lengua.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Regina tiró de la rubia para hacerla sentar sobre su rostro y apartó delicadamente las bragas que llevaba puestas. La mujer ondeaba de manera frenética al mismo tiempo que se aguantaba un alto gemido y sentía la lengua caliente de la mayor paseándose por toda su intimidad. Regina chupaba, succionaba y lamía el interior lubrificado de Emma, quien inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás con cada embestida de la morena.

—Joder…— En un grito ahogado, se mordió los labios con fuerza al mismo tiempo que aumentaba más los movimientos —Me corro

Aún temblorosa, la joven se colocó entre las piernas de la morena una vez más y le arrancó las bragas. Regina arqueaba la espalda con la intención de buscar el contacto con la rubia, que se quedó admirando la intimidad encharcada con ojos llenos de fuego y deseo. Sin más ceremonias, Emma abrió más las piernas de la morena, se agachó y besó toda su intimidad. Regina gimió alto al sentir la boca de Emma Swan en contacto con su vagina, que latía intensamente.

Emma pasó la lengua por toda la zona externa y, cuando Regina creyó que iba a comenzar el trabajo, la joven volvió a besarle los muslos, provocando que la morena se retorciera de rabia y tensión.

—Eres una perra, jovencita— dijo mientras gemía. Esa frase sonó como una linda melodía para Emma, que alzó el rostro, y miró maliciosamente a Regina.

La rubia regresó a su intimidad, esta vez, succionando sin pudor su dilatado clítoris. Los movimientos que Emma hacía con la lengua eran tan precisos que todo lo que Regina lograba hacer era agarrarse con fuerza a los mechones rubios.

Mientras hacía movimientos alternos con su lengua en la vulva de Regina, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, comenzando un vaivén rápido y fuerte. Emma gemía junto con Regina al ritmo que la morena movía su pelvis buscando más contacto.

—Swan…—gimió al sentir que la joven se hundía más en ella,

Emma se incorporó y sacó con delicadeza los dedos del interior de Regina y se rió de la cara de desesperación que la morena puso, pues estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo.

La joven se quitó sus bragas rápidamente, y se sentó sobre la mojada intimidad de la mayor.

—Quiero esto tanto como tú—Regina gimió al sentir la intimidad de la rubia rozándose con la suya —Estás incluso mucho más hermosa así, tan entregada a mí.

Emma aumentó los movimientos, provocando la fricción. A Regina le gustaría poder repetir eso todas las noches: Emma Swan moviéndose sobre ella.

Las dos mujeres gemían descontroladamente, pero de forma ahogada. Sus cuerpos estaban en combustión, ardiendo de deseo la una por la otra. La sangre en sus venas hervía de tanto deseo.

Ambas alcanzaron juntas el clímax. Emma dejó caer su cuerpo al lado de la morena, que aún respiraba entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados. Pasó ligeramente la mano por el rostro de Regina, que aún tenía algunas gotas de sudor y besó su hombro, la parte del cuerpo que tenía más cerca de su boca.

—¿Sabes? Creo que también estoy intensamente enamorada de ti— dijo Emma con tranquilidad, recibiendo como respuesta una risa

—No esperaba escuchar eso después del sexo— dijo la morena buscando los ojos esmeralda de la más joven —Eres hermosa, Emma. Muy hermosa.

—Gracias— agradeció tímidamente —Necesito un baño. ¿Me acompañas? Solo un baño, lo juro.

Regina sonrió y besó la cabeza de la rubia.

—Claro que te acompaño.

Faltaba poco para las seis de la mañana cuando la alarma que Emma había puesto la noche anterior comenzó a sonar. La mujer abrió los ojos con dificultad, y miró enseguida hacia la ventana. El sol estaba empezando a querer salir por el horizonte, y todo indicaba que sería un día cálido.

Emma se restregó los ojos con la intención de despertarse un poco y divisó a Regina a su lado, que dormía serenamente. Las dos estaban desnudas, pues no quisieron molestarse en ponerse la ropa tras el baño. Querían sentir sus pieles expuestas y tocándose cada vez más.

Con delicadeza, acarició y besó el rostro de Regina, que se removió un poco en la cama, pero sin despertar.

La joven se levantó, se puso la ropa y los zapatos de la noche anterior y miró atrás, admirando a Regina Mills, una última vez antes de salir del cuarto.

Emma dejó la estancia con cautela y más sonriente que nunca. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, envuelta en los brazos de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

Por un segundo, sintió su corazón dejar de latir y todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el sonido que escuchó tras ella. Emma se negaba a mirar hacia atrás, tenía mucho miedo para hacerlo.

Con los ojos cerrados y apretados, la joven se giró y, en aquel momento, sintió unas ganas inmensas de tener poderes mágicos para desaparecer de allí.

—¿Qué haces saliendo de ahí?


	20. Moving up for you

Emma podría asegurar que sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes. Su cuerpo se calentó, su cabeza le pesó y su visión se enturbió al escuchar aquellos pasos y aquella voz tan familiar.

Con los ojos cerrados, se giró en dirección a la voz, deseando poder volver atrás en el tiempo y tener unos minutos más para arreglar aquello.

—¿Qué haces saliendo de ahí?

Dijo su madre.

Emma abrió los ojos, estos que ya estaban aguados. Sentía unas ganas absurdas de llorar cuando se ponía nerviosa. Sarah la encaraba completamente confusa y curiosa. Los ojos de la madre se pasearon por todo el cuerpo de la hija, observando que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior.

—Emma, ¿por qué estabas saliendo del cuarto de Regina? ¿Y dónde está tu pijama?— Sarah desorbitó los ojos y se acercó a la hija.

Swan no se sentía capaz de responder. Aunque había pensado en mentir, no lo conseguiría. Podría mentirle a cualquiera, pero a su madre, no. De ninguna manera. Ya algunas lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a descender por su rostro mientras su madre seguía mirándola.

—Emma, te estoy haciendo una pregunta—dijo Sarah con voz firme —¿Por qué estabas saliendo del cuarto de Regina?

Emma bajó la cabeza y encaró sus propios pies, dejando que la madre sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Swan se sentía avergonzada. Su corazón estaba a mil, todo su cuerpo temblaba y temía todo lo que podría suceder después de esa mañana.

—Emma Elizabeth Swan— dijo Sarah pausadamente con voz seria. Ella nunca la llamaba por el nombre completo, solo lo hacía cuando algo iba mal.

—Mamá, yo…— la joven intentó tocar el hombro de Sarah, pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Responde a mi pregunta—ordenó. Ahora Sarah también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No me hagas hacerlo—suplicó Emma. La joven intentaba llorar y hablar bajo para no despertar a nadie.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sarah se pasó las manos por el rostro y respiró hondo diez veces antes de volver a abrir los ojos y volver a encarar a la hija.

—Esto solo puede ser una broma del mal gusto—gritó Sarah, haciendo que Emma se desesperase —¿Cómo tienes el valor de hacer esto, Emma? ¿Cómo lo habéis tenido las dos?

—Mamá, por favor, habla bajo—dijo ya en llanto acercándose a la mujer —No puedes contar nada, por favor. Esto acabaría con Fiona.

—¿Y te piensas que voy a regresar a Canadá en algunos días y quedarme tranquila sabiendo que mi hija está…acostándose con la mujer que tenía que ser su tía temporal?—preguntó indignada

—Mamá, por favor, deja que te explique todo. No te enfades, te lo suplico— y estaba literalmente suplicando.

—Emma, ahora mismo no soporto ni mirarte— dijo Sarah —Cámbiate de ropa y desaparece de mi vista, por favor. Dame un tiempo para procesar todo esto. Pero antes, dame tu móvil.

—¿Qué? No, eso es…

—Dame el móvil— dijo con rabia

La joven entregó el aparato a la madre, que inmediatamente lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Vas a contar algo?— preguntó con voz suave. Su madre evitaba mirarla a la cara. Al no obtener respuesta, pregunta una vez más —Mamá, ¿vas a contarlo?

—Solo haz lo que te he dicho— respondió sin mirar a la joven.

Con los ojos hinchados y el rostro enrojecido, Emma entró en el cuarto donde aún dormían sus hermanos y se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto para ponerse un chándal azul y gris.

En el escritorio del cuarto, vio un pequeño bloc y un bolígrafo. Se sentó en la silla y decidió escribirle una nota a Regina.

_“Buenos días. Primero, quería decirte que cada segundo de esta noche ha sido especial y maravilloso para mí. Segundo, discúlpame. Nunca debí dejar que esto sucediera. Nunca debía dejar que lo nuestro sucediera. Mi madre me ha visto salir de tu cuarto. Estoy sin móvil. Estoy avergonzada, el sentimiento de egoísmo me está consumiendo. Regina, me siento tan culpable. No sé cómo estarán las cosas cuando te despiertes y leas esta nota, pero que sepas que yo no estaré nada bien. Prepárate para lo peor._

_Mil disculpas._

_Emma”_

La joven salió del cuarto y deslizó el papel por debajo de la puerta de Regina. Aún llorando, bajó las escaleras con cautela, encontrándose a su madre sentada a la isla de la cocina. La mujer se masajeaba las sienes con los ojos cerrados.

Sin que Sarah se diera cuenta, Emma salió de la casa, corriendo sin rumbo por las calles del barrio aún desierto. Dejó que el viento soplara entre sus cabellos, aún sin peinar, e ignoró el cansancio que se apoderaba de sus piernas cuando aceleró el ritmo de la carrera. Por más rápido que corriera, no conseguiría huir de todo aquel sentimiento de culpa y egoísmo que se empeñaba en invadir su corazón y su mente.

Con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, entonces, aumentó aún más el ritmo, dejando que sus piernas la llevaran. Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero no tanto como en el momento en que su madre la había pillado.

Emma se vio obligada a dejar de correr cuando notó que chocaba contra alguien. Abrió los ojos y se deparó con Mary Margaret, su profesora, caída en el suelo.

“Dios, qué vergüenza”, pensó Emma

—Señora Blanchard, dios mío…— Emma extendió la mano hacia la profesora, que puso una cara de dolor antes de agarrarla —¡Discúlpeme! ¿Le he hecho daño?

—Estoy bien— dijo mientras se quitaba los auriculares y se limpiaba la ropa —Estabas corriendo tan rápido—Mary rió —Me gustaría tener esa disposición —observó el rostro de la joven y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando —Emma, ¿estás bien?

Le gustaría decir que sí, le gustaría ahorrarle sus problemas, pero volver a llorar fue inevitable.

—No— dijo en medio de una risa nerviosa —No estoy bien. Nada está bien— balanceó la cabeza frenéticamente y se paso la mano por la cara —Todo se está desmoronando

—Oh, querida…—Mary pasó su mano por el rostro de su alumna, secando sus lágrimas —¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? ¿Quieres tomar algo para calmarte?

La voz de la mujer era tan dulce y reconfortante que Emma sintió ganas de abrazarla allí mismo, sin explicación alguna.

Emma apenas asintió y esbozó una débil sonrisa hacia la profesora.

—Mi casa está ahí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y nos sentamos a conversar un poco?— ofreció y pasó su brazo por el de Emma, intentando transmitirle consuelo.

Las dos caminaron juntas hacia la casa de Mary Margaret, que era pequeña, pero muy bonita. Emma acompañó a la mujer a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa mientras Mary preparaba un té.

—Siéntete a gusto, ¿ok? El baño está ahí, si quieres usarlo. Mi marido aún está durmiendo, así que no te asustes si escuchas algún…estruendo. Puede que sean sus ronquidos— bromeó, arrancando una sonrisa de Emma.

—Su casa es acogedora—comentó Emma unos minutos después

—Gracias, querida— dijo mientras llevaba a la mesa la tetera y dos tazas que en seguida sirvió —Te de camomila

Aunque no le gustaba mucho el té, Emma se bebió el suyo. No quería ser descortés y de verdad necesitaba calmarse un poco.

—Gracias, señora Blanchard— dijo suavemente dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

—No tienes que llamarme señora Blanchard fuera del aula— sonrió —¿Y entonces, Emma? ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha sucedido?

Swan explicaba con todo detalle mientras Mary escuchaba con atención. Con cada palabra que decía parecía que un peso salía de sus hombros. Poder desahogarte con alguien que, de cierta forma, no te juzgaría, estaba muy bien.

Mary Margaret se sorprendía cada vez más. La historia de Emma era digna de un buen libro, pensaba.

—Wow, estoy estupefacta—dijo Mary cuando Emma terminó de contar —Emma, lo siento tanto por ti. ¿Crees que tu madre lo va a contar?

—Espero que no. Está tan decepcionada conmigo. Querría poder habérselo contado todo a ella—se lamentó

—Es una situación complicada. Conozco el programa en que te has inscrito y sé que la regla principal es que los estudiantes de intercambio no pueden relacionarse amorosamente con ningún miembro de la familia. Puede que tu madre se queje de las Mills en la web y ellos pueden sacarlas del sistema. O puede llegar a un acuerdo con Fiona y no quejarse en la página, pero…Como condición puede hacer cualquier cosa para apartarte de Regina.

—Las dos opciones me parecen horribles—Emma suspiró —Sé lo que Fiona aprecia ese programa. Le gusta mucho recibir a alumnos y alumnas de otros países en su casa, y no puedo ni imaginar lo mal que se quedaría si le quitaron eso. Y apartarme de Regina es lo que menos quiero.

—¿Te gusta mucho esa mujer, no?— preguntó depositando su mano sobre la de la joven.

—Más de lo que se puede imaginar— sonrió débilmente —Ella…Me entiende como nadie jamás lo ha hecho. Encajamos de una manera que ni yo misma consigo explicar, ¿sabe? Y lo peor es que mi madre va a pensar que ella solo ha querido usarme. Va a decir que no he sido la primera estudiante con la que se ha enrollado. Cosas así.

—Lo siento mucho, Emma. Infelizmente no siempre estamos preparados para las cosas malas de la vida, pero estas suceden. Y cuando suceden, tenemos que enfrentarlas, no importa cuáles sean. Mírame—llevó una mano al mentón de la rubia y alzó su mirada en su dirección—Sé que probablemente no es el momento para que me ponga en plan profesora de literatura—rió —pero…¿Has intentado volcar todas tus emociones en la escritura? Por ejemplo, ¿te imaginas el best-seller que sería una historia como esta? Además de desahogarte escribiendo, que es algo que te gusta, estarías practicando y aprovechando la oportunidad de convertirte en una escritora.

—¿De verdad piensa que puedo escribir un libro?—preguntó, insegura

—Emma, tienes potencial. No lo digo solo como tu profesora, sino como una amiga que quiere verte brillar en la vida— dijo —Mira, no te estoy obligando a escribir una especie de diario y publicarlo, pero estaría bien que te desahogaras haciendo algo que te guste, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo perfectamente. Es una idea increíble. Gracias, Mary

—No hay de qué— sonrió de oreja a oreja y escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Enseguida, un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y bastante alto apareció en la puerta de la cocina, asustándose con la presencia de Emma —Buenos días, amor— dijo suavemente —Esta es Emma, una alumna. Emma, este es David, mi marido.

—Es un placer conocerlo—Swan se levantó y saludó al hombre

—¡Igualmente!—sonrió sincero y abrazó a la mujer de lado.

—Querido, aprovechando que te has despertado…—Mary se acercó a su bolso y sacó la cartera, provocando que David revirara los ojos de forma guasona, lo que hizo a Emma reír —¿Por qué no vas a la tienda y compras algo para el almuerzo? Voy a empezar a hacerlo.

—Está bien, pero ya te aviso de que si sobra dinero, voy a comprar chocolate.

—¡David, no!— dijo con firmeza —Tu nivel de azúcar está en los límites. No te vas a tupir de dulce, ¿has escuchado?

—Vale—respondió fingiendo irritación mientras salía de la estancia.

—Aquí en casa siempre es así— dijo Mary a Emma —Parezco su madre, y él un niño de ocho años.

Emma sonreía con un brillo en su mirada. A fin de cuentas, daría todo por tener una relación como aquella, donde Regina sería Mary y ella, David.

—¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?— preguntó mientras retiraba las tazas.

—No quiero molestar, Mary—Y realmente no quería, pero la idea de estar lejos de casa un rato más era tentadora.

—¡No lo harás! Después podemos ver una peli o hacer cualquier cosa que te distraiga, ¿hum? Siento que lo necesitas.

—Está bien— sonrió ampliamente —Gracias

Ya estaba caída la tarde y Swan seguía en casa de Mary. Durante unas horas había conseguido distraerse, pero cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, sus pensamientos volvieron a la casa de las Mills Su corazón estaba encogido como si presintiese que algo malo había pasado.

En el pequeño sofá, Emma, Mary y David terminaban de ver la última película de aquel día con un enorme bol de palomitas entre ellos. La primera había sido de terror, lo que hizo a Mary gritar todo el rato. La segunda, un documental sobre astronomía, elección de David. Y la tercera, comedia romántica. El género favorito de Swan.

—¡Increíble! ¡Me ha encantado esta peli!— dijo Mary entusiasmada mientras los créditos de la película comenzaron a aparecer.

—Mary, he disfrutado mucho del día y realmente has conseguido que me distraiga, pero…Tarde o temprano tendré que volver a casa y enfrentarme sola a esto— dijo Emma ayudando a la mujer a llevar los vasos y el bol a la cocina.

—Claro, entiendo. ¿Quieres que te lleve?— se ofreció

Aunque no quería molestar más, no tenía dinero para el autobús y ya estaba demasiado oscuro para andar sola por ahí.

—Puede ser— dijo

Durante el corto trayecto, Emma no dejó de moverse. Cuando Mary Margaret estacionó frente a la casa de las Mills, apagó el motor y dejó que el silencio llenara el coche, hasta que la mujer decidió romperlo.

—Recuerda, eres fuerte y vas a conseguir enfrentar cualquier cosa, ¿ok? Cuando sientas que todo se está desmoronando, recuerda que estás aquí por un motivo, que es formarte. Tienes potencial y vas a cumplir tu objetivo. Nada más importa. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, gracias, Mary. Gracias por todo—Emma abrazó fuertemente a la profesora, que rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo. —¡Nos vemos en clase!

—Nos vemos.

Emma abrió la puerta y se encontró con una casa completamente en silencio. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero que había al lado de la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina, donde tampoco encontró a nadie.

Abrió la nevera buscando un poco de agua, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz firme de Fiona llamándola.

—Emma, ¿estás ahí?— preguntó. Emma se estremeció.

Con un vaso de agua en las manos, caminó hasta la sala de estar donde encontró a Fiona, Sarah y Regina. Todas sentadas en sillones. Regina encaraba sus propios pies y evitaba cualquier contacto visual con las mujeres allí presentes.

Ruby y Chelsea habían vuelto al hotel y no habían recibido ninguna explicación.

Emma fue recibida por las miradas decepcionadas de su madre y Fiona, y en aquel momento, supo que todo se había ido por el desagüe. Su madre lo había contado todo.

Su mirada se cruzó rápidamente con la de Regina, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la tenía apagada y sin vida.

—Siéntate— mandó Fiona.

Emma se sentó en un sillón, al lado de Regina y frente a su madre y Fiona, que las encaraba.

—¿Cuál de las dos va a empezar a hablar?— dijo Fiona, pero no obtuvo respuesta —Sarah me ha contado lo que vio hoy por la mañana, pero quiero confirmación, porque no consigo creer que las dos me hayáis hecho pasar por una idiota todo este tiempo.

Las uñas de Regina se hundían en el tejido del sillón mientras se aguantaba para no echarse a llorar. Al igual que Emma, la morena se sentía avergonzada.

—¿Vais a decir algo o qué?— dijo Fiona

—Todo es verdad— disparó Emma, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Regina —Todo es verdad y lo siento mucho, mamá, Fiona.

—¿Cómo…Cómo habéis dejado que esto suceda? ¿Cómo has dejado que esto suceda, Regina? Siempre has sido tan correcta. Y yo sin saber que te gustaban las mujeres…Y lo peor de todo, habéis hecho que mi hija me mienta. Ya sé que Belle lo sabía todo. ¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto?— se lamentó ya con lágrimas en sus ojos —Mientras yo estaba trabajando y haciendo todo por vosotras y por esta casa, vosotras estabais aquí, haciendo sabe Dios qué. ¿Estáis felices haciéndonos pasar a Sarah y a mí por idiotas? Esto es puro egoísmo— dijo enfatizando el “puro”

—¿Qué cómo he dejado que esto pasara?— Regina se manifestó con una risa guasona —No lo sé, Fiona. Solo sucedió. Emma llegó y…Ha sido inevitable.

—¿Y quién puede garantizarme que Emma ha sido la primera?— dijo Sarah

Regina se retorció en el sillón y controló las ganas que tenía de gritarle a la mujer que tenía delante.

—Señora Swan, con todo el respeto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Si quiere hablar del asunto de su hija, hable del tema de su hija— dijo enfatizando el “su”

—Sí viene al caso, Regina. Viene al caso si me has hecho pasar por una idiota todos estos años que hemos recibido alumnos— dijo Fiona —Sabes cuánto me gusta hacer esto, ¿verdad? Y ahora Sarah puede acabar con todo cuando quiera. Ella puede entrar en la web en cualquier momento y poner una queja, y salimos del programa. ¿Y sabes lo peor, Regina?— preguntó con voz temblorosa —Estaría en su derecho de hacerlo. En todo su derecho, porque tú y yo somos las culpables.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo Regina sintiendo que su corazón se encogía. El sentimiento de egoísmo se había vuelto a apoderar de todo su cuerpo.

—Disculparte ahora no resuelve nada— dijo Fiona —Sarah, no voy a impedir que, si lo quieres, pongas una queja en la web.

Emma se llevó las manos a la cara y sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza. No se podía creer que todo aquello estuviera realmente pasando.

—No— dijo recibiendo la atención de todo el mundo —Me imagino lo mucho que te gusta hacer esto, Fiona. No puedo quitarte esto porque tú no has tenido la culpa de lo que ha sucedido. Has estado tan engañada como yo. No haré que saquen a tu familia del programa— dijo Sarah y Fiona respiró aliviada —Pero no quiero que esto quede así. Me marcharé en nueve días y no estaré tranquila en Canadá sabiendo que esto puede seguir así.

—Sé que no— dijo Regina firmemente —Y es por eso que acabo de tomar una decisión. Mañana me vuelvo al apartamento en que vivía antes de venirme para acá.

—No…— la voz de Emma salió casi en un susurró mientras sus ojos ardían en lágrimas —No puedes

—Es preciso— dijo seriamente evitando mirar a la joven —Haré esto por ti, Fiona. Y por ti también, Emma. Estás aquí para estudiar y quiero que te centres en eso sin ninguna distracción.

Fiona estaba asombrada ante la decisión de la hermana.

—Regina, ¿estás segura?— preguntó Fiona

—Son solo unos meses más. Ya he estado sola allí mucho más tiempo. Hay sacrificios que vale la pena hacer— dijo —¿Está bien así para usted, señora Swan?

—Genial. Solo quiero que esté lejos de mi hija. Como usted misma ha dicho, está aquí para estudiar.

Regina respiró hondo y se levantó, mirando a Emma, que lloraba encogida en el sillón.

—Entonces, todo aclarado. Me voy a mudar, y usted no pone una reclamación— dijo y Sarah asintió —Voy a empezar a hacer las maletas

Regina salió de la estancia y un silencio se instaló en aquella enorme sala de estar.

Emma se levantó bruscamente algunos minutos después y se dirigió a las escaleras, ignorando completamente la voz de su madre llamándola. Sin llamar, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Regina, a quien vio colocando la ropa en una maleta grande.

—No puedes hacer esto— soltó

—Es necesario, Emma— dijo suavemente —He dejado que el egoísmo me consumiera todo este tiempo, no puedo seguir con ello. No estaría bien que permitiera que Fiona renunciara a lo que ama para satisfacerme.

—¿Entonces has decidido renunciar a mí?— preguntó en mitad de un sollozo.

—Emma, no. De ninguna manera— dijo acercándose a la joven y agarrando su rostro con las dos manos —Pero tienes que entender la situación, mi amor. No querría estar haciendo esto, para nada. Querría continuar aquí, cerca de ti todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Pero infelizmente no es posible. Sabes que tu madre incluso intentaría que regresaras a casa antes de terminar el curso, ¿verdad? No puedo dejar que eso pase. No quiero que aparten a las Mills del programa y no quiero que abandones el curso que tanto amas.

—¿Aún tenemos posibilidades de estar juntas?—Emma pasaba delicadamente la mano por los cabellos negros y sedosos de Regina.

—Posibilidades, no lo sé. Pero esperanzas, sí tengo— dijo —Solo son unos meses hasta que todo acabe.

—Pero yo vivo al otro lado del mundo. Esto nunca saldrá bien—lamentó

—Yo iría a otro planeta por ti, Emma Swan. Créeme.

Emma esbozó una débil sonrisa y atrajo a la morena para un fuerte abrazo. Sus corazones latían tan fuertemente que ambas podrían asegurar que escuchaban los latidos de la otra.

—¿Estarás bien?— preguntó Emma

—No te preocupes por mí, ¿hum? Céntrate en ti. Estudia, ¿ok? Tienes un futuro brillante, Emma.

—Está bien— sonrió débilmente en mitad del abrazo —Creo que es mejor que vaya a darme un baño

—Ve. Mañana, antes de marcharme, nos vemos— dijo

—Buenas noches, Regina

La morena atrajo a la joven para un beso rápido e intenso, y enseguida se despidió.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa de las Mills parecía tener menos vida. El día estaba nublado y ceniciento, lo que combinaba perfectamente con toda la situación. Emma se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a sus hermanos, que dormían en el colchón al lado de la cama de matrimonio, y salió de la habitación. Al pasar por el cuarto de Regina, que tenía la puerta abierta, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. Los libros que llenaban todos aquellos estantes y cómodas ya no estaban. Los portarretratos y las miniaturas de diversos monumentos ya habían sido guardados. Ni Regina ya estaba ahí.

A paso rápido se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró a todas las Mills y a su madre. Sarah estaba distante, apoyada en la nevera y tomándose un café como si ya no tuviera ganas de estar ahí.

Regina abrazaba a sus sobrinas en otra esquina mientras Fiona se estaba sirviendo un té. Swan pasó por su madre, que ni siquiera le dio los buenos días y continuó hacia la isla donde se sirvió un poco de café.

—He hecho tortitas, ¿quieres?—ofreció Fiona. A Emma le extrañó la suavidad en su voz.

—S…Sí— aceptó extrañada —Fiona, ¿estamos bien?— susurró

—Emma, no quiero que nuestras diferencias se interpongan en nuestra relación. Aún nos quedan casi cuatro meses juntas, así que no quiero que nuestra relación se convierta en algo pesado. Quiero olvidar que todo esto ha pasado, ¿ok? Te admiro demasiado y no me gustaría que eso muriese— dijo

—Gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí. Espero volver a reconquistar tu confianza—Emma esbozó una débil sonrisa y depositó su mano sobre la de Fiona.

El timbre sonó y el sonido estridente resonó por toda la casa. Todas se miraron y se extrañaron ante aquello, menos Regina, que ya sabía quién era.

—Yo…Llamé a una persona que trabaja en mudanzas para que me ayude a llevar el resto de las cosas. En mi coche no cabe nada— dijo Regina caminando hacia la puerta y al abrir quien apareció fue Robin.

—¿Robin? Ah…Wow. Estoy algo sorprendida— dijo Fiona

Emma frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No se sentía cómoda con aquello.

—Robin trabaja en mudanzas en sus horas libres. Se va a llevar algunos muebles y unas cajas— explicó Regina

—Siempre es un placer verte, Regina— habló —Bueno, ¿puedo ir desmontando los muebles?

Regina respiró hondo y se recolocó las gafas en la cara.

—Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Solo la cama y la estantería, por favor.

—Está bien— sonrió y subió a la planta de arriba.

Horas más tarde, Robin ya había desmontado los dos muebles pedidos por Regina y los había colocado en la camioneta.

Eloise y Ernest ya se habían despertado y jugaban por la casa haciendo un enorme ruido, y de cierta forma, aquello hinchó el corazón de Emma, pues así era todos los días en Canadá.

Regina terminaba de colocar las últimas cajas de sus pertenencias en su coche y algunas en la camioneta de Robin, y toda la familia observaba desde el porche.

Al terminar, Regina se acercó a las mujeres y miró a cada una de ellas, deteniéndose especialmente en Emma. La rubia tenía los ojos aguados mientras intentaba evitar el contacto visual con la mayor. Era difícil pensar que ya no tendría todos los días ni noches a alguien que la entendía tan bien.

—Bueno…Es todo— dijo Regina —El Soho no está tan lejos

—Ah, no— carraspeó Katherine —Solo hora y media de coche. Solo eso.

—Estoy segura de que tu gran preocupación es tener que ir en autobús todos los días al cole en vez de tener a tu tía para llevarte— bromeó Regina

—Aún no entiendo por qué te vas— dijo Katherine. Todas creyeron que era mejor que ella no supiera lo ocurrido.

—Yo…Necesito encontrarle un propósito a mi vida. Voy tras un trabajo de verdad, o algo así. Pero es temporal. Volveré en algunos meses y ciertamente estaré aquí en tu cumpleaños—Regina abrazó a la sobrina más pequeña y depositó un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

Tras despedirse de Bella y Katherine, las dos entraron en la casa a petición de Fiona, dejando a las mayores afuera.

—No pienses que estoy feliz por verte marchar, pero infelizmente es necesario— dijo Fiona

—Lo sé. Ha sido idea mía. Lo hago por ti y por Emma— dijo volviendo su mirada una vez más a la más joven, que ya estaba llorando.

—Nada de esto era necesario. Nada de esto debió haber pasado— dijo Sarah —Ha sido elección vuestra

Regina se acercó a la mujer, quedando a pocos centímetros.

—No elegimos enamorarnos, señora Swan— susurró, y Sarah desorbitó los ojos.

—Espero que esté bien— dijo Sarah de forma seca y entró de nuevo en la casa, siendo seguida por Fiona, que antes dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo a la hermana.

—Bueno, Robin ya salió hacia el apartamento, así que también me tengo que ir yo— dijo Regina acercándose a Emma —No te olvides, Emma. Solo son unos meses y después todo acaba.

—¿Me esperarás?— preguntó clavando sus ojos verde-mar en los profundos ojos castaños.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no?— replicó

—Odio que respondan mis preguntas con otras— resopló —Ok. No tienes que decir nada. No podemos controlar el futuro, ¿no?

—No, no podemos— sonrió débilmente —¿Sabes? Una vez estaba viendo la tele con Katherine y estaban poniendo una serie que a ella le gusta, y escuché a tu tipo diciendo algo que me gustó—Regina hizo una pausa dramática y miró hacia la casa una última vez —Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, aunque la vida las separe, encontraran el camino de vuelta de una forma u otra. Era algo así.

—¿De verdad crees en eso?

—¿Lo diría si no lo creyera?— arqueó una ceja y sacó un cordón del bolsillo de su abierto. Era una gargantilla fina y plateada con un delicado colgante de un pájaro —Creo que, en realidad, es la frase perfecta para nuestra actual situación. Date la vuelta—Emma se giró y Regina apartó el cabello dorado de la nuca, y le pasó la gargantilla —Listo. Llevé este colgante durante una época de mi vida en que necesité esperanza. Pero ahora siento que quién la va a necesitar eres tú. Así que, es tuyo.

Emma agarró el colgante como si fuera oro y sonrió de forma hermosa al verlo en su mano.

—Es hermoso. Gracias.

—Cuídate, ¿ok? El tiempo pasará volando. Y yo os visitaré— dijo colocando bien el cuello de la blusa de la joven.

—No, no hagas eso. No hagas que parezca una despedida. Ya tendré una dolorosa cuando tenga que regresar a Canadá, así que no quiero adelantar ese sentimiento a este momento—pidió Emma

—Está bien. Entonces…¿Hasta luego?

Con los ojos llorosos, Emma contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Hasta luego, señorita Mills.

Regina depositó un beso lento en los rosados labios de la joven y pegó su frente a la de ella durante breves segundos antes de separarse y entrar en su coche, arrancando inmediatamente.

—Hasta luego, señorita Swan— dijo Regina ya dentro del coche al ver a Emma por el retrovisor quedando cada vez más pequeña mientras se alejaba.

En aquel momento, se permitió llorar. Lágrimas de nerviosismo, de tristeza, de frustración y vergüenza mientras conducía por las desiertas calles del barrio que ya no era el suyo. Se sentía tan vacía de esperanzas como Emma, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Se sentía tan mal como Emma.

_“I’m never gonna let you close to me_

_Even though you mean the most to me_

_Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

_So I’m never gonna get too close to you_

_Even when I mean the most to you_

_In case you go and leave me in the dirt”_


	21. Petra Bartosh

Tras una no tan dolorosa despedida, Emma abandonó el aeropuerto camino al coche de Fiona. Nueve días desde el escándalo y el corazón de Emma continuaba igual: vacío.

Tras la mudanza de Regina, la relación con su madre no retrocedió, pero tampoco avanzó nada. Solo se hablaban cuando era necesario. Emma estaba herida, y Sarah, de alguna manera, también.

Sarah y Fiona habían tomado la decisión de dejar a Chelsea, a Archie, a Katherine y obviamente a los dos gemelos fuera de todo, cuantas menos personas lo supieran, mejor sería. Era una situación delicada y tenía que ser resuelta.

En el coche, sentada al lado de Fiona, en la parte de delante, Emma sonrió débilmente al recordar que ese era normalmente el sitio por el que Regina peleaba cuando iban en coche. Las dos no habían vuelto a tener contacto desde la última conversación en el porche. Al acordarse de eso, Emma inmediatamente buscó el colgante de pájaro en su cuello y sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando lo agarró. Por un minuto, pensó que lo había perdido.

Llovía débilmente esa mañana, pero todo indicaba que el tiempo se quedaría así para el resto del día: ceniciento, frío y lluvioso. Pegaba con el humor de Emma. Aquellas gotas de lluvia en la ventana hicieron que Emma pensara si también estaba lloviendo en el Soho, y cómo estaría Regina viviendo sola por primera vez después de tantos años.

Una gota de lluvia resbaló por el cristal. Bajó rodando desde la parte alta de la ventana, la recorrió entera y acabó rompiéndose al final. Emma Swan, tan ajena, recordó entonces las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de su mejor amiga al tener que marcharse de Londres. Emma también lo hacía, obviamente. Solo Ruby Luccas conseguía saber cuándo Emma estaba triste. La joven podría enarbolar la mayor sonrisa del mundo, pero Ruby sabía si había algo mal detrás de esa sonrisa. Y bueno, Emma no estaba bien. Y ni iba a mejorar. Y no iba a tener a Ruby para ayudarla. Ahora, sin la familia cerca, y sin Regina. Las personas que más la distraían estaban lejos, sobrevolando algún lugar de la tan grande Unión Europea.

—¿Emma? ¿Me estás escuchando?—Fiona sacó a Emma de sus pensamientos

—Oh, perdona. ¿Puedes repetir, por favor?— dijo, aún ajena

—Te pregunté si te sientes bien para volver a las clases.

—Si soy sincera, estoy más lista que nunca. No te preocupes— Emma sonrió débilmente y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Aquella noche, en su cuarto, Emma notó los pies congelados de tanto frío que hacía. Ah, verano, ¿por qué te has ido tan deprisa?, pensó Emma. La joven encendió las luces y se dirigió al pequeño armario, para buscar unos calcetines. Mientras hurgaba en los cajones bastante revueltos, encontró parte de una gran bolsa de color vino escondida entre algunas prendas de ropa. Se pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, si había metido eso en su maleta cuando vino a Londres, pero acabó concluyendo que no. Olvidándose completamente de su necesidad de calcetines, apartó las ropas que cubrían la bolsa y la cogió.

“ _Emma,_

_No sé muy bien cuándo encontrarás esta bolsa, pero supongo que tardarás unos días con todo el desorden que hay en este armario. Será un milagro si la encuentras. En fin, hoy me estoy mudando. Temporalmente, claro está. Desgraciadamente solo volveré cuando tú te marches. Bueno, habrá más notas. Las verás y las leerás. Solo abre la bolsa”_

Un pos-it estaba pegado al asa de la bolsa. Emma sonrió como una tonta y abrió la bolsa, tapándose la boca para evitar el grito que insistía en salir de su boca.

La caja con todos los libros de Charlotte Brontë. Emma agarró la caja como si fuera un tesoro, acariciando levemente todo los detalles del lomo de cada uno de los libros. En el lomo del último libro, encontró, esta vez, un papel pegado con una cinta adhesiva.

_“Charlotte Brontë. Sí, lo sé. De nada._

_Cuando supe que tu madre lo había descubierto todo, salí a la ciudad y entré en todas las librerías hasta encontrar esta edición, a fin de cuenta, ya sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, así que quise agasajarte de alguna forma._

_Sé que ya te has leído todos estos libros, pero estoy segura de que te los leerás todos de nuevo, sobre todo porque leer un libro en pdf o en papel es completamente diferente, ¿verdad?_

_En fin, de cualquier manera, sabía que sería la primera cosa que cogerías de la bolsa. Vuelve a mirar”_

Sonriendo aún como una boba, Emma sacó de la enorme bolsa una caja negra de tamaño mediano. Para su sorpresa, o no, había una pequeña nota pegada en la tapa.

_“Sé que siempre te he dicho que te centres en el presente y dejes que el futuro tenga que ser lo que tenga que ser. Sin embargo, en esta situación, todo es más complicado. Muchas veces, muchas noches, me acostaba y me preguntaba cómo quedaría nuestra relación cuando regresaras a casa. ¿Nos veríamos? ¿Hablaríamos? ¿Tu madre nos aceptaría?_

_Bueno, Emma, tengo esperanzas. Sobre todo porque si no tuviera esperanzas de que tú y yo volveremos a cruzar nuestros caminos, yo me quedaría sin nada, pues las esperanzas de tenerte mientras estés en Londres ya las he perdido. Es imposible. Estamos separadas en todos los sentidos._

_Dentro de esta caja hay una cosa que compré imaginándote con ella puesta. Es hermosa y delicada, igual que tú. La compré con una intención, Emma Swan. Te la vas a poner para mí la primera noche que nos veamos después de que te marches a casa. No importa cuándo. Pero la vas a usar. Y solo esa noche._

_De momento, me darás el placer de torturar mi mente imaginándote con esto._

_Abre”_

Emma abrió la caja de terciopelo con el ceño fruncido, y se rió, nerviosa, al encontrar un conjunto de lencería blanca. Era un corsé enteramente de encaje, con unas braguitas a juego y considerablemente pequeña y, por supuesto, unos ligueros. Al lado de la ropa, una gargantilla también blanca con una piedra como colgante. También había unas esposas de peluche. Emma sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en la osadía y desfachatez de la morena hasta en los momentos más tristes.

En el fondo de la caja, un pequeño pos-it rojo

_“No falta mucho para el cumpleaños de Katherine. Nos veremos en breve._

_No me llames. No servirá de nada. Tuve que cambiar de número._

_Espero que te hayan gustado los regalos”_

_Regina”_

Por la mañana, Regina estaba en su apartamento preparándose el desayuno. Los últimos nueve días habían sido movidos. La mujer estaba determinada en encontrar un empleo, a fin de cuentas, aunque el dinero no fuera un problema para ella, estar veinticuatro horas sola y sin hacer nada no era algo que le agradara, así que, necesitaba una distracción, aunque fuera trabajo.

El apartamento de Regina no era muy grande, pero era lujoso. Solo una gran estancia, donde todos los muebles estaban muy bien organizados y el baño. Era suficiente para poder vivir un tiempo. Una gran ventana cubría una de las paredes, ofreciendo una vista del agitado Soho.

Regina llevaba puestas una bata blanca y unas pantuflas. Se sirvió una taza de café y se llevó el plato con una tortilla en él a la cama, donde comió mientras admiraba la vista que tenía. Sintió que su corazón se encogía al mirar alrededor y no ver un piano. No ver a su familia. A Emma.

El sonido del timbre resonó por el apartamento, asustándola y haciéndole fruncir el ceño. No imaginaba quién podría ser a esas horas de la mañana. Se dirigió a la puerta, se arregló el pelo y la bata antes de abrir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?— preguntó en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a Robin.

El hombre enarboló una sonrisa guasona y entró en el apartamento sin ser invitado.

—Vine a ver cómo estás, si te las apañas sola— dijo mientras miraba por todos lados.

—Estoy genial, Robin. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora, puedes marcharte— dijo seria abriendo más la puerta.

—Necesitas un empleo, ¿verdad?— preguntó sentándose en el sillón al lado de la cama de la mujer.

Regina respiró hondo y relajó los músculos del rostro, y se sentó en la silla frente a Robin.

—Necesitando, no. Pero quiero uno. Necesito distraerme.

—Cuando cursaste letras, ¿qué lenguas estudiaste?

—Inglés y español. Lo sabes bien.

—Pero…También hablas francés, ¿no? Solo que no tienes un título que te permita trabajar en una institución.

—Eso. Soy licenciada para dar solo clases de inglés y español.

—Es lo siguiente, Regina…Sé que tuvimos nuestras discusiones y tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero puedo decir que, ahora, me necesitas tú más a mí que yo a ti—Robin se levantó, acercándose a la mujer

—¿Qué estás insinuando?—Regina se levantó y encaró al hombre, que la miraba, socarrón.

—Mi escuela tiene tres sedes. Una en Pimplico, otra en Cambridge y otra aquí, en Soho. Solo tenemos dos profesores de español y los dos, tras estas vacaciones de verano, se niegan a conducir desde Pimplico y Cambridge hasta aquí tres veces a la semana para dar las clases. O sea, estamos sin profesores de español en la sede de aquí. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

—¿Quieres que dé clases en tu escuela? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Las peleas?—Regina preguntó, algo desconfiada.

—Lo necesito, Regina. Pero tú lo necesitas más, y no puedes negarlo. Podría encontrar fácilmente otro profesional para dar esas clases, pero te lo pido a ti porque ya te conozco, y sé que a pesar de todo, eres una buena profesora. Esa escuela significa todo para mí y para mi familia y necesitamos un gran número de aprobados en las grandes facultades de Inglaterra, pero para ello, los profesores no pueden faltar. Y tienen que ser competentes.

—¿Cuántas veces a la semana?—preguntó, impaciente

—Tres

—¿Cuántas clases y cuáles?

—Cinco. Las tres del tercer año, una de segundo y una de primero.

—¿Me vas a lanzar a la secundaria?— golpeó con fuerzas el suelo con los pies —¿No puedes ponerme con los niños? De octavo para abajo, por favor

—Para la primaria ya tenemos profesores, Regina. Queremos para secundaria. Nuestro foco de interés es secundaria— dijo Robin, recalcando la palabra secundaria —Martes, jueves y viernes. El martes serían dos clases de tercero, el jueves solo la de segundo, y el viernes una de tercero y la de primero. Todas de mañana, dos horas en cada aula.

Regina respiró hondo y apretó los ojos con fuerza antes de decidirse. Era una elección difícil, sin embargo, era importante.

—Confío en que hablaremos del dinero más adelante.

—¿Eso es un sí?—preguntó, y la mujer asintió —Pero no eso solo esto lo que quiero de ti.

Regina alzó la mirada, que ardía de rabia, hacia el hombre que tenía delante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás libre los sábados?—preguntó, haciendo que Regina tensara el rostro

—No voy a salir contigo—escupió

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Quién dice que yo te invitaría?—rió guasonamente —Quería saber si estás dispuesta a darle clases de francés a mi hijo. Hará un intercambio el año que viene con el mismo programa en el que está inscrita tu familia, y tiene que tener un nivel medio de francés. Pero es pésimo con la pronunciación, no sabe mucho. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?

—Oh…Claro—respondió con una débil sonrisa. Su corazón se encogió al escuchar las palabras “programa” y “tu familia” —Pero llámame más tarde u otro día y resolvemos todo

—Está bien. Hasta luego, Regina— Robin se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer, pero ella se esquivó y dio un paso hacia atrás, con los brazo cruzados al pecho.

—Ciao—dijo tras encaminarse a la puerta y abrirla.

Una nueva semana había comenzado, y con ella, las clases. Emma se despertó bien dispuesta aquel día. De cierta forma sus últimos días habían sido productivos, pues siguió los buenos consejos de Mary Margaret y el apoyo de Regina, y comenzó, poco a poco, a escribir algunas páginas de un posible libro. Era más bien un diario. Un diario contado por otra persona. Hablaba sobre su vida en casa, sobre el viaje, sobre Regina, y muchos otros acontecimientos.

La joven, tras salir del baño, se puso un mono vaquero con un camisa roja y tenis blancos. Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo alta y dejó su rostro sin maquillaje. En su mochila, metió sus libros, cuadernos, blocs de notas y su portátil, pues tenía intención de enseñarle a su profesora lo que había escrito.

Antes de salir del cuarto, miró la caja de libros, regalo de Regina. Sonrió débilmente y respiró hondo antes de cerrar la puerta. En el pasillo, notó cómo su corazón se encogía al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Regina. Tantos buenos momentos tuvieron lugar en aquel lugar.

Emma abrió la puerta lentamente, comprobando que nadie la estaba viendo. Entró en la estancia a paso cauteloso, y sonrió al notar que no todos los libros se habían ido con Regina. La mujer pasó los dedos por aquellos estantes repletos de libros y papeles, recordando la vez en que Regina le había leído un trabajo sobre Romeo y Julieta, de Shakespeare. Divisó un portarretratos girado hacia abajo, y cuando lo cogió, vio que se trataba de una foto de Regina de la época de la facultad. Sus cabellos estaban largos en aquella época. La mujer llevaba una beca negra con detalles azules y blancos, y en una mano tenía un tubo y en la otra el diploma. Su boca estaba abierta en una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Emma?—Fiona apareció en la puerta del cuarto, asustando a la joven. La mirada de Fiona era triste, y ofrecía una sonrisa débil y solidaria.

—Fiona…Y…Yo…Solo estaba…Es…—se atropelló e intentó esconder el portarretrato.

La mujer sonrió y agarró la mano de la rubia, juntándose a ella, observando los libros.

—Está bien. No tienes que explicarte. Saldremos en pocos minutos…¿Por qué no bajas y comes algo?

—Está bien. Ya voy. Gracias—Fiona salió del cuarto y Emma volvió a admirar la imagen en sus manos. Sacó la foto del marco, y la puso entre las páginas de su agenda, dentro de la mochila, y abandonó el cuarto.

Durante las clases de aquella tarde, Emma se sintió bien. El regreso había sido agradable. Todos los alumnos parecían más felices y Mary Margaret había preparado clases más dinámicas, que enganchaban más a sus alumnos.

Rose, sentada al lado de Emma, intentaba actualizar a su amiga sobre su relación con Killian, pero no sabía que ese tema la estaba molestando. Sin embargo, dejó que su amiga hablara. No consideraba justo acabar con su felicidad y entusiasmo solo porque su situación amorosa no era la mejor del mundo.

—Vamos a ver si habéis estudiado durante estas vacaciones…— dijo Mary con una sonrisa desconfiada en el rostro, haciendo reír a sus alumnos.

—¡Las vacaciones son para divertirse! Si fueran para estudiar, vendríamos para acá todos los días!—en tono de broma un alumno del fondo del aula respondió

—¡Ajá! Solo por eso, serás el primero en responder a mi pregunta. Háblame del principal representante de la literatura isabelina—preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!— exclamó Rose —Fue Shakespeare

—¡Bien, Rose!— dijo, chocando los cinco con la alumna —¿Literatura jacobea?

—¡Ben Jhonson!— una alumna de delante respondió, ganándose el mismo reconocimiento por parte de Mary

—¿Literatura victoriana?—preguntó, mirando enseguida a Emma. La rubia sonrió tímida y encaró a la profesora.

—Charlotte Brontë. Las tres Brontë, en realidad. Emily, Anne y Charlotte— respondió bajito

—Ya sabía que tú responderías esta—dijo Mary —¿Y el romanticismo, gente? ¿Sabéis quién fue, y que además fue la primera mujer en convertirse en una importante romántica?

—Jane Austen— respondieron a coro. Todos sabían cuánto le gustaba a Mary hablar de Jane Austen.

—Exactamente. Según muchos de sus estudiosos, es difícil clasificarla en un determinado movimiento literario, pues sus obras no encajan en ninguna de las escuelas de su época. Ella fue la primera en darle a la novela características modernas, porque sus obras revelan trazos de la vida cotidiana de la sociedad inglesa de clase media de principios del siglo XIX, habiendo poca conexión entre la clase social a la que ella pertenecía y las capas inferiores o superiores a su entorno. La vida de Jane fue muy limitada. Apenas tenía 41 años cuando murió.

—Una vez leí que recibió una propuesta de matrimonio que le iba a proporcionar libertad y una buena condición financiera, porque en aquella época, la posición social de la mujer correspondía a la de su padre, mientras estaba soltera, y después, cambiaba a la de su marido, al casarse. Pero Jane no se casó y fue fiel a su creencia de que peor que vivir sola era casarse sin amor— dijo Emma

—Exactamente, Swan. Creo que podemos considerarla un símbolo feminista para la época. Debió haber sido extremadamente difícil para ella tomar esa decisión en mil ochocientos y algo— dijo Mary —Bueno, parece que no habéis estudiado mucho durante las vacaciones —Mary rió —Pero no voy a juzgaros. Voy a pasar una diapositivas con algunas autoras de la época y cómo era su escritura, y lo copiáis, por favor. Es posible que a finales de semana os ponga una prueba de esto.

Mary encendió el proyector, y aparecieron en la pantalla blanca las imágenes. Cuando todos empezaron a copiar, Emma sacó su portátil de la mochila, se encaminó a la mesa de la profesora, apoyó el ordenador y lo abrió.

—Hola— dijo tímida

—Hola, Emma. ¿Y? ¿Estás mejor?— preguntó

—Sí. He seguido su consejo. Yo…Escribí— dijo, captando la mirada confusa de la profesora, y Emma se rió —¿Tiene un pen drive?—Mary le puso uno en la mano, ella enseguida lo introdujo en la entrada de su portátil y transfirió el archivo —Estoy escribiendo una historia. Creo que puedo llamarla libro. Es mi historia. Un diario cuyo personaje principal se llama Petra. Y Petra se enamora de Colleen de la manera más inusitada posible.

Mary sonrió.

—¿Cuántas páginas has escrito hasta ahora?

—Poco más de diez. Estoy yendo poco a poco. Quiero que las lea y me diga qué le parece mi escritura, el enredo…Ya sabe.

Las dos hablaban bajo para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

—¿Te sientes cómoda para compartir esto conmigo, Emma?— preguntó

—Señora Blanchard, quiero decir, Mary…Si esto sale bien, lo voy a compartir con el mundo entero. Pero antes, quiero compartirlo con usted, porque fue usted quien me alentó cuando más lo necesité— dijo Emma dando énfasis en el usted.

—Me siento honrada, Emma. Lo leeré, y en otra clase, te digo qué me ha parecido.

—Genial— Emma cerró el portátil y sonrió a la profesora —Gracias

—Ahora ve. Copia esa información, porque es importante— dijo con una sonrisa.

**_“Nunca sabes cuándo vas a encontrar a esa persona que te va a hacer feliz. Nunca sabes dónde será, ni cómo será ella. Pero sucede. Siempre la encontramos cuando no estamos buscando. Ya sea en la panadería, en un bar, en el aula de clase, o incluso en la casa donde estamos hospedados durante un intercambio. ¡Ah, el amor! Hay quien suspire esperando la pareja perfecta. Hay quien no salga de casa sin antes darse una ojeada al peinado o retocarse el labial para estar presentable, por si chocara con su alma gemela. La persona que se introducirá en todos tus pensamientos, que hará que tu cuerpo hormiguee, que tu corazón se acelere y que tu vista se nuble puede estar a tu lado. A tu lado en el sofá, o en el otro lado del mundo. Siempre en algún lado. Y si perteneces a esa persona, de seguro en algún momento vuestros caminos se cruzarán, aunque la vida intente separaros. Yo, antes de todo, pensaba que mi persona estaba en mi casa, en Francia. A mi lado, literalmente. Pero, como siempre, la vida me ha dado una lección. ¡Y qué bella lección! La lección que quiero transmitiros a todos vosotros._ **

**_Mi nombre es Petra Bartosh, y esta es mi historia, de cómo, por accidente, me vi envuelta en el mejor error de mi vida, Colleen Pritchett”_ **


	22. Part of the family

Tres largas semanas habían transcurrido tanto en Pimplico como en Soho. Regina, a la que ahora los diversos alumnos la llamaban Profesora Mills y señorita Mills tres veces a la semana, había firmado el contrato con Robin, asumiendo el cargo de profesora permanente de español en la institución _Thomas Hughes School_ en el Soho.

La mujer ahora desfilaba tres días a la semana en sus altos tacones negros por aquellos pasillos llenos de alumnos de todas las edades. Diferente de lo que esperaba, le estaba siendo tranquilo lidiar con una panda de adolescentes. Regina incluso llegó a pensar que los altos cargos de aquella escuela les ponían algún tipo de chip a los alumnos que hacía que se quedaran callados durante las clases, o solo era la postura imponente e intimidante de la morena la que conseguía tal milagro. La segunda opción era la más lógica.

Los sábados le daba clases de francés al hijo de Robin en una cafetería que quedaba cerca para ambos, a fin de cuentas, Regina se negaba a conducir más de una hora para encerrarse en la casa de alguien que no le caía muy bien. Esto le estaba proporcionando a Regina cierto dinero que estaba ahorrando, porque después de todo no le era necesario. Dar clases era más un hobby.

Aquella mañana de jueves, Regina salió de la sala de profesores con varias carpetas, papeles y su bolso, pero se las apañaba. Con algo de dificultad, se ajustó las gafas de pasta y se dirigió a la clase donde daba español. De pie, junto al aula, divisó a una mujer de espaldas. Tenía largos cabellos rubios, algo ensortijados en las puntas y llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera de color negro. Por un segundo, el mundo de Mills se detuvo. Estaba segura de que era Emma, pero no entendía por qué estaría ella ahí.

Visiblemente nerviosa, Regina tocó el hombro de la joven con la punta de los dedos, y cuando esta se dio la vuelta, un sentimiento de alivio y decepción invadió su corazón al mismo tiempo. No era Emma. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a cuenta de qué iba a ser Emma? No habían mantenido ningún tipo de contacto en todo ese tiempo, y Emma obviamente no sabía del nuevo empleo de la mujer, a fin de cuentas, no se lo había contado ni a la hermana ni a sus sobrinas.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mills?— preguntó la muchacha al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la profesora, que no respondió. Regina se apoyó en las taquillas más cercanas y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza —Señorita Mills, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

—¿La conozco?— preguntó, algo insegura

—Hace unos días, creo— sonrió tímida —Usted empezó a darme clases estos días. Soy Ella, de tercer año. Aula diez— dijo y señaló la placa del aula.

—Oh, claro. Disculpe, por un segundo pensé que era otra persona. Me he conmocionado un poco y—Regina iba diciendo, pero vio que no había la menor necesidad de abrirse con una alumna —Déjelo. Entre en el aula.

Ella, sin decir nada más, entró en el aula, e inmediatamente detrás lo hizo Regina. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y comenzó una clase más en aquella institución.

A algunos kilómetros del Soho, Emma estudiaba al mismo tiempo que escribía su novela en su portátil. A lo largo de las clases de esa semana, Mary Margaret había leído más de lo escrito por Swan, y los elogios y las críticas constructivas la incentivaban cada vez más.

Los dedos de Emma prácticamente volaban sobre el teclado a la vez que sus ojos recorrían todas aquellas palabras escritas en su cuaderno de clase. Los consejos de la señora Blanchard sobre su escritura eran los mejores.

Mary se había convertido en la mayor fuente de apoyo e incentivo para la joven desde que Regina se había ido, aunque temporalmente-o no- de su vida. La manera en la que la mujer le decía que no debería exigirse ni atropellar las cosas, sino que tenía que hacer todo a su tiempo y cuando la creatividad llegara era increíble.

Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que Emma no tenía un bloqueo creativo. Con cada palabra tecleada en el ordenador, aparecía una nueva expresión en el rostro de la mujer. Y eso era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Sentir su escritura.

Emma se reía sola mientras escribía sobre el día en que “Petra” se emborrachó tras una salida nocturna y se tiró encima de “Collen”. En aquel momento, una ola de pura nostalgia se apoderó del ambiente, llenando de calor el corazón de la muchacha.

La rubia se distrajo al escuchar golpes en la puerta. Esta se abrió poco después dejando ver a Katherine, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Estás muy ocupada?— preguntó mirando la cama repleta de papeles.

—¡No para ti!— Emma sonrió y apartó las hojas de encima de la cama, dejándolas a un lado, haciendo espacio para que la niña se sentara —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno, el domingo es mi cumpleaños. Voy a cumplir trece años, y no sé, Emma. Normalmente hablaría de estas cosas con mi tía Regina— dijo y la realidad golpeó a Emma. Vería a Regina el domingo por primera vez después de tantos días.

—Puedes abrirte conmigo, Kitty. Cuéntame qué ha pasado e intentaré ayudar— dijo, intentando dejar de lado su entusiasmo.

La muchacha respiró hondo, pasó la vista por el cuarto, buscando un lugar para fijar su mirada, pero cuando no lo encontró, fijó sus ojos castaños- muy parecidos a los de Regina-en los de Emma.

—Me gusta un chico. Se llama Héctor. Hace cierto tiempo que me gusta, en realidad. Pero a él le gusta Bailee—Kitty cruzó los brazos y reviró los ojos, haciendo reír a Emma —Le he invitado para que venga el domingo, ¿sabes? Pero cuando Baille se enteró, lo invitó para hacer otra cosa, porque sabía que eso me dolería.

—Oh, Kitty— Emma acarició la mano de su hermana temporal —¿Sabes? También tenía trece años cuando me enamoré intensamente—Emma sonrió —¿Y sabes por qué no era correspondida? Porque me enamoré de una famosa jugadora de volley. Y sé lo mal que es eso.

—Espera…¿Te…te gustan las chicas?— preguntó asombrada

—¡Kitty! ¿No lo sabías?— la niña sacudió la cabeza un lado a otro —Oh mierda. Ok, ahora lo sabes. En fin, lo importante aquí eres tú, no yo. ¿Sabes? Reconozco que enamorarse no tiene edad, pero creo que el hecho de relacionarte con alguien, sí la tiene. Creo que, casi a los trece deberías centrarte en otras cosas. Deja a Héctor un poco de lado, ¿sabes? Tienes una familia increíble, eres inteligente, eres bonita, tienes muchos talentos…No dejes que Héctor y Baille te pongan así. Ellos son los que no te merecen.

—Yo no quería…relacionarme con él, Emma. Solo quiero gustarle, que sea mi amigo de verdad. No quiero salir con nadie, pero me gusta estar con él.

—¿Ya has intentado decirle eso a él?—preguntó

—Lo intenté, pero siempre me trabo. No consigo hablar con él.

—Entonces, escríbelo. Un mensaje, un nota, una carta, lo que sea. Cualquier cosa escrita que te haga sacar de ese corazoncito ese torbellino de sentimientos.

—¿Sabes, Emma? Creo que mi tía diría exactamente lo mismo. Pero de una manera más rígida y más madraza, claro— rieron —La echo de menos

—Yo también— dijo inmediatamente —Ya sabes, es diferente sin ella aquí. Tú, Bella, Fiona, ella…sois como mi familia de verdad, ¿sabes?

—No me gusta ni pensar que pronto llegará el día en que también tú te vayas.

—No pienses en eso. Estoy segura de que en el futuro nos veremos mucho.

—Lo espero. Gracias, Emma— le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto.

Era un viernes, ya caída la tarde y Regina estaba intentando contener la ansiedad de tener que volver a casa el domingo, para el cumpleaños de Katherine. Las ganas de abrazar a su hermana, a sus sobrinas y llenar su corazón del vacío de Emma eran enormes.

La mujer llevaba puesto una de sus clásicas batas negras de seda mientras preparaba las clases de la semana siguiente en su portátil. En un momento de distracción en el que la nostalgia habló más alto, abrió una red social, y buscó el perfil de Emma, dándose de cara con una foto de la joven sonriendo de forma hermosa. Y por supuesto fue inevitable no sonreír. En la foto, Emma llevaba puesto un gorro y una bufanda de Harry Potter, una blusa de manga larga verde y unos vaqueros azul oscuro. En las manos, agarraba una taza de chocolate caliente, y eso hizo pensar a Regina que quizás aquella foto hubiese sido sacada en la cafetería de donde estaba haciendo el curso.

Desvió la atención de la foto cuando escuchó vibrar su móvil, viendo que era un mensaje de Robin. Al abrir el aplicativo, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba hablando en el grupo de profesores de la escuela.

Robin estaba invitando a los colegas a una cena entre amigos en un restaurante elegante. Regina miró alrededor y percibió que quizás estaría bien dejar aquel apartamento y divertirse un poco. Entonces, mandó un “Ok” al grupo y agradeció a Robin cuando este mandó la dirección.

La mujer entró en el baño a darse una ducha rápida. Al salir, se secó rápidamente el pelo, dándose cuenta de que ya lo tenía muy largo, casi le pasaba de los hombros. Intentando ignorar ese pequeño e incómodo detalle, se puso un vestido negro largo, con un discreto escote y una abertura en el muslo izquierdo. En los pies, unos tacones del color del vestido, dejándola más hermosa y sensual aún.

En el rostro, su habitual labial rojo en los carnosos labios que tanto llamaban la atención a las personas.

Regina tenía fuertes rasgos latinos, un andar que podría enflaquecer a algunas personas, un mirada intensa y una voz que podría llevar a cualquiera a la locura.

La mujer se dirigió a su cocina, se sirvió una copa de vino, que se bebió de un trago antes de salir del edificio y dirigirse al restaurante donde se encontraría con sus nuevos colegas de trabajo.

**RAYA**

El restaurante era bonito, poco iluminado y algunas lucecitas de Navidad colgadas en los árboles de la parte exterior del local. Al llegar al establecimiento, Regina fue recibida por un simpático camarero, que la condujo a la mesa donde ya se encontraban sus colegas. Todos muy bien vestidos, dicho sea de paso.

Regina sonrió al llegar, encontró algunos rostros ya conocidos de los pasillos de la escuela, otros no los había visto en la vida.

—Amigos míos, algunos ya la conocéis, pero esta es nuestra nueva profesora de español de secundaria, Regina Mills— dijo Robin retirándole la silla para que se sentara.

—Ah, yo la conozco. Siempre me ayuda con la cafetera de la sala de profesores— dijo Jasmine, la profesora de Historia.

—¿Regina? ¿Regina Mills?— una voz llamó la atención de la morena, haciendo que mirara en su dirección. Regina frunció el ceño, intentando reconocer a aquella persona —Soy Mary Margaret.

Regina desorbitó los ojos.

—Usted le da clases a Emma en el curso— afirmó sonriendo.

—Sí, así es. Pero también doy clases de portugués y literatura en la sede de Pimplico— dijo

—He escuchado hablar muy bien de usted— dijo Regina educadamente

—Crea, señorita Mills, yo he escuchado aún más— Mary sonrió, haciendo que Regina se quedara helada, a fin de cuentas, no sabía que Blanchard ya conocía toda la historia.

Cada cierto tiempo Regina sentía las miradas de Robin sobre ella, miradas estas que la mujer intentaba ignorar, a fin de cuentas, sería mejor así que estresarse o ser expulsada.

—¿Cómo te han ido las clases?— preguntó la profesora de Biología

—Bien. Los alumnos son demasiado respetuosos, incluso es extraño— respondió Regina

—Los alumnos de la Thomas Hughes siempre han sido así, pero confieso que puede que haya escuchado a los alumnos murmurar lo intimidante que eres— dijo Robin.

—¿Intimidante? ¡No! Solo que no sonrío mucho. No me gusta dar confianza a los alumnos porque se aprovechan de eso— se defendió

—Ojalá fueran así conmigo. A veces incluso soy más risueña que los alumnos— dijo Jasmine.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Regina no exageró con el vino, pues sabía que tenía que volver conduciendo a casa. Al final, cuando casi todos ya se estaban marchando, Regina se despidió, dejando con mucha insistencia, su parte de la cuenta a Robin, que siguió en la mesa con Mary, Jasmine y Graham, el profesor de Matemáticas.

Al otro lado de la calle, Regina divisó a una pareja de mujeres cogidas de la mano, y su corazón se encogió al preguntarse cuándo podría ser su turno. Tras esto, Regina se sentó en un banco que estaba pegado a una gran pared de hojas, se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió. Era uno de sus refugios cuando sentía que un gran vacío se apoderaba de su corazón.

—Te echa de menos más de lo que puedas imaginar— Mary surgió de la nada, sentándose al lado de Regina, que intentó esconder el cigarrillo a las prisas —Puedes seguir. No quiero molestarte.

—¿Cómo conoces la historia?— preguntó antes de llevarse de nuevo el cigarro a la boca

—Digamos que he sido profesora, orientadora y consejera de Emma desde que todo se supo. La estoy ayudando. Y ella te echa de menos.

—Yo también. Pero el domingo es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, nos veremos.

—No es lo mismo. Echa de menos tenerte, hablar contigo. Pero eso no tiene solución. Por lo menos de momento. Emma será muy conocida, Regina, y entonces, todo será mucho más fácil para ambas.

—¿Qué quiere decir que _será muy conocida_?—preguntó demostrando curiosidad.

—Emma está trabajando en una novela. Una novela inspirada en lo que está viviendo y, bueno, aún no lo sabe, pero ya he contactado con una editorial, y todos los capítulos que ella me manda, yo los envío para la editorial, y ellos los analizan. Y les está encantando, Regina. El futuro de esa muchacha es brillante, pero para que este apague todas las luces de este planeta tú necesitas estar en él.

—Mary, eso es tan amable de tu parte. No se lo contaré. Dejaré que sea una sorpresa— dijo Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro —Yo…Quiero estar en su futuro. Pero por lo visto el destino no nos quiere juntas.

—Son solo obstáculos de la vida. Es normal. Todos nos hemos tropezado con alguno mientras intentábamos alcanzar algún objetivo.

Regina respiró hondo, y apagó el cigarro.

—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Emma?

—Mejor. Con cada clase mejora más.

—Genial. ¿Sabes, Mary? Ha sido una gran coincidencia haberte encontrado hoy aquí. Pero…¿Puedes hacerme un favor? No le digas a Emma que me has visto. Va a querer saber dónde, y por qué y, bueno, de momento, no quiero que sepa que tengo empleo nuevo.

—No te preocupes. No se lo contaré. Pero estoy feliz de que sigas con tu vida igual que lo hace ella.

—Más o menos, ¿verdad? Nuestros corazones aún se pertenecen— dijo con suavidad, recibiendo en respuesta una débil sonrisa.

El sábado pasó volando, y llegó enseguida el domingo. Fiona, Bella y Emma se despertaron más temprano aquel día con la intención de prepararle el desayuno a la cumpleañera y llevárselo a la cama. Las tres mujeres llenaron una gran bandeja con bollos, fruta, chocolate, varios tipos de pan y otras cosas que a Kitty le gustaba comer o beber en sus desayunos. Era prácticamente una tradición en casa de las Mills: siempre había un desayuno en la cama en los cumpleaños.

Subieron en silencio, abrieron con cuidado la puerta del cuarto para que el papel de regalo de los paquetes no hiciera ruido. Estaba oscuro, pero por el haz de luz que entraba por la cortina, era posible ver que aún dormía. Bella estaba muy animada, así que le estaba dando una crisis de risas e intentaba controlarse poniéndose una almohada en la boca. Fiona dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se dirigió a la ventana, abrió la cortina dejando que entrara el sol.

—¡Despierta, mocita! ¡No se cumple trece años todos los días!— dijo Fiona alegremente al ver que la hija se removía e intentaba abrir los ojos.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— dijeron a la vez Bella y Emma saltando encima de la muchacha, que soltó una risa ahogada.

—Felicidades, mi amor. Te quiero—Fiona besó lo alto de la cabeza de la pequeña, que sonrió mirando la bandeja.

—Gracias, gente— Kitty sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a cada una, pero enseguida su rostro se entristeció.

—Hija, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Falta algo en la bandeja?— preguntó Fiona

—Sí, pero no solo en la bandeja. Querría que mi tía…

Antes de que Kitty completara la frase, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Regina. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, que llevaba puesto un abrigo negro, pantalones y botas altas del mismo color. En su rostro, sin maquillaje, solo una enorme sonrisa por estar finalmente viendo a las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Y sí, Emma estaba incluida.

—¡Tía!— Kitty se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia los brazos de la morena, que tuvo que tener cuidado para que el molde que tenía en sus manos no se cayera —¡No sabía que vendrías tan pronto! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí!

—¿Acaso pensaste que me iba a perder la tradición, eh?— dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Emma, por algunos segundos pudo asegurar que solo las dos estaban en la estancia. Swan apenas parpadeaba, ni sonreía, solo admiraba a la mujer que tenía delante, parecía que no se podía creer que estaba viéndola por primera vez después de tantos días. Regina tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pero sus ojos revelaban todo lo que quería decir, pues brillaban más que cualquier estrella del cielo. Más que las constelaciones que llenaban la espalda de Emma.

—He traído tarta de manzana— dijo al notar que había tensión en el ambiente.

—¡Era eso lo que faltaba!— dijo Bella cuando Regina se acercó y le dio un beso.

—¡Qué bien que hayas venido, Regina!—Fiona sonrió y acarició el hombro de su hermana —No sería lo mismo sin ti

La morena sonrió y dejó la tarta al lado de la bandeja, retirando el papel de aluminio que la cubría.

—Hola— dijo Emma casi en un susurro cuando la mujer se sentó frente a ella.

—Hola, Emma— dijo en tono suave, en sus labios una media sonrisa —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien— respondió desviando la mirada hacia la tarta —Echando de menos tu tarta de manzana

Y en aquel momento, a través de la mirada insegura de Emma, Regina tuvo la certeza de que la joven no solo se refería a la tarta.

—Pues bien, ya la tienes delante. Puedes saciar tus ganas— respondió, arrancando una sonrisa de Emma

—Hm…¿Regalos?— dijo Bella con la intención de cambiar de tema, a fin de cuentas, no quería que Katherine desconfiara de nada. La joven sacó de su espalda un paquete, y se lo dio a su hermana pequeña enseguida —Este es el mío.

Katherine rompió el papel con una sonrisa nerviosa, que se transformó en una de pura felicidad al ver que era un pack con todas las temporadas de su serie favorita, Friends.

—¡Bella, muchas gracias!— dijo casi dando saltos de felicidad —Estaba loca por uno.

—No hay de qué— respondió sonriendo

—Bien, el mío— dijo Fiona dejando una pequeña cajita en las manos de la hija.

—¿Un mando a distancia? Pero el mío funciona, mamá— dijo con una clara expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Bueno, es que no encontré una caja de regalo tan grande como para que cupiera un televisor de 47 pulgadas, así que…— Fiona abrió una sonrisa

—¿Tú, qué? ¡Mamá!—exclamó Katherine

—No es justo que tengas la más pequeña y la más antigua televisión de la casa— dijo —Está abajo. Después la subimos para acá

—¡Vaya! ¿Imagina ver mis dvds de Friends en semejante pantalla? ¡Mamá! Muchas gracias.

—Wow, me siento mal al darte el mío después de esto— rió Emma —Toma, Kitty. Espero que te guste.

—¿Un diario?— la pequeña sonrió pasando la mano por la cubierta, que era de terciopelo rosa.

—Para que puedas volcar todos tus sentimientos. Escribir tus historias, desahogarte…Esas cosas. Ya sabe, cosas como de las que hablamos el otro día.

—Es bonito. Gracias, Emma. Me encanta— dijo sinceramente abrazando a su “hermana”

—Ahora el mío— dijo Regina sacando una caja de tamaño mediano de su bolso y dársela a Kitty.

—¿Estás de broma?— exclamó —¡Tía, es increíble! ¡Es tan lindo y encantador!

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Bella

Y entonces, Katherine sacó de dentro de la caja un cuadro. Cuando lo giró hacia las mujeres, estas no entendieron, pues vieron su propio reflejo.

—¿Un espejo? Regina, mi hija no es tan narcisista. Ya tiene un espejo en su cuarto— dijo Fiona con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡No es un espejo cualquiera!— dijo Katherine —Si aprieto aquí— apretó un botón en la parte trasera del cuadro —¡Se enciende una foto, y se convierte en un cuadro!

Y cuando la foto se encendió, a todas se les cayó la mandíbula. Sí, realmente se había convertido en un cuadro. Un hermoso cuadro con una foto de familia. Foto esta en la que Emma estaba incluida. Era la foto que se habían sacado el día de la visita a la London Eye.

—Las fotos de familia son siempre importantes— dijo Regina, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la rubia, que la miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, lo son— dijo Katherine —La mejor tía, la mejor madre, y las mejores hermanas del mundo. No podría pedir más. Gracias, tía. Me ha encantado. Voy a colgarlo hoy mismo al lado del armario.

—Es muy bonito— dijo Fiona acariciando la mano de la hermana.

—Gracias. Sabía que le iba a gustar— respondió.

Su mirada estaba prendida a la de Emma, porque por más que intentara desviarla, parecía que había un imán en los ojos de la rubia, y que los suyos eran de metal, pues siempre querían encontrarse y estar juntos, pegadas. La rubia sonrió débilmente, y ella le respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

El hecho de que Regina la considera parte de su familia hacía que su corazón se hinchiera y palpitara más rápido. Pues eso, de cierta forma, la confortaba.

Al mediodía, la residencia de las Mills era un alboroto. Todas ayudaban en la preparación de la celebración que tendría lugar por la noche. Bella y Kitty estaban encargadas de llenar las bolsas y arrastrar los muebles, Emma había preferido ayudar a Regina en la cocina con las comidas, mientras Fiona se encargaba de la decoración general.

—¿Qué os parecen los sombreros de cumpleaños? Hay algunos que sobraron del pasado cumpleaños. Están en óptimo estado— dijo Fiona

—Creo que no querrá sombreritos. Mucho menos de unicornios—dijo Regina mientras trabajaba en la masa del pastel.

—Creo que unos globos, unos vasos de colores y unas plaquitas con frases guays para sacarse fotos con ellas es suficiente— sugirió Emma

Las dos estaban lado a lado y trabajaban juntas, pero sin intercambiar palabra, a fin de cuentas, Fiona estaba delante.

—¿Plaquitas con frases? No he comprado eso— lloriqueó —Voy al centro a comprar esas cosas y vuelvo en unos minutos. Juicio vosotras dos.

Reviró los ojos de forma dramática antes de salir de la estancia, haciendo que Emma y Regina se miraron y sonrieran.

—¿Me consideras parte de tu familia?— preguntó Emma sin mirar a la morena.

—Emma, escucha. Nunca, repito, nunca en tantos años inscrita en ese programa, hemos recibido a una alumna que haya creado una conexión tan fuerte con nuestra familia. ¡Mucho menos conmigo! Nunca soporté a ninguna de ellas— rio —Llegaste tú y poco a poco fuiste conquistando el corazón de cada una de nostras y, bueno, la sangre no forma una familia. Y además, sabes que estoy completamente dispuesta a incluirte oficialmente en esta familia, pero es un proceso tan largo. Hay tantos obstáculos—Regina respiró hondo —Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, te considero parte de mi familia. Al igual que lo hacen mi hermana y mis sobrinas.

—¿Y también me consideras una sobrina?— provocó Emma, lanzando una sonrisa perversa a la morena, que reviró los ojos.

Regina se acercó a Emma, acorralándola contra un mueble.

—No. De ninguna manera. Tú eres solo…Mía. Desgraciadamente aún no podemos tener una etiqueta.

—Las etiquetas no importan— dijo suavemente —Lo que importa es lo que sentimos.

La morena sonrió y llevó sus manos hacia el delicado rostro de Emma, agarrándolo como si fuera frágil cristal. Swan sentía su corazón estallar de tanta felicidad por estar experimentando aquello de nuevo. Sentir las suaves manos de Regina tocando su rostro, sus narices rozándose con delicadeza…Era mágico.

—Pensé que podría estar un tiempo sin ti, pero ahora que estoy aquí, veo que es imposible. Eres un vicio. No dan ganas de soltarte—Regina susurró.

Sus labios casi se tocaban, y Emma lo quería tanto. Su mirada estaba fija en la boca de la morena, que a su vez focalizaba su atención en los ojos esmeralda que brillaban ante ella.

—¿Puedes besarme ya, por favor?— suplicó con una sonrisita en los labios

Regina curvó los labios en una sonrisa antes de sellar el corto espacio que las separaba con un beso calmo y apasionado. Sus manos continuaron en el rostro de Emma, acariciando cada pequeño detalle mientras la joven tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer.

—Mierda. Te he echado tanto de menos—dijo quejumbrosamente Emma al separarse

—Ha sido el mes más largo de toda mi vida. Y encima hoy el día está pasando tan rápido.

—Los días se harán más lentos cuando vuelva a casa. Y eso será ya el mes que viene.

A Regina no le gustaba pensar en eso. Ahora, con un nuevo empleo que venía acompañado de mil responsabilidades, la mujer estaba más atareada de lo normal, y no conseguía pensar en una solución válida para estar al lado de Emma. Tenía una familia, un empleo, una vida y una historia en Londres.

—La masa ya está lista. Vamos a ponerla en el molde, ¿ok?— dijo cambiando de tema.

Por la noche, la fiesta ya estaba avanzada. La decoración era sencilla, pero bonita, tal y como Katherine había pedido. Globos de colores esparcidos por la sala de estar, juegos de mesa, videojuegos, música y varios tipos de cócteles sin alcohol preparados por Emma y Regina. Kitty y sus amigos se divertían en la estancia mientras Fiona recibía a algunos amigos cercanos en el comedir, área casi exclusiva para adultos.

Katherine no podría borrar la sonrisa del rostro ni un segundo, principalmente después de ver que el tal Héctor atravesaba la puerta. A fin de cuentas, había preferido su cumpleaños que salir con Bailee. Una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños.

A la hora del cumpleaños feliz, otra “tradición”. Toda la familia alrededor del pastel, cantando junta la clásica canción.

Cuando comenzó el canto, Emma sintió que alguien tiraba de ella por el brazo y cuando miró, era Fiona. Todas las Mills sonrieron a la joven, que se puso colorada, y entonces Emma cantó sonriendo sin parar la canción de cumpleaños, allí, junto a su familia.


	23. Hard decisons

Una semana después del cumpleaños de la sobrina, Regina Mills se encontraba en la cafetería esperando a Richard, el hijo de Robin para una clase más de francés.

Desde el último domingo, pensar en Emma se hacía más frecuente. La mujer solo pensaba en cuándo y de qué manera tendría a Emma solamente para ella, sin necesitar esconderlo de nadie. Regina se sentía sola, aunque sus días estuvieran llenos de compañeros de trabajo. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera presente en la sala de profesores o en aquellos pasillos repletos de gente, su corazón se encontraba aislado en un gran agujero que suplicaba por ser colmado, preferentemente por Emma.

Emma Swan. Acordarse de la joven era una perdición para la de más edad. Desde el primer contacto que habían tenido, Regina supo que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como Emma, ni a nadie con una personalidad tan fuerte como la de ella. La manera en cómo caían sus cabellos rubios sobre sus hombres cada vez que la joven los hacía a un lado, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al mirar algo que le gustaba e incluso la sencilla manera en que fruncía la nariz cuando se extrañaba por algo. Emma era un cúmulo de pequeños detalles y de perfectas imperfecciones.

Regina se veía perdida en sus ojos, en su voz, en toda ella. Estar sintiendo eso por primera vez en tantos años ya no le era extraño, sino agradable. Mills podía contentarse con el hecho de estar loca y completamente enamorada de Emma Swan, la muchacha que se puso un chándal en la primera cena en su casa y que la llamó monstruo cuando se emborrachó.

La mujer sonreía como una tonta mientras miraba la carta, sin darse cuenta de que Richard ya estaba delante.

—Oh, has llegado— dijo algo avergonzada

—Sí…Incluso te he llamado varias veces— dijo mientras dejaba su libro y cuaderno sobre la mesa.

—Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, discúlpame. Vamos a empezar—dijo con una sonrisa tímida antes de recorrer con la vista el local, y ver a Robin acercándose a la mesa —¿Qué está haciendo aquí tu padre?

—Ah, dijo que quiere ver qué tal me está yendo— respondió Richard

—¡Regina! Siempre es un honor verte—Robin saludó a la mujer, que reviró discretamente los ojos —He venido a ver cómo le está yendo a mi hijo, si no te importa.

—En realidad, sí, sí me importa, Robin. Le doy clases a él, no a ti. Y le está yendo muy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Hago mi trabajo.

—¡Eh, calma! No estoy para molestarte. Solo quiero ver cómo le van las clases. No seas tan desagradable— dijo el hombre guasón

La mujer respiró hondo, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Desagradable? Robin, le estoy dando clases porque quiero ayudar. No necesito ese dinero y lo sabes.

—Papá, déjala en paz—se manifestó el muchacho —Es una buena profesora y los dos sabemos que no estás aquí por mí.

Robin y Regina-que esbozó una sonrisita-se miraron y el hombre se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Ok, pero estaré al otro lado de la cafetería. No me voy a marchar para después volver a recogerte— dijo

—Ok—respondieron a la vez

—Perdóname, pero la presencia de tu padre realmente me incomoda un poco. No iba a poder darte una buena clase con él cerca— se disculpó Regina.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. A mí me pasa la mismo— sonrió

—¿ _El precio de lo prohibido_?— ya era martes y Mary y Emma conversaban en la cafetería tras una clase. Emma le había contado a la profesora el título que había decidió para su futura novela —Buen título. Me gusta.

—¡Sí! Es perfecto porque al final, quiero trasmitir a mis…lectores las consecuencias que acarreó la relación entre Petra y Colleen. Voy a mostrar el precio, las consecuencias, los obstáculos que las dos han tenido que enfrentar para estar juntas.

—Es perfecto, Emma. ¿Y ya tienes alguna noción de cómo será el final? Quiero decir, si es una historia basada en tu historia con Regina, y Petra y Colleen van a estar juntas, ¿quiere decir eso que, de verdad, crees en ese mismo final para vosotras?

—El futuro es incierto, Mary, sobre todo el mío con Regina. Mi libro, aunque basado en un hecho real, es ficción. El final será una invención, y será el más feliz de todos, pero puede ser que eso no suceda en la realidad, en esta realidad. Si pudiera abrir un libro en blanco y escribir mi final feliz, todo sería más fácil. Y sería, con certeza, al lado de Regina, pero mientras no pueda hacer eso, solo rezo para conseguir todo lo que anhelo— dijo la rubia con expresión abatida.

—Yo creo en vosotras, Emma. Si la conexión entre las dos es igual de fuerte como la que he leído entre Petra y Colleen puedes tener la absoluta certeza de que os pertenecéis la una a la otra. Después de que te marches, puede pasar una semana, un mes, un año, o incluso más, pero vuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar— dijo Mary—El amor tiene que ser paciente. El destino siempre está trabajando para proporcionarnos lo mejor. Por ejemplo, dos personas pueden frecuentar la misma biblioteca durante años y nunca pensar la una de la otra de forma romántica, pero una noche cualquiera, puede que se choquen en una fiesta, y solo allí descubren que han sido hecho el uno para el otro. Es decir, cuando no le damos una oportunidad al destino para que nos haga darnos cuenta de nuestra alma gemela entre estantes de libros, es el destino el que nos da una oportunidad para intentar que algo suceda.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó

—Que tal vez este no sea el mejor lugar para que tú y Regina mantengan una buena relación. Si tuviera que ser, ya estaríais juntas desde el primer beso y todo habría sido aceptado. Pero lo que intento decirte, Emma, es que de alguna forma, una fuerza superior y el destino os ha unido aquí. Entre los cientos de familias de aquella web, caíste justo en las Mills, y como tú misma ya me has dicho, eres la única alumna de intercambio a la que Regina se ha molestado en conocer de verdad. Así que, el destino quiso uniros aquí, y separaros para que os deis una oportunidad en otro lugar, porque aquí no saldrá bien. Londres ha sido un medio para que os conocierais— dijo Mary con sinceridad—Vuestro destino es el mismo, pero no ahora, no aquí.

Emma tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y se controlaba para no dejarlas caer.

—¿Acaso debería escribir eso en la novela?

Mary sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por el rostro de la joven.

—Oh, querida mía. No llores—abrazó a la mujer, apoyando el rostro de la rubia en su hombro —Escucha, perdóname por haber sido tan sincera, ¿ok? No quería entristecerte.

—No, todo está bien. A veces, necesito un golpe de realidad como este. Pero es que nunca pensé que tendría que esperar tanto y pasar por tanto para poder tener una vida al lado de alguien—dijo

—Valdrá la pena, querida. Pero…No. No escribas eso en tu novela si no quieres, por supuesto. Puedes seguir basándola en tu historia, pero escríbelo cómo tú quieras y vive cada verso de esa historia por segunda vez.

Emma solo asintió y respiró hondo, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de la profesora, que acarició sus cabellos.

—Eres una escritora increíble, Emma. Y tus debilidades, queriendo o no, te darán fuerzas para despertarte todos los días y centrarte en escribir un poco más. Todo esto tendrá sentido un día, y todo lo malo que ahora está pasando, tendrá un propósito. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando Emma aún estaba despierta en su habitación. La joven hurgaba en su mochila buscando las hojas de las actividades que Mary Margaret había pasado para la revisión de las pruebas finales. Pensar que el mejor curso que había hecho en su vida estaba llegando a su fin hacía que su corazón se acelerara de entusiasmo.

Hojeando sus cuadernos y libros, encontró en uno de ellos la foto que había robado del cuarto de Regina. La rubia sonrió y pasó la punta de sus finos dedos por la imagen, acariciándola como si realmente fuera Regina la que estaba delante de ella. Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja admirando con calma y atención aquella foto. Regina tenía los cabellos más largos y más claros. Se pilló pensando en cómo hubiera sido la mujer en esa época, con aquella apariencia. Seguía siendo muy bonita, pero aparentaba ser alguien más dulce y extrovertida. En la actualidad, con los cabellos negros que, ahora estaban algo por debajo de los hombros, y siempre con su labial rojo, dejaba translucir una apariencia imponente, seria y madura.

Emma se llevó la foto al pecho, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala del piano. Se sentó en el asiento frente al instrumento, y se atrevió a tocar algunas teclas, y llegó a la conclusión de que era pésima en aquello y que, si quería escuchar una buena canción y voz, necesitaría a Regina.

Colocó la foto de pie, apoyada sobre el piano y miró la imagen durante largos segundos. Cuando sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, sintió una fuerte presencia en la estancia.

—Viéndote así se diría que ella está muerta— una voz femenina dijo tras ella, y cuando Emma se giró, vio que se trataba de Fiona. La joven sonrió débilmente e intentó limpiar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer. Fiona se sentó a su lado y agarró sus manos, acariciándolas —He hablado con tu madre.

—¿Hablado de qué?— preguntó

—Quiere saber si, ya sabes, si tú y Regina os habéis visto y hablado. Le dije que solo os habéis visto en el cumpleaños de Katherine, pero que no habéis hablado— dijo

—Fiona, ¿tú aceptarías esto? Digo, tu hermana y yo

—¿Y quién soy yo para no aceptarlo, Emma? Sois adultas y sabéis lo que hacéis. Tengo que admitir que sí me enfadé mucho por la forma en la que lo descubrí, ¿sabes? Me mentisteis durante meses en mi cara, bajo mi techo— ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y respiró hondo —Pero os apoyaría, con seguridad. Solo que no soporto las mentiras, Emma. Para mí, mentirme es casi lo mismo que el asesinato. Y hablo muy en serio. Lo único que quiero es veros a ti y a mi hermana felices.

—No sé si mi madre aceptaría— Emma sonrió débilmente —Ella siempre ha sabido que me gustan las mujeres, ¿por qué esto ahora?

—Porque tu madre lo descubrió de una forma traumática, al igual que yo, Emma. Regina es mayor que tú y, bueno, tu madre pensó que te enviaba para acá para estudiar, y que Regina se comportaría como una tía, una segunda madre de intercambio para ti, y ahí de la nada, descubre que en realidad vosotras estáis…juntas. También es difícil para ella. Por mucho que tú ya seas mayor de edad, tu madre aún te ve como si tuvieras diecisiete años, y quiere mantenerte en el nido. Confía en mí, soy madre y sé de lo que estoy hablando. Imagínate cómo fue para ella descubrir que su hija había estado todo este tiempo al otro lado del mundo besándose con su tía de intercambio. ¡Una locura!—Fiona rio, haciendo que Emma esbozara una sonrisa —Estoy segura de que lo habría aceptado bien si antes hubiera habido una conversación.

—Sí, lo sé. La mentira siempre lo estropea todo—lloriqueó

—Pero aún creo que puede que ella te dé una oportunidad.

—Lo espero, Fiona. Yo…—Emma cogió la foto, acariciándola una vez más —Quiero estar con ella.

—Deja que el tiempo lo resuelva, ¿ok? Falta poco para que te veas libre de esto, del curso…En breve, tendrás un diploma en las manos, y entonces podrás pensar mejor qué hacer con tu vida— dijo —Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a dormir? Se te están cerrando los ojos. Debes estar cayéndote de sueño.

—Ah, no es sueño. Es exceso de llanto— dijo dramáticamente, arrancando una carcajada de la mujer que tenía al lado —Pero sí, voy a dormir. Gracias, Fiona.

—De nada, querida. Buenas noches.

**POV Regina**

Una semana más estaba a punto de acabar y Emma Swan no salía de mi cabeza. Aquella muchacha estaba presente en mis pensamientos en todo lo que yo hacía. De vez en cuando, incluso escuchaba su voz pronunciando mi nombre, y cuando me giraba, no había nadie. Nunca había nadie.

Qué aburrido era servirme todos los días una copa de vino y no tener con quien compartirla, o un piano para tocar.

Aquel final de mañana de jueves, estaba tomando un café en la sala de profesores junto con Jasmine, profesora de Historia. Me estaba contando cosas aterradoras que había vivido por los pasillos de aquel sitio y, confieso, que estaba entrándome miedo de caminar sola por esos lugares, a fin y al cabo, ¿ruidos de sillas arrastradas provenientes de un aula vacía? Extraño.

Puedo decir que, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, estaba sonriendo, y sonriendo de verdad. Mi traslado al Soho me había apartado de mis amigas, así que Zelena y yo ya no teníamos el mismo contacto de siempre, aunque supiéramos que el cargo de mejor amiga la una de la otra nadie podría ocuparlo. Sin embargo, Jasmine, la de historia, y Milah, la de matemáticas, me han distraído mucho. Sin contar que ambas conocían el secreto de la máquina de golosinas para coger una sin tener que pagar.

—¿Quién quiere más café?— Milah preguntó caminando hacia la cafetera

—Solo tú. ¡Ya debes haber tomado unas seis tazas y solo hoy! ¿Cómo lo consigues?— preguntó Jasmine

—Me quedo casi todas las noches despierta corrigiendo un mogollón de deberes. Si no fuera por el café, me daría un ataque. Y encima podría dormirme en las clases— dijo —Dar clases de matemáticas es muy difícil. ¿Por qué no fui de letras?

—Oh, querida, si fueras de letras, rezarías por ser un poco más de ciencias— dije yo guasona —¿Te puedes imaginar cómo es escuchar toda tu vida que las matemáticas y la física son lo único que importa? ¿Escuchar que tu interés por la historia, la literatura y las lenguas, en realidad, no te va a servir para nada? Ustedes, los de ciencia, sois muy privilegiados. No escuchan estupideces todo el rato.

—Ah, eso es verdad. Mi hermano mayor estudió ingeniería, y cuando yo dije que quería hacer historia, todos me atacaron diciéndome que no sería nada en la vida, y que si quisiera ser alguien, tendría que hacer algo relacionado con números. Incluso pensé en hacer administración en aquella época, pero dejé que me guiara el corazón, y, bien, aquí estoy— dijo Jasmine.

—Lo que más escucho en mis clases son a los alumnos diciendo que nunca van a usar las matemáticas en su vida. No sé si debo estar de acuerdo con vosotras dos.

—¡Precisamente! Hay jóvenes futuros escritores, psicólogos e historiadores que no van a tener precisamente que saber las fórmulas y reglas matemáticas y físicas para vivir, así como hay jóvenes futuros ingenieros y arquitectos que no van a tener necesidad de conocer los motivos y las consecuencias de cada guerra para vivir—expliqué—Pero que los jóvenes de ciencias son más privilegiados es un hecho que no puedes discutirme. Siempre serán mejor vistos por la sociedad que aquel que estudie letras.

—Es verdad— dijo Milah —¿Por qué elegiste español?

—Bueno, mi familia tiene ascendencia portorriqueña. Y siempre he estado rodeada de esa lengua, ¿sabes? La encuentro bonita y atractiva. Sin contar que creo que el español me pega mucho.

—Ah, eso es verdad. Si no te conociera y te viera por la calle, juraría que eres, no sé, cubana.

Reímos juntas, pero enseguida nos callamos cuando escuchamos que se abría la puerta. Al mirar hacia atrás, vimos a Robin, que estaba junto a un hombre bajo y calvo. Parecía más un dibujo animado.

—Hola, chicas— dijo sonriente entrando en la sala —Regina, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

Las tres nos miramos y fruncimos el ceño.

—Claro. Con permiso, chicas— respondí levantándome del sofá.

Robin me guió hasta su despacho, me retiró la silla para que me sentara al lado del extraño hombre, que me miraba con curiosidad.

—Entonces…— dijo sentándose frente a los dos —Este es mi amigo Terry. Nuestros padres eran amigos de la infancia, y acabamos haciéndonos amigos también. Es el fundador de una de las mejores facultades privadas de España— dijo. Alargué el brazo hacia el hombre, que apretó mi mano —¿Puedo ser directo, Regina?

—Preferentemente—dije algo irritada

—Le enseñé tu currículo y tu expediente. Ha quedado impresionado con tus notas, y claro, con los estudios que hiciste. Era la segunda mejor universidad europea, y conseguiste entrar en primer lugar por medio de unas pruebas muy difíciles. Eres de una rara inteligencia.

—Robin, con todo el respeto, no estás siendo directo— dije

—Pues lo seré yo— Terry tomó la palabra —Señorita Mills, querría tenerla como profesora de algunas de las materias de letras, de inglés y de español en mi universidad. Sería para el próximo curso, y ya que estamos a finales de septiembre, tiene un buen tiempo para pensarlo.

Mi corazón aceleró. ¿Yo? ¿Profesora universitaria? ¿La mejor de España? Espera… ¿España?

Noté cómo todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba y mi cabeza palpitaba. ¿Aquello de verdad estaba sucediendo?

—Nunca he dado clases antes en una universidad— dijo con el ceño fruncido

—Para todo hay una primera vez, señorita Mills— dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que dejaba una tarjeta en mis manos —Mi número está en esta tarjeta. Tiene hasta el último día de este año para darme su respuesta. Espero que haga la elección correcta.

Dijo antes de levantarse, pasar la mano por el asa de la maleta negra que tenía al lado y salir del despacho, asintiendo hacia Robin.

Mi boca estaba entreabierta, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no conseguía decir nada. Realmente estaba confusa.

—No estarás pensando en rechazarlo, ¿verdad?—preguntó Robin, lanzándome una mirada reprobatoria.

—Robin, es en España. Si ya estoy sufriendo por estar a poco menos de dos horas de mi familia, ¿te imaginas mudándome a España?

—Es una oportunidad de oro, Regina. ¡Con el dinero que vas a ganar, podrías comprar billetes para que tu familia pueda ir a verte todos los fines de semana y días de fiesta! E imagina cuántas oportunidades maravillosas te acarrearía. La experiencia de trabajar en una escuela de profesora es buena, pero ahora, ¿en una universidad renombrada? No hay comparación. Sin contar que estarás más cerca de lo que te gusta, que es la cultura española. Yo no lo rechazaría si fuera tú.

—Tengo que pensarlo. Dejar atrás a mi familia no es algo que imaginé tener que hacer algún día—resoplé

—Ellas te han dejado atrás— respondió con naturalidad

—¿Qué dices?— mi voz se alteró un poco

—No conozco el motivo por el que te has mudado para acá, pero estoy seguro de que no fue por deseo tuyo. Algo sucedió y fuiste echada de allá.

—¿Perdón? ¡Fui yo quien tomó la decisión de mudarse! No hables de lo que no sabes— golpeé la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

—Entonces, admites que ya las has dejado atrás. ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

—Escucha un momento, Robin, tú no sa…

—Puedes irte, Regina. Solo era eso— me interrumpió con expresión guasona en la cara.

—Pero…

—Solo era eso, Regina. Piénsatelo bien, ¿ok? Ahora, por favor, vete. Has acabado por hoy.

Mi cabeza estaba a mil. Siempre que siento rabia, mis manos tiemblan sin parar. Sobre todo cuando no me dejan descargar esa rabia. ¿Cómo Robin puede ser tan caradura y prepotente? Me sacaba de mis casillas con tan solo respirar.

Aquel día, mi cabeza pedía descanso. Necesitaba dejar de pensar y pensar. No pensar en trabajo, no pensar en propuestas de trabajo, no pensar en…Emma. No. Eso era imposible. Y también una de las cosas que más me calmaba.

Me gustaba imaginármela a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello, como le gustaba hacer. Su ausencia me hacía mal, pero de cierta forma, cada día me daba más esperanzas. Más esperanzas de que un día todo esto acabará, y podré tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, libres y felices, como soñábamos con serlo.


	24. Gazebo's on fire

Una semana. Exactamente siete días para que la vida de Emma Swan vuelva a ser como era antes. En las clases, la euforia era alta al estar llegando el final del curso. Los alumnos hacían los últimos exámenes cuyos resultados recibirían el viernes, y al día siguiente sería la celebración y la entrega de los diplomas, y Swan dejaría la ciudad el domingo por la noche.

Mary Margaret leía y explicaba brevemente en qué consistía la prueba que había acabado de entregar. Aunque el ambiente de final de curso fuera agradable, se palpaba que todos estaban tensos.

Emma estaba dando prioridad a su libro, pero eso no le impedía estudiar para las pruebas del curso, sin embargo, estaba tardando más de lo normal en terminar sus exámenes.

Ver a sus compañeros de clase acabar y salir la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pero sabía que no podía dejar que el nerviosismo se apoderara de su mente, sobre todo porque eran las pruebas finales. Las que le darían o no el diploma.

Cuando Swan terminó finalmente de responder las innumerables preguntas de su prueba, se la entregó en mano a la profesora, quien le sonrió. Antes de salir, Emma dejó su pendrive sobre la mesa de la mujer, que le ofreció una amplia sonrisa. La rubia había escrito más capítulos de su obra, y Mary Margaret estaba encantada de que Emma la hiciera partícipe de esto.

La joven salió del edificio y un viento helado la sorprendió, sacó la chaqueta de la mochila y se la puso. Era el inicio de la tarde del viernes, lo que significaba que ni Bella ni Fiona estaban en casa para poder venir a buscarla. Visto eso, la rubia cogió su móvil, que tenía en el bolsillo posterior y abrió la aplicación de Uber con la intención de pedir un coche, pero se vio interrumpida al escuchar su nombre proveniente de una esquina del aparcamiento. Miró alrededor, buscando aquella voz extrañamente familiar que la llamaba, pero no pudo encontrarla. Algunos segundos después, la voz se hizo más cercana, y al mirar un poco más, vio a Regina acercándose a paso lento. Los ojos verdes de la joven se desorbitaron de sorpresa y felicidad, haciendo que guardara inmediatamente el móvil y corriera hacia los brazos de la morena, que sonreía. Correr, literalmente.

Regina vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros, un suéter gris y botas en los pies. Era un estilo diferente al que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver en ella, pero cómodo para el tiempo que hacía en Pimplico.

Sonreía mientras atraía a Emma cada más cerca a ella, acariciando su espalda y nuca. Ambas sonreían nerviosas y no pretendían soltarse nunca más, pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

Emma apartó el rostro, admirando de cerca el de Regina, rostro en el que los ojos brillaban y los labios estaban curvados en la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera. La morena pasó suavemente los dedos por el delicado rostro de la joven, como si quisiera recordar para siempre incluso la textura de su piel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó segundos después antes de pegar sus frentes.

Algunas miradas curiosas las encaraban, pero a ellas poco le importaban.

—Vine para llevarte a pasar el fin de semana conmigo—respondió sin despegar su rostro del de la joven.

—Pero…

—Hablé con Fiona, y aceptó— interrumpió —Confieso que me costó un poco que aceptara mentirle a tu madre, pero te marchas en una semana, y necesito tenerte conmigo al menos dos días—dijo, arrancando una sonrisa boba de la rubia.

—¿Y para dónde vamos?— preguntó

—¿Por qué no dejas de preguntar y vienes conmigo?— dijo agarrando la mano de la rubia y arrastrándola por el estacionamiento.

Regina se detuvo al lado de una pick-up. Era azul marino y estaba en un óptimo estado.

—¿Es tuya?— preguntó admirando el vehículo —¿Qué le pasa a tu coche negro imponente y lujoso?— bromeó

—Guardado— rio —Esta pick-up en realidad era del marido de Fiona, el padre de las chicas. Se la dejó a ella antes de…Ya sabes. De fallecer. Pero ella me la prestado— dijo

—No sabía que el padre de las chicas había muerto. En realidad, ellas nunca han tocado el tema—dijo Emma entrando en el coche junto con Regina.

—No es un asunto del que les guste hablar mucho. Katherine y Bella eran unas niñas. Fue un terrible atropello—explicó

—Vaya, lo siento mucho por ellas—dijo Emma con pesar —En fin…¿vamos a pasar por casa para coger algo de ropa? Y aún quiero saber a dónde vamos.

—No será necesario. Le pedí a Bella que separara algo de ropa y ya fui a buscar la bolsa— dijo señalando la pequeña maleta en el asiento de atrás.

—Piensas en todo—rio—¿Por qué no has venido con tu coche? ¿Y para dónde vamos, Regina?

—Porque quiero hacer algo especial, y para poder hacerlo, necesito este coche— dijo maliciosamente, haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojasen.

—¡No me estás respondiendo a lo que más quiero saber! ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó

—Calma, muchacha pesada— bromeó —Solo relájate.

Tras algunas horas de viaje, incluidas las paradas para comer e ir al baño, Regina y Emma llegaron al tan esperado destino.

—¿North Yorkshire?—preguntó Emma al pasar por una placa que decía “Bienvenido a North Yorkshire” —Nunca lo había oído.

Era una ciudad pequeña y muy verde. Incontables árboles de diversos tamaños poblaban los laterales de las calles.

—Solía venir para acá en las vacaciones de verano cuando era pequeña— dijo

—Pero…Hace un poco de frío— dijo Emma

—En Pimplico hace frío. Aquí el clima es agradable, a fin de cuentas, aún estamos en verano. El otoño llegará en unos días, así que podemos aprovechar este calor que aún queda, ¿no?

Emma solo asintió y le sonrió.

Era un agradable final de tarde cuando Regina estacionó en una especie de mirador. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, pintando el cielo de colores anaranjados.

—¡Llegamos!— dijo entusiasmada

—Un mirador— dijo Emma con suavidad admirando la preciosa vista de los árboles y lagos —Es hermoso

—Y aún no has visto la mejor parte— sonrió —Vamos a montar de una vez nuestra cama en la parte de atrás del coche, y entonces te enseño qué hay de interesante allí abajo— dijo señalando hacia un pequeño sendero que partía del coche.

Forraron con varios edredones, que Regina había cogido, la parte posterior de la pick-up hasta conseguir que quedara del agrado de las dos. También colocaron dos almohadas, una junta a la otra. Aquella cama improvisada estaba perfecta, y digna de una escena de película, como dijo Emma.

—Ven— tras terminar de arreglar todo, Regina tiró del brazo de la rubia, y descendieron juntas el sendero —¡Sé bienvenida a Aygarth Falls!

Se trataba de una cascada rodeada de un bosque.

Boquiabierta, Emma admiró durante algunos silenciosos minutos aquel paisaje. Regina tenía estampada una sonrisa enorme en sus labios al ver que había sorprendido a la joven.

—Es tan hermosa— dijo al sentarse en una piedra.

—Sí, y aquí hasta hace calor, ¿ves? No hace frío como en Pimplico o en Soho— dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia

—¿Por qué presiento que este será el mejor fin de semana en los diez meses que estoy aquí?— preguntó, arrancando una carcajada de la morena.

Las dos se miraron por largos segundos, admirando cada trazo en el rostro de la otra. Emma dejó caer su mirada sobre los labios carnosos de la morena, quien se los mordió ligeramente. Regina, por su parte, selló el pequeño espacio con un beso calmo y dulce, que poco a poco fue ganando más intensidad. La morena agarró la nuca de la joven, que la atrajo por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. Emma colocó sus manos en las nalgas de la morena, y se las apretó fuertemente antes de subirlas por la espalda.

Regina provocaba a la rubia mientras pasaba su lengua por sus finos y rosados labios, mientras Emma tiraba ligeramente de los cabellos negros a la altura del cuello.

—Joder…— dijo Emma jadeante apartándose un poco —La cascada es hermosa, pero ¿volvemos a la pick-up? Por favor.

—No—Regina sonrió maliciosa y se levantó, quedando frente a la rubia —Antes quiero ver si eres lo suficientemente valiente para hacer esto.

La morena llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su suéter, y tiró de él hacia arriba, quedándose solo con el sujetador.

Emma observó atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos sin proferir palabra alguna. Tras quitarse los zapatos, Mills se quitó los vaqueros, tirándolos a un sitio cualquiera.

Swan comprimió los labios y encaró con sus ojos ardiendo de deseo a Regina Mills en lencería roja de encaje. Tuvo que cruzar las piernas con fuerza cuando vio a la mujer quitándose el sujetador, dejando a la vista sus pequeños y firmes pechos.

—¿Me acompañas, Swan?— dijo segundos antes de lanzarse al agua, haciendo que Emma se riera a carcajadas —No está tan fría— gritó

—Esto no me lo pierdo— dijo Emma antes de levantarse y quitarse sus propias ropas. Desde el agua, Regina acompañó todos los movimientos de Emma, que se quedó solo con unas finas bragas negras de algodón.

La joven se tiró al agua y enseguida dio un grito.

—¡Está demasiado fría!—gritó

Regina se acercó, juntando sus cuerpos.

—Deja de ser tiquismiquis

—No me sorprende que no tengas frío. Tú eres toda hielo— replicó, haciendo que Regina le salpicara agua en la cara.

Emma se rio y pegó su cabeza a la de Regina, quien sonrió

—Aún estás más hermosa así— dijo la rubia

—¿Cómo? ¿Mojada?— dijo con la sonrisa maliciosa de siempre

—Sí— respondió inmediatamente acorralando a la mujer contra una piedra en medio de la cascada —¡Cómo extrañé tenerte de esta manera!—Emma clavó las uñas en las nalgas de Regina, que lanzó un gemido de dolor y de placer —Quiero sentirte esta noche, más que nunca. Y quiero que tú me sientas.

Regina pegó sus labios a los de Emma, comenzando un beso caliente y sofocado. Por más helada que estuviera el agua, las dos lanzaban fuego. Intentaban pegar aún más sus cuerpos, aunque ya estuvieran casi sellados el uno contra el otro. Emma notaba los pezones endurecidos de Regina rozando su piel. Y la morena se sentía completamente inmovilizada por Swan, que había prendido sus manos contra la superficie de la piedra.

—Vamos a la pick-up— dijo Regina entre beso y beso.

Nadaron deprisa hasta la orilla, recogieron sus ropas que habían dejado por el camino y subieron de nuevo el sendero, dándose algunos besos y lanzándose algunas provocaciones durante el corto trayecto.

Regina, tras subir al coche, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la improvisada cama, recibiendo enseguida el cuerpo mojado de Emma sobre el suyo.

Emma distribuyó besos por el cuello de la mujer, dejando mordidas en la zona al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos de Regina paseándose por su espalda, arañándola ligeramente con la punta de las uñas.

—No sabes cómo he deseado esto cada día desde que te marchaste— susurró Emma al oído de la morena

—¿Qué es _esto_? Dígame, señorita Swan…¿qué quiere hacer conmigo hoy?—la voz de Regina salía arrastrada, baja y completamente sensual.

—¿Te vas a mojar más si te lo digo?— preguntó a la altura de la provocación.

—¿Más de lo que ya estoy? No sé si lo va a lograr, Swan— sonrió maliciosamente, y Emma tuvo que humedecerse los labios y cerrar los ojos.

Emma se posicionó entre las piernas de la mujer, apartándolas sutilmente y encajando su rodilla en el hueco, haciendo una leve presión sobre la intimidad de la morena, que apretó los labios y le lanzó a Emma una fogosa mirada. Con una mano, Emma apretó levemente el cuello de Regina, consiguiendo que su respiración saliera con algo más de dificultad, cosa que estaba adorando.

Swan se sentó sobre Regina, quien intentó alcanzar la cintura de Emma con las manos, pero la rubia no se lo permitió, prendido sus muñecas en lo alto de su cabeza.

Emma estaba jadeante, de una manera sin igual. Su deseo era invadir a Regina de todas las maneras posibles, pero no le daría eso a la mujer de forma tan fácil.

—¿Estás tan loca por mí, Emma?— preguntó con su voz más provocativa, consiguiendo que la rubia apretara más sus muñecas.

Como respuesta, Emma se agachó bruscamente y se lanzó al cuello de Regina, chupando toda la zona de la clavícula y haciendo un camino de besos mojados entre los pechos.

Soltó poco a poco las manos de la morena, pero dejando claro que no quería ser tocada-al menos en aquel momento. Alcanzó con una de sus manos el pecho de Regina, que respiraba profundamente y se mordía los labios con fuerza, y usó la otra mano para acariciar de arriaba abajo el costado del curvilíneo cuerpo que tenía bajo ella.

Después de mirar a los ojos a Regina, Emma finalmente direccionó su boca al endurecido pezón de la mujer. Swan comenzó dando un ligero mordisco, que hizo que Mills soltara un gemido ahogado de dolor y de placer, y rápidamente Emma ya estaba rodeando con su lengua todo el pecho de Regina, a media que acariciaba el otro.

Todo se volvió más caliente al no romperse nunca el contacto visual mientras Emma se deleitaba con ese acto. Regina estaba sintiendo un torbellino de emociones, tanto en su corazón, que estaba acelerado, como entre sus piernas.

—Te quiero boca abajo— susurró Emma al oído de la mujer, que rápidamente obedeció la orden.

La rubia pasó la punta de sus pequeñas uñas por la desnuda espalda de la mujer y vio que su cuerpo se estremecía por entero. Paró sus manos en las nalgas de la morena, apretándolas levemente y dándole una nalgada, y enseguida se sentó sobre ella, presionando contra su propia intimidad.

Regina espió a Emma por encima del hombro, y sonrió traviesamente al constatar que la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios al mismo tiempo que se movía sobre su trasero. Al darse cuenta de ello, Emma se bajó y se colocó una vez más entre sus piernas, pasando los dedos por encima del fino tejido de las braguitas rojas que llevaba la morena. La humedad era tanta, que Emma soltó un gemido ahogado.

Regina movía su cintura en busca de más contacto con la rubia, que torturaba a la mujer lo máximo que podía.

Emma, aún por encima de las bragas, acarició el clítoris de Regina, que clavó las unas en la almohada por encima de su cabeza, y encima aprovechó para arañar y besar la espalda de la mujer, totalmente expuesta ante ella.

—Te quiero a cuatro patas— ordenó Emma en el momento que vio que no iba a aguantar más.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a tener eso?— provocó

—Sencillo, Regina. Quiero desesperadamente follarte, pero sé que tú quieres aún más que yo te folle, así que ahora harás eso. Ponte a cuatro patas— dijo con voz ronca y seductora, que Regina nunca había escuchado antes.

La morena sonrió y enseguida se puso en la posición impuesta por Emma.

Swan se desorientó por algunos segundos cuando vio a Regina Mills de aquella manera exclusivamente para ella.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, la rubia se quitó sus propias bragas, rozando su vulva con la de Regina, que aún estaba cubierta. La morena gimió al notar que Swan ya no tenía puestas las bragas, e incluso intentó espiarla.

—Eres tan ardiente— dijo de manera sensual mientas retiraba lentamente la única pieza de ropa que cubría a Regina —Cómo me gustaría poder revivir este momento siempre que quisiera— tiró la prenda en cualquier lado de la pick-up y reviró los ojos de satisfacción al ver la intimidad completamente mojada de la mujer.

Regina soltó un alto gemido al sentir la lengua de Swan pasando suavemente por la zona exterior de su vulva. Emma sonrió con aquello y enseguida llevó su mano a la intimidad de la mujer, pasando un dedo por el exterior mojado y masajeando el clítoris, una tortura para Mills.

—Joder, Emma— dijo bajito pegada a la almohada

—Dime lo que quieres en este momento— ordenó parando los movimientos

—Ahora, quiero que me chupes— su voz salió grave y en forma de ronroneo, llevando a Emma a la locura —Por favor

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Swan se agachó un poco y comenzó a lamer y chupar a Regina Mills sin ningún pudor. La rubia pasó su lengua por los labios menores, alternando la intensidad de los movimientos, y haciendo lo mismo en el palpitante nervio de Regina, que se estaba controlando cada vez más para no gemir a todo pulmón.

¡Qué bueno era para las dos estar sintiéndose de esta manera después de tanto tiempo!

Regina se movió contra la boca de Emma, buscando y queriendo más contacto, y aquello fue suficiente para llevar a Swan al borde de la locura. La más joven se apartó y tiró de las piernas de la mujer haciendo que quedara otra vez acostada boca abajo, pero enseguida la giró boca arriba, dejando a la vista el enrojecido rostro de la jadeante mujer.

—No pares— imploró Regina clavando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia

—De ninguna manera— respondió prontamente Emma

Swan se colocó sobre la vulva de Regina, meneándose de manera deliciosa y lentamente. Emma disminuía los movimientos cuando veía que Regina estaba completamente fuera de sí, y eso irritaba-en el buen sentido-a la morena.

—Esto es una tortura, Swan— dijo

—¿Y no te gusta?— preguntó Emma aumentando los movimientos, haciendo jadear a Regina.

—Solo cuando finalmente me das lo que quiero

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Que me folles. Venga, rápido— dijo firme, creando una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia.

Emma se colocó entre las piernas de Mills, separándolas sutilmente y pasó los dedos por el interior encharcado de la mujer, que se retorció un poco. Sin más ceremonias, Emma introdujo un dedo, y vio a Regina arquear la espalda y moverse un poco en su dedo, pidiendo más. La rubia introdujo lentamente otro más, escuchando a continuación un gemido saliendo de la boca de la morena.

Swan comenzó a entrar y salir de Regina en movimientos rápidos, a veces lentos, curvando de vez en cuando los dedos en el interior de la mujer, alcanzando su punto de placer, haciéndola gemir locamente.

—Emma…—gimió Regina, buscando la mano libre de la rubia, al encontrarla, entrelazaron sus dedos, apretando con fuerza —¡Mierda puta!— dijo en medio de un gemido cuando Emma aumentó drásticamente los movimientos, haciendo que apretara aún más la mano de la rubia.

—¡Qué delicia escucharte soltar palabras sucias y gimiendo mi nombre de esa manera!— dijo en éxtasis —Eres tan caliente

Con los altos gemidos de Regina resonando en el cubículo, Emma comenzó a sentir cómo el interior de Regina se contraía alrededor de sus dedos, entonces se curvó y alcanzó la intimidad de la morena con su lengua, haciendo delicados movimientos que la hacían delirar.

Swan alzó la cabeza y disminuyó poco a poco los movimientos cuando notó que Regina se estaba corriendo sobre sus dedos, en un gemido alto y tirando del cabello de la rubia.

Regina se sentía en las nubes al haber alzando el tan esperado y deseado orgasmo.

—¿Satisfecha?— preguntó Emma con una sonrisa convencida echándose al lado de la mujer, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

—Claro que no— dijo abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con las esmeraldas de Emma abiertas de par en par.

—¿No?— frunció el ceño

—Aún no he hecho nada contigo— sonrió traviesamente, y Emma también —Creo que también tengo ese derecho

—Ciertamente lo tienes— respondió Emma atrayendo a la mujer para un beso calmo y lento, que poco a poco fue ganando intensidad.

Regina, rápidamente, se recuperó y recostó mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Emma, pasando delicadamente sus manos por los costados de la más joven. Mills, sin quebrar el contacto visual con la muchacha, se colocó sobre su cuerpo, encajando sus intimidades, provocando que ambas jadearan.

—No quiero entretenerme mucho— dijo suavemente con su cabeza pegada a la de Emma —Estoy segura que ya estás suficientemente mojada.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando para…follarme ya?— preguntó, clavando su mirada en los ojos marrones que tenía enfrente.

—No voy a follarte— dijo calmadamente —Voy a hacer el amor contigo. Amor de verdad.

Emma sonrió apasionadamente y atrajo a la mujer hacia otro beso, que rápidamente terminó.

Regina pasó el edredón sobre ambos cuerpos, ambas sonreían y se besaron rápidamente una vez más. La morena descendió lentamente por el erizado cuerpo de la rubia, deteniéndose en sus pechos, con los que jugueteó con su lengua, dejando mordiscos y leves chupetones, que hicieron que Swan se agarrara suavemente al cabello de Regina.

Mills dejó un sendero de besos desde los pechos hasta la intimidad de Swan, que ya se encontraba completamente mojada. La más vieja se empeñó en besar desde los muslos hasta el monte de Venus de Swan, que gemía bajito y cuya respiración ya estaba un poco alterada.

Regina abrió suavemente los labios de la vulva de Emma, revelando su interior rosado, que la morena no tardó en llevarse a la boca. Su lengua realizaba un juego delicado, alternando siempre los movimientos, y centrándose en aquellos que a la rubia más le gustaban.

—Gina, no sé si voy a aguantar mucho tiempo— a fin de cuentas, Emma ya estaba aguantándose sus ganas desde que habían comenzado todo.

Al escuchar aquello, Regina se libró del edredón que la cubría y penetró a la mujer con dos dedos, recostando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pegando sus frentes.

Emma llevó sus manos a la cabeza de la morena, tirando y acariciando su cabello al mismo tiempo que gemía en voz baja, pero, descontroladamente.

Regina aumentó los movimientos al notar que Emma se contraía en sus dedos, dando a entender que se acercaba el orgasmo.

—Puedes correrte— dijo Regina a Emma, y no tardó más de cinco segundos en alcanzar su clímax.

Swan había alcanzado su orgasmo con los labios pegados a los de Regina.

Aún echada sobre Emma, Regina abrió sus ojos, admirando cada trazo del rostro de aquella mujer, y no pudo evitar llenarlo de pequeños besos, cosa que hizo sonreír como una tonta a la más joven.

Las dos se echaron lado a lado, y se cubrieron en total silencio. Optaron por quedarse abrazadas, cara a cara, miradas que lo decían todo.

—Estoy…escribiendo algo. Algo sobre nosotras— dijo Emma tras algunos segundos.

Regina ya lo sabía, pues Mary se lo había contado aquella noche tras la cena de compañeros de trabajo.

—¿De verdad?— fingió sorpresa, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios.

—Sí, yo…decidí seguir tus consejos, y los de Mary, claro. Pero en el libro, voy a escribir el final feliz que nosotras nunca vamos…

—Sí, vamos, sí—Regina la interrumpió —¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

—Nuestro medios de comunicación se hicieron algo difíciles— dijo con una débil sonrisa —¿Te molesta?

—No, claro que no. Lo entiendo— sonrió —Al fin de cuentas, también tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Qué es?— demostró curiosidad

—Yo…Conseguí un empleo. Estoy dando clases de español en una de las sedes de la Thomas Hughes School, en Soho.

Regina pensó en contarle, en aquel momento, la propuesta de la ida a España, pero aún no estaba cien por cien segura de si la iba a aceptar, y sabía que era una elección que podría herir a Emma.

—¿De verdad?— sonrió —Gina, eso es increíble, pero…¿vas a seguir allí cuando, ya sabes, yo me marche? Porque volverás a Pimplico, ¿no?

—No sé, mi amor. Como que me gusta esta…independencia. Solo yo, haciendo mis elecciones, y pudiendo controlar mi vida sin opiniones de terceros. Es diferente a como era antes, ¿sabes? Todo esto de vivir sola, estar sola…está yendo bien— “igual sería en España”, pensó

—Entiendo. Estoy feliz de que te guste— dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Regina, por largos segundos, se vio perdida en la inmensidad de los océanos de Emma. Era difícil creer que, después de casi diez meses, tendría que despedirse no solo de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, sino también de la persona dueña de estos, la persona a la que Regina había dedicado diez meses de sus pensamientos y actos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Emma al sentir la mirada más intensa de Regina puesta en ella.

La morena pasó delicadamente sus dedos por el angelical rostro de la joven.

—Nada. Es que…Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Una cosa que llevaba escrito en mi cara hace tiempo, pero no quería verlo.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

Mills respiró hondo, pegando aún más su rostro al de Emma.

—Te amo, Swan

Aquellas palabras salieron casi en un susurro, colmando de calor el corazón de Emma.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, llevando también sus manos al rostro de la morena.

—Yo también, Regina. Definitivamente te amo. 


	25. Isn't a goodbye

Emma se miró al espejo durante largos minutos, admirándose con la beca. Su sonrisa era tan grande y sincera que era capaz de iluminar el lugar más oscuro del mundo. Pero, pensar que en horas dejaría ese lugar le partía el corazón. Al final, cuántas emociones y sensaciones había pasado Emma en aquella ciudad, desde que había pisado aquel aeropuerto buscando una placa con su nombre.

Octubre había llegado, y con él, muchas realizaciones. Un curso concluido, una familia nueva, amigos para toda la vida, un libro casi terminado, y una nacida pasión.

Swan escuchó golpes en la puerta, y segundos después, Fiona se materializó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer estaba tan radiante como Emma.

—Estás hermosa, cariño—Fiona se colocó detrás de Emma, admirándola a través del espejo —Solo falta una cosa

Avanzó hasta la cama de la joven, cogió el birrete que allí estaba y se lo colocó en la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír aún más.

—Una verdadera graduada—Fiona sonrió —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Genial. Vine con un objetivo, y he conseguido alcanzarlo. Y además están los extras—bromeó —Pero ya os echo de menos

—Nosotras también—agarró las manos de Emma, clavando su mirada en el suelo —Yo…En realidad tengo que contarte algo.

—¿El qué?— preguntó preocupada mientras analizaba el rostro de Fiona.

Ella vaciló un poco antes de hablar.

—Regina me llamó, no podrá ir a la ceremonia.

Emma, instantáneamente, se apagó. Se sentó en la cama, mirándose los propios pies mientras los movía hacia atrás y hacia delante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hoy es sábado, y Robin amenazó con echarla si no iba a darle las clases de francés al hijo—explicó

—¿Clases de francés?—Emma frunció el ceño

—Sí. Ella le está dando clases particulares a su hijo. ¿No te lo contó?— preguntó como si fuera algo obvio.

—No—dijo con decepción —Pero no hay problema, lo entiendo. Trabajo es trabajo.

—No dejes que eso te deprima. Hoy es tu día, y tienes que aprovecharlo. En aproximadamente…veintiséis horas—Fiona sonrió —Te marcharás, intenta ser feliz.

—Lo estoy—sonrió —¿Cómo no estarlo? He conocido a las personas más increíbles del mundo, en la ciudad más increíble del mundo, y estudiado la materia más increíble del mundo. Todo ha sido un sueño para mí, Fiona, solo puedo agradecer que hayáis formado parte de él, y por haberme ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, porque nada sería sin vosotras.

Fiona tenía los ojos llorosos y sonreía a la joven.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Debo reservarme las lágrimas para el aeropuerto!— rio nerviosa, haciendo a Emma estallar en carcajadas.

Emma y las Mills-no todas, infelizmente-llegaron al local donde tendría lugar la pequeña ceremonia. Era una fría noche, y las hojas anaranjadas caían de los árboles en el aparcamiento, convirtiendo el suelo en una paleta de colores perfecta, oscilando entre el marrón y el rojo. El otoño era la estación del año más bonita a ojos de Emma, y no podría ser una noche mejor y más bonita para recibir su tan querido diploma.

Se encontró, dentro, con sus compañeros de clase. Todos se abrazaban y sonreían sin parar, incluso algunos lloraban, como Rose.

En la zona del pequeño palco, Emma divisó a Mary Margaret, que estaba acompañada de David, su marido. La profesora cruzó su mirada con la de Emma, que le sonrió, y asintió con entusiasmo con la cabeza.

—¡Emma!— Mary caminó hacia la joven. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro discreto, y un ligero maquillaje en su rostro —Estás linda.

—¡Ah, estoy igual que el resto!— bromeó algo tímida y sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—Pero estás radiante como nadie— dijo con una sincera sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos —Entonces, ya está Emma. Has alcanzado tu objetivo, felicidades. No se lo digas a los otros, pero eres la que más orgullo me ha dado de toda la clase.

—Ah, Mary—Emma abrazó a la mujer —Soy yo la que tengo que agradecer. ¿Sabes? Ni sé cómo estaría mi estado mental si no fuera por ti—sonrió

—No hay nada que agradecer. Al menos no ahora—guiñó un ojo.

 _¿Qué quiere decir con “al menos no ahora”?,_ pensó Emma.

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar la ceremonia. Cuanto antes termine, antes comienza la fiesta—siguió hablando para después volver al palco.

La ceremonia había comenzado, y todo el grupo de Emma estaba sentado en las sillas, mientras Mary comentaba lo feliz que estaba con aquella promoción. Swan buscó con la mirada a las Mills, y las encontró en la segunda fila. Bella sujetaba la misma placa que usó para recibirla en el aeropuerto. Emma rio al ver el cisne dibujado en la placa al lado de su nombre, y le dibujó con sus manos un corazón a Bella, quien sonrió.

—…Y ha sido un gran placer trabajar con esta promoción a lo largo de estos meses. Estoy segura que de aquí saldrán grandes profesionales. Profesionales de los que diré orgullosa que yo formé parte en un pedacito de su historia. Cada una de estas personas sentadas en esas sillas tiene un potencial increíble, y ellas lo saben—Mary hablaba con toda la sinceridad e intensidad del mundo —¡Bien, y ahora, los diplomas!

Todos fueron recibiendo sus diplomas, con derecho a decir unas palabras. Cuando Rose fue llamada, Emma gritó y aplaudió más que todos en el salón, haciendo a la mujer reír en medio de su discurso y perderse en sus propias palabras.

—Emma Swan— llamó Mary, por fin, el último nombre, y miró a la joven, que se quedó paralizada por unos segundos.

Se levantó, y caminó hacia la profesora, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Emma, con un brillo en sus ojos, cogió el diploma de manos de Mary, quien le susurró un felicidades y se apartó para que la joven pudiera decir sus palabras.

—Yo…—Emma desplegó el papel donde había escrito su discurso, pero al mirarlo, vio que no lo iba a necesitar. Estrujo el papel mientras miraba a las personas que tenía delante —Lo que he querido siempre ha sido esto. Estar aquí, agarrando este diploma, llevando este sombrerito ridículo—algunas personas rieron, haciéndola sonreír—Pero todo lo que siempre he querido ha sido estar en un lugar donde pudiera ser yo misma, rodeada de gente con los mismos intereses que los míos, haciendo lo que me gusta, ¡y mirad!— levantó el canuto— Lo he conseguido. La señorita Blanchard ha dicho que se sentirá orgullosa de decir que ha formado parte de un trozo de nuestras vidas, pero…yo. Yo diré con orgullo que me he llevado un pedazo de esta historia. En realidad, un pedazo bien generoso. Un pedazo de historia que he vivido a lo largo de estos diez meses. Un trozo de esta ciudad, de las clases, de los compañeros de clase, de las informaciones adquiridas, de la familia temporal, pedazos que me van a completar. Completa por cosas y personas que han hecho tanto bien durante este tiempo, que si pudiera, lo reviviría para siempre, porque ha sido una experiencia increíble y sin igual—Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, sentía sus ojos ardiendo, tenía ganas de llorar —Eso es todo. ¡Gracias!

Todos aplaudieron, y Emma sonrió aún más. La euforia era tanta que apenas conseguía parpadear. Posó para una foto con la profesora y el diploma, y cuando el fotógrafo las liberó, Swan volvió a su sitio, y Mary cogió de nuevo el micrófono.

La canción Glad You Came comenzó a escucharse, y todos sonrieron.

—Pues, esto es todo—dijo Mary emocionada y con tono soñador —Y estos son los formados de la clase de Literatura Inglesa de 2018. ¡Oficialmente diplomados!— dijo Mary al micrófono.

Todos se levantaron, y comenzó la parte más agitada de la canción justamente cuando todos lanzaron sus birretes al aire, con gritos de felicidad.

Aplausos y gritos se escuchaban mientras los recién diplomados saltaban, bailaban y se abrazaban sobre el escenario, haciendo una rueda y cantando la canción todos juntos.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universo will never be the same

I’m glad you came

—¡Ha sido tan increíble!— Emma entró en la casa dando saltitos mientras admiraba su diploma firmado por Mary Margaret.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, a fin de cuentas, la despedida había llegado más pronto para ella. No controló las lágrimas a la hora de despedirse de Rose y de Mary, que también lloraron. Pero Rose prometió que volverían a verse, mientras que su profesora le juró que estaría presente en la primera sesión de autógrafos cuando fuera famosa con su libro, y que mantendrían el contacto por emails y mensajes, ya que Emma necesitaba continuar mandándole los nuevos capítulos a la profesora.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!— Bella abrazó a la muchacha por atrás

—Yo también, pero no puedo dejar de estar triste— dijo Katherine con los ojos ya llorosos.

—¡Eh!—Emma agarró los hombros de la más pequeña, mirándola a los ojos —Vamos a dejar la tristeza, las lágrimas y las despedidas para mañana, ¿ok?

—Está bien, pero es que es difícil pensar que mañana a estas horas estarás en un avión, marchándote para siempre—continuó

—¡Qué dramática eres!—exclamó, apretando la nariz de la pequeña —Pues claro que nos volveremos a ver. El año que viene recibiréis a otra alumna, y me olvidareis rapidito.

—Y después soy yo la dramática— se quejó Kitty, arrancando las risas de todas.

—Creo que eso va a ser difícil, Emma—dijo Fiona —Nadie ocupará tu lugar. Te has convertido en alguien de la familia, literalmente—le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, que rápidamente pilló la indirecta.

Ya era de madrugada cuando Emma estaba en su cuarto con Bella. Las dos estaban despiertas y la más joven ayudaba a Emma a hacer la maleta y las bolsas de mano. Emma había llegado con solo una gran maleta, pero volvería con dos más.

El corazón de Swan se encogía más cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de ver a Regina en su despedida oficial. Agarraba con fuerza el colgante de pájaro que la mujer le había regalado el día en que se había mudado, quizás con la intención de estar más presente para ella.

—¿Sabes? Es extraño pensar que meses atrás estábamos exactamente así, pero colocando tu ropa en el armario, no sacándola—dijo Bella

—Sí. Y no pensé que mi marcha me dejara tan triste. Ahora, no sé, como que quiero quedarme. Pero no puedo. Tengo mucho que hacer en casa, y mi familia me necesita.

—Lo entiendo. ¿De verdad entrarás el año que viene en la universidad?

—En cuanto a eso, no lo sé. Creo que puede que haya cambiado de idea. El objetivo era venir para acá, hacer este curso y poder saltarme algunas asignaturas de la carrera para poder acabar antes, pero ahora tengo otros planes—explicó

—¿Qué planes?—Bella demostró curiosidad.

Emma le sonrió, estampando en su rostro una expresión completamente guasona.

—¿Sabes? Creo que voy a hacer eso de no contarlo para que pueda realizarse. No es nada personal, pero es que soy la mayor enemiga del destino. Siempre que le digo mis planes a alguien y estoy feliz, el destino va y lo destruye todo, así que me lo guardo para mí. Solo lo saben dos personas.

—Lo entiendo. Es aquello de ojos que no ven…Pero estoy segura de que mi tía es una de esas dos personas— sonrió maliciosa, y Emma le tiró un calcetín a la cara.

—Tu tía es una de las razones para ello—Emma sonrió con una tonta, mirando hacia el techo —Sabes que te pediré que me llames tía también, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah, vale!— dijo con ironía, haciendo reír a Emma —¿Lo has pensado? Solo con tres años más que yo, pero aparentando tener mi edad, y llamándote tía, de risa.

—Ve acostumbrándote, sobrinita—bromeó

Las dos se echaron en el suelo, observando el mural de fotos polaroid con lucecitas de navidad que Emma había hecho en la pared meses atrás. Eran fotos que había sacado a lo largo de su estancia. Fotos de sí misma, de la familia, de paisajes, etc…

—¿Quieres llevarte las fotos?—preguntó Bella

—Quizás algunas. Creo que me llevaré esa, en la que estamos tú, Kitty y yo en The Shard, porque aquel día fue maravilloso—señaló la foto—Aquella que me saqué con Fiona también, la que tengo con Regina, aquellas con Rose, un en la que estamos todas…¡Ah! Algunas. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estaría genial mantener el mural. Por supuesto es tu derecho llevártelas. Pero sería interesante dejar algunas. Hay algunas fotos que sacó Katherine en que estás distraída, y mías también—rio—Si este cuarto vuelve a ser el escritorio de mi tía, estoy segura de que le encantará tener ese mural en la pared.

—Sí, le gustará—Emma sonrió, pasando la mirada por cada una de las fotos que tenía con Regina en ese mural.

—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó y Emma asintió y bostezó —Por lo visto también tienes sueño. Voy a buscar algo para picar, y después nos vamos a dormir.

El día amaneció frío y nublado, cosa que combinaba con el humor de todos en la casa. Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Emma observaba el jardín de la residencia de las Mills completamente naranja, marrón y rojo, y no pudo evitar pensar que era la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Finalmente había llegado el tan temido día, pero tan esperado. Ese día del que habían hablado tanto a lo largo de esos diez meses había llegado, y Swan no conseguía explicar la gran tristeza y al mismo tiempo el entusiasmo que habitaba en su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón latiera frenéticamente y su mente fuera a mil por hora.

Pasó la mirada por todo el cuarto, y vio que solo quedaba ya el mural de fotos. La cama estaba exactamente de la misma manera que se la había encontrado por primera vez, cuando ella y Katherine se habían tirado encima y habían conversado por unos instantes. El armario, sin ropas ni objetos personales, apenas algunas perchas ofrecidas por la familia. El escritorio que había vivido repleto de libros, hojas y bolígrafos, estaba vacío. Todo lo que quedaba de Emma en ese cuarto, a excepción del mural, eran sus maletas.

Emma salió del cuarto, bajó en silencio las escaleras para no llamar la atención de nadie, y se dirigió hacia la tan pequeña y querida sala del piano. Sonrió al pasar levemente los dedos sobre las teclas, recordando cada momento vivido allí, sobre todo cuando escuchó por primera vez a Regina cantando una de sus canciones favoritas. De espaldas a ella, dándole clases a su sobrina mayor, y con esa voz ronca y potente, ideal para cantar aquella hermosa canción. También recordó el primer beso, que Regina achacó a los efectos del vino. ¡Ah, el vino! Era una de las características de aquella relación, junto con el piano y los libros.

Detrás de uno de los estantes, divisó la guitarra que Regina tocó la noche de su primer beso, el de verdad.

Había tanta nostalgia en el ambiente que la joven sintió ganas de llorar sin parar, pero no lo hizo. Pero sí, cada esquina de aquella casa le traía recuerdo buenos que nunca iba a olvidar.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo. Fiona había preparado el primer plato inglés que Emma había comido a su llegada: el famoso Wellington Beef.

Conversaron más que comer, rememorando cosas vividas en la ciudad, como el día de la London Eye, un día muy especial para todas ellas.

Al comienzo de la noche, Emma ya estaba lista para su vuelo. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, suéter de lana roja y los All Stars blancos en los pies. Por algunos minutos, pensó si las personas se tomarían en serio a una escritora de casi veintidós años vestida de aquella manera, pero no le importó.

Antes de dejar la casa de las Mills, Emma miró hacia atrás, sonriendo a la enorme construcción blanca, pero las lágrimas ya inundaban sus ojos. La rubia hizo un asentimiento hacia la casa, como si fuese una persona, y le dio la espalda, entrando rápidamente en el coche, viendo cómo aquella desaparecía de su campo de visión.

—Entonces, vamos allá—dijo Fiona algo desanimada al volante, algunos segundos después de comenzar el trayecto.

Llegaron en poco más de quince minutos al aeropuerto, y durante el trayecto, a Emma le pareció que Londres brillaba menos, como si estuviera triste por su partida.

Swan facturó y volvió con la familia. Las tres Mills la rodeaban y la distraían con cosas divertidas para que se sintiera mejor, pero sus ojos solo buscaban a una persona: Regina. ¿Dónde estaría?

El corazón de Emma latía más rápido cada vez que veía a una mujer de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, pero ninguna de ellas era la que realmente estaba buscando.

La preocupación, decepción y tristeza en sus ojos era notable.

—Eh, calma. Aparecerá— Bella susurró para que Katherine no escuchara.

—Mi vuelo sale en hora y media, Bella. Ya debería haber llegado. No quiero irme sin despedirme de ella—lloriqueó

Los minutos fueron pasando, y al ver que Emma era un manojo de nervios, Bella la arrastró para hacer un pequeño tour por el aeropuerto, con derecho a una parada en el Burguer King, donde tomaron algo.

Volvieron a los bancos donde estaban Katherine y Fiona-ambas leyendo revistas-y nada de Regina, ni noticia alguna.

Swan intentaba aguantarse las enormes ganas de llorar, pero Bella intentaba distraerla cada vez que la notaba flaquear.

Algunos minutos después, en medio de la multitud que se había formado en aquella zona del aeropuerto, Emma posó su mirada sobre la persona que más quería ver en ese momento. Sobre unas botas de tacón negras, caminaba rápidamente, mirando alrededor, buscando a su familia. Sí, estaba ahí. Regina Mills estaba ahí.

Emma no pudo contener el suspiro de alivio que salió de su boca, haciendo que todas las Mills miraran en la misma dirección que ella miraba, y en pocos segundos, su mirada se clavó, como un imán, en la de Regina. Aún de lejos, la morena sonrió, andando más rápido hacia la muchacha.

—Regina—dijo aliviada cuando Regina se acercó. En los ojos de Emma, un brillo, al igual que las veces que dirigía su mirada hacia Mills.

—¿No habrás pensado que me iba a perder esto, verdad?— sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados —Toma, para ti— le entregó en la mano un ramo de girasoles que escondía tras la espalda.

Swan desorbitó los ojos y sonrió al ver las flores, pasando los dedos por ellas como si fueran de cristal.

—Son hermosas. Gracias.

—Pensé en rosas, pero creo que los girasoles te pegan más. Y no es solo eso. Hay una carta en el ramo, y también quiero que te quedes con esto—depositó una pequeña caja negra en la mano de la muchacha —Solo lee y abre la caja cuando estés en el avión.

—Está bien—respondió con voz trémula de alguien que va a llorar.

Katherine observaba todo extrañada, mientras Bella y Fiona se aguantaban las enormes ganas de reír ante las expresiones que ponía la pequeña.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Emma—dijo Regina, sustituyendo la sonrisa de su rostro por unos labios apretados y una expresión seria —¿Cuánto tiempo tenernos hasta que anuncien tu vuelo?

—Unos veinte minutos. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es…—vaciló —Vamos a sentarnos allí, ¿hum?— señaló unos asientos apartados de las demás.

Caminaron lado a lado hasta allí, y Emma no conseguía dejar de admirar las flores que había recibido.

—Tengo una cosa que contarte, y tengo que ser rápida—dijo Regina en cuanto se sentaron. Su voz era firme, cosa que provocó que a Emma la recorriera un escalofrío por la espina.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando— dijo

—Emma, voy a ser directa, ¿ok?—agarró las manos de la rubia, acariciando con delicadeza las palmas —A finales de este año me mudo a España

—¿Cómo?—Emma desorbitó los ojos

—Recibí una propuesta de empleo en una de las mejores universidades de allí, y me marcharé después de Navidad. Yo…Pensé en rechazarlo, pero sé que es una oportunidad de oro. También te dije el fin de semana pasado cuánto me está gustando esta vida…Esta vida mía, ¿te acuerdas? Realmente quiero esto, amor. España es un sueño, y dar clases de español es una terapia para mí—explicó

Emma ya lloraba de nuevo e intentaba fijar la mirada en un punto cualquiera.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo sería?

Regina tragó en seco

—Indefinido. Me voy sin previsión de vuelta.

—Me siento feliz por ti. De verdad—Emma clavó su mirada en la de Regina, que demostraba tristeza —Pero no consigo dejar de pensar en nosotras, quiero decir, una vez me dijiste que irías al otro extremo del planeta por mí, pero…las cosas han cambiado, ¿y tú en España? Yo…Yo no sé cómo quedaría todo esto. Vas a estar demasiado ocupada con el trabajo.

—Es exactamente eso lo que me hizo plantearme el rechazarlo. Pero no podemos rendirnos, Emma. No quiero que desistas de mí. Yo no voy a desistir de ti—dijo Regina en tono de súplica mientras agarraba el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos.

—No lo haré— sonrió —Pero solo de pensar que quizás estemos, no sé, un año sin vernos, eso…Me desmorona. Yo voy a estar envuelta en lo del libro, tú con el trabajo, y nuestra historia…No sé. Y encima está mi madre, que supongo que de momento no aceptará muy bien esta relación.

—No importa cuánto tiempo nos lleve, cuántas personas pasen por nosotras…Encontraremos nuestro camino de vuelta, Emma. Ya te lo dije—Las dos lloraban mientras se miraban a los ojos —Quiero que regreses a Canadá y escribas el final feliz de tus sueños para…

—Petra y Colleen—Emma sonrió, y dijo en mitad de las lágrimas

—Eso. Petra y Colleen—rio—Escribe el final más feliz de todos, que yo te prometo, mi amor, que nosotras lo superaremos. Vamos a construir nuestro final, el más feliz de todos.

Emma asintió, dejando caer más lágrimas.

—¿Estás dispuesta a…mantener una relación a distancia?

—Para ser sincera, no. No conseguiría lidiar con el hecho de saber que estarías al otro lado del mundo, que no podría conducir unas horas para darte un beso. Te necesitaría en cualquier momento, Emma. Mantener una relación a distancia con una en Pimplico y la otra en Soho es una cosa, pero ahora…¿España y Canadá? No lo consigo. Sufriría aún más, y no quiero eso ni para mí ni para ti.

—Ni yo. Pero tampoco quiero a nadie más que no seas tú.

Regina sonrió, pegando su frente a la de Emma.

—Yo también te quiero solo a ti. Confía, no estaremos comprometidas cara al mundo, pero por dentro, mi corazón seguirá siendo solo tuyo, Emma Swan. Y esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

Swan asintió al mismo tiempo que sonrió de oreja a oreja, pegando sus labios a los de Regina, perdiéndose por unos instantes en aquellas caricias. El beso era calmo y apasionado, e infelizmente, mezclado con lagunas lágrimas que caían de ambos pares de ojos.

 _“Primera llamada para el vuelo 117 con destino Canadá. Embarque internacional, puerta 2”_ Aquella voz se hizo presente desde los altavoces, haciendo que Emma y Regina apartaron sus rostros, entristecidas.

Caminaron, lado a lado, dadas de la mano hasta llegar a donde estaba el resto de la familia, que ya estaba en pie esperando a Emma.

Katherine encaró a Emma y a su tía, mirando las manos entrelazadas y frunciendo el ceño ante aquello, pero todas lo ignoraron de momento.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir—dijo Emma secándose las lágrimas.

—Sí—dijo Fiona completamente triste y desanimada. Atrajo a Emma hacia un fuerte y largo abrazo de despedida —Cuídate, mi amor. Has sido alguien increíble para todas nosotras en estos diez meses. Gracias por traer más luz y alegría a nuestra casa. Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Emma.

—Sí—dijo Bella, esta vez es ella la que abraza a Emma —Gracias por haber sido la hermana mayor que nunca he tenido. No soy capaz de describir lo maravillosa que has sido, y lo que me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado. No será lo mismo sin ti. Iluminas la vida de todo el mundo, y por eso te querría cerca por tiempo indefinido.

Swan sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra a causa del llanto descontrolado.

—Kitty…—Emma abrazó a la más joven, que también lloraba

—Pensé que estaría tranquila, pero claramente me equivoqué. Ha sido tan guay tener dos hermanas, y no me he preparado para decirle adiós a esto. Pero gracias, Emma. Gracias por haber formado parte de nuestra familia.

—Aún es de la familia—dijo Regina firmemente, haciendo que Emma y Katherine se separaran. La mujer agarraba el ramo de Emma mientras ella se despedía, y aquel amarillo contrastando con el negro de sus ropas, la hacía más hermosa —Y siempre lo será

Ella se acercó más, pegó su frente a la de Emma, que lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo. Sin importarle Katherine, Regina la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez, más rápido, sin embargo, más intenso, como un verdadero beso de despedida.

—Mis palabras las tienes en la carta—susurró

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Katherine asustada, haciendo que Bella y Fiona rieran.

—Ah, mi amor—Fiona agarró a su hija por los hombros, encarando a las dos mujeres que se abrazaban —Tenemos mucho que explicarte en casa.

_“Segunda llamada para el vuelo 117 con destino Canadá. Embarque internacional, puerta”_

—Te amo, Emma. Y perdóname por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta—susurró a la joven, sin separar sus frentes y vacilando en dejarla ir.

—No pasa nada, Gina. Yo también tardé. Te amo, loca y desesperadamente.

Se dieron un último beso, que fue más un piquito, y Emma se vio obligada a marchar.

Con los ojos hinchados, cogió las flores de manos de Regina y su bolso de mano-ya que las otras maletas habían sido ya facturadas-y se apartó de las cuatro Mills.

—No es un adiós—dijo intentando poner una postura seria —Es un hasta luego

Ellas asintieron, sonriendo en medio de los sollozos.

Observó a aquellas cuatro mujeres, con rostros abatidos y lágrimas cayendo, de lejos, mientras caminaba de espalda hacia el embarque. Cuando finalmente se giró, vio que nuevas oportunidades estaban por venir.

—¿Se girará?—preguntó Katherine al observar a Emma dando el pasaporte a la azafata.

—Lo dudo mucho—dijo Regina.

Swan recogió otra vez su pasaporte, y siguió andando, y cuando estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta, vaciló un poco, pero no se giró para una última despedida, ya que, a fin de cuentas, no era un adiós. 

_“Emma,_

_Puedes llamarme boba, pero me siento bastante insegura al escribirte esto a ti, una escritora-aunque yo tenga estudios en lenguas, eso es un talento, y tú definitivamente has nacido con él._

_Bueno, querida, tengo algunas cosas que decirte, y creo que son importantes. No soy buena con las despedidas. Nunca lo fui. Nunca me he adaptado al hecho de que en algún momento de la vida, necesitaré despedirme de alguien o de algo, porque infelizmente nada es para siempre. Pero hay una cosa que es para siempre: el sentimiento verdadero por alguien._

_Swan, desde el primer día que mis ojos se clavaron en ti, vuelvo a decir, con aquel chándal patético, supe que eras tú. Supe que harías que me desconcentrara de las clases particulares, supe que visitarías mis sueños, y supe que no saldrías de ninguna manera de mi cabeza._

_Tu inteligencia, carisma, belleza exterior e interior, tu manera de ser, Emma Swan, hizo que yo tuviera total certeza de eso. Nunca en toda mi vida conocí a alguien que fuera amorosa y pervertida al mismo tiempo, con ideas un poco locas, pero sensata la mayoría de las veces, ni a alguien tan bueno y cariñoso como tú. Emma, bromeaste con entrar en mi corazón, y ahora no quiero que salgas por nada del mundo._

_Es extraño pensar que entre tantas casas te seleccionaron para la mía y para mi familia. No es coincidencia, Emma. Es el destino, y actúa cada día para que estemos juntas, lo notes o no._

_Estás siempre, siempre en mis pensamientos. No por placer, tal como yo no soy un placer para mí misma, sino como parte de mi misma, como yo misma. Nunca te había confesado abiertamente mi amor, pero, si es verdad que los ojos hablan, hasta un idiota habría percibido que estaba perdidamente enamorada._

_Gracias por haber sido todo para mí en estos últimos diez meses. Y perdóname por no haber hablado antes de cuánto te amo, Emma Swan, porque verdaderamente te amo._

_Te echaré de menos._

_Con amor,_

_Tu Regina”_

Emma había acabado de leer la carta de Regina y se estaba derramando en lágrimas, teniendo cuidado para no despertar a la señora que tenía al lado.

Abrazando el ramo de flores-con todo el cuidado para no aplastarlas-Emma abrió un poco la pequeña caja, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un mp4 rojo.

Sin entender nada, Swan sacó el dispositivo de la caja, y vio un post-it en el fondo, y decía “Auriculares y play en el único archivo”

“A Regina bien le gustan los post-its”, pensó Swan con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma buscó sus auriculares en el bolso, y cuando los encontró, conectó la entrada al aparato, y respiró hondo antes de darle play al único archivo que estaba en la carpeta de música.

Cuando le dio al play, el vello de su cuerpo se erizó, y su corazón comentó a latir más fuerte. Fue inevitable no llorar. Swan no sabía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo al escuchar a Regina Mills tocando y cantando _Let her go_ al piano.

La voz de la mujer era tan suave, en algunos momentos parecía flaquear, como la de alguien que estuviera llorando.

“Well, you only need the light when it’s burning low

Only miss the sun when it stars to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you’ve benn high when you’re feeling low

Only hate the road when you’re missin’ home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

‘Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well, you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

‘Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

And you let her go

Y aquella noche, dentro de aquel avión, mientras pasaban una película cualquiera en el asiento de delante a ella, Emma se permitió llorar hasta quedarse dormida mientras escuchaba la canción.


	26. Homecoming

Swan sintió que su corazón se paraba al pisar después de largos meses suelo de Vancouver.

Cualquier que la mirara, sabría que su viaje se había resumido en llanto y distantes pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, así que se vio obligada a ponerse las gafas oscuras, porque aunque estuviera nublado, la claridad aún era intensa.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había escuchado el audio de Regina, porque aunque le doliera, era una manera dolorosa de que la mujer estuviera más presente.

Emma recogió todas sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la zona de desembarque internacional, y al traspasar la puerta, se encontró de frente a las únicas dos personas que podrían alegrar su día. Tras una pequeña parada-en la cual posó su mirada sobre cada miembro de su familia que allí se hallaba-Emma caminó hasta su familia, que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues estaban distraídos con un partido de fútbol americano que daban en la tele del restaurante.

Sarah estaba abrazada a Archie y tenía su rostro pegado a su pecho. Ruby estaba entretenida con el móvil mientras fingía que vigilaba a los gemelos, que obviamente estaban haciendo de las suyas hurgando en el bolso de Sarah.

—¿Adivinen quiénes no se van a aprovechar más del cuarto de su hermana mayor?— preguntó Emma en tono bromista apareciendo detrás de los gemelos, que saltaron del susto, pero enseguida se lanzaron a su cuello.

Archie, Sarah y Ruby se levantaron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y esperaron a que Emma terminara de hablar con los hermanos.

—¡Me asustaste!—dijo Eloise con una sonrisa en el rostro —Pero qué bien es tenerte en casa de nuevo, Ma.

—Está mintiendo. Dijo que no quería que volvieses porque así podía seguir jugando a vestirse con tus ropas—acusó Ernest, haciendo que Emma soltara una carcajada y llenara a los hermanos de besos.

Ella se levantó, y posó su mirada sobre Ruby, que parecía radiante por tener a la amiga allí después de tanto tiempo. Swan se lanzó a su cuello, dándole un abrazo fuerte y caluroso, las dos reían nerviosas y parecía que sus cuerpos se iban a fundir de tan fuerte que se apretaban.

—¡Finalmente estás de vuelta!— dijo Ruby mientras se negaba a soltarla.

—¡Cómo me haces falta en mi día a día, muchacha!— bromeó al soltarla y pasando la mano por su rostro. Ruby sonrió y volvió a darle un rápido abrazo y un beso.

Emma abrazó a Archie, con aquel olor extremadamente reconocible: hortelana y puro.

—Bienvenida, querida—dijo él al soltarla y darle un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

Su amplia sonrisa fue sustituida por una más discreta cuando se vio frente a su madre. Sarah tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y luchaba para no dejarlas caer.

—Hola, mamá—dijo Emma en tono bajo al mismo tiempo que sintió todas las tensas miradas de su familia sobre ella. Desde lo ocurrido, Sarah y Emma ya no eran las mismas, por más que lo intentaran.

—Bienvenida a tu hogar, mi amor— dijo pasando su mano por el rostro de la hija antes de darle un beso y abrazarla —Es tan bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo.

—Sí— sonrió débilmente —Lo eché en falta.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos? Hemos comprado la comida que te gusta para celebrar tu llegada— dijo Archie tras darse cuenta del silencio tenso que se había instalado.

—¡Oh, por favor! Estoy loca por lanzarme sobre esos nachos— dijo Ruby volviendo a abrazar a su amiga por detrás.

Archie y Sarah iban caminando delante con las maletas mientras las dos amigas iban detrás con los gemelos. Ruby estaba muy feliz por tener de nuevo a su amiga a su lado en cualquier momento, y no podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Chelsea?— preguntó Emma

—Ah…—Vaciló un poco —Unos días después de regresar de Londres, tu madre nos contó lo que había pasado y…

—Espera, ¿os lo contó todo? ¿Incluso que me vio saliendo del cuarto de Regina?— interrumpió

—Sí, nos lo contó. Yo, claro está, fingí sorpresa, como si no supiera nada, pero Chelsea se quedó medio… No sé, devastada. Y por eso no ha venido hoy. Creo que aún no lo ha digerido.

—Mi madre no tenía que haberle contado nada. Me concierne a mí, y soy yo la que debería haberlo contado— susurró irritada cuando ya estaban acercándose al coche.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que lo dijo con la intención de alentar a Chelsea para que corriera hacia ti, porque empezó a decir que no iba a permitir eso y que ella sabía quién era la persona adecuada para ti. Cosas de ese tipo.

—Chelsea no es la persona adecuada para mí. No es mi madre quien va a escoger eso.

—Yo sé que no. Habla con ella después, Em. El modo en que lo descubrió todo fue bastante traumático— dijo Ruby suavemente pasando su mano por el hombro de su amiga.

—Sí, lo voy a intentar. Gracias— sonrió.

—…y fue increíble. Me siento la persona con más suerte del mundo por haber tenido esta oportunidad, ¿sabéis? He aprendido tanto, y he conocido a tanta gente maravillosa—Emma había acabado de hacerle a su familia el resumen de su viaje.

—Me llena de orgullo. Pero dime ya lo que todo el mundo quiere saber— dijo Sarah con entusiasmo en la voz —¿A qué universidad vas a ir? Me encantaría que fuera una de aquí. No sé si voy a aguantar tenerte lejos otra vez.

Emma respiró hondo, evitando el contacto visual con su madre y centrándose en la sencilla lámpara del salón de su casa.

—Creo que voy a retrasar ese plan.

Un breve silencio se instaló en el lugar, y todos miraron a la rubia con expresión confusa.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sarah con voz alterada —¿Y por qué?

—Porque me he interesado en otra cosa. Y no quiero empezar la universidad teniendo esto pendiente— respondió con suavidad en la voz, ignorando el tono de la madre.

—¿Y qué cosa sería esa?— preguntó Sarah de nuevo

—Estoy escribiendo un libro— respondió rápidamente —Un libro basado en la historia que tú nunca me dejaste acabar.

Aquellas palabras fueron cuchilladas en el pecho de Sarah. La mujer agarró la mano de Archie, que le acarició la espalda para calmarla.

—¿Un libro?—rio socarronamente —Emma, ni sabes si eso saldrá bien. El tiempo que vas a perder terminando de escribir eso podrías estar en la universidad. No te autoricé a ir a aquel país sola, lejos de casa por diez meses para que vuelvas y no hagas aquello por lo que te fuiste. No lo hiciste por nada.

—Tienes razón, mamá. No lo hice por nada. He aprendido mucho, y con eso voy a trabajar en mi libro. No he dicho que haya desistido para siempre de la universidad, solo que estoy retrasando ese plan para más adelante. Y es verdad, no sé si saldrá bien, pero nunca lo sabré si no me arriesgo. Puede ser que ninguna editorial quiera invertir, pero puede ser que dentro de unos meses esté firmando en todas las librerías del país. ¿Entonces? Nunca se sabe, mamá— las palabras salieron más rápido de lo que Swan esperaba.

—¿Y estás escribiendo sobre aquella mujer?—preguntó como si fuera una tarea imposible pronunciar el nombre de Regina —No me lo puedo creer, Emma. Estás ciega por ella, cariño.

—En primer lugar, su nombre es Regina. Puedes decirlo. No se te va a caer la lengua. En segundo lugar, no. No es sobre ella. Es sobre nosotras. Sobre cómo las dos nos convertimos en una. Y tercero…Lo mínimo que esperaba de ti era apoyo, mamá. Estoy haciendo algo que me gusta, y ni siquiera sabes fingir felicidad.

—Si es tu decisión, te apoyo, Emma. Solo que no sé lidiar con la idea de que llevas dedicando horas de tu vida escribiendo sobre alguien que…que te usó.

Emma se contrajo, apretando la mandíbula y tragando saliva. Ruby se asustó ante la expresión de rabia que se había apoderado de las facciones de su amiga, y le apretó la pierna para transmitirle calma.

—No la conoces—dijo Emma entre dientes

—Pasé tiempo suficiente en aquella casa para conocerla. Es diez años mayor que tú, Emma. ¿Y acaso crees que fuiste la primera? ¿La primera estudiante a quien le ha tirado los tejos? Hija mía, el año que viene tendrá un nuevo objetivo. Y seguirá mintiéndole a Fiona igual que ha hecho este año.

—Emma, calma. No grites. Es tu madre— susurró Ruby al notar que su amiga estaba a punto de pegar un grito.

—No es que tenga que darte satisfacciones de su vida— dijo Emma con calma levantándose, y caminando hacia las escaleras —Pero se va a España el año que viene. Así que despreocúpate. Y te vuelvo a decir, mamá. No la conoces. Pero no quiero discutir más sobre esto contigo. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente tristeza y rabia en los últimos meses— dijo y subió las escaleras pisando fuerte, seguida por Ruby.

Sarah respiró hondo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Archie, que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tendrías que darle una oportunidad a Regina. Emma nunca fue de demostrar sentimientos y ahora está escribiendo una novela basada en su historia con esa mujer. Esto es serio, Sarah. Parece enamorada.

—Archie, no. Conozco a mi hija, y sé que Regina no es la persona adecuada para ella—dijo con convicción.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Chelsea?—dijo con sorna —¡Por Dios, Sarah! Emma, desde que acabaron, repite que no le gusta esa chica románticamente hablando. Es a Chelsea a quien aún le gusta Emma. Creo que tú a la que conoces es a ella, y no a tu hija.

—No sé. Yo…

—¿Qué?— interrumpió —Emma siempre ha tenido relaciones con mujeres, y nunca te ha importado. Siempre la has apoyado. ¿Por qué ahora tiene que ser diferente, Sarah? Seguramente esto ha sido un shock para ella, siempre ha tenido una madre que la apoyaba, y así de repente todo esto.

—¡Es diez años mayor que ella, vive en otro país y no es el tipo de Emma!— exclamó, aún insistiendo.

—Veamos—Archie sacó a Sarah de su hombro para mirarla a la cara —Yo soy nueve años mayor que tú. Un año de más no es nada. Bien, yo vivía en Irlanda, pero me mudé para acá—aunque no estaban oficialmente comprometidos, ya estaban saliendo juntos desde hacía tres meses —¡Y por el amor de Dios, Sarah! ¿Desde cuándo Emma tiene un tipo? Ha estado con chicas jugadoras de fútbol, con las que solo jugaban a videojuegos, con las que vivían por la música, con empollonas…Diferentes. No es ella la que tiene un tipo, Sarah. Ella es el tipo de todas. No hay necesidad para que estés insistiendo tanto en esto.

—Aún necesito pensar sobre eso. No será algo fácil. Todo sucedió de manera muy sigilosa y lo descubrí de una forma bastante…traumática—dijo evitando el contacto visual.

—Está bien. Pero al menos apoya la decisión del libro. No dejes que empiece a desear alejarse de ti. Tenéis un lazo muy fuerte, y no podéis dejar que un disentimiento como este lo rompa—dijo dejando un beso en la cabeza de la mujer antes de salir de la estancia.

Horas más tarde, Emma estaba en su cuarto intercambiado algunos mensajes con Bella, contándole que el viaje había ido bien y que ya las echaba de menos.

El audio que Regina le había grabado sonaba ininterrumpidamente en el altavoz, haciendo que con cada verso derramara algunas lágrimas. Y no solo de nostalgia, sino por no habérsele permitido acabar su historia real con un final feliz.

Emma nunca imaginó que un simple viaje de estudios removería tanto su mente y su corazón. En realidad, nunca imaginó que alguien como Regina Mills entraría en su vida de la nada y se quedaría en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Y dejarla ir no estaba siendo nada fácil.

—¿No vas a dejar de auto flagelarte?—preguntó Ruby con voz alterada cuando Emma volvió a poner la canción —Emma, nunca te he visto tan apegada a alguien como lo estás a esa mujer.

—Me gusta escuchar su voz, ¿ok? Y no estaría tan desanimada si al menos mi madre apoyara nuestra relación—respondió apagando el sonido y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

—Es cuestión de tiempo y de conversación. Todo se arreglará— acarició la espalda de la amiga, echándose a su lado —¿No quieres salir a beber una copa?—puso una sonrisa perversa, que hizo reír a Emma

—¿En pleno lunes? ¿No trabajas mañana?— preguntó

—Trabajo, sí. Pero tú necesitas una distracción, y te estoy invitando a tener una. Quedarte en casa, llorando y lamentándote no va a solucionar nada.

—¡Pero estoy triste!—exclamó —Y voy a aprovechar esto para escribir un poco en el libro. Las mejores palabras solo me vienen a la cabeza cuando estoy deprimida. Y me faltan poco más de cinco capítulos para terminar.

—¿Y cómo será el final? ¡Dame un spoiler, por favor!— pidió suplicando

—Tras enfrentar varias barreras, obstáculos, Petra va a España detrás de Colleen. Y allí tendrán el final feliz que merecen—su rostro se entristeció

—¿Pretendes ir a España tras Regina?—Ruby preguntó

—No hay condiciones. Esta vez no estaría apoyada económicamente con un programa, ni mi madre lo permitiría—se lamentó —No sé, Ruby. No sé cuándo vamos a poder abrazarnos de nuevo, pero nos prometimos que nos vamos a esperar.

—Ok…Voy a dejarte sola ahora, ¿está bien? Necesitas tiempo para ti—se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en la cabeza —Y no te olvides, Emma. Todo el mundo puede estar en tu contra, pero yo te apoyaré. Y con certeza voy a leer ese libro de cabo a rabo cuando una gran editorial decida invertir y publicarlo.

—Gracias, Ruby. Te quiero— sonrió a la amiga, quien enseguida dejó el cuarto.

Y entonces, Emma abrió su portátil sobre las maletas que aún no había deshecho y comenzó a teclear como si no hubiera hora de acabar. Y realmente no la había. Su creatividad venía a la palestra cuando se trataba de Regina y de su historia con ella. Era como si la mujer fuera una verdadera obra de arte que merecía ser explorada pedazo a pedazo, y después relatada.

Del otro lado del mundo, Regina se removía de un lado a otro de la cama con la esperanza de dormirse, pero todos sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Emma y en el hecho de que ni siquiera le había mandado un email. “Probablemente está muy ocupada con la llegada. Han sido diez meses fuera, después de todo”, era lo que Regina se repetía en su cabeza.

Era inevitable que Emma Swan estuviera presente en sus pensamientos. Solo ella tenía la sonrisa y los ojos capaces de iluminarlo todo y a todos, provocando alegría en quien fuera. Emma tenía el don de hacer felices a las personas, aunque no quisiera, y Regina la admiraba por ello. Y sí, podría pasar horas y horas al lado de aquella mujer, admirando todo lo bueno que había en ella.

Mills miró el reloj en la mesilla de noche, y se arrepintió amargamente de no haberse tomado una pastilla para dormir cuando vio que eran exactamente las dos de la mañana, y tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Pero Emma estaba fija en su mente, y solo podía rezar para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

No satisfecha con hablar con Emma solo en pensamiento, Regina cogió el portátil, abrió el email y puso la dirección de Emma para enviarle uno. Se mordió los labios pensando en qué podría escribir, y también si la estaría molestando, ya que la joven aún no le había comentado nada de su llegada, pero su hermana y sobrina ya estaban al día de todo.

_“Emma,_

_Allí deben ser las diez de la noche, y espero que estés durmiendo. Tu vuelo debe haber sido agotador. Fiona me ha dicho que ya has hablado con ella, y que has llegado bien, pero no he podido dejar de extrañarme ante el hecho de que no me hayas mandado siquiera un email. Estoy un poco preocupada. Solo quiero saber si de verdad estás bien._

_¿Cómo ha sido volver a ver a tu familia? ¿Y tu madre? ¿Dijo algo? ¿Te gustó la canción?_

_Me encantaría tener tu número, pero el email ha sido y siempre será una forma menos dolorosa de comunicarse con alguien al que echas de menos. El email mantiene más la distancia, supliendo un poco la nostalgia sin dejar un vacío. Espero que lo entiendas._

_Mándame noticias, si puedes_

_Con amor,_

_Regina”_

**POV Emma**

En _Jane Eyre_ , Charlote Brontë dijo que es inútil decir que los seres humanos deben satisfacerse con la tranquilidad, y que en realidad, necesitamos acción, y si no la encontramos, la creamos.

Creo que es la más pura verdad. La tranquilidad es un rollo. Nos movemos por sentimientos. Ellos-sean buenos o malos-nos inspiran y nos motivan para hacer lo que nos gusta en la vida.

Por más triste que haya sido mi separación de Regina, comprendo que esto me ha motivado a hacer algo que siempre he querido, pero que nunca tuve el valor para ello. Si tuviera la calma y la tranquilidad de antes, no estaría aquí, escribiendo. Claro, quizás estaría más feliz y menos malhumorada, pero no tendría la posibilidad de brillar en la vida. Al menos no como realmente me gusta.

Pero de momento estoy presa. Presa en las reglas de mi madre, que no apoya mis decisiones. Sin embargo, sé que algún día no seré más un pájaro. Y ninguna red me atará. Seré solo yo, Emma Swan. Una persona libre y con voluntad independiente, viviendo mi vida tal y como yo deseo.

Aunque estuviera pasando por dificultades, seguía viva. Y la vida, con todas sus responsabilidades y dolores, me llamaba. Me llamaba, levantando mi cabeza y luchando por mí, para que no me rindiera. Al final, hay cosas que no deseamos que pasen, pero tenemos que aceptarlas. Hay cosas que no queremos saber, pero tenemos que aprender. Y personas sin las que no podemos vivir-Regina-, pero tenemos que dejarlas ir.

Y precisamente con las recientes enseñanzas que la vida me ha dado, he decidido intentar reconciliarme con mi madre, sobre todo porque de esta manera ella puede ir entendiendo mis posturas, mis orientaciones y mis elecciones. Porque, al fin de cuentas, la vida es muy corta para estar alimentando hostilidad y guardando rencores.

Y yo estaba aquí. Sentada en mi cama observando el desorden en el que estaba mi cuarto. Cuatro días habían pasando desde que me marché de Londres y aún no había deshecho la maleta, cuando necesitaba alguna prenda, la cogía de dentro de la maleta y me la ponía, pero en algún momento tendría que ordenar aquel desastre, antes de que se me cayera la cara de vergüenza. 

Apenas había salido de mi cuarto. Mi cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa: escribir. Tenía apagado el móvil, así como no había entrado en internet. Así me concentraba. La tristeza también ayudaba a concentrarme.

Al terminar el capítulo, lo guardé y rápidamente conecté el ordenador al wifi para mandarle el archivo a Mary Margaret.

Por un instante, los recuerdos del día de la graduación vinieron a mi mente, haciéndome sonreír y sentir nostalgia de las personas de aquel sitio.

Al abrir mi bandeja de entrada, sentía un frío en la barriga, y enseguida mis ojos brillaron. Sí, tenía un email de Regina. Un email de hacía tres días al que no había respondido.

Me sentí mal al leer su mensaje y constatar que no le había dando noticias desde el día en que me había marchado, y ella había sido tan cariñosa.

Miré el ramo de girasoles que me había regalado y que había puesto en un jarrón con agua, y sonreí. Ella me conocía tanto.

Miré el teclado antes de comenzar a teclear. Cuando se trata de Regina, las palabras fluían tan fácilmente.

“ _Amor,_

_Perdóname por no haberte escrito antes. Lo siento mucho. Desde que llegué, me he visto envuelta en una atmosfera de energía negativa aquí en casa, y estoy intentando cambiar eso poco a poco, reconciliándome con mi madre y centrándome en la escritura._

_Sobre mi madre, le conté lo del libro, y su reacción no fue una de las mejores, pero ahora que intento crear paz, ya no toco el tema, y así todo está bien._

_Volver a ver a mi familia fue bueno, gracias por preguntar. Los gemelos están más traviesos que nunca, y Ruby está siendo un gran apoyo. ¡Ah, y Archie y mi madre ya están juntos, estoy segura! No veo la hora de que lo anuncien._

_Y sí, Regina, me encantó la canción. Me pillaste por sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Tu voz es suave, ronca y hermosa, al igual que tú. La letra pega tanto con el momento que estamos pasando, que no puede evitar hundirme en lágrimas dentro del avión. Te echo tanto de menos. Sobre todo porque aún cuando estábamos cerca, estábamos separadas._

_Entiendo tu postura en no querer darme tu número, y no querer el mío. El email realmente hace parecer todo más distante, y extrañamente más formal, profesional._

_No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Pero quiero que me hables de ti. ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas en la escuela? ¿Y los preparativos para el viaje? ¿Y ese cabello, hum? ¿Te lo pretendes cortar? ¡Está tan largo! Pero te queda igual de bien que corto. Tú estás hermosa de cualquier manera._

_Besos,_

_Emma”_

**POV Emma off**

**POV Regina**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la marcha de Emma y nuestros emails habían aumentando. Ella me hablaba sobre el colgante que le había regalado el día en que me había mudado, y que se había convertido en su amuleto de la suerte. Sonreía siempre que me acordaba de aquello, claro. A fin de cuentas, era un colgante de un pájaro, y a ella le encantaba compararse con un ave, aquello significaba mucho para ella.

Tras un rato conduciendo, aparqué mi coche frente a mi antigua casa. No había pisado el sitio desde el cumpleaños de Katherine, y hoy, he aprovechado el fin de semana libre de correcciones para visitar a mi familia.

Abrí la puerta, y el silencio me golpeó, cosa que no había cuando Emma estaba aquí. Ella siempre estaba escuchando música alta, cantando, hablando sola o arrancando notas al piano o a la guitarra. Sonreí de nuevo.

Me dirigí a la cocina, y vi a mi hermana de espaldas, preparando algo al fuego. Me puse detrás de ella y la agarré por la cintura, mordiéndole el hombro, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa.

—¡Regina!— gritó retorciéndose y carraspeando —Hija de puta. ¡Estoy cocinando!

Fiona rara vez decía palabrotas, y siempre que pasaba, me sorprendía.

—A mamá no le gustaría saber que hablas de esa manera—bromeé —Y hola a ti también

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó sonriendo mientras yo me apoyaba en la encimera a su lado

—Ah, yendo— respondí con naturalidad —Encontré una casita perfecta para alquilar en España. Abandoné la idea del hotel.

—Una casa es mucho mejor. No sabes por cuánto tiempo te quedarás, y el hotel, al final, sale muy caro.

—Sí, es verdad— jugueteé con la punta de mis cabellos, que estaban casi pasando de los hombros, y me acordé automáticamente de lo que Emma me había dicho sobre ellos —Y está muy bien. Tres habitaciones, por si en algún momento queréis visitarme, un hidromasaje, un sala de estar donde está la tele, una sala de concepto abierto con la cocina, que incluso tiene una isla enorme y bonita— había entusiasmo en su voz, y Fiona sonrió.

—Estoy feliz de que estés animada. Es una gran oportunidad, Regi—me llamó por mi nombre de cuando éramos pequeñas —Sabes que te vamos a echar de menos, claro está, pero estamos muy felices por ti, y eso supera cualquier otro sentimiento.

Sonreí sinceramente a mi hermana, y enseguida la abracé. Nuestra relación siempre había sido muy fuerte. Un lazo imposible de romper. Incluso con todos los problemas que enfrentamos, ella siempre fue la hermana mayor, la que siempre me ayudó, aconsejó e incentivó para que realizar las mejores cosas

—¿Macarrones?— pregunté espiando la sartén.

—Tal y como mamá los hacía cuando éramos pequeñas— sonrió —Y hablando de ella, creo que pasará las Navidades con nosotras.

—¡Vaya! ¿Abandonará las Navidades italianas con las amigas?— bromeé. Mi madre raramente venía a pasar las Navidades con nosotras. En realidad, raramente venía a vernos, pero nunca hemos perdido el contacto. Entendemos lo mucho que le gusta vivir en Venecia, a fin de cuentas, ¿a quién no le gustaría?

—Sí—rio—No la vemos desde el acto benéfico.

—Ya—afirmé algo desanimada. Miré hacia la puerta de la cocina, y vi a Katherine que entraba —¡Eh! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!— llamé su atención, y ella sonrió

—Yo también— me abrazó —¿Sabes, tía? Creo que podrías explicarme mejor lo que vi en el aeropuerto— ¡Qué muchacha directa! —Mi madre y Bella solo me han contado lo básico. ¡Tengo derecho a una explicación! ¡También soy una Mills!

—Si fueras una Mills, te habrías dado cuenta de todo desde el principio, como yo—entró Bella en la cocina burlándose de Katherine, y vino a darme un beso.

—Vaya, ahora me siento ofendida—dijo Fiona riendo mientras apagaba el fuego —Soy una Mills y no me di cuenta de nada. ¡Lo descubrí todo después! Estas dos fueron muy listillas.

Reí, juntándome a mis sobrinas. Estar con ellas y con mi hermana siempre mejora mi humor.

—Eso no te convierte a ti ni a Katherine en unas no-Mills, solo algo lentas—bromeé —Pero…Katherine, no sé explicarte. Solo sucedió. Emma es…Increíble—sonreí al recordar su sonrisa —Y lo que viste no fue ni más ni menos que un gesto de amor. Ya sabes…manos dadas, flores, beso. Amor.

—¿Tú? ¿Amor?—desorbitó los ojos de manera divertida, haciéndome revirar los míos —Ok, de verdad estoy impactada. ¿Ahora voy a tener que dejar de llamar a Emma hermana y llamarla…tía?

Todas, incluso yo, rieron.

—Con calma, pequeña. Nuestro futuro es incierto. Pero ella siempre será una hermana para ti, y para ti— dije señalando a mis dos sobrinas.

Me di cuenta de que las tres notaron la tristeza en mi rostro, y Fiona cambió inmediatamente de tema.

—¿Por qué no vais poniendo la mesa, mientras Regina y yo llevamos la comida a la mesa?

—Está bien— respondimos todas a la vez.

Tras la cena, todas se fueron a la sala de estar para ver una peli en familia. Estuve de acuerdo, claro. Había pasado mucho tiempo apartada de mis pequeñas y quería aprovechar el máximo junto a ellas.

Antes de que comenzara la película elegida por Katherine, salí un momento de la sala, y fui al baño de la segunda planta, y al salir, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras, algo hizo que mis piernas no me respondieran, y me guiaran hasta el cuarto que fue el de Emma.

Entré, recordando que una vez había sido mi despacho.

Respiré hondo, deleitándome con su olor que aún estaba impregnado en la ropa de cama, que acaricié con delicadeza como si las sábanas fueran la propia Emma.

Encima de la cama, vi el mural que había hecho durante su estancia aquí. Siempre estaba sacando fotos y pegándolas en la pared. Casi todos los días. Me di cuenta de que había algunos espacios en blanco, y pensé que podría haber separado algunas para llevárselas con ellas, pero aún quedaban ahí muchas con la familia. Algunas distraídas en el aula de clase, que probablemente algún amigo había sacado. ¡Ah, qué cosa más hermosa! Extremadamente concentrada en la explicación. ¡Qué muchacha de oro! Pasé los dedos delicadamente por las fotografías, sonriendo con cada una de ellas.

Las fotos registran los momentos. Momentos que quieres revivir, pero infelizmente no puedes. Y entonces, las fotos guardan ese momento para que puedas mirar y recordar lo hermoso que fue ese día. Y fue eso lo que pensé al ver una foto que nos sacamos en el escenario del acto benéfico que había tenido lugar meses atrás.

Y observando todo aquello, me di cuenta de que no recuerdas lo que has vivido ese día. Recuerdas lo que sentiste. Y sí, las fotos registran buenos momentos, pero solo el corazón registra sensaciones.


	27. Halloween's birthaday stuff

**Emma**

El final de octubre se estaba acercando, y con él, mi cumpleaños. No me gusta haber nacido el famoso día de las brujas, pues siempre me causó chistes en la época de la escuela.

Era 30 de octubre. Víspera de mis 22 años. Muchos se preguntarán qué hago yo en la víspera de mi cumpleaños y día de las brujas, y bien, puedo responder así: me quedó decorando la casa con calabazas y murciélagos. Mejor programa que ese no existe.

Mi intercambio de emails con Regina, infelizmente, había disminuido. Nuestros horarios nunca coincidían. Pero siempre que tenía tiempo para comprobar la bandeja de entrada y responder, lo hacía, al igual que ella.

Aunque lo intentara, no podía estar triste. Logré ver todos esos males como un paso para el bien que vendría en algún momento de mi vida. Me siento realizada con todo lo que he alcanzado últimamente. Y cuando digo últimamente, me refiero desde el día en que fui seleccionada para ir a Londres.

Mi relación con mi madre había vuelto a la normalidad, pero siempre discutíamos cuando el tema era aquel que, aunque ella no quisiera, siempre acababa tocando: Regina. Ese nombre le provocaba a mi madre escalofríos, como si Gina fuera alguien que pudiera hacerme daño, a mí o a la familia, cuando ella jamás lo haría.

Mi primera impresión de Regina Mills había sido la de una mujer amargada. Pero desde que puse mis ojos en ella, sabía que aquella postura rígida e imponente era una especie de armadura para protegerse, y eso era típico de la gente que había sufrido mucho en la vida. ¿Y adivinen? No me equivoqué. Regina había pasado por muchas cosas malas, y la peor de todas, había sido intentar adoptar un bebé cuando se sentía sola, y no haberlo conseguido. Lo que ella necesitaba, y aún necesita, es a alguien que haga sus días mejores, que dejen ser sombríos y les dé color. Alguien que la haga reír, que la ayude y que la aconseje. Creo que todo el mundo necesita a alguien así, ya sea un amigo, un hermano, un amor, o lo que sea. Pero puedo afirmar una cosa con todas las letras: yo soy ese alguien para Regina Mills, y ella lo es para mí.

Aunque estaba tan lejos, parecía estar tan cerca, ya que no salía de mi cabeza. No había un minuto siquiera de mi día que no pensara en ella y en nuestro incierto futuro. Solo conseguía visualizar en mi mente el momento en que estaría en sus brazos de nuevo, sin restricciones, sin secretos, sin ninguna preocupación. El momento en que sentiría de nuevo sus manos en mi rostro, cómo me cuidaba cuando me ponía enferma, borracha o incluso congelándome de frío.

Estaba atardeciendo, no hacía mucho frío, y yo estaba terminando de hacer los últimos ajustes de la decoración de Halloween con mis hermanos, que decían que estaban ayudando, pero en realidad estaban solo robando los dulces que había separado para repartir entre los niños del barrio.

―¡Emma, está precioso!―dijo mi madre al encontrarme en el porche y ver la decoración de telas de araña en las balaustradas, los murciélagos y las calabazas al lado de la puerta y otros objetos de decoración ―Solo tú puedes hacer estas cosas. Yo no tengo paciencia―rio ―¿Dónde has tirado lo que sacaste de las calabazas?

―En unos frascos en la nevera. Me imagino de qué vamos a sobrevivir hasta finales de semana―dije revirando los ojos y sonriendo.

―Crema de calabaza, gratinado de calabaza, sopa de calabaza, calabaza rehogada…―dijo Archie acercándose a casa. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y abrazó a mi madre por detrás.

―Hola, Archie―saludé con una sonrisa tonta. Siempre encontraría hermoso verlos juntos, aunque aún no fuera oficial.

―¿Entonces? ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar en tu día? Literalmente tu día―siempre decía lo mismo. Me llamaba bruja y cumpleañera ―Serías una hermosa Campanilla―fue imposible no acordarme de Rose y del día que me dijo que Killian le había pedido que se disfrazara de Tinker Bell.

―No sé si voy a disfrazarme―respondí algo desanimada―Creo que me quedaré todo el día en el cuarto.

―¡Emma, pero también es tu cumpleaños! Además, ¿quién llevará a tus hermanos a pedir dulces?―preguntó mi madre con los brazos cruzados bajo los pechos.

―Va, ok. Pero no querría―dije algo irritada al desviar la mirada hacia la calle, observando otras casas decoradas. Realmente no quería tener que salir.

―Estoy segura de que te divertirás. Llama a Ruby―dijo mi madre antes de entrar en casa con Archie.

Más tarde, pocas horas antes de la medianoche, estaba en mi cuarto, con los ojos pegados en la pantalla del ordenador. Mi objetivo solo era uno: acabar el libro.

Es increíble cómo las palabras llegaban de manera diferente para cada persona. Hay personas que tardan años en escribir un libro, porque hay muchas cosas que pueden impedir que el proceso avance, como la falta de tiempo o el bloqueo creativo. Pero también hay casos, como el mío, de personas que tardan algunos meses, pues se encuentran en sus picos de creatividad, en el que las palabras vienen tan deprisa que a veces nuestro cerebro no sigue el ritmo de nuestros dedos, y mientras estamos escribiendo una frase, ya estamos pensando en el párrafo siguiente.

Yo vagué por la vida real, y ahora me describo a través de la oscuridad que hay en mí, conociéndome cada vez más. Veo a personas caminando por las calles de la ciudad y me pregunto dónde han estado y qué han hecho con ellas lo que han vivido. Si se parecen a mí, si sus momentos las han sostenido o las han derrumbado.

A veces, solo sobrevivo. Pero otras veces, me alzo al tejado de mi existencia, de corazón y brazos abiertos, pidiendo más. Siempre más. Y es entonces cuando las historias aparecen en las calles de mi interior. Estas siempre me encuentran.

Deseo que un día mis palabras construyan puentes tan fuertes que sea posible caminar por ellas, pudiendo ir de un sitio a otro, siempre y cuando sea para que alguien encuentre la dicha y la confianza en sí mismo. Quiero que se eleven por encima del mundo, para yo poder erguirme y caminar hacia el otro lado.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con golpes en la puerta. Abrí con dificultad los ojos, pues me había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas, y el sol invadía el cuarto.

Mi madre abrió la puerta llevando en las manos un pastel pequeño en las manos, como de costumbre. Mis hermanos corrieron hacia mí, saltando encima de la cama y llenándome de cosquillas, intentando despertarme, ya que yo aún estaba muy dormida.

Me senté en la cama y canté el cumpleaños feliz junto con los tres, que parecían más ansiosos que yo. El pastel era de naranja y tenía en la superficie un rostro en forma de calabaza.

Soplé las velas, pidiendo un deseo, lo que yo más deseaba: que de ahí en adelante todo saliera bien.

No, no pedí esa cosa es específico, porque quiero que muchas cosas salgan bien. Quiero que mi libro salga adelante, poder entrar en la universidad, y claro está, poder tener a Regina y a las Mills de nuevo en mi vida. Encerré esas tres cosas en un solo deseo. Estoy segura de que el mago de los deseos entenderá lo que he querido decir.

―Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor―dijo mi madre depositándome un beso en mi cabeza ―¿Qué te parece que haga un almuerzo para celebrar?

―Está bien―sonreí―Gracias, mamá. Y vosotros también, cosas preciosas―dije jugando con mis hermanos.

―Vamos a dejarte un rato sola, y después bajas, ¿ok? Voy a meter el pastel en la nevera―dijo y salió del cuarto segundos después.

Abrí mi portátil, yendo inmediatamente al email. Le había enviado el penúltimo capítulo a Mary, y quería saber si ya lo había leído. ¡Y, Dios mío! Solo quedaba uno. Solo uno y habré acabado mi primera obra.

Comencé a reírme sola pensando en las posibilidades y oportunidades buenas que estaban por venir, pero la sonrisa se me borró y fue sustituida por una boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados. Había un email de Regina.

No estábamos hablando con frecuencia, así que aquello sí era una sorpresa. ¡Y qué sorpresa!

_“Emma,_

_Me he quedado despierta hasta tarde, solo para esperar que se hiciera medianoche y poder desearte un feliz cumpleaños._

_Me gustaría poder haber estado hoy contigo, y llevarte a hacer lo que quisieras, porque te lo mereces._

_Espero que todo vaya bien, y lamento que no estemos comunicándonos con la frecuencia de antes. Los detalles finales del viaje, las clases y las programaciones me quitan todo el tiempo, al igual que a ti tu libro. Y hablando del libro, estoy ansiosa por leerlo. ¡Por favor, dime que ya lo estás acabando!_

_Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños y feliz Halloween! Disfruta de tu día._

_Amor,_

_Regina”_

**POV Emma off**

Swan y su mejor amiga caminaban por el barrio pidiendo dulces. El humor de Emma, que estaba disfrazada de policía, no era uno de los mejores. Solo estaba ahí para vigilar a sus hermanos y fingir que estaba celebrando la noche de su cumpleaños. En cambio, Ruby, vestida de Caperucita Roja, se divertía incluso más que algunos niños, y no dejaba de sonreír un minuto.

―Hay una fiesta en casa de Carter―comentó Ruby, provocando que su amiga frunciera el ceño―El hermano de Chelsea. Podíamos ir.

―¿Estás bromeando? Primero, Carter está en Bachillerato, así que solo va a haber adolescentes que ni edad tienen para beber emborrachándose. Y segundo, Chelsea estará. No sé si está lista aún para verme―dijo Emma rápidamente.

―¿No vas a aprovechar nada de tu cumpleaños? Emma, faltan pocas horas para la medianoche, ya no será tu día. Siempre te gustó tanto celebrar tus cumpleaños…¿por qué estás tan cascarrabias este año?―había decepción en la voz de Ruby. Se estaba esforzando y haciendo de todo por Swan, quien parecía que no le importaba en absoluto.

―Perdona, yo…―bajó la voz y tuvo que esquivar a uno de los niños que pasó corriendo entre las dos―Han pasado muchas cosas, y estoy de capa caída. Admiro que intentes subirme el ánimo, pero creo que por ahora mi estado es estar de bajona.

―No deberías pensar así. Emma, has cambiado mucho. Todo ha cambiado mucho. Si aún fueras la misma de unos años atrás, ya habrías reparado en la muchacha que te devoró con los ojos cuando salimos de casa―dijo Ruby en tono malicioso, haciendo sonreír a Emma ―No te juzgo, sobre todo porque estás que te cagas con ese uniforme.

―Eres tonta―le dio una palmada en el hombro a la amiga, haciendo que esta riera alto―Para que veas lo serio que es, digo, lo mío con Regina. Ni si quiera somos novias ni nunca lo fuimos, pero…me siento presa a ella. Quiero estar con ella y solo tengo ojos para ella.

―Es realmente muy grave―dijo Ruby enseguida―Nunca pensé que te vería enamorada, es decir, no desde…

―Nunca estuve enamorada de Chelsea― cortó―Lo sabes. Yo pensaba que sí, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba alimentando una relación que no existía y nunca existió.

―Sí, entiendo―sonrió débilmente.

Tenían que detenerse en cada casa para esperar que los gemelos tocaran el timbre y cogieran los dulces. Ernest estaba vestido del Capitán América y Eloise, de Capitana Marvel, y se sentían super poderosos con esas ropas.

―¿Tenéis hambre?―preguntó Emma cuando los hermanos corrieron en su dirección de nuevo. Los dos asintieron sonriendo ―Entonces, ¿qué os parece de comer algo en la cafetería de la esquina?

―¡Bien!―dijeron a la vez.

Entraron en la cafetería de la misma calle en que estaban. Estaba oscura, las pocas luces que había eran rojas, creando un ambiente agradable. Su decoración era retro, llena de cuadros de ídolos de los años sesenta a los ochenta colgados por las paredes, asientos de coches antiguos y suelo en ajedrez de baldosas rojas y blancas.

Era la cafetería a la que Emma, Ruby, Chelsea y algunos amigos solían ir a comer en la época de la escuela, así que, aquel lugar les provocó nostalgia a las dos.

Tras hacer los pedidos, patatas fritas, pollo frito, hamburguesas y refrescos, la rubia dejó que sus hermanos jugaran con los juegos que había en una esquina del establecimiento y se quedó sentada a la mesa con su amiga.

Sonaba Elvis Presley, y todas las camareras estaban vestidas de los años setenta y bailaban sin parar, haciendo reír a las dos.

―Me encanta este lugar―comentó Ruby mientras miraba a una de las camareras.

―Cuidado, que entran moscas―se burló Emma. La boca de la amiga estaba entreabierta, probablemente impresionada con la belleza de la empleada.

―Disculpa, pero yo no estoy muerta―bromeó

Emma rio y enseguida comenzó a mirar las novedades en su Instagram, y sintió que su corazón se henchía al ver una publicación de Katherine. La pequeña estaba abrazada a Regina, y las dos reían hermosamente, y hay que resaltar que ambas estaban vestidas de princesa. En la legenda, un “Feliz Halloween” y varios emojis en combinación con el día que era.

Emma había recibido las felicidades de todas las Mills. Pero nada mejoró su día como las felicitaciones de Regina y esa foto subida por Kitty.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó Ruby al notar la sonrisa de la amiga mirando el teléfono.

Emma le enseñó el móvil, para que viera la foto.

―¿Guapas, no?

―¡Dios mío! Cómo se te cae la baba―Ruby sonrió. Para ella era una novedad ver a Emma tan enamorada, si se tiene en cuenta de que la chica nunca había sido de demostrar sus sentimientos y relacionarse en serio con la gente, porque en realidad lo que le gustaba era hacer de Cupido con las demás personas.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, y en casa, la familia Swan se zampó los dulces recolectados por los pequeños, que no fueron pocos.

Aunque Emma quisiera contarle a su madre lo mucho que le gustaba escribir su libro y cómo este le estaba gustando a Mary Margaret, prefería callarse, porque sabía que, de momento, no tendría el total apoyo de la persona que la había traído al mundo.

Si no fuera por Ruby, Emma estaría sola.

Noviembre había llegado a su mitad en un parpadeo, y todo estaba yendo muy rápido. Faltaba poco más de un mes para que Europa se despidiera de las hojas anaranjadas en las calles, y comenzara a dar la bienvenida a las ramas secas y a la nieve que cubriría los tejados de las casas.

El clima era fresco, y Regina se negaba a encender el aire acondicionado en su aula. Tras las gafas negras, intentaba esconder los ojos caídos de alguien que no estaba durmiendo bien. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y la morena estaba sobreponiendo estas cosas por encima de sus noches de sueño y otras necesidades.

Robin había doblado sus clases en la escuela a causa de la media baja de los grupos de español. El hombre llegó a acusar a Regina de ser una mala profesora, pero ella lo invitó a asistir a sus clases, así le probaría que hacía su trabajo con maestría, pero a sus alumnos, quitando a tres o cuatro, no les importaba la materia, ni valoraban a la profesora. Al contrario que al comienzo, los grupos se mostraban completamente desinteresados en las clases, como si la hora de español fuera la hora de “descansar”

“No voy a suplicar vuestra atención. Al final de cada mes, yo recibo el dinero que vuestros padres pagan a esta escuela. Yo ya terminé mis estudios y tengo mi licenciatura. Quienes necesitáis pasar de curso, sois vosotros, no yo. Solo os perjudicáis a vosotros mismos”, era lo que Regina les decía todos los días a sus alumnos, todas las semanas.

Pero Robin le hizo una propuesta de añadir clases de refuerzo por las tardes, de lunes a viernes. Mills, obviamente, rechazó a la primera, pero se echó atrás en su decisión cuando recordó que su marcha a España, de cierta forma, también estaba en manos de Robin.

―¿Señorita Mills?―una alumna levantó la mano tras la breve explicación de Regina ―¿Podría repetir la conjugación del pretérito imperfecto del indicativo? Yo…Creo que me perdí en medio de la explicación.

Con sus ojos echando fuego, Regina se quitó las gafas de vista, se los colgó en la blusa y rodeó el aula, posando su mirada intimidante sobre cada alumno. Era un grupo de primer año, y no eran las personas más maduras del mundo. Los alumnos se iban callando y estremeciéndose de los pies a la cabeza con cada paso que Regina daba.

―Voy a deciros una cosa por última vez, y voy a ser bien directa―dijo entre dientes colocándose de nuevo frente al grupo, cruzando los brazos al pecho ―Una pregunta…¿Estáis contentos de haber pasado este año a secundaria?

“Sí”. Algunos respondieron a la vez.

―Bien, porque si dependiera de mí, os mantendría aquí un año más de lo normal. ¿Os gustaría?―dijo con sonrisa guasona―Estamos en noviembre, en el cuatro bimestre, y ya puedo decir a quiénes sí y a quiénes no les quedará mi materia. Creed que no tendré piedad ninguna, al igual que vosotros no la habéis tenido conmigo, una persona que lleva trabajando de lunes a viernes todo el día para poder enseñaros algo, y a vosotros os entra por una oreja y os sale por la otra. Pero muy bien, ya os he dicho que no voy a implorar vuestra atención. Pero aún tenéis tiempo de correr detrás del aprobado. Quizás sea buena―su voz fue suave y guasona al mismo tiempo, y sus labios siempre con una sonrisa pequeña.

No había alumno que no tuviera los ojos desorbitados y tragara en seco. Y Regina se sintió aliviada al notar que todos se mantuvieron callados e inmediatamente cogieron sus libros y cuadernos para realizar las actividades exigidas.

―Bien. Pretérito imperfecto del indicativo, entonces…

Y retomó su clase de nuevo, en silencio.

Después de salir de la escuela, la mujer decidió pasar una vez más por casa de la hermana. Las visitas eran más frecuentes, pero Regina no pretendía volver a vivir allí tan pronto.

La gran casa blanca ya estaba decorada para Navidad, y estaba linda. Una gran guirnalda dorada decoraba la puerta, dándole a aquella zona un estilo chic.

Regina llamó a la puerta y entró enseguida, siendo recibida por su sobrina mayor, que había envejecido realmente, ya que el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños, pero Regina no pudo estar presente debido al trabajo.

―Felicidades atrasadas, mi amor. Lamento no haber podido venir. Estuve presa en aquella mier…en el trabajo―se contuvo a tiempo, haciendo reír a Bella.

―No pasa nada. Relaja―sonrió―¡El tuyo se está acercando, mi sagitariana favorita!―pellizcó el brazo de la tía. Regina cumplía el 24 de noviembre ―¿Qué pretendes hacer?

―Las maletas―bromeó―Es una broma. Quizás venga para acá y podamos salir, no sé.

―¡Ay, qué envidia!―Fiona apareció en la estancia donde estaban las mujeres y abrazó a la hermana―Todas podéis salir a celebrar vuestros cumpleaños, mientras que yo tengo que compartir el mío con el niño Jesús. Y sin contar que es fiesta, así que está todo cerrado―Fiona siempre se quejaba de haber nacido el 25 de diciembre.

―Al menos te ganas dos regalos―bromeó Bella, porque su madre siempre se ganaba un solo regalo de cada persona con la excusa de que “uno vale por dos” ―Tía, tengo que ir a la librería a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Vienes conmigo?

―Está bien―Regina aceptó y salió de la casa junto con su sobrina.

En la librería, Bella fue derecha al pasillo de su preferencia, mientras Regina se quedó mirando algunos estantes, buscando algo que le interesase, y pensando en cuándo tendría el libro de Emma colocado en aquel lugar.

Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, y solo despertó cuando sintió el cuerpo de alguien chocando con el suyo.

―Disculpe―dijo algo avergonzada, hasta que miró a los ojos a la persona y vio a Mary Margaret―Hola, Mary

―¡Regina! ¿Cómo estás?―dijo de forma simpática, siempre sonriendo.

―Bien, creo―dijo la morena en tono bajo, clavando su mirada en los pies ―¿Has hablado con Emma?

―¿Tú no?―Regina negó con la cabeza―Andáis las dos muy ocupadas. Pero valdrá la pena. ¿Adivina? ¡Ha acabado el libro!

―¿De verdad?―los ojos de Regina brillaron al escuchar esas palabras.

―Sí. Me ha mandado hoy el último capítulo, y yo ya lo mandé a la editorial. Me han dicho que me darán la respuesta a finales de mes. Pero estoy segura de que querrán invertir en ello. ¡Es muy bueno! Su escritura tiene un estilo actual, pero no deja de lado esa forma al estilo de Jane Austen o las hermanas Brontë―decía Mary con una sonrisa de admiración en su rostro―Es muy buena, y el libro es fantástico, Regina. Me dijo que la historia es muy fiel a la vuestra, a lo que visitéis, y es de cortar la respiración.

―Estoy segura de que está genial. La mente de Emma es brillante, y todo lo que ella y sus dedos hacen es increíble―Mary abrió de par en par los ojos, y Regina hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras ―Querría decir literalmente, pero sería impropio―bromeó―Disculpa.

―Está bien―Mary rio―Rezo mucho para que las dos estéis bien. No deberíais estar hablando tan poco.

―Lo preferimos así. El contacto frecuente alimenta aún más la nostalgia, y eso es lo que menos podemos sentir ahora, teniendo en cuenta que a finales de año me mudo.

―Tienes razón―Mary concordó algo cabizbaja―Bueno, voy a pagar estos libros y me tengo que ir―dijo señalando los libros que había cogido―Hasta otro día, Regina. Cuídate.

―Hasta luego―se despidió de Mary

Hablar sobre Emma hacía que Regina se sintiera bien, aunque la echara más de menos. Le gustaba poder recordar cada sonrisa, cada brillo en sus ojos e incluso cada suspiro de irritación. Recordar los momentos vividos era como tener a la joven más presente, aunque estuviera lejos.

Emma Swan, simplemente existiendo, era una obra de arte, una de las más bellas y disputadas del mundo entero, aunque su corazón ya pertenecía solo a una cierta persona.


	28. Big news, young writer

Emma Swan se encontraba aprensiva aquella mañana de diciembre. Faltando apenas diez días para Navidad, la joven apenas conseguía dormir de tanta preocupación y nervios por aún no saber muy bien qué hacer con el libro que ya estaba terminado. El último capítulo ya se lo había enviado a Mary Margaret, quien le escribió un texto-que bien podría haber sido un testamento-felicitando a Swan por la escritura y su impecable trama. La profesora se sentía orgullosa de ella, y aunque quería contarle lo de la editorial que estaba planteándose invertir en la obra, tenía que controlarse para poder darle esa gran sorpresa.

Los editores ya habían leído capítulo tras capítulo, sin embargo los estaban releyendo otra vez en su conjunto para poder analizar la historia con más claridad y tomar la gran decisión, de la que Mary no tenía dudas de que sería positiva.

Agarrando un ejemplar del libro en las manos-que Emma había mandado a imprimir y encuadernar en una imprenta-, Swan pasaba la punta de los dedos por la ondulación de las hojas, y sentía su corazón encogerse ante la posibilidad de que eso no saliera bien.

Ruby, su mejor amiga, ya tenía un ejemplar en casa, y estaba devorando el libro, y decía que le estaba encantando, cosa que dejaba a Emma más confiada. Su madre se negó a leerlo, dijo que aún no estaba preparada para tal acto, al contrario que Archie, que le suplicó a Ruby que lo leyera rápido, para que se lo prestara cuanto antes.

Emma se sentía feliz y realizada por haber alcanzado su primera meta. La primera de todas, la que con mucho empeño, vigor y fuerza de voluntad haría que todos sus grandes sueños se realizaran.

―¿Sabes? Esa relación de Petra con Colleen es definitivamente mi meta en la vida―Ruby apareció de la nada en el cuarto de Emma, juntándose a la amiga que estaba sentada en el poyete de la ventana del cuarto.

―¿La ficticia o la real?―le hizo espacio para que se sentara y preguntó cabizbaja, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

―¡Ah, para con eso! La real superará a la ficticia―dijo sacando el libro del bolso y dejándolo sobre el regazo de la rubia ―Lo he terminado. Es maravilloso, Emma. Nunca he sido fan de la lectura, pero la manera en que lo has escrito es tan…Perfecto. Nunca he leído algo tan bueno en mi vida.

―Gracias, Ruby―Sonrió sinceramente y agarró las manos de la amiga ―¿Sabes? Aún no le he contado a Regina que lo he acabado de escribir. Y ya hace cierto tiempo lo que lo acabé.

―¿Y por qué no se lo has contado?

―Porque estoy esperando a que todo salga bien. Desde el día en que acabé el último capítulo, he estado contactando con editoriales por email, pero no llega ninguna respuesta. Me estoy desanimando.

―¡No puedes desanimarte, Emma Swan! Mírame―Ruby levantó el mentón de la amiga, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos ―Nadie ha dicho que esto sea fácil. No puedes rendirte ahora. ¡Siempre has corrido detrás de lo que has deseado! ¿Por qué esto ahora?

―Inseguridad, creo. No sé si mi libro está a la altura de esos que vemos en las librerías―Emma suspiró, triste

―¡Venga, ya! ¿Estás de broma, Emma? Solo porque algunos trabajos tengan más reconocimiento que otros no significa que sean mejores. Escucha, tu libro no agradará a todos, pero es porque ese público no es el público diana al que va dirigido. Agradará a las personas que se identifiquen con él. Por ejemplo, este libro nunca le gustaría a mi madre, que solo lee sobre asesinatos, naufragios, muertes trágicas…―soltó una risita nerviosa―Así como los que ella lee no te gustarían a ti. Para todo hay un público, y el tuyo será el mejor. Confía en mí, ¿ok? ¡Deja ya esa inseguridad y que se te meta en la cabeza que eres sensacional!

―Oh, Ruby―lloriqueó y atrajo a la amiga hacia un abrazo ―Gracias. De verdad

La semana siguiente comenzó calmada y aún más fría. Faltaban pocos días para Navidad, y la ciudad en la que vivía Emma ya estaba inmersa en ese ambiente natalicio.

Aquella mañana del 20 de diciembre, Emma amaneció aún con sueño, y fue despertándose poco a poco por culpa de la algarabía que estaban montando sus hermanos en la parte de afuera de la casa. Ella abrió los ojos, poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarse con las franjas de luz que atravesaban las cortinas y le golpeaban en los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y abrió lentamente la cortina, y se le ofreció frente a ella una privilegiada visión de los copos de nieve que caían. La nieve había llegado durante la noche, sellando con llave de oro el perfecto ambiente natalicio de la ciudad.

Sonriendo, bajó la mirada, y pudo ver el jardín de su casa ya cubierto por aquella gruesa capa blanca que tanto le gustaba, y también vio a sus hermanos, ya totalmente forrados de arriba abajo, jugando a una pelea de bolas de nieve. En una esquina del jardín, se encontraba Sarah, con ropa de invierno, sacando fotos a los pequeños que se divertían y jugaban.

No había nada que hiciera a Emma más feliz que el clima frío de finales de año. La nieve, la decoración, el aroma a comida típica de esas fiestas, el árbol rodeado con los regalos…Todo le gustaba, y con certezas esas fiestas eran sus favoritas.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la mujer se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Estaba radiante. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como nunca, contrastando lindamente con su blanca piel y su cabello dorado ligeramente ondulado a la altura de las costillas. Juntó las puntas del cabello detrás de la nuca, recogiéndolos, y se imaginó cómo quedaría con un corte a la altura del mentón, y constató que la haría parecer más adulta y seria, pero por ahora se encogió de hombros.

Mientras se ponía la ropa de abrigo, recordó que apenas faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Regina, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo sería pasar sus fiestas favoritas al lado de una de sus personas favoritas? La nostalgia era mucha, pero Swan se sentía en la obligación de ocultar ese sentimiento que gritaba dentro de ella.

Tras vestirse y cepillarse los dientes, la rubia bajó las escaleras alegremente y salió de la casa corriendo hacia sus hermanos, que gritaron y huyeron de ella.

Jugaron por algunos minutos a hacer ángeles en la nieve y batallas de bolas de nieve, pero Swan se levantó del suelo al sentir que su móvil vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Miró para la pantalla, que señalaba una llamada de un número desconocido. Con el ceño fruncido, se alejó de los gemelos y de sus gritos de entusiasmo y atendió la llamada.

“¿Diga?”, Emma dijo a atender la llamada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. “¿Quién es?”, preguntó al escuchar la respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea.

Su corazón latía más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba en aquella llamada. Había alguien ahí, pero ese alguien no quería responder nada.

“¿Quién es?”, preguntó de nuevo con un ligero tono de irritación en la voz. Tragó en seco al escuchar un suspiro, un suspiro femenino y familiar. “¿Regina? ¿Eres tú? Por favor, si eres, habla conmigo. Respóndeme. ¿Eres tú?”, las palabras salieron algo confusas a causa del nudo que había empezado a formarse en su garganta, acompañado de lágrimas que ya se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Y al otro lado de la línea, ese alguien cortó la llamada sin decir una palabra, dejando a una Emma completamente aturdida mirando el móvil entre sus manos, que temblaban no solo del frío, sino también de nervios.

En mi apartamento del Soho hacía mis maletas para dejar el país en poquísimos días. Observando la ciudad, y la fina nieve que había empezado a caer, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras pensaba en la decisión que había tomado. No estaba arrepentida, pero era de locos pensar que estaba dejando una vida, una historia detrás de mí. Y a mi parecer, era una decisión crucial de la que no tenía razones para arrepentirme.

Era inevitable pensar en Emma mientras separaba los libros que me iba a llevar. Obras de Charlotte, Anne y Emily Brontë pasaban por mis manos, así como las de Jane Austen, y pasaba mis dedos por sus lomos, recordando a Emma y cuánto ella admiraba a aquellas escritoras, a fin de cuentas, eran sus escritoras favoritas de todo el mundo, y alguien que conviviera algo más de una semana con ella lo sabría.

Miré mi móvil que estaba sobre la cama, y al cogerlo y desbloquearlo, me encontré de cara con una foto mía y de Emma sacada el día de la fiesta del acto benéfico. Un poco antes yo estaba mirando fotos de este año que pronto acabará, y me detuve justamente en esa, y al verla de nuevo mi corazón latió mil veces más rápido. Sonreí por dentro y por fuera al recordar a Emma y a sus ligeras crisis de celos no asumidas, pero intenté apartar aquellos recuerdos lo más rápido posible.

Sentir nostalgia es uno de los peores sentimientos del mundo. Cuanto más intentas olvidar a aquella persona y apartarla de tu vida por tu propio bien, más se queda en tu mente. Eso era lo que me estaba pasando con Emma. Era una tontería que intentara no pensar en ella, ya que ella estaba presente en mis pensamientos a cualquier hora del día, aunque yo no lo percibiese.

Necesitaba más que esos pocos emails intercambiados durante la semana. Necesitaba de un contacto mayor, aunque fuera escuchar su voz de nuevo, ya que no podía tener sus manos entre las mías.

Abrí la agenda de contactos, y busqué el número de Emma que aún estaba ahí. Pensé mil veces antes de apretar aquella tecla verde que tenía tato poder, pero lo hice.

Con cada toque de llamada, sentía que mi corazón se saldría por la boca, o como mucho estallaría en mil pedazos. Cuando sonó el cuarto toque, la realidad me alcanzó, llegando a la conclusión de que Emma no atendería una llamada de un número desconocido. Me aparté el móvil de la oreja, lista para cortar la llamada, pero el sonido de su voz al otro lado de la línea me congeló en el sitio.

“¿Diga?”, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración pesada, me llevé de nuevo el móvil a la oreja. Apenas podía parpadear. Escuchar aquella voz suave me provocó una corriente eléctrica por mi espina dorsal y mi corazón se encogió. “¿Quién es?”, preguntó vacilante, con un tono que hacía su voz más aguda. “¿Quién es?”, preguntó de nuevo, esta vez más irritada.

No podía responder. No podría alimentar en ella también este sentimiento que me estaba devorando.

Solo sonreí y respiré hondo, sintiéndome aliviada por haber escuchado la voz de la persona que me hacía tanto bien.

“¿Regina? ¿Eres tú? Por favor, si lo eres, habla conmigo. Respóndeme. ¿Eres tú?”, bastaron esas palabras proferidas en un tono de lloro para hacer que mis ojos se aguaran. Ella estaba bien, y no me había olvidado. No de la forma que yo temía. Era eso lo que necesitaba saber.

Con mucho pesar, colgué la llamada, y tiré el móvil sin prestar atención a dónde y dejé que mis lágrimas resbalaran por mi rostro.

La mañana del día 22 me desperté de un salto con el despertador sonando. Lo apagué con toda la furia del mundo y me dirigí al cuarto de baño a darme un baño caliente. Odiaba ser despertada, daba igual la hora. Si me despierto yo sola, aunque sean las cinco de la mañana, no me importa, pero me pongo irritada con cualquier cosa o persona que me despierte, da igual la hora.

Le daba gracias a los cielos por estar en las vacaciones de invierno. Al menos no tenía que soportar a aquellos mimados, digo, alumnos. Y cumplí con mi palabra: no tuve ninguna piedad a la hora de darles la nota final a cada uno. Es verdad que algunos entraron por vereda, en la medida de lo posible, e hice de todo para ayudar a estos que se esforzaron, pero aquellos que simplemente ignoraron mis palabras, los dejé repitiendo un año.

En aquella bañera con agua caliente, encaraba el techo y disfrutaba de la música que salía de la radio que tenía encima del lavabo. Estaba tranquila y calmada, hasta que el locutor, en un intervalo, anunció qué día era aquel, y entonces me acordé de que era mi cumpleaños.

Riéndome de mí misma, salí del baño enrollándome en una toalla y me dirigí a la habitación, donde me vestí con algo bastante abrigado a causa del frío que hacía fuera. En el armario tenía apenas algunas prendas, solo lo necesario para usar antes del viaje, ya que las maletas ya estaban hechas y no pretendía deshacerlas.

Desbloqueé el móvil y me sorprendió ver incontables mensajes de feliz cumpleaños de mi familia-incluyendo mi madre-amigos, colegas de trabajo e incluso algunos alumnos.

De camino a Londres para ver a mi familia y sobrinas, me detuve en una panadería para desayunar. No tardé mucho, solo compré algo y fui comiendo mientras conducía.

Las aceras estaban cubiertas de nieve, así como los monumentos de la ciudad. A pesar del cielo nublado y el tiempo frío, para mí era un bonito día.

Ya en casa de mi hermana, fui recibida por un abrazo simultáneo de las tres, que me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y encendieron una vela en un cupcake. Nunca me gustó celebrar exageradamente mis cumpleaños, y ellas siempre lo respetaron, pero nunca dejaron pasar de largo un 22 de diciembre.

―¡Os quiero un montón!―exclamé mientras me daban un único regalo de parte de las tres, un pequeño cuadro realizado a partir de una foto nuestra, pero más actual para que lo colgara en la pared de mi nueva casa en España.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo películas, conversando y comiendo muchas cosas que considero porquería. Me sentía bien con mi familia, y mi corazón estaba casi lleno. Casi. Porque aparte de todo esto, faltaba alguien que llenara el pequeño vacío que se hallaba en mí desde hacía algún tiempo. Faltaba Emma.

**POV Regina off**

―¿Qué estás haciendo? Hace más de treinta minutos que no apartas la cara de ese ordenador―preguntó Ruby algo incomodada. Las dos estaban en el cuarto de Swan y charlaban sobre sus planes para el próximo año.

―Escribiendo un email a Regina. Hoy es su cumpleaños. Y también aprovechando para contarle lo del libro―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la amiga ―Creo que me llamó antes de ayer.

―¿Qué? ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Y cómo que crees?―disparó Ruby las preguntas, acercándose a su amiga, quien frunció el ceño.

―Yo estaba jugando en la nieve con mis hermanos y mi móvil sonó. Era un número desconocido, y cuando atendí, nadie respondió. Pregunté quién era, y podía escuchar una respiración pesada y suspiros al otro lado de la línea, y no sé…Me resultó extrañamente muy familiar. Sentí que era ella, ¿sabes? Pero nadie respondió, y entonces ella o quienquiera que fuera colgó.

Emma ahora tenía una expresión triste en el rostro, de la que Ruby inmediatamente se percató, entonces acarició la mano de Emma y cambió de tema.

―¿Puedes leerme el email?―pidió Ruby poniendo morritos, haciendo reír a Emma

―Está bien―exclamó sonriente y enseguida comenzó a leer el pequeño texto a Ruby.

_“Regina,_

_Antes de nada, quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Espero que estés disfrutando tu día con tu familia, y claro está, que estés feliz. Son grandes las ganas de poder darte un abrazo y pasar una noche celebrando tu día a nuestra manera, pero de momento eso no es posible, quedemos vía email._

_También me gustaría informarte de que nuestra historia de amor, es decir, mi libro está oficialmente acabado. Estoy intentando contactar con el mayor número de editoriales, quién sabe si no me dan una oportunidad, ¿hum?_

_Espero ansiosamente el día que lo tengas en las manos para poder leernos en esas líneas con palabras que han sido escritas con mucho amor y sinceridad._

_Una vez más, Feliz Cumpleaños,_

_Emma”_

Sentada en la isla de la cocina aquella noche, Emma actualizaba sin parar su bandeja de entrada esperando una respuesta de Regina. Su madre, que estaba preparando la cena, no pudo dejar de notar el nerviosismo estampado en el rostro de la hija, que apenas apartaba la mirada del ordenador.

―Entonces…Mañana voy a necesitar tu ayuda para empaquetar los regalos de tus hermanos mientras estén durmiendo―dijo Sarah para sacar algún tema del que hablar ―Y también los de los demás parientes que van a venir a vernos.

―Está bien―Emma fue corta y volvió a prestar atención al ordenador.

Solo el toque estridente de su móvil fue capaz de hacer que apartara los ojos de la pantalla. Tanto su mirada como la de su madre recayeron en la pantalla del móvil de la joven, donde aparecía el nombre de Mary Margaret.

Emma frunció el ceño, le extrañaba esa llamada, a fin de cuentas, ella y Mary solo se comunicaban por email y muy raramente por mensaje vía móvil.

“Hum…¿Diga? ¿Mary?”, Emma atendió el móvil mientras miraba a la madre, que la encaraba desconfiada. Sarah sabía que Mary había sido profesora de su hija, pero tampoco entendía el motivo de la llamada.

“¡Emma!”, Mary exclamó eufórica, haciendo que la joven tuviera que apartar el móvil de la oreja. “¡Tengo una cosa que contarte!”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?”, Emma preguntó, confusa, haciendo que la curiosidad de su madre aumentara.

“¿Estás sentada?”, la joven rio de la forma de hablar de la profesora, que parecía una adolescente. Lo encontraba gracioso.

“¡Sí, Mary, lo estoy! ¡Venga, habla! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes que contarme?”, Emma era una mezcla de dudas y confusión por no tener la menor idea de lo que Mary se traía entre manos.

“Bueno, Emma…He estado enviando los capítulos de tu libro, desde el principio, a una editorial cuyos dueños conozco y….”

Y entonces Mary le contó todo a Emma, detalle por detalle, y una Emma Swan boquiabierta y con lágrimas de felicidad resbalando por sus mejillas apareció en la cocina de su casa. Swan escuchó cada palabra de aquella detallada historia con atención, y de vez en cuando tuvo que pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño. Parecía un sueño. En realidad, era el sueño concretizándose de una vez por todas. Una editorial reconocida mundialmente quería invertir en su historia, y transformarla en un libro de verdad. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo fuera de lo normal y sus ojos brillaban a la vez que dejaban escapar cataratas de lágrimas. La felicidad era tanta que Emma pensaba que lo que había bajo sus pies no era el suelo de madera de la cocina, sino nubes suaves y de colores.

“¿Cómo te sientes?”, preguntó Mary riendo al ver que la joven aún no había dicho palabra alguna.

Sarah encaraba a la hija con curiosidad. Quería saber el motivo de tanto llanto de emoción.

“Mary, no me lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí”, respondió en medio de los sollozos. “Yo no sé cómo agradecértelo. Parece un sueño”

“Es tu sueño haciéndose realidad, Emma”, dijo ella cariñosamente mientras intentaba imaginarse el rostro de su alumna en ese momento. “Mereces esto y mucho más. No estoy para nada sorprendida de que hayan querido invertir. Tu estilo va mucho más allá de lo que se espera de alguien de tu edad. Consigues profundizar tanto en los sentimientos descritos…Nunca dejas nada en el aire, y aún así la lectura no se hace pasada ni aburrida. Pero todo esto y mucho más ya te lo dije en aquella casi Biblia que te escribí el otro día”

Emma rio en medio del llanto. “Mary, muchas gracias. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no fuera por ti. Eres la causante de todo esto”

“No solo yo, lo sabes. Si no fuera por tu fuerza de voluntad y por tu fuente de inspiración de cabellos negros y llamativos labios rojos….”, dijo Mary en tono ensoñador, citando las características de Colleen mencionadas en el libro “Nada de esto habría sucedido”

“Sí, tienes razón”, Emma se limpió las lágrimas, sintiendo la mirada de su madre sobre ella. “¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?”

“Bien, por lo que me han dicho en el email, la editorial tiene una sede en un edificio comercial en el centro de Vancouver, y quieren reunirse contigo. Como estamos en las vacaciones de invierno, no hay posibilidades de que la reunión se lleve a cabo tan rápidamente. Debe tener lugar la primera semana de enero. Conversareis sobre valores, el diseño de la portada, posibles arreglos en la escritura…esas cosas básicas. Ah, y claro, si estás de acuerdo en todo, firmarás el contrato y cerrarás el negocio con ellos”, dijo eufórica. “Te pasaré todos los datos por mensaje. Yo he hecho mi parte, Emma, a partir de ahora, serás tú quien va a coger las riendas de todo, y mostrarle al mundo la fantástica escritora que eres”

Mary y Emma lloraban al teléfono, ambas de felicidad y emoción.

“Gracias por todo, Mary. Nunca me olvidaré de esto. Te mantengo al corriente, ¿ok?”, dijo Swan sollozando antes de despedirse de la profesora y cortar la llamada.

Sarah soltó lo que tenía en las manos y caminó hacia su hija, que no dijo nada, solo abrió los brazos hacia la madre, abrazándola fuertemente y terminando de llorar en su hombro.

―Lo conseguí, mamá. ¡Lo conseguí!―Emma sollozaba mientras hablaba, y Sarah, sin entender nada, pasaba la mano por sus cabellos intentando calmarla―Van a publicar mi libro, mamá. ¿Lo ves? ¡Salió bien!

Asombrada, Sarah apartó el rostro de la hija de sus hombros, mirando dentro de sus ojos verdes que brillaban más que la luz del sol. Aunque no estuviera dándole todo el apoyo del mundo a la hija, Sarah sentía orgullo ante ese paso tan importante. Solo abrazó a la hija fuertemente, dejando que le mojara la manga de la blusa con sus lágrimas de emoción.

¿Y Emma? Emma se sentía como si todo en su vida estuviera finalmente saliendo bien, y sus sueños más altos realizándose.

Una nueva joven escritora estaba a punto de sacar a la luz su primer libro, la historia de un romance prohibido, basado en hechos románticos, dolorosos, y claro estaba, reales:

 _El precio de lo prohibido_.


	29. Midnight's call

―Creo lo único que me hace feliz de que estés aquí es que has hecho este pudin. ¡Nadie hace un pudin como el tuyo!―Regina bromeó con la madre.

Ya era víspera de Navidad y Cora Mills había llegado a Londres esa mañana. Todas las Mills estaban en la cocina preparando los platos para la cena que tendría lugar más tarde.

El ambiente era bueno y familiar, cosa que alegraba el corazón de todas las mujeres. Regina se marcharía después de Navidad y del cumpleaños de la hermana, así qué, el día de fiesta sería una especie de despedida.

Cora se rió de la broma de la hija, y manchó su nariz con un poco de harina.

No veían a la madre desde el evento benéfico.

Cora se había mudado a Italia tras el fallecimiento del marido, pretextando que de aquella manera estaría más cerca de él, ya que el hombre tenía descendencia italiana y amaba aquel país más que cualquier otro.

―Si vas a seguir con esas bromitas, me veré obligada a esconderte el pudin y no dejaré que comas ni un trocito―dijo riendo.

Fiona estaba cuidado del resto de comidas junto con Bella, y Katherine fingía que estaba ayudando, pero en realidad estaba allí solo para lamer la cuchara de los postres después de que estuvieran listos.

Regina aún no le había contado a su madre lo de Emma, y la mujer, obviamente, ni desconfiaba. Solo había visto a Emma una vez-en el evento- y ni siquiera se acordaría de ella, pensó Regina.

Siempre había tenido una fuerte relación con su madre, aunque estuviera más unida a su padre. Nunca había tenido una intimidad tal para contarle los hechos de su día a día, pero era su madre, y la morena se sentía en la obligación de contarle lo que viene atormentando, de la mejor manera posible, su vida en esos últimos meses.

―¿Sabes? Tengo que contarte una cosa―empezó a decir bajito, evitando captar la atención de las sobrinas y de la hermana. Estaba removiendo la masa de los biscochos mientras su madre los iba metiendo en los moldes. Cora arqueó una ceja en dirección a la hija, que tragó en seco ― Pues que estoy con alguien. Y enamorada.

La mujer frunció el ceño. Nunca, en su vida, había escuchado a su hija confesando que estaba enamorada de alguien.

―¿Lo estás eh?

―Sí…―Cora no sabía nada de su sexualidad. Ni podía pasársele por la cabeza que a su hija también le gustaban las mujeres ―Es una mujer.

Cora desorbitó los ojos, y su rostro adquirió una expresión de asombro.

―¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo es eso, Gina?

―No sé si este es el mejor momento para contarte esto, mamá. Pero de cierta manera siento que te lo debo. Sí, es una mujer. Y estoy con ella casi un año, para ser sincera. Y quizás te estés preguntando por qué no sabías que también me gustaban las mujeres, pero te puedo responder a eso. Infelizmente tú no estabas presente en mi vida en la época de descubrimientos, y yo nunca tuve la oportunidad para contártelo. Pero no te juzgo por eso, de verdad. Entiendo tus decisiones―dijo suavemente mientras miraba fijamente a su madre a los ojos ―Y como en dos días me mudo, si no te enterabas hoy, probablemente solo lo sabrías el día de la boda, así que…―sonrió tímidamente.

―Espera, ¿vais a casaros?―Cora preguntó sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ¡No!―rió―Es un modo de hablar. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo juntas ahora.

―Hija, ¿por qué no dejamos esto aquí…―señaló los moldes con la masa ―para después y vamos a la sala a conversar?

Regina asintió y caminó hasta la sala de estar con su madre. Cora parecía serena y no parecía estar enfadada o decepcionada con lo que la hija le acababa de contar.

Se sentaron lado a lado en el gran sofá de cuero blanco, girándose la una hacia la otra.

―Entonces, lo primero de todo, quiero que me cuentes quién es esa mujer que ha conseguido ablandar ese corazón de piedra―Cora pidió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y aquello hizo que Regina sintiera que un alivio repentino recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Cora había aceptado bien parte de la situación. Y eso era lo que importaba.

―Bueno, ahora es cuando tengo miedo de que te dé un ataque―dijo tranquila ―Es una de las alumnas que recibimos aquí. La alumna de este año. Emma. Emma Swan.

―¿La rubita?―preguntó sorprendida ―¿En serio?

―Sí, mamá. Es ella. Mira, sé que le saco varios años y ha sido ir contra las reglas del sistema, pero Emma…

―Hija―interrumpió poniendo su mano en el rostro de Regina―Deja que te explique una cosa sobre la diferencia de edad, ¿eh? He aquí un ejemplo. El gran problema no es que la persona sea, qué sé yo, quince años mayor que la otra. El problema es que una de veinte vea algo en una niña de cinco. Eso sí es problemático. Cuando esa niña pase a tener treinta y la otra persona, cuarenta y cinco, ahí ya la cosa es diferente. Los dos son adultos y capaces de saber qué pasa en cada situación. ¿Cuántos años tiene esa muchacha?

―Veintidós. Los cumplió hace poco―dijo algo cabizbaja

― ¿Lo ves? Las dos sois adultas, y sabéis lo que estáis haciendo y sintiendo. No hay motivos para que te preocupes por eso. Y en cuanto a las reglas del programa, mi amor…―Cora agarró el rostro de la hija entre sus manos ―Las palabras no son las que van a decir si vas a enamorarte o no de alguien. ¡No podemos escoger! Solo sucede. Yo no te voy a juzgar de ninguna manera.

―Mamá, no tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mí. Emma y yo hemos pasado y estamos pasando momentos difíciles y creo que lo que necesitaba en este momento era tu apoyo―agarró las manos de su madre que estaban en su rostro, acariciándolas.

―Lo tienes, mi amor―besó la cabeza de Regina, y ambas rieron―Solo hay una cosa que me indigna. Una cosa que no puedo aceptar.

―¿Qué?―preguntó, preocupada al mismo tiempo que empezó a revisar todo lo que había dicho buscando el error.

―¿Quieres mucho a esa muchacha?―Cora preguntó seria.

―Mucho. Mucho, de verdad―respondió sincera.

―Entonces, pídele la mano―Regina desorbitó los ojos ante las palabras de la madre. De primera, pensó que Cora podía estar bromeando, pero al ver su serio semblante, vio que no había ni una pizca de humor allí.

―¿Qué? ¡No, no puedo!―dijo

―¿Y por qué no? Tú misma me has dicho que tenéis una relación desde hace un año y que la quieres mucho. Hace mucho que debió haberse hecho oficial, Regina.

―Pero las cosas están muy difíciles ahora, mamá. Quiero llevar esa etiqueta, sobre todo con ella, pero…¿y todos los obstáculos? ¿Las dificultades?

Cora se levantó del sofá, le sonrió bobaliconamente a la hija-que siguió sentada-, le dio un beso lento en la cabeza y solo dijo, con la voz más tierna del mundo.

―No hay obstáculo que el amor no sea capaz de enfrentar, hija mía. Piensa en ello.

Y enseguida, salió de la estancia, dejando a una Regina completamente confusa y, ahora, reflexiva.

Una selección de canciones navideñas sonaba en casa de Emma. Lucecitas de colores adornaban el pasamanos de la escalera y todas, absolutamente todas las estancias de la casa tenía al menos algún adorno. La familia Swan se tomaba en serio la Navidad. Sobre todo la decoración, que era en lo que todos más se afanaban para crear el clima navideño perfecto.

La casa ya estaba llena con aquellos parientes que solo ves en las fechas señaladas. Reían y contaban las mismas historias de siempre, historias que Emma ya se sabía de memoria, pero siempre fingía que las encontraba divertidas para no pasar como la malhumorada de la familia.

El gran árbol de Navidad, en una esquina de la sala, estaba rodeado de regalos, Emma y Sarah tuvieron que llamar la atención de los gemelos varias veces porque intentaban espiar dentro de las cajas.

Emma no podía borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Llevaba puesto un suéter rojo con la cara de Papá Noel bordada, unos pantalones negros y botas marrones. En su cabeza, una diadema con unos cuernos de renos, que la hacía estar muy mona. Parecía una niña pequeña. Ni sus hermanos estaban vestidos de aquella manera.

Sonó el timbre, y Emma se excusó ante sus familiares y fue a abrir. Al hacerlo, vio a su prima Elsa-más conocida como esa primera favorita que todos tienen-y a sus tíos.

Infelizmente solo se veían en fiestas como Navidad, Acción de Gracias y a veces en los cumpleaños.

―¡Wow!―dijo pausadamente―¡Te tomas en serio la Navidad!―dijo Elsa bromeando al ver los cuernos de reno.

―¡Elsa!―Emma abrazó a la muchacha con tanta fuerza que por un segundo pensó que podría romperla ―Pensé que ya no vendríais.

―No íbamos a perdernos la Navidad en familia. Es tradición―dijo Alice, tía de Emma, madre de Elsa y hermana de Sarah ―Y estás muy graciosa con esa diadema.

―Ah, gracias tía. Os eché de menos―dijo abrazando a Alice y Robert, su marido, de una sola vez ―Vamos, entrad.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquilamente, y produjo una buena dosis de risas. Para Emma estar en familia era algo bueno, sobre todo estar en familia con derecho a un festín que solo ves una vez al año. No tiene precio, realmente.

El momento de emoción, gritos, silbidos e incluso lágrimas fue cuando Sarah y Archie decidieron desvelar a toda la familia que estaban juntos. Swan no pudo dejar de sentir algo de celos, ya que, de cierta forma, también deseaba eso para ella. Pero se puso muy feliz al ver a su madre asumiendo algo de lo que ya todos sospechaban, y de lo que solo esperaban la confirmación.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce en punto de la noche, todos se abrazaron y se desearon una Feliz Navidad, y rápidamente se pusieron a cenar e intercambiaron los regalos.

En cierto momento, cuando terminó el intercambio de regalos, Emma y Elsa salieron al porche, y se sentaron en los bancos que allí había y se quedaron mirando caer la nieve del cielo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ahora tenemos una escritora en la familia, eh?— preguntó Elsa sonriendo, pero recibió un ceño fruncido que demostraba confusión —Tu madre se lo contó a la mía, y ella me lo dijo a mí. Estoy loca por leerlo, y espero que tenga mucho éxito.

—Ah, gracias, Elsa—Emma sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la prima —¿Sabes? ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que nuestra familia está muy distraída compartiendo aquellas viejas historias, que los niños ya están durmiendo y…?

—Coger los vinos de la bodega de tu madre—interrumpió Elsa con una carcajada. Aquella era una tradición navideña que ambas tenían —¡Claro! Vamos.

Regina se despertó la mañana del 25 de diciembre sintiéndose con diez quilos de más. Había comido en una noche todo lo que no había comido en un año. Era para eso las Navidades, pensó.

Había dormido en el cuarto que antes era de Emma, porque en el suyo ya no había muebles, solo algunos estantes. Al abrir los ojos, se sintió extraña al buscar enseguida a Emma en la cama, como si fuera a estar ahí. Al darse cuenta de que aquello era imposible, hundió el rostro en la almohada, percibiendo el olor de Emma. Su olor aún estaba por todo el cuarto.

A diferencia de la familia Swan, las Mills tenían la tradición de en la noche del 24 hacer la cena de Nochebuena como si fuera una cena normal en familia, e irse a dormir antes de medianoche para poder celebrar la Navidad solo a la mañana siguiente.

—¡Feliz Navidad!—Katherine abrió la puerta del cuarto de la tía gritando escandalosamente, cosa que hizo que Regina saltara del susto —¡Vamos, levanta! ¡Tenemos dos cumpleaños que celebrar! ¡Jesús y mamá!— dijo sonriente saliendo saltando de la habitación.

“Buenos días para ti también, sobrina querida”, pensó en alto Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se levantó, se cambió de ropa y bajó a la primera planta, donde, en la cocina, se encontró con una mesa del desayuno muy bien surtida. Había un pastel en el centro con “Feliz Cumpleaños, Fiona”, escrito en él.

—¡Feliz Navidad!— dijo Bella abrazando a la tía

—Feliz Navidad a ti también, mi amor. Y Feliz Navidad, mamá— Regina dejó un beso en la cabeza de su sobrina y le dio un abrazo a Cora —¿Dónde está Fiona?

Terminando de decir la pregunta, Fiona entrando en el comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba radiante como nunca.

—Aquí estoy. ¡Feliz Navidad!— respondió sonriente

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijeron las cuatro al unísono saltando a los brazos de la mujer, llenándola de besos.

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Gracias!— agradeció Fiona sonriendo y dándoles un beso a cada una de ellas —Vamos a desayunar y entonces podremos abrir los regalos.

Tras intercambiarse los regalos, decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad para disfrutar del cumpleaños de Fiona. Mientras caminaban sobre aquella gruesa capa blanca, Regina empezó a pensar en lo feliz que Emma estaría al ver su ciudad favorita cubierta de nieve. Londres se ponía aún más hermosa de esta manera, y no pensar en Swan paseando por las calles del centro era prácticamente imposible.

Parecía que Emma había dejado un pedacito de ella en cada esquina de aquel lugar, incluso y sobre todo en el corazón de Regina.

Regresaron a casa cuando ya estaba casi oscureciendo, y pasaron el resto de la noche viendo películas navideñas, algo esencial para todas, como una tradición.

Cuando se fue acercando la medianoche, Regina miró a todas las mujeres de su lado, y todas ya dormían tiradas por la sala. Al ver la hora en su móvil, constató que aún eran las cinco de la tarde en Canadá y que no le había mandado un email de Feliz Navidad a Emma. Así que, abrió su bandeja de entrada y se sintió un poco triste al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de la mujer, pero enseguida se le pasó. Escribió un sencillo Feliz Navidad acompañado de un emonji de un corazón, y lo mandó, y entonces la conversación que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza.

¿Acaso las dificultades no serían tan grandes como para que Regina no le pidiese a Emma que fueran novias? Porque ella quería.

**POV Regina, días después**

Voy a evitar cada detalle de la despedida en el aeropuerto. Hubo mucho llanto y muchos abrazos. Eso es todo lo que hay que saber.

Mi casa no es muy grande, pero tiene toda la comodidad que necesito, y España es definitivamente un sueño. Desde que llegué, me he centrado en arreglar la casa, que está, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Un desastre?

Visité la facultad donde daría clases, y mi corazón se aceleró con cada paso que daba en ese sitio. ¡Parecía cosa de película! Es muy diferente a todo lo que haya visto, ¿y sinceramente? Apenas puedo esperar para comenzar las clases.

Era víspera de Año Nuevo y yo estaba deshaciendo algunas de las maletas donde había metido libros y cosas de decoración que pude traer.

Le había adjuntado en un email a Emma algunas fotos de la casa, y ella me había respondido con entusiasmo cuánto le había gustado. Parecía feliz por mí, y también me había contado lo que yo ya sabía desde hacía tiempo: que Mary había conseguido contactar con una editorial, y que si todo ocurría bien en la reunión, su libro sería publicado.

Me sentía inmensamente feliz por Emma. Ver cómo estaba cumpliendo su gran sueño era maravilloso, y saber que ambas estábamos aprovechando el mejor momento de nuestras visas, aunque separadas, me hacía feliz.

Aquella tarde, después de terminar de recoger el cuarto y la cocina, salí de casa para comparar cosas que me faltaban. Hacía frío y tuve que abrigarme bastante.

En una tienda de utensilios domésticos que quedaba en el centro del barrio, compré lo necesario y rápidamente eché a andar camino a mi casa.

Tengo que confesar que a veces olvidaba que necesitaba hablar en español, y me estaba ganando frecuentes miradas raras.

Paseando por la calzada, no podía apartar los ojos de nada. No era mi primera vez en España. Pero sentía que sí. Todo parecía nuevo. Era una nueva vida.

Perdida en mis pensamientos admirando cada pedazo de aquellas calles, acabé chocando con una chica, que acabó cayendo al suelo.

—¡Ay, chica!— protestó restregándose el hombro, pues se lo había golpeado en el suelo —¿No eres de aquí, no?

—¡Perdóname!— extendí la mano hacia ella, y me di cuenta de que sostenía una pila de panfletos —Bueno, ahora lo soy. Me he mudado recientemente. ¿Tampoco eres de aquí, no?

—Irlanda. Y tú debes de ser…De algún país latino— respondió tras analizarme, levantarse y sonreírme. Tenía los cabellos pelirrojos largos y ondulados y ojos claros como el cielo —¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás perdida?

—Ahm…Tengo descendencia latina, pero en realidad soy británica. Y no, no necesito ayuda. Solo estaba distraída— sonreí —Me llamo Regina

—¡Ah, claro que eres británica! ¿Cómo no reparé en el acento?— preguntó riendo —Mérida— extendió la mano hacia mí y yo se la estreché—¡Ah, toma!

Me entregó uno de los panfletos que sostenía, yo fruncí el ceño al cogerlo. No sabía de lo que se trataba y, bueno, encima tuve que salir hoy sin mis gafas ni mis lentillas.

—Tengo un refugio de perros, pero tengo que deshacerme de él, porque me mudo a Canadá en algunos meses—solo al escuchar “Canadá”, mi corazón se aceleró —Así que tengo que dar en adopción a los perritos lo más rápido posible. No quiero tener que dejarlos solos de nuevo.

—Oh— pensé un momento en el tema mientras miraba fijamente a ningún lado, lo que hizo reír a Mérida —Ah, perdona. Otro de mis devaneos— reí tímida —¿Sabes? Creo que voy a necesitar una compañía. ¿Puedo pensar en ello?

—¡Claro!— Sonrió de oreja a oreja, e incluso pensé que me iba a abrazar —La dirección del refugio está en el panfleto. Puedes ir cuando quieras. Solo está cerrado los domingos y los días de fiesta.

—Está bien. Voy a pensar en ello. Ahora tengo que irme. Tengo una casa llena de cosas que tengo que terminar de recoger—Reviré los ojos de manera dramática, y la pelirroja sonrió —Ha sido un placer, Mérida.

—¡El placer ha sido mío! Espero verte en el refugio— dijo ella mientras se despedía y ya abordaba a otra mujer por la calle.

Amanecí el día siguiente sintiéndome más sola de lo normal. Miré alrededor, el cuarto a medio ordenar, y fruncí la nariz solo al pensar que faltaban algunos pequeños detalles que exigían paciencia y esfuerzo. Creo que nunca he sido tan holgazana.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, para mirarme en el gran espejo encima del lavabo. Me cepillé el pelo-ahora largos-mientras aún bostezaba.

Mientras me cepillaba los dientes, vi sobre el lavabo el panfleto que Mérida me había dado el día anterior. Al finalizar mi higiene personal, cogí el papel y me senté en mi cama, leyendo la información que contenía el pequeño panfleto.

Mi corazón gritaba por compañía. Estar sola en el apartamento del Soho era diferente. Podía conducir una hora y llegar a casa de mi hermana, pero no podía hacer eso de España a Inglaterra.

Cuando estaba abriendo la aplicación para llamar un coche para ir al refugio, me di cuenta de que era domingo y encima 31 de diciembre. ¡Qué mierda!

Protesté y tiré el papel con fuerza en la cama como una niña con una rabieta, pero no me resistí a mirarlo de nuevo, y entonces vi, en la esquina inferior del papel, el número personal de Mérida.

Sabía que podría ser algo inconveniente por mi parte llamarla en su día de descanso, sobre todo para pedirle que hiciera una excepción, pero lo que menos quería era partir el año sola.

Nunca sentí la necesidad de tener un animal de compañía. Ya tenía a mis sobrinas. Sé que es duro decir esto, pero es la verdad. Sin embargo, ahora, no tengo absolutamente a nadie, y necesito compañía que me alegre de vez en cuando.

Marqué el número de Mérida y los toques de llamada me parecieron una eternidad. Cuando pensé en colgar, escuché su voz al teléfono, y volví a ponerme el móvil en la oreja.

—¿Mérida? ¡Hola! Soy Regina. La que sin querer te tiró al suelo ayer— dije con naturalidad

—¡Ah, hola! Qué manera más común de recordarle a alguien quién eres— rió, y yo también —¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Mérida? Yo…Necesito un perrito. ¡Pero lo necesito ahora!

—Puedes entrar. Es por aquí— dijo Mérida al abrirme las puertas del refugio de animales.

No fue difícil convencerla. Creo que sintió pena por mí. Bueno, y con razón.

Abrió una pequeña puerta que separaba la recepción de la zona de refugio, y comenzamos a caminar por aquellos largos corredores donde se encontraban diferentes perros, de diferentes tamaños, colores y razas.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Todos saltaban hacia los cristales y ladraban, y mi corazón se encogía por no poder llevármelos a todos.

—Entonces, Regina…¿tu compañía de Año Nuevo sería un nuevo perrito?— preguntó Mérida mientras caminábamos.

—Y una buena botella de vino— dije sonriendo sin apartar los ojos de los cristales.

—Mira, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero yo voy a pasarlo con mi prima y bueno, si quieres juntarte a nosotras…— sugirió, y la miré sorprendida —Puedes coger a tu perrito y llevarlo a mi casa. Yo tengo tres, y mi prima dos. Pueden ser amigos.

—Oh, Mérida, no puedo aceptar. Soy una extraña para ti— dije tímidamente.

—Todos somos extraños antes de comenzar una amistad— ella sonrió solidaria —Y parece que te encuentras en un infierno astral, con necesidad de desahogarte…¿Eres sagitario?

—Eh…Sí— respondí extrañada. No entendía nada de horóscopos y mucho menos de cómo había deducido que era sagitario.

Iba a seguir conversando, pero sentí que mi mundo se paraba cuando mis ojos recayeron sobre uno de los peluditos. Era de pelaje marrón, grande y jugaba con una zanahoria que hacía ruido cuando la apretabas. Era sencillamente la cosa más mona que había visto en toda mi vida.

—Quiero ese— dije agachándome frente al cristal y acaricié con mis dedos la superficie transparente. El perro se acercó a mí, y colocó su patita sobre mi mano a través del cristal, y en aquel momento, tuve la certeza de que era él —Lo necesito.

—Oh, en realidad, es un ella. ¡Es una hembra!— dijo Mérida agachándose a mi lado —Se llama Lola. Apenas tiene dos años y no tiene raza definida. Los dueños, infelizmente, murieron en un accidente de coche y los parientes no han querido cuidar a esta princesa. ¿No es verdad, mi amor?— dijo Mérida cariñosa, jugando con Lola aún a través del cristal. Ella saltaba, ladraba y se tiraba en el suelo con la barriga hacia arriba.

—Es perfecta— dije emocionada —¿Puedo llevármela ahora?

—¡Pues claro! Es todita tuya. Solo necesito que me acompañes a recepción para firmar algunos papeles, y ya puedes llevártela a casa.

—¡Perfecto!

Algunos minutos después, cuando todo estaba listo, Lola vino a mí. Mérida le había dado un rápido baño, y parecía estar muy feliz. Bueno, yo también lo estaría.

—¡Toda tuya! —dijo Mérida pasándome la correa de Lola—Cuida bien de esta princesa. Es demasiado especial.

—Lo haré— respondí boba acariciando su cabeza, y ella pareció delirar con la caricia, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más —Y…¿Mérida? —la llamé y ella me miró —Si tu propuesta aún está en pie, acepto pasar el Año Nuevo contigo, con tu prima y tus perros.

—¡Ah, genial! —se entusiasmó —Te pasó la dirección por mensaje. ¿Vale?

—¡Claro! ¡Hasta más tarde, Mérida!

Horas más tarde, estaba en la bañera aprovechando un baño de agua caliente y llena de espuma. A mi lado, observándome desde el suelo del baño, estaba Lola. Yo conversaba con ella como si me entendiese, y confieso que nunca, repito, nunca en toda mi vida pensé que me vería de esta manera.

—…La amo mucho, Lola. La echo tanto de menos. ¿Crees que debo seguir los consejos de mi madre? ¿Debo pedirle a Emma que sea mi novia?—le pregunté a Lola, y ella solo me miró con aquellos ojitos castaños y sacó la lengua —Sabía que dirías eso. Pues claro que es una pésima idea. Si quisiera ser mi novia en serio, ella habría sacado el tema antes, o incluso ya me lo habría pedido, ¿verdad?— pregunté de nuevo, creyendo que iba a obtener una respuesta —Tienes razón, Lola. Ella puede que esté pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo—refunfuñé —Sé que tengo que dejar de ser tan insegura y orgullosa, Lola. Solo que es difícil…

Fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil. Me estiré un poco para cogerlo de encima de la taza del wáter, y lo desbloqueé, era de Mérida dándome la dirección de su casa.

—Bueno, Lola…¿Vamos a prepararnos para partir el año?— pregunté levantándome y enrollarme en una toalla.

Me puse una falda blanca, larga y ceñida, que iba a juego con una blusa sin asillas del mismo color. En los pies, apenas unos tacones color carne no muy altos. En el rostro el mínimo maquillaje posible. Ni siquiera esa noche tenía puesto mi clásico labial rojo. Me dejé los cabellos sueltos con la raya al medio, estaba feliz con lo que veía en el espejo. Me sentía radiante.

Llamé a un coche y le di la dirección que Mérida me había pasado. Fue muy difícil conseguir un chofer que no le importara llevar a Lola. Pero aún más difícil era no tener mi coche. Tardaría mucho en poder comprarme uno. La suerte que tenía era que la facultad estaba cerca de mi casa, así que podía ir caminando.

Ya en destino, fui recibida por una Mérida sonriente y rodeada de perros. Lola enseguida se estiró y ladró a sus nuevos amigos. Probablemente algún saludo entre perros.

—¡Wow! ¡Estás genial!— dijo Mérida mirándome de arriba abajo. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul de asillas y sandalias doradas en los pies.

—¡Ah, tú lo estás!— dije sonriendo y la mujer se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar. Enseguida vi delante de mí a otra mujer también pelirroja, pero con los cabellos lisos —¡Debes ser la prima de Mérida!

—¡Sí! Soy Ana. Tú debes ser Regina, ¿hum?— dijo saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

—La misma—dije con una tímida sonrisa

Las dos se parecían bastante, pero aparte de los cabellos lisos, Anna tenía un rostro más angelical, mientras que Mérida poseía trazos más marcados y fuertes.

—Bien, aún son las nueve— dijo Mérida mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca —Creo que podemos beber mucho hasta que den las doce, ¿eh? Y mientras bebemos, podemos aprovechar para conocerte, Regina.

—¡Bien, me apunto!— dije entusiasmada y seguimos hacia la sala de estar.

Dos horas después, Anna y Mérida ya conocían prácticamente toda mi vida. Les conté sobre mi familia, sobre las peleas que tuve en la época de la escuela, sobre las desilusiones amorosas en la adolescencia e incluso las notas bajas en matemáticas. Les conté de viva voz mi biografía, y ellas amaban cada detalle que les contaba. Incluso, les hablé de Emma, y ambas me dijeron que era una historia digna de una novela, lo que me hizo sonrojarme y mi corazón ablandarse enseguida.

—Bueno, se ha convertido en libro. En realidad, está a punto de convertirse—dije dando el último sorbo de vino de la no sé qué copa ya de aquella noche.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién lo ha escrito?—preguntó Anna con brillo en sus ojos

—Ella. Es una escritora increíble. Tiene que reunirse con la editorial, y va a firmar el contrato y todo eso— había una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Siempre era así cuando el tema era Emma.

—Eso es maravilloso. Voy a querer leerlo. Y quién sabe si Anna y yo conseguimos un autógrafo cuando nos mudemos a Canadá— dijo Mérida riendo.

—Bien que quisiera mudarme yo para allá— refunfuñé con expresión abatida.

—¡Regina, di la verdad! ¿La facultad te retiene tanto aquí? Tú misma has dicho que no necesitas el dinero que vas a ganar. ¿Por qué no sales atrás de tu amor en Canadá?— dijo Mérida con palabras algo arrastradas por culpa del alcohol.

—Y en cuanto al consejo de tu madre, creo que deberías seguirlo. Pídele a la muchacha que sea tu novia. Debe estar esperándolo tanto como tú— dijo Anna

Sin responder nada, miré hacia el gran balcón de la casa donde todos los perros estaban jugando y me quedé admirando el cielo estrellado, cosa rara al ser invierno.

Observé atentamente las estrellas en el cielo, y fue imposible no acordarme de Emma. Apenas podía esperar el momento de volver a estar a su lado de nuevo, uniendo con mis uñas las constelaciones de su espalda, constelaciones estas que, a mi parecer, eran las más hermosas de todas. Más hermosas que las del mismo cielo.

—¡La cuenta atrás!— dijo Mérida algunos minutos después levantándose eufórica.

“¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!”, exclamamos a la vez y dimos el primer sorbo-ahora de champán-del año.

La felicidad en mi rostro era visible, aunque mi corazón pidiera por más.

Abracé a mis dos nuevas amigas y a cada uno de los perros.

Era un año nuevo. Era un año en que dejaría atrás algunas elecciones y las revisaría siempre pensando en lo que me sería mejor. Era un año de nuevos acontecimientos y más esperanza.

Se vieron fuegos artificiales por toda la ciudad, el cielo fue tomando diferentes colores y formas, y en aquel momento, deseé tener, aparte de mis amigas y a Lola, a mi familia, y Emma estaba incluida en ella, obviamente.

—Chicas, con permiso— dije educadamente antes de dejar la sala e ir hacia el baño.

Saqué el móvil, y busqué el contacto de Emma.

Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y jadeaba sin parar.

Apreté la pequeña tecla verde, llevándome el teléfono a la oreja.

Estaba decida a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Diferentemente a la primera vez que llamé, esta vez Emma atendió al segundo toque, y una sensación de alivio me recorrió el pecho al escuchar su voz de nuevo, aunque irritada.

_“Mire, no sé quién es, pero dígame, ¿por qué me llama? Primero fue cerca de Navidad, ahora en Año Nuevo…¿Es usted una especie de psicópata? ¡Voy a llamar al FBI!”_

Me eché a reír e intenté mentalizar lo linda que estaría con esa carita de rabia.

 _“Aún no es medianoche en Vancouver, pero aquí ya estamos en 2019”_ , dije suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un absoluto silencio se hizo al teléfono por algunos segundos.

“¿Regina?”, su voz salió trémula, y supuse que estaría llorando “Eres tú”. Afirmó.

—Soy yo, mi amor— sonreí —Feliz Año Nuevo

—Fe…Feliz año Nuevo— dijo tartamudeando —Regina…cómo he echado de menos escuchar tu voz— confesó, arrancándome la mayor sonrisa del mundo.

—Emma, te he llamado para preguntarte una cosa. Mucha gente me ha aconsejado hacer esto, pero solo ahora, cuando el reloj ha marcado un nuevo año, que se me ha caído la ficha. Me he dado cuenta. Necesito preguntarte esto, Emma— dije más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gina?— había preocupación en su voz

—Mira, Emma, sé que en el aeropuerto nos dijimos una cosa, pero es que te amo mucho, de verdad, y…— está yéndome por las ramas, natural en mí, pero fui interrumpida.

—¡Regina! Estoy muriendo de curiosidad. Puedes soltarlo de una…

Esta vez fui yo la que la interrumpí.

—Emma, ¿quieres ser mi novia?


	30. Brilliant New Year

**POV Emma**

Era aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y estaba empezando a arreglarme para la fiesta de Año Nuevo que habría en casa de los padres de Chelsea. Sé que ya ni nos hablamos, pero sus padres son amigos de mi madre y bueno, prácticamente hemos crecido juntas, y mi madre no quiso rechazar la invitación. Ruby y sus padres también irían, y eso ya me dejaba algo más cómoda. Lo único que no quería era comenzar el año teniendo que pararle los pies a alguien, y cuando digo alguien, quiero decir Chelsea.

Lo que más deseaba es que ya fuera medianoche, porque ya sería enero y faltarían poco días para tener la primera reunión con la editorial. ¡La reunión donde firmaría el contrato! Estoy tan feliz que apenas puedo explicarme.

En el baño, puse un banquito debajo de la ducha y me senté, dejando que el agua resbalara por mi espalda. Aún no soy rica para tener una bañera en casa, y si un día lo fuera, la pondría en el cuarto de baño de mi madre, obviamente. ¡Todo para ella!

No tardé mucho en el baño, salí pocos minutos después con los cabellos mojados, y enrollé el pelo con una toalla y con otra mi cuerpo. Salí del cuarto del baño canturreando y dando pequeños pasitos de baile al ritmo de la música que salía del móvil, que tenía en las manos. Cuando entré en mi cuarto, me encontré con mis hermanos sentados en mi cama y con mi ordenador en las manos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis?— pregunté forzando un tono enfadado, pero ellos, sabiendo que era fingido, rieron y me hicieron reír.

—Viendo tus fotos— dijo Eloise con naturalidad —Ruby vino varias veces a casa cuando estabas en Londres y nos enseñó a usar su ordenador, y el de ella es igual al tuyo.

—Sacaste fotos bonitas allá, Ma—dijo Ernest sonriendo y Eloise concordó, pero enseguida pude ver sus sonrisas transformándose en boquitas torcidas y ceños fruncidos—Hermanita, esta es…¿esta es la tía Regina?

Desorbité los ojos y corrí hacia la cama. Me senté al lado de ellos y miré la pantalla del ordenador, donde había una foto mía y de Regina de la que ni siquiera me acordaba. Estábamos en la sala del piano y ella me abrazaba desde atrás y me besaba el cuello mientras yo sonreía. Sonreí ante la foto e incluso intenté recordar cuando fue sacada. Probablemente en uno de los días en que las dos estábamos borrachas

—Sí, mi amor. Es ella.

—¿Y por qué estáis tan juntitas?— preguntó él de nuevo. Los dos me miraban fijamente ansiando por una respuesta.

Mi madre nunca le ocultó a los gemelos mi sexualidad, cosa muy bien hecha. Ella dice que los niños tiene que saber lo que hay a su alrededor y aprender el respeto desde pequeños. Cuanto más los alejas, más se extrañarán al ver algo que huye de sus padrones, y entonces es ahí cuando comienzan los prejuicios. Sin embargo, mi madre siempre me dijo que les presentara a las chicas con las que realmente tuviera una relación seria, y no aquellas con las que solo estaba un par de días. Bueno, en realidad solo hubo una-antes de Regina- que encajaba en ese padrón, Chelsea. Para los dos, la única mujer con la que yo tuve relaciones fue Chelsea.

—Bueno…—No sabía si debía decirles la verdad, al fin y al cabo, Regina y yo aún no éramos novias oficialmente. Al pensar en eso, sentí que mi corazón se encogía. Muchas personas dicen que las etiquetas poco importan y que, la mayoría de las veces, estropean las relaciones, pero yo pienso lo contrario. Creo que, a veces, una etiqueta puede fortalecer mucho más la vida de una pareja —Bien, lo que sucede es que durante el tiempo que estuve allá, en Londres, ¿sabes, en casa de la tía Regina? Ella y yo como que empezamos a…gustarnos.

—Pero eso no es nada. A todo el mundo tiene que gustarle todo el mundo. A mí también me gusta tía Regina. Ella jugaba con nosotros mientras vosotros, los adultos, hacíais cosas de adultos. Kitty también—argumentó Eloise

—No es gustar de ese tipo. Es gustar mucho. Gustar más que amigos. De la manera en que a mí me gustaba Chelsea—a mí nunca me llegó a gustar Chelsea románticamente, y empleo gustar como sinónimo de amar, porque yo amo a Regina, pero pensé que decirles esto a los pequeños iba a asustarlos.

—Pero, ¿a ti aún te gusta Chelsea, no? Mamá y ella dicen que tú y ellas fuisteis hechas la una para la otra. Es como si hubieras encontrado…a tu princesa encantada— dijo Ernest.

—Aún me gusta Chelsea como amiga, mi amor—respondí suavemente pasando mi mano por el cabello de los dos —Pero ella no es, nunca fue y nunca será mi princesa encantada.

—¿Es porque ahora te gusta la tía Regina, verdad?— Eloise preguntó y yo asentí —Guay. Ella es bonita.

—Sí, lo es. Pero parece más una reina que una princesa— dijo Ernest con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y yo no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver que mis hermanos, tan pequeños, ya me comprendían tanto. Besé sus rostros varias veces y los abracé con todas la fuerza del mundo.

—¿Por qué ahora no vais a bañaros y dejáis que me vista?—sugerí, y los dos asintieron y salieron del cuarto dando saltitos.

Aún sonriendo por lo sucedido, me quité la toalla y me senté frente a mi pequeño y viejo tocador. Había sido un regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí los dieciséis años.

Enchufé el secador y comencé a secarme el pelo mientras canturreaba otra vez cualquier canción. Estaba feliz y parecía que nada podría pasar para arrancarme este sentimiento.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar que mi móvil sonaba, y me sentí en la obligación de revirar los ojos al constatar que era el mismo número desconocido que me había llamado unos días antes de Navidad. Cogí el móvil bruscamente y atendí la llamada con algo de rabia.

 _“Mire, no sé quién es, pero dígame, ¿por qué me llama? Primero fue cerca de Navidad, ahora en Año Nuevo…¿Es usted una especie de psicópata? ¡Voy a llamar al FBI!”_ Prácticamente grité, e incluso exageré en la parte del FBI.

Escuché una sonora carcajada en respuesta y me quedé congelada. Juro que sentí cómo mi corazón se paraba en aquel momento. Era una carcajada extremadamente familiar y que reconocería en cualquier lugar, no importa cuántos años pasaran. Era la risa de Regina.

 _“Aún no es medianoche en Vancouver, pero aquí ya estamos en 2019”_ dijo ella y cerré con fuerza los ojos. Era demasiado bueno escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.

 _“Regina”_ , dije tras algunos segundos de silencio _“Eres tú”_ Mi voz salió trémula a causa de las lágrimas que ya se acumulaban en mis ojos y del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Sé que, para muchas parejas, una llamada es la cosa más común del mundo, pero para mí, no. Una llamada tan inusitada como esta es sencillamente el mayor avance que nuestra relación ha tenido en meses, teniendo en cuenta que ni vernos podemos, y solo nos hemos comunicado por email.

 _“Soy yo, mi amor_ ”, dijo ella y pude escuchar su risa. “ _Feliz Año Nuevo”_

— _Fe…Feliz año Nuevo_ — Tartamudeé un poco. Eran muchos los nervios, y a causa de ello comencé a andar de un lado a otro del cuarto _Regina…cómo he echado de menos escuchar tu voz_ —de nuevo escuché su risa y yo también sonreí.

— _Emma, te he llamado para preguntarte una cosa. Mucha gente me ha aconsejado hacer esto, pero solo ahora, cuando el reloj ha marcado un nuevo año, que se me ha caído la ficha. Me he dado cuenta. Necesito preguntarte esto, Emma_ —sus palabras salieron rápidas y me preocupé. Por su tono de voz, parecía algo serio.

 _—¿Qué ocurre, Gina?—_ pregunté preocupada.

— _Mira, Emma, sé que en el aeropuerto nos dijimos una cosa, pero es que te amo mucho, de verdad, y…—_

Estaba segura de que iba a andarse con rodeos, así que la interrumpí.

_—¡Regina! Estoy muriendo de curiosidad. Puedes soltarlo de una…_

Sin embargo, antes de poder acabar mi frase, fue ella la que me interrumpió.

_—Emma, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Sentí que mi mundo dejaba de girar ante aquellas palabras dichas con un tono de nerviosismo y cariño al mismo tiempo. Una vez más mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y mi pecho, de amor. No parecía real. Parecía el mejor y el mayor de los sueños, de aquellos en que cruzas los dedos y rezas para nunca despertar. Pero era real. Era mucho más que real.

 _—¡Regina, yo…yo…Dios mío!—_ exclamé con una risa nerviosa mientras sorbía de tanto llorar — _Pues claro que quiero, Gina_ — respondí melancólica.

 _—¿Te he pillado por sorpresa?_ — preguntó y sonreí mientras me tiraba en la cama, aún como una tonta.

— _Es mucho que procesar, pero sí. Mucha sorpresa. Pero…¿y en cuanto a nuestro acuerdo? ¿El que hicimos en el aeropuerto de no mantener una relación a distancia porque no soportaríamos estar la una sin la otra?_

— _Emma_ — hizo una pausa dramática, y había pesar en su voz — _Tras muchos consejos, finalmente he entendido, o mejor, he conseguido aceptar ante mí misma que no hay distancia mayor que nuestro amor. Hemos tratado de esperar la una por la otra, y será eso lo que haremos, solo que esta vez, enarbolando una etiqueta_

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir en el cielo, echada sobre una nube bien blandita. Las palabras no eran suficientes para describir todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer y lo que ella me hacía sentir.

— _Te amo tanto_ — dije de sopetón

— _Yo también te amo. Mucho. Mucho, de verdad_ — dijo ella con suavidad en su voz.

_—¿Ahora podemos hablarnos por llamada, video, mensaje o…?_

— _Claro_ — respondió riendo _—¿Sabes? Creo que puede ser interesante recuperar el tiempo perdido por video y también por llamada. No sé tú, pero yo necesito satisfacerme, y como no te tengo aquí físicamente, puedo tener tu voz en línea mientras uso mis manos_

Ok, confieso que tardé un poco en entender a lo que se refería, pero por el tono malicioso, entendí. ¡Dios mío! Esta mujer pensaba en sexo en todo momento.

 _—¡Regina!—_ la reprendí riendo — _Hace unos meses creíamos que era mejor que no hablásemos por teléfono ni nada parecido, ¿y ya hoy sugieres sexo telefónico?_

— _Claro que sí. Yo no estoy muerta_ —dijo ella y yo sonreí — _Entonces, creo que voy a salir de este baño y desearle un feliz año nuevo a mi perrita._

_—¿Perrita? Debería preocuparme porque te refieras a alguien así o…_

_—¡No!—_ se echó a reír— _Es un animal de verdad. He adoptado una perrita. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda te llamo y te cuento todo, ¿ok?_

— _Está bien. Yo también tengo que seguir preparándome. Voy a una fiesta que…bueno, después te explico_

_—Ok. Voy a colgar. Te amo, Emma_

_—Yo también te amo, novia—_ respondí con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y pude escuchar su risita antes de colgar la llamada.

Y tras pararme a pensar en todo lo que había acabado de pasar, tuve la certeza de que mi año nuevo, que comenzaría en unas horas, sería, por primera vez en mi vida, mi año.

**POV Emma off**

Un nuevo año había comenzado, y las conversaciones entre Emma y Regina eran cada vez más frecuentes. Todos, en ambas familias, ya estaban al tanto de la relación.

La morena había comenzado sus clases en la facultad y le estaba gustando. Al contrario que en la escuela, los alumnos se mostraban respetuosos desde comienzo hasta el final de la clase, aunque hubiera algún que otro que dormía o que se quedaba mirando el móvil, pero no era nada que molestara. Su amistad con Mérida y Anna se fortalecía cada día que pasaba. Las tres salían siempre que tenían tiempo libre y dejaban que sus perritos jugaran juntos.

Y con lo que respecta a Emma, allí estaba ella, frente al edificio comercial de la editorial, quedaban solo cinco minutos para la reunión. La rubia estaba acompañada por Archie y Ruby, que estaban para darle su apoyo. Su madre no pudo ir porque Eloise tenía algo de fiebre y tenía que quedarse en casa con ella.

Nerviosa y jadeando, Emma entró en el gran hall del edificio y se identificó en la recepción, donde la simpática recepcionista le dijo que podía subir y entrar en la sala. Swan llamó al ascensor, no sabía si el mareo que sentía era de los nervios o de la presión del ascensor al ascender.

—¡Emma, estás sudando frío!— dijo Ruby cuando el ascensor hubo llegado a la planta deseada.

—¿Mi ropa está bien? ¿Tengo el pelo peinado? ¿Crees que debería ponerme más maquillaje?— Emma se atropelló con las preguntas. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros ceñidos, blusa de manga larga azul y tenis blancos en los pies. Su cabello estaba suelto, con sus perfectos tirabuzones en las puntas, aunque ella pensara que estaba hecho un desastre. En su rostro, apenas el rímel y un poco de colorete en las mejillas.

—Estás hermosa, pero eso no es importante, amiga. La apariencia no tiene la mejor importancia en este momento. Lo que importa es lo que sale de tu cabeza—Ruby calmó a la amiga que respiraba apresuradamente.

—Todo va a salir bien, querida— dijo Archie guiando a Emma hasta la puerta de la sala de reunión —Entra ahí, y sal con un contrato en tus manos.

—¡Ay Dios mío!—exclamó ella dando saltitos en la antesala —¡Ok!— respiró hondo y posó la mano en el pomo, lanzando a Archie y a Ruby una última mirada de ansiedad.

**RAYA**

Tras cuarenta minutos conversando sobre cómo sería el contrato, Emma agarraba la hoja de papel más importante de su vida y leía atentamente cada palabra.

La sala era grande y luminosa. La pared mayor la ocupaba una enorme ventana que ofrecía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, y eso tranquilizaba a Emma. Amaba los ambientes claros y sosegados.

Milah y Robert eran pareja, y eran la editora jefe y el subjefe de la editorial, y los dos estaban en la sala de reunión junto con Swan, y ambos no dejaban de encontrar gracioso el brillo que había en los ojos verdes de Emma.

—¡Bien, parece que ya tenemos contrato!— dijo Milah al ver a Swan firmando al final de la hoja.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la rubia se quedó admirando la firma en la hoja y no pudo evitar emocionarse ante aquello. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y enseguida resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Bien, señorita Swan, felicidades, y bienvenida a Goldier—Goldier era el nombre de la editorial. Robert y Milah le dieron un apretón de manos y le sonrieron —Su libro será publicado en menos de un mes. Normalmente tarda más, pero queremos adelantarlo porque vemos un potencial enorme. Hoy mismo le diremos a nuestros revisores que revisen la escritura, no es que crea que haya errores, pero es necesario hacerlo, y también crear algunas portadas de acuerdo con la historia. Vamos a necesitar también marcar una sesión de fotos con usted lo más rápido posible.

—¿Sesión de fotos?—preguntó Emma con brilló en los ojos y sonrió

—¡Sí! Además de necesitar una foto muy linda para la contraportada del libro, ya sabe, donde se cuenta un poco sobre el autor, también necesitaremos su rostro para divulgar la obra—explicó Milah —¿Puede ser este sábado?

—Claro—Emma respondió rápidamente —Sin problemas

—Genial—Milah se levantó y Emma hizo lo mismo. La de más edad agarró los brazos de la rubia y los apretó para transmitirle confianza —el primer paso ya ha sido dado. Ahora, falta el segundo: publicar. Y el tercero es el más divertido. Ver cómo todo sale hacia delante.

—Una vez más, felicidades—Robert se levantó y se juntó a su esposa, rodeando su cintura.

—Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad. Sin Mary y sin ustedes nada de esto habría sucedido—dijo Swan emocionada de nuevo.

Mary Margaret y Milah se habían conocido en una conferencia en la facultad cuando eran jóvenes. Milah había comenzado la facultad en Londrés, pero poco después fue transferida a Canadá, sin embargo nunca dejó de ser amiga de Mary.

—Nos vemos el sábado, querida—dijo la mujer y Swan dejó la sala a un paso tranquilo-y completamente forzado.

En cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella y vio a Archie y a Ruby sentados en la sala de espera, la rubia comenzó a saltar y gritar ahogadamente.

Los dos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron.

—¡Lo he conseguido!—dijo ella llorando de felicidad

—No estoy sorprendido—dijo Archie besándole en la cabeza

—¡Ni yo!—dijo Ruby sonriente —Felicidades, amiga.

—Gracias—dijo ella abrazando de nuevo a los dos por separado —Os quiero mucho a los dos, pero ahora me gustaría estar un rato a solas. ¿Podéis volver a casa sin mí?—sugirió mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

—Claro que sí—dijo Archie —Pero llega viva a casa, si no, tu madre me mata y a Ruby la hace picadillo.

—Gracias—rió.

Caminando por las calles del centro de Vancouver, Emma se sentía libre y feliz. Finalmente había alcanzado su mayor objetivo, y su historia de amor con Regina sería publicada. La historia de amor con su novia sería publicada.

Definitivamente el día le sonreía, y ella a todos. Estaba saludando a personas que nunca había visto en su vida como si los conociera de años.

Emma le mandó un mensaje a Regina contándole que todo había salido bien, y la morena le contestó con innumerables mensajes felicitándola y enalteciendo a su novia, que no podía sentirse más feliz. Sentada en un banco en la calle, Swan bloqueó el móvil y miró a su alrededor, observando los escaparates de la tiendas y las personas que pasaban por ellas. Fijó su mirada en un establecimiento y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta segundos después de que era un salón de belleza. En un acto impulsivo, se levantó y caminó a paso rápido hacia él, y al entrar fue recibida por un hombre bajito y simpático.

—¡Hola, querida! ¿Qué te quieres hacer? ¿Las uñas, maquillarte, darle un toque a esa melena…?—preguntó pasando la mano por el cabello de Emma, quien sonrió.

—Quiero cortarme el pelo— dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería arriesgarse a un nuevo look, aunque fuera a arrepentirse después, pero creía que no lo haría.

—¿Esta melena? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cortar como cuánto?— preguntó forzando una expresión de espanto.

—A la altura de la mandíbula— dijo ella dando palmaditas, haciéndolo reír.

—Siéntate aquí y enseguida cumplo tu deseo— dijo él señalando una de las sillas vacías, y Emma obedeció —Te voy a hacer un peinado con el que arrasarás.

—¡Por favor!— dijo Emma sonriendo y dejó su cabello en manos del peluquero.

Swan quiso ir caminando a su casa para sentir el viento dando en su desnudo cuello, aunque le costara minutos de caminata. Su cabello corto le había aportado madurez y seriedad a su rostro y le estaba encantando.

Sonriendo, abrió la puerta de su casa avisando de su llegada, y al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con su madre, de espaldas a ella, que estaba cocinando algo. A Archie, Ruby y los gemelos, que estaban sentados a la mesa, se les cayó el mentón al suelo al ver a la rubia de aquella manera. Ella les hizo un “Shhh” a los cuatro, pues quería que su madre se girase y tuviera exactamente la misma reacción.

—Acaso no es la más joven escritora contratada del mome…—dijo Sarah al girarse con una cuchara de madera en la mano, pero al ver el cabello de la hija —¿Pero qué?— gritó confusa, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Os gusta?—preguntó recelosa pasando sus dedos por los cortos mechones

—¿Me gusta?—dijo Ruby en tono de duda —¡Me gusta mucho!

—Tu…Tu pelo…—dijo Sarah moviendo descontroladamente la cuchara de madera.

—¡Pega mucho contigo, querida!— elogió Archie

—Está guapa. Tú estás guapa de todas maneras—dijo Ernest

—El…el cabello…—Sarah no conseguía decir mucho más, y todos reían de sus reacciones.

—Me encanta, hermana—dijo Eloise

—¡Gracias!— agradeció sonriente y caminó hacia su madre —¿Mamá? ¿A ti te gusta?

—Yo…¡Me encanta! Pero estoy algo…—se perdió en las palabras de nuevo

—¿Asombrada?— preguntó Emma sonriendo

—¡Sí! Siempre has tenido enorme el pelo—rió —¿Qué has hecho con lo que te has cortado? ¿Lo has donado?—Emma asintió y la madre sonrió de oreja a oreja —Ok. Estás muy hermosa—dijo pasando la mano por el cabello de la hija —Ahora ven aquí. Deja que te felicite, mi amor. A pesar de todo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y quiero que sepas que he estado reflexionando, y voy a dejar de lado este rencor innecesario hacia Regina.

—Mamá, ¿en serio?—preguntó Emma con brillo en sus ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sarah se había referido a Regina por su nombre, y no como “aquella mujer”.

—Sí. Sé que me ha llevado tiempo ver la realidad, pero lo he hecho. Archie me ha dado muchos consejos y ha hecho que entendiera que lo que te estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Eres adulta, sabes lo que haces. Sin contar que tienes derecho a enamorarte de quien quieras. Nadie controla los sentimientos— dijo pasando el dedo por la alianza de compromiso que Archie le había dado en Navidad, como símbolo de su compromiso —Quiero que seas feliz, Emma, y si la necesitas a ella en tu vida para que eso suceda, las dos tenéis toda mi bendición. Quiero que las dos seáis felices, y nada más importa.

Por milésima vez en ese día, las mejillas de Emma estaban mojadas por sus lágrimas. Sin palabras, solo abrazó a su madre durante largos segundos, muy feliz con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El sábado había llegado y Emma estaba recelosa con su sesión de fotos. No le habían dado información sobre cómo debía vestirse.

Estaba sola en su cuarto mientras miraba las ropas en el armario. Bueno, no totalmente sola, pues hablaba con Regina por videoconferencia a través del ordenador que estaba sobre el tocador. Ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde en España y Regina estaba viendo una película con Lola en su regazo y con una copa de vino en sus manos.

—¿Y cuándo será tu primera presentación para hablar del libro? ¿Y dónde?—preguntó Regina antes de dar un sorbo al vino.

—Ah, no lo sé. Supongo que eso se verá cuando el libro salga publicado—Emma respondió mientras cogía un vestido y se lo ponía delante del cuerpo —¿Qué te parece este?—preguntó girándose hacia la cámara.

Regina apretó los ojos, se arregló las gafas y frunció la nariz.

—¿Ese vestido es de verdad tuyo?

Era un vestido rosa, con algo de encaje y con flores estampadas en la falda.

—Lo llevé en mi fiesta de dieciséis años—respondió riendo —¿Tan mal está?

—Le quedaría bien a Katherine—rió—No te pega. Mira, si es una sesión de fotos para escoger una foto para la contraportada donde se hablará un poco de ti, creo que deberías vestirte con algo con lo que te sientas cómoda y que pegue contigo.

—Es verdad…— dijo la rubia sacando algunas prendas del armario. Cogió un vestido negro, ceñido, de manga corta, a la altura de la rodilla y se lo puso delante —¿Y este? No tengo muchas ganas de ponerme vaqueros, la verdad.

—¡Ese te quedará muy bien!—Regina exclamó —Te irá igual de bien que tu pelo, que, repito, no me voy a cansar de decirte que te ha quedado muy bien, pega mucho contigo. Tiene el largo que tenía el mío cuando nos conocimos.

—Es verdad. Parece que ahora hemos cambiado los roles. Yo con el pelo corto, y tú con el tuyo largo.

El cabello de Regina llegaba ya por debajo de los hombros.

—Sí, pero estoy pensando en cortármelo esta semana. Lo quiero largo, pero no quiero que pase de los hombros— sonrió y acarició a Lola —En fin…tengo que irme a preparar las clases.

—Ok, he pillado que me estas echando— dijo ella en tono dramático y Regina reviró los ojos, divertida —Broma. Yo también saldré dentro de poco. Mi madre y Archie me llevarán.

—Está bien. Aprovecha, y después me cuentas todo al detalle— pidió

—Hasta después, amor. Ciao— dijo Emma antes de encerrar la llamada.

La sesión de fotos fue tranquila y no se alargó mucho. El estudio era bonito y los escenarios montados por el fotógrafo- que a Emma le pareció un ángel-aún más. Se sentía extraña y al mismo tiempo feliz por haber sido mimada toda la tarde. En cada pequeño intervalo, los maquilladores iban hacia ella para retocar el maquillaje y arreglarle el pelo, y pensó que podría acostumbrarse a toda esa atención. Al final de la sesión, Robert y Milah le enseñaron a Emma las opciones para la portada del libro, y Emma acabó optando por la que más se acercaba a su relación con Regina: dos mujeres de lado, sentadas delante de un piano con una copa de vino al lado de cada una. El ambiente estaba iluminado a media luz y solo era posible ver la silueta de ambas mujeres y algunos trazos como las cejas, nariz y pestañas. El título “El precio de los prohibido”, quedaba en el medio.

—Quedó bonita. Ni sé qué más decir. Muchas gracias— dijo Emma a los dos y al diseñador que estaba en la sala con los tres.

—Tenemos el mejor diseñador, ¿no es verdad?— dijo Milah sonriéndole al muchacho. Era muy joven, aparentaba la edad de Emma —Vamos a dejar que te lleves una hoja con la foto que has escogido. Se la puedes enseñar a tu familia y amigos, pero no puedes divulgarla en ningún lado, ¿ok?

—Claro. No se preocupen—dijo Emma al coger la hoja —¿Puedo enseñársela a Mary y a Regina, verdad?

—¿Disculpa, Regina?—preguntó Milah. Emma no le había contado que el libro estaba basado en una historia de amor real.

—Ah, mi novia. La mujer que me inspiró a escribir este libro—dijo avergonzada

—¡Oh! Eso no lo sabía. Mary no llegó a contarme. ¡Vaya, qué bien, Emma!—sonrió —Sí, puedes enseñársela, mientras no la publiquen ni se la manden a nadie.

—Por supuesto. Una vez más, muchas gracias. Sois geniales—Emma sonrió y enseguida cogió sus cosas y salió del edificio.

Encontró a Archie y Sarah en la recepción y corrió a abrazarlos. Le extrañó lo ansiosos que parecían, pero lo ignoró de momento. En el aparcamiento, entraron en el coche de Archie y marcharon a casa. Emma escuchó su playlist durante el camino, que le recordó a cuando Regina la había llevado a North Yorkshire, y sonrió, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

El hombre aparcó frente a la casa de las Swan y los tres bajaron del coche. Emma, que estaba distraída con su móvil, no reparó en el pequeño escarabajo amarillo con una enrome cinta que estaba aparcado al lado de su casa. Los gemelos y Ruby-que se había quedado cuidándolos mientras ellos estaban fuera-estaban enfrente del coche sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Hija?— Sarah la llamó, tocándole el hombro. Emma la miró y frunció el ceño a causa de la enorme sonrisa que la madre tenía en su rostro —Mira allí— Sarah apuntó hacia el escarabajo, y cuando Emma finalmente lo vio, todos gritaron “sorpresa”

Ella tuvo que contenerse para no gritar y dejar caer el móvil al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y desorbitó los ojos mientras todos se reían de su reacción.

—¿Qué? ¿Alguien me explica?—preguntó eufórica

—Es un pequeño regalo. Desde que volviste, estoy ahorrando lo que gano con la tienda online para comprarte un coche. Me gustaría poder darte algo mejor, pero eso es todo lo que conseguido y, bueno, lo vi perfecto para ti. Ya tienes veintidós años y vas a tener un montón de compromisos, mereces un coche que te lleve— dijo ella sonriente.

—Mamá…No era necesario—Emma abrazó fuertemente a la mujer y le dio un beso —Muchas gracias, de verdad—Emma se acercó al coche y pasó la mano por él. Su interior era muy bonito y “retro” —Me encanta. Es precioso.

—Lo compré y mandé que lo reformaran, por eso se ve así de nuevo—dijo ella.

—¡Me gusta un montón!— dijo cogiendo las llaves de las manos de la madre —Espera un momento, ¿ya estaba aquí cuando salimos antes de casa?

—No—Ruby rió—Mientras estabais en Goldier, yo fui con los gemelos a buscar el coche.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¡Se unen los puntos!—Emma exclamó y rió

—Bueno, querida, vamos a dejarte a solas con tu nuevo tesoro, ¿ok?— dijo Archie con una sonrisa mientras guiaba a todos al interior de la casa.

Emma respiró hondo y acarició el capó del escarabajo como si fuera un perrito. Abrió la puerta y se sintió muy feliz al entrar y sentarse. Admiró cada pequeño detalle de su nuevo coche, y cuando terminó, cogió el móvil, abrió la cámara y le envió una foto a Regina con la siguiente leyenda:

_“Cada una recibiendo el tesoro que merece. Tú, a Lola, y yo, mi nuevo escarabajo. Te amo”_


	31. Next

Con la llegada de febrero, Emma estaba más ocupada que nunca. Casi no paraba en casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Goldier, en reuniones con los dueños, acompañando el proceso de publicación del libro o realizando nuevas sesiones de fotos. Swan estaba sintiendo en la piel qué y cómo era la vida de una persona adulta y trabajadora, pero la estaba gustando. La ansiedad ante la publicación era inmensa.

Aquella mañana de sábado, Emma estaba en su cuarto viendo comedias románticas-su género favorito-con su madre, que en realidad no estaba viendo las pelis, sino durmiendo. El libro saldría publicado aquel mismo día, pero llenaría los estantes de las librerías solo el lunes. Aquellos estantes llenos de libros maravillosos que Swan siempre adoró leer, las bibliotecas que siempre le gustó frecuentar, finalmente tendrían una obra suya. La felicidad era tan grande que apenas podía expresarla.

Milah planificó la primera sesión de autógrafos y la presentación para un mes tras la publicación, porque así daría tiempo a que los críticos la estudiaran y la gente la comprara. Y era eso lo que asustaba a Swan: los críticos y las personas. Nunca había expuesto su escritura a mucha gente, y ahora sería analizada por los críticos más renombrados del país. Aunque intentara mantener la confianza, la inseguridad hacía que su estómago se revolviese al pensar en la posibilidad de fracasar como escritora.

―Está sonando el timbre―murmuró Sarah mientras se despertaba con el estridente sonido.

―Ah, pero la peli está en la mejor parte. Ahora es cuando van a la casa de la abuela de él y tienen que fingir todo muy bien―Emma refunfuñó. Estaban viendo _La proposición_ , una de sus favoritas.

―Ve, Emma―Sarah pidió y volvió a dormirse.

Emma se levantó, de mala gana, y caminó hasta la puerta, cuando abrió, vio a un chico del servicio de mensajería con una pequeña caja en las manos. Le extrañó, porque obviamente no recordaba haber hecho ninguna compra por Internet, ni su madre tampoco.

―¿Emma Swan?―el hombre preguntó al leer el nombre en la información de la caja.

―Eh…Soy yo―dijo ella algo desconfiada. Su cara dejaba claro que antes de abrir la puerta había estado descansando.

―Entrega para usted. ¿Puede firmar aquí?―dijo él levantando la caja y un bolígrafo hacia la rubia.

―Ah, claro―dijo y firmó el pequeño papel, devolviéndoselo al hombre en seguida.

Aún extrañándole lo ocurrido, Emma depositó la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina y leyó la información que había en un papel pegado a la superficie. Al leer “Goldier” en lo alto de la hoja, desorbitó los ojos y se abalanzó sobre la caja, abriéndola en pocos segundos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la sorpresa recibida.

―¡Soy una autora publicada!―vibró de felicidad al coger, finalmente, en sus manos, su libro. La portada oscura con las dos mujeres sentadas lado a lado al piano con copas de vino a los lados la hizo enamorarse aún más no solo de la historia que había escrito sino de la hermosa historia de amor que había tenido en Londres con Regina. Emma agarró el libro en sus manos como si fuera un cristal, y aún no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su corazón y cabeza eran una mezcla de felicidad, emoción y entusiasmo por haber alcanzado uno de sus mayores objetivos y haber realizado su mayor sueño.

Dentro de la caja, el libro vino envuelto en un papel de seda rojo, y cuando Swan miró una vez más dentro de la caja, vio un pequeño sobre con una nota pegada a él. Dejó, delicadamente, el libro sobre la mesa y con manos trémulas cogió el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado y se encontró con su primer pago por la publicación del libro. Desorbitó los ojos y sintió que su visión se nublaba ante tal cantidad de dinero. No recordaba la última vez que había visto tanto dinero junto. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, despegó la nota del sobre y comenzó a leerla.

_“Emma Swan, eres, finalmente, una autora publicada. Te deseamos éxito en esta nueva aventura que comienza. Un gran abrazo, Milah y Robert Gold”_

Emma dio un grito de felicidad, y subió las escaleras corriendo con el libro en las manos, entrando alegre en su cuarto, donde su madre, que estaba durmiendo en la cama, se levantó de un salto asustada.

―¿Chica?―Sarah gritó jadeante ―¿Qué ocurre?

Swan solo levantó el libro y gritó más aún mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

―¡Soy una autora PUBLICADA!―gritó y saltó a la cama.

―¡Hija!―dijo Sarah cogiendo el libro ―Mi amor, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de verdad―dijo abrazando a la hija.

Las dos se quedaron un buen rato abrazadas, intercambiando palabras de amor entre madre e hija. Algún tiempo después, los gemelos, que estaban jugando en sus cuartos, se juntaron a ellas en la pequeña cama de Swan y se quedaron juntos durante el resto de la tarde. Emma estaba feliz, ligera y ahora, más confiada de sí misma, y eso era lo que importaba.

Dos semanas tras la publicación, el libro se estaba divulgando bien y las ventas eran mejores de lo esperado. Emma había reservado una parte de lo recibido por la publicación para hospedarse en un hotel con su madre y hermanos para disfrutar y hacerlos felices.

El número de sus seguidores en las redes sociales se había triplicado, y le encantaba ver las reacciones de sus lectores con cada capítulo del libro. Muchos adoraban la manera en la que describía la hermosa relación entre Petra y Colleen, y que amaban ver romances lésbicos tan bien escritos en la literatura moderna. Emma sonreía con cada notificación y sentía que su corazón se llenaba de amor.

Regina llamaba siempre que podía para felicitarla por el libro. Ella lo estaba leyendo poco a poco, pues las clases en la facultad la estaban consumiendo por entero, y el único tiempo libre que tenía era por la noche, cuando preparaba las clases de la semana.

En el cuarto del hotel, Emma se arreglaba para ir a un evento de la editorial, que cumplía veinticinco años, y había sido invitada por Milah y Robert. Al mismo tiempo que se secaba sus cortos cabellos con un secador, hablaba con Regina por videoconferencia. Ya era tarde en España, y la morena llevaba puesto un fino camisón, las gafas negras y estaba corrigiendo exámenes de sus alumnos.

―¿Sabes? Casi estoy en el final del libro―dijo Regina y Emma apagó el secador―Y me ha encantado la forma que describes nues…su historia.

Emma se sonrojó

―La historia es nuestra, Gina

―Lo sé―dijo ella con tristeza en la voz, y a Emma le extrañó ―Te echo tanto de menos, Emma.

―Yo también, mi amor. Apenas puedo esperar el momento en que finalmente nos volvamos a ver.

Regina puso una sonrisa ansiosa.

―Tardará un poco, infelizmente―dijo bajo y sonriendo tristemente―¿Cuándo es tu primera presentación?―preguntó ansiando una respuesta inmediata.

―Dentro de dos semanas. Será en la mayor y mejor librería del centro de Vancouver―se emocionó―¡Imagina mi nerviosismo!

―No consigo ni imaginarlo―rió y respiró hondo cuando Emma se colocó frente a la cámara del ordenador, dando a Regina la visión de su cuerpo entero vistiendo un mono palabra de honor ―Emma, estás escandalosa con esa ropa―dijo con la voz arrastrada.

―¿Está fea?―preguntó cabizbaja

―¡No! ¡Joder, no!―suspiró y fingió abanicarse, haciendo reír tímidamente a Emma ―Moriré por abstinencia de tu cuerpo.

―Pero tardará un poco―repitió las palabras de la morena y reviró los ojos ―El dinero que he recibido con la publicación y el que estoy ganando con las ventas infelizmente no es suficiente para llevarme a España. Sin contar con…

―Tienes mucha cosas que resolver por ahí. Tu vida está agitada ahora, lo entiendo―interrumpió ―Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a tener una novia famosa y ocupada―dijo bromista

―Boba―rió y admiró a través de la pequeña pantalla a la morena que hacía que su corazón acelerara ―Te amo tanto―dijo, cogiendo por sorpresa a la morena.

Regina se sonrojó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Yo te amo mucho más. Y ahora voy a dejar que termines de arreglarte, porque yo también tengo que…―estaba hablando, pero se calló rápidamente y sonrió hacia la rubia en la pantalla de su Ipad ―Voy a terminar de corregir estos exámenes con más atención. ¡Me estás desconcentrado con lo hermosa que estás!

Tras una gran expresión de desconfianza, Emma se echó a reír

―Está bien. Tengo que salir dentro de un rato. Mañana hablamos, ¿ok?

―Ciao, amor.

Emma tenía derecho a dos acompañantes en la fiesta de la editorial. En otro momento, obviamente habría invitado a Chelsea y a Ruby, pero como su amistad con Chelsea no estaba en sus mejores momentos, optó por invitar a Ruby y a su madre, y los gemelos se quedaron con casa con Archie, que los cuidaría toda la noche, cosa que no era un problema, ya que los dos pequeños estaban enamorados del pelirrojo.

Emma, apenas puso un pie fuera de su pequeño escarabajo, fue abordada por varios fotógrafos, cosa que hizo que se asustara. Echó a andar por la alfombra roja entre su amiga y su madre, aferrando la mano de cada una. Posaron juntas para algunas fotos, hasta que de forma amable le pidieron que posara sola para algunas. Ruby y Sarah entraron al salón donde tenía lugar el evento, y Emma continuó en la alfombra roja. La rubia, tras posar para algunas fotos, divisó a Milah y a Gold delante de ella, y los dos la llamaron para que se sacara algunas fotos con ellos.

“Creo que nunca me he sacado tantas fotos”, pensó Emma

Tras muchas fotos y diversas respuestas a pequeñas entrevistas, Emma entró en la sala de fiestas. La música alta y mucha gente elegante y visiblemente rica llenaba el recinto. La decoración era sencilla y chic, en tonos que iban del marfil al dorado. Milah y Gold saludaban a todos, simpáticos como siempre.

Emma se reunió con su madre y Ruby que estaban al lado de la mesa de los dulces, donde Ruby estaba acabando con la fuente de chocolate, mojando trozos de fruta en la misma.

―¡Me encanta esta canción!―exclamó Emma con boca llena de fresas cuando _The Sound_ , del grupo _The 1975_ comenzó a escucharse.

―¡Cierra esa boca! No hables con la boca llena―Sarah le llamó la atención como si fuera una cría ―Ve a bailar.

―Ruby, ¿vienes conmigo?―preguntó con ojos de cachorrito.

―Sabes que no soy muy fan de bailar en medio de tanta gente. ¡Ve tú! Milah está en la pista de baile charlando y bailando―dijo.

Reviró los ojos y caminó sin ánimo hacia Milah, acercándose también a otras chicas que trabajaban en la editorial, y se fue moviendo poco a poco al ritmo de la música. Emma no era muy fan del baile. Le gustaba mover su cuerpo a su manera, sin nada coreografiado. Solo seguía el ritmo que consideraba adecuado, balanceando los brazos y la cintura como bien le parecía y quería. Y así lo estaba haciendo: bailando de la manera que consideraba correcto, sin importarle las miradas guasonas alrededor de ella. Se vio obligada a detener los movimientos y a girarse hacia atrás cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

―Creo que definitivamente has nacido para la escritura. No se te da el baile.

―¡Mary!―Emma gritó al ver por primera vez después de tantos meses a su ex profesora delante de ella. La mujer bajita sonría ampliamente y tenía los cabellos ligeramente más largos que antes. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de volante y un maquillaje natural, discreto. Swan dio un paso al frente, y abrazó a la mujer fuertemente ―¿Qué….Qué…? ¡Mary Margaret! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?―su voz era de puro entusiasmo y emoción.

―Milah me invitó a la fiesta y, bueno, de aquí a dos semanas es tu primera presentación del libro, y no me lo perdería―ella sonrió y soltó a Swan poco a poco―Estoy hospedada con David en un hotel cercano desde ayer, pero he querido darte una sorpresa, pues sabía que hoy estarías aquí.

―¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo!―ella sonrió y agarró las manos de la profesora―Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Mary sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

―¡Te ha quedado bien el pelo así!―cambió de tema, y Emma se lo agradeció ―Bien, podemos intentar bailar, o podemos sentarnos, conversar y comer, ¿qué prefieres?

―¡Segunda opción, por favor!―respondió riendo y enseguida se encaminaron a una mesa grande, donde se sentaron las dos, David, Ruby y Sarah, donde se quedaron charlando durante el resto de la fiesta.

Las dos semanas pasaron lentamente para todo el mundo. Aquellos catorce días pasaron extremadamente lentos, haciendo que la rubia perdiera los nervios y tuviera crisis diarias. Pero se sentía feliz con las buenas ventas y los comentarios positivos de sus más nuevos “fans”, y claro, los comentarios que más importaban: los de las Mills y los de su familia. A todos les gustaba.

― Ya te he dicho que te pongas aquello con lo que te sientas bien―dijo Ruby. Estaban las dos en el cuarto de Emma discutiendo qué ropa se pondría Emma en su primera presentación que tendría lugar en algunas horas.

―Pero me siento bien tanto con el vestido amarillo como con el traje chaqueta negro―dijo Emma de morros.

―Ok, mira…―Ruby caminó hacia la amiga, cogió el chaleco negro y le mandó que se lo pusiera ―El traje te hace más…lesbiana. El vestido es de más señorita.

―Eso es casi una orden para que me oponga el traje―Emma rió―¿Crees que todo irá bien?

―Claro que sí―sonrió maliciosa y Emma desconfió ―Ahora ve a vestirte para que pueda arreglarte el pelo y el maquillaje. Solo tenemos dos horas.

Ya vestida, Emma se encontraba entusiasmada en la sala de estar de su casa. Daba saltitos de alegría con sus hermanos y Sarah lo consideraba todo muy gracioso. Todos estaban felices, incluso más de lo que la rubia habría esperado. Su corazón estaba acelerado y rebosando pura ansiedad. Ya todo había salido bien. Su sueño se había realizado. O por lo menos una gran parte de él, pues aún faltaba alguien para que estuviera completo: Regina.

―Ok, es mejor que nos vayamos ya―dijo Emma cogiendo las llaves de su coche que estaban encima de la mesa del centro.

―¡No!―Ruby gritó, deteniéndola ―Ahhh…Creo que es mejor que llamemos a un taxi, ¿sí?

―¿Y por qué? Yo puedo llevaros a los cuatro. No cabríais todos en un Uber―frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, desconfiada.

―Ah…―Ruby se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, y Sarah tomó la palabra.

―Es que después de la presentación, si quieres salir y, ya sabes, beber, no podrás conducir. Si llamamos a un coche, no tienes que preocuparte por eso―adujo Sarah―Y nosotros podemos llamar a un coche mayor donde quepamos cinco. Archie dijo que va derecho desde su casa.

―Está bien―Emma concordó tras mucha resistencia, pero algo dentro de ella aún consideraba todo eso muy extraño ―¡Pero llamad ya! No quiero retrasarme.

Cuando Swan llegó ante la puerta de la gran librería, algunas personas ya la esperaban. Algunas personas corrieron hacia ella para retocarle el maquillaje y repasarle lo que debía hacer aquel día. Su familia fue guiada hacia el salón donde tendría lugar la presentación, en la que Emma leería fragmentos de su libro ante el público y respondería a preguntas del mismo. El propósito de la presentación era divulgar aún más a Emma y su obra, y claro está, conseguir más eventos como ese en otras famosas librerías del país. Nunca está de más el reconocimiento. Ese era el lema favorito de Milah y Robert.

―¡Buenas tarde, querida!― Milah apareció al lado de Emma mientras todas aquellas personas la dirigían hacia el salón ―Vamos a estar contigo en el escenario, ¿ok? Queremos que demuestres toda esa frescura y que te sientas libre con tus lectores. No quiero asustarte, pero está bastante lleno.

―¡Dios mío!―exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa ―Ok. Gracias, Milah―Emma agradeció y Milah subió la primera al escenario montado, atravesando las cortinas azules. Robert ya estaba allí, sentado en una silla, esperando a su esposa con una silla libre a su lado, mientras el gran sillón negro de Emma la esperaba.

_“Siempre es motivo de felicidad para nosotros dar la oportunidad a jóvenes escritores para que expongan sus obras al mundo. Nos gusta, con nuestra editorial, representar a las minorías, y ustedes, que supongo siguen nuestro trabajo, ya se han dado cuenta de ello. Y bien, con El precio de lo prohibido no estamos haciendo nada diferente. Ha sido un placer trabajar con el público diana de este tema, e imagino la increíble experiencia que debe haber sido para la escritora, que, estamos seguros, no puede estar más feliz en estos momentos. Finalmente ha llegado su momento, y están ustedes aquí precisamente para hacer de este instante, el momento más especial de todos. Durante la próxima hora y media, queridos, queremos que sacien sus dudas, que se diviertan y se enamoren aún más de la escritura de la más reciente autora de Goldier, Emma Swan”_

Milah acabó de hablar y una salva de aplausos llenó el salón. Emma, detrás de las gruesas cortinas del escenario, temblaba, pero sabía que había llegado su hora de entrar y encarar su primer desafío real como una autora publicada. Así que, subió al escenario, quedándose petrificada por unos segundos, asustada ante la enorme cantidad de gente que había en el salón. Debía haber más de cien personas, pensó.

Emma saludó a su público con sonrisas nerviosas y ligeros movimientos de cabeza, y enseguida se sentó en el gran sillón que la esperaba.

―Estoy muy feliz por estar aquí―dijo Emma, sincera, y lanzó una sonrisa ansiosa a su madre, Archie, Ruby, Mary Margaret y los gemelos que estaban en la primera fila ―Bueno, empezaré con mi fragmento favorito.

_“No sé explicar muy bien en qué momento me enamoré de Colleen. Sé que fue algo completamente inevitable. Creo que puedo afirmar que, en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron en aquella pequeña sala de piano, donde accidentalmente tuvo lugar el primer beso, supe que había sido hecha para mí. No solo se encontraron nuestros ojos, sino también nuestros corazones. Nuestros cuerpos ardían e imploraban el uno por el otro, y aquella era una sensación que desearía revivir siempre. Nuestras almas deseaban convertirse en una sola, hasta que todo el deseo de cariño se esfumara de nuestros cuerpos. Sus ojos, siempre tan castaños y profundos, recordaban tempestades, como aquellas que temía siendo niña, pero, pensándolo bien, si todas las tempestades del mundo fueran como los ojos de Colleen, no me importaría mojarme siempre bajo la lluvia”_

Emma recitó con voz suave, sin borrar por un momento la sonrisa de su rostro, recordando las sensaciones vividas al lado de Regina durante diez meses. Aplausos y más aplausos se hicieron presentes una vez más en el salón tras la lectura, y Emma, tímida, dio las gracias. Todos en la platea sonreían y en sus ojos se plasmaba la admiración.

―¿Vamos con las preguntas, entonces?―dijo una entusiasmada Milah.

Las dudas fueron saciadas, una a una, y todos estaban encantados con la forma en la que Emma estaba llevando la situación con el público, tratando a todos muy bien, como si fueran sus amigos. Ellos reían de su forma irónica, bromista y suelta de ser. Era oficial, las personas entraron en aquella librería enamoradas del libro, y salieron enamoradas de la autora.

―Bueno, ha acabado la presentación―dijo Milah aún riendo de un chiste que Emma había acabado de contar.

―Ahora les vamos a pedir que suban a la segunda planta de la librería, donde tendrá lugar la sesión de autógrafos, y empiecen a formar una fila. No se olviden de dar preferencia a aquellos que tengan alguna discapacidad, embarazadas o personas mayores. Quien haya venido a la presentación para sacarse la duda cruel de si debe o no comprarse el libro, y ha decidido que lo va a comprar, la librería tiene un gran estante solo con ejemplares de _El precio de lo prohibido_. Así que, si quieren, pueden comprar y subir al autógrafo―dijo un educado Robert.

―Gracias por este momento único. Os veo dentro de un momento―Emma dio las gracias, sonrió y mandó besos a las personas que iban abandonando el salón.

Cuando la última persona salió de la gran estancia, Emma miró a su familia y a Mary, que habían permanecido allí, y corrió dando saltos de alegría hacia ellos. Swan saltó a los brazos de su madre, y todos también la abrazaron, formando un gran abrazo grupal.

―¡Te las has apañado muy bien!―gritó Ruby llenando de besos el rostro de la amiga.

―Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi amor―dijo Sarah enjugándose las lágrimas.

Los gemelos abrazaron las piernas de la hermana mayor y todos sonreían.

―Yo también lo estoy. Me siento tan honrada por haberme permitido formar parte de esto, Emma―dijo Mary con la mano en el pecho.

―Yo sí que me siento honrada por teneros a todos cerca. Todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí―dijo Emma con una sonrisa que rápidamente fue sustituida por un semblante triste ―Bueno, no todo, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo―dijo, refiriéndose a Regina.

―En breve estaréis juntas, y celebrareis este éxito alcanzado―dijo Archie lanzando una sonrisa confiada a Emma, y dándole un abrazo de lado.

―Gracias, Archie―dijo abrazando fuertemente al hombre.

―Detesto tener que interrumpir ese momento de familia―dijo Milah acercándose con su marido―Pero, Emma, la sesión de autógrafos comenzará en veinte minutos, así que es mejor que vayas a retocarte el maquillaje, beber agua…

―Ah, claro―Emma dijo prontamente soltándose del abrazo de su “padrastro”. Cuando miró a toda su familia y a Mary, pudo ver la ansiedad estampada en el rostro de cada uno de ellos ―¡Os veo dentro de un rato!

La sesión de autógrafos estaba yendo bien. Emma sacaba un minuto para charlar con cada persona e incluso se sacaba una foto en caso de que el lector deseara. Emma Swan era, definitivamente, la simpatía y el buen humor en persona, sobre todo cuando todo en su vida estaba tomando el rumbo cierto. Sintió que iba a estallar de amor cuando vio a sus hermanos en la fila, los dos agarrando un único libro en sus pequeñas manos. Swan autografió su nombre y escribió un pequeño texto para los dos, y les dijo que solo podían leer el libro cuando tuvieran más de quince años, dado que había escenas no muy apropiadas para niños de seis años.

La fila estaba rebajándose cada vez más, y a Emma ya le dolían los dedos de tantos autógrafos dados en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de parar e incluso se sintió triste al recordar que estaba llegando al final.

Según el último lector tuvo su libro firmado y su foto sacada, Emma soltó por algunos momentos su bolígrafo de tinta dorada y estiró los dedos, preparándose para el próximo y último autógrafo de aquel día.

―¡Siguiente!―dijo Emma al próximo lector ―¿A nombre de quién lo pongo?―Emma, sin alzar la mirada, cogió el libro que le fue alcanzado por unas manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros y preguntó cuando el último lector se acercó a la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada.

―Regina Mills, por favor.


	32. Compromising question

― _Regina Mills, por favor_

Al escuchar, en persona y no por teléfono, la voz ronca y baja después de tanto tiempo, Emma sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y tuvo la certeza de que sus latidos se escuchaban más que la música que salía fuertemente de los altavoces.

Ella no alzó la mirada. No podía creer que fuera real.

Swan encaraba el libro y las manos cubiertas por los guantes negros de cuero mientras sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente alzó la mirada, las lágrimas de la morena brillaban tanto como las de la rubia.

―Tú…―dijo Emma en mitad de los sollozos. Sonrisas nerviosas brotaban de su boca ―Tú estás aquí―Se levantó y saltó la mesa, lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer, que la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo cargado de añoranza ―¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente estás aquí!―Decía nerviosa abrazándose cada vez más fuerte a la morena, palpando su espalda, brazos y cabeza para estar segura de que todo aquello era real.

―Lo estoy, Emma―dijo Regina con voz de llanto. Ella acariciaba con una de sus manos el cabello rubio que tanto amaba mientras el otro brazo rodeaba la espalda de la mujer ―¡Es real! Se terminó la distancia, mi amor. ¡Estamos juntas!―dijo ella apartándose un poco, quedando cara a cara, el momento en que Swan vio que Regina también lloraba de emoción.

Las dos se quedaron largos segundos analizándose mientras lloraban e intercambiaban sinceras miradas. Emma pasaba las manos, trémulas, por el rostro de Regina, que no podía dejar de sonreír pegando su nariz a la de la rubia.

―¿Cómo…?―Emma iba a preguntar, pero Regina la interrumpió.

―Calma―dijo Regina sonriendo antes de unir su boca a la de Emma en un beso sereno y de pura añoranza.

Emma, rápidamente, concedió paso a la lengua de la mujer y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Regina la agarró por la cintura y unió aún más sus cuerpos. Tras un largo beso lleno de mordiscos, las dos se apartaron con la intención de recuperar el aliento que habían perdido ante las ganas de recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

―¡Cómo lo he echado de menos!―dijo Regina con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, haciendo reír a Emma.

―Tengo miedo de que esto no sea más que un sueño. No quiero despertar y que la realidad me muestre que no estás aquí.

―Estoy aquí de verdad, mi amor―dijo Regina sonriendo agarrando el colgante de un pájaro que le había regalado a Emma el día que se había mudado de casa de Fiona ―Aún lo llevas―sonrió ampliamente.

―Me da suerte―respondió Emma agarrando la mano de la mujer ―Regina, ¿qué está pasando?

La morena sonrió y le dio un piquito en los finos y rosados labios que tanto amaba.

―Quiero explicártelo todo. ¿Por qué no vamos a una cafetería a conversar?

―Créeme, quiero ir contigo a otro lugar ahora mismo―dijo Swan con una maliciosa sonrisa y cálida mirada, cosa que hizo que Regina riera y se humedeciera los labios.

―Deja eso para más tarde―dijo echando hacia un lado el cabello de la rubia―Primero, vamos a tomar un café.

Caminaron dadas de la mano hasta salir de la librería en total entusiasmo. Finalmente estaban juntas y felices. Nada más importaba. Al lado de una tienda, Regina sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas llaves y destrabó las puertas de un bonito coche negro.

―¿Es tuyo?―preguntó Emma con la ceja arqueada.

―Sí. Lo he alquilado al llegar―explicó abriéndole la puerta a su novia, y entraron enseguida en el coche.

―Qué bien que yo no he venido con el mío. ¿Imagina lo que haría si estuviera ahora con coche? Tendríamos que separarnos UNA VEZ MÁS para ir a la cafetería. Cada una en su coche. Menos mal que mi madre y Ruby me convencieron para que llamara a un Uber―soltó Emma de una tirada. Hablaba mucho cuando estaba nerviosa.

―Ellas ya lo sabían―dijo Regina riendo.

―¿Qué? ¿Ya sabían que tú vendrías?―preguntó asombrada―¿Así que estaba TODO planeado? ¿Incluso Archie lo sabía? ¿Y Mary Margaret?―Regina asintió―Por eso todos han estado tan extraños estos últimos días. Soy una idiota redomada.

Regina rió alto y colocó una mano sobre la pierna de la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

―No lo eres.

―¡Quiero saber cómo ha pasado todo esto, Regina!―exclamó ansiosa.

―Pues dime dónde hay una buena cafetería por aquí, y te lo explico todo.

Durante el trayecto, Emma admiraba a su novia, concentrada en la carretera, con una sonrisa boba y enamorada mientras la guiaba hasta la cafetería, mirada que no pasaba desapercibida por la morena, que se sentía extremadamente feliz por estar, finalmente, al lado de la mujer que realmente amaba.

Llegaron a la cafetería indicada por Emma y escogieron una mesa al fondo del local. El sol ya se estaba ocultando dando su toque anaranjado al paisaje. El ambiente no era muy claro y todo estaba revestido de madera rústica. Una música tranquila y antigua sonaba de fondo, proporcionando aun más serenidad.

―¿Y?―preguntó Emma al sentarse, pero cuando Regina iba a abrir la boca, una camarera llegó a la mesa para anotar los pedidos. Emma le echó un rápido vistazo a la carta ―Hum…Yo voy a querer unas tostas con queso y tomate y un chocolate caliente con chantilly y canela, por favor. ¿Y tú, Regina?

La morena estaba sonriendo boba a la rubia. Rió y balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

―Solo un café, por favor.

“Enseguida”, dijo la camarera lanzándole un sonrisita y un guiño a Emma.

Regina arqueó una ceja y desorbitó los ojos ante aquello. Siguió a la mujer con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

―¡Te acaba de tirar los tejos!―exclamó incrédula y Emma rió

―Ni me he dado cuenta.

―Pues sigue así, sin notarlo―puso morros.

―¿Apenas acabas de llegar y ya tienes un ataque de celos? ¡Qué mona!―Swan bromeó y la morena reviró los ojos.

―Es añoranza, y…―agarró las manos de la rubia―Esa tiene que saber que tú estás acompañada―sonrió―Y otra cosa. Comes como una niña.

―¡No, no como así!―se defendió

―Sí, sí lo haces. Creo que ese sería el tipo de comida que Katherine pediría si estuviera aquí―rió―Pero, en fin, eso no viene al caso ahora. ¿Podemos conversar?

―¡Por favor! ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

―Hace tres días. Compré el pasaje hace dos semanas, después de que habláramos a través de video llamada. Tu madre me pasó la dirección y el horario de la presentación para que pudiera aparecer de sorpresa.

―¿Estabas en la presentación?―preguntó asombrada y Regina asintió―Ni te vi

―Fue por eso que escogí sentarme detrás de la persona más alta―rió

―¿Y las clases en la facultad?―Emma frunció el ceño. En medio de tanta euforia no se había percatado del hecho de que su novia estaba dando clases de español en una facultad de nombre en Europa.

―Lo he dejado. Aproveché que conocí a dos mujeres que se mudaban para acá, y vine con ellas―respondió rápidamente y Emma se quedó pasmada ―En primer lugar, yo solo acepté ese trabajo porque sabía que sería una distracción mientras estaba lejos de ti, pero las cosas con tu madre se arreglaron, y nada más podía obstaculizarme. No necesitaba aquel dinero. No necesitaba ser reconocida por dar clases en una facultad famosa. Solo te necesito a ti, Emma. Y cuando vi que podía tenerte de nuevo, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Emma sintió de nuevo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Agarró la mano de la morena y la besó.

―¿Entonces no vas a volver a España? ¿Regresarás a Inglaterra y vivirás con Fiona?

Regina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Emma frunció el ceño.

―Solo me marcho a donde sea si tú estás conmigo. De momento, me quedo aquí. No volveré a estar lejos de ti.

―Regina…―Emma se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a la mujer por encima mismo de la mesa ―Vaya, no sé ni qué decir.

―No es necesario. Estoy dispuesta a comenzar una vida contigo, Emma. Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida como lo estoy de esto: quiero estar contigo.

Emma se perdió, después de tanto tiempo, en los ojos de la morena. Se miraron de manera sincera y apasionada, recordando lo profunda e intensamente que se amaban.

Los pedidos llegaron, cortando brevemente el clima.

Comieron dando cuenta de lo que habían pedido entre risas y puestas al día de todo lo sucedido.

Estaban en una sintonía única e inexplicable.

Aún era imposible de creer que estuvieran, finalmente, juntas, pero al mismo tiempo era maravilloso. Emma sentía que todo en su vida estaba al final completo. Todos sus sueños habían sido realizados y marchaban de una manera en la que nunca había pensado. Y Regina estaba respondiendo por sí misma, haciendo lo que quería y lo que podía para estar al lado de quien amaba. Estaba haciendo esto no solo por Emma, sino también por ella misma. Las dos se sentían libres tanto física como mentalmente. Y estaban juntas.

Salieron de la cafetería y regresaron al coche. Regina llevaría a Emma al hotel donde ella estaba hospedada, tras decirle que su madre ya sabía todo-lo que era verdad. Swan daba saltos de felicidad en el asiento del coche. La morena paró rápidamente el vehículo en frente de un super y le pidió a Emma que esperara unos minutos, y cuando volvió, llevaba una bolsa de papel en las manos.

―¿Qué es eso?―preguntó Emma curiosa

Regina sacó de la bolsa una botella de vino, de los caros, y fresas. Emma respiró hondo y le sonrió ampliamente a la mujer, que simplemente volvió a meter todo en la bolsa y continuó el viaje.

En cierto momento que Emma se distrajo mirando por la ventana, Regina colocó su mano en su pierna, acariciando levemente la zona, lo que hizo que Swan se distrajera totalmente. Su respiración se hizo más pesada, y al darse cuenta de eso, Mills subió un poco más la mano, alcanzando la cinturilla de los pantalones que llevaba la rubia.

Regina ni siquiera desviaba la atención de la carretera, aunque su corazón estuviera acelerado y su respiración más jadeante. Subió aún más la mano, alcanzando el valle entre los pechos de Emma, que ya se agarraba fuertemente al asiento.

―No voy a aguantar un segundo más. ¡Te necesito ya!―dijo Emma con la voz arrasada por el deseo.

―Ya estamos llegando al hotel―dijo Regina firmemente intentando contener todo el deseo que consumía su cuerpo.

Durante cinco minutos más siguieron hundidas en una mutua tensión y deseo. La mujer estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo del hotel y las dos salieron del coche besándose desesperadamente. Regina tenía cuidado para no dejar caer al suelo la bolsa mientras Emma se lanzaba a su cuello. Llamaron al ascensor, y cuando este llegó, Emma empujó sutilmente a Regina hacia dentro, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared de vidrio.

―Estoy en el ático. Este edificio tiene treinta plantas―dijo Regina y sonrió entre beso y beso ―Tardaremos un poco en llegar.

Emma sonrió al mismo tiempo que mordió el labio inferior de la mujer y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa negra que ella llevaba, revelando su sujetador de encaje de color vino. Swan sintió cómo su intimidad palpitaba ante aquella visión.

El ascensor llegó directamente a la suite de Regina, que tenía entrada propia. La mujer dejó la bolsa de la compra en cualquier sitio sin separarse un segundo de Emma. Terminó de desabotonar la blusa y se libró de ella-y del abrigo- rápidamente, quedando solo con la falda, las medias negras, los tacones y el sujetador. Aquella imagen conmocionó a Emma durante varios segundos.

―Emma, espera―dijo Regina apartándose de la muchacha ―¿Recuerdas la lencería que te di cuando me mudé de casa de Fiona?

―Claro―respondió jadeante

―Te dije que la llevarías en nuestra primera vez tras tu vuelta a casa―dijo―Está en la habitación, encima de la cama.

―Pero, ¿cómo…?

―Le pedí a Ruby que cogiera la caja de tu armario y me la dejara aquí―interrumpió y explicó―Ahora, por favor, ve, ponte la lencería, yo estaré esperándote en la cama.

Emma solo asintió y dejó la pequeña sala donde estaban para dirigirse a la habitación. Regina se quitó el resto de ropa y se puso solo una bata negra. Cuando llegó al cuarto, vio que Swan aún estaba en el baño, así que aprovechó para llenar dos copas con el vino que había comprado y colocar las fresas en un cuenco.

Regina se echó en la cama a la espera de Emma, que salió del baño provocando que la mandíbula de la morena cayera al suelo. El corsé blanco trabajado en encaje acompañado de un liguero hizo que las bragas de la morena se mojaran un poco más.

Emma caminó lentamente hacia los pies de la cama, desde donde admiró el cuerpo de Regina, sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo arder y gritar por ella.

Con el dedo índice, la morena la llamó, dando palmaditas en sus muslos. Swan gateó por encima de la mujer, y se sentó donde ella le había pedido.

Mills se humedeció los labios sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Emma, que eran presas del deseo. Cogió las dos copas, le dio una a la rubia y brindaron antes de dar el primer sorbo.

―Por nosotras dos―dijo Emma antes de pegar los labios a la copa

―Y―dijo Regina antes de que pudiera beber el líquido―por la noche de sexo salvaje que vamos a tener hoy.

Emma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Ella solo arqueó una ceja, alzó la taza y le dio un sorbo al rojo líquido.

Terminaron la bebida y dejaron las copas en la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, de donde Regina cogió una fresa del cuenco y se la colocó en la boca. Emma se vio obligada a morder mitad de la fruta de la boca de la morena, que tras terminar de masticar, atrajo a Emma hacia un beso caliente y feroz. Un gemido salió de la boca de Emma al sentir su vagina en contacto con la de Regina, incluso por encima del tejido.

―Hoy quiero devorar cada pedacito de tu cuerpo para acabar con esta añoranza―Regina susurró al oído de Emma, que gimió bajito. Ella entrelazó los dedos en los cortos cabellos y tiró ligeramente de ellos, haciendo que la rubia inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás ―No quiero que te preocupes por si alguien nos escucha―dijo pasando los dedos por encima de las bragas ya húmedas de la mujer ―Solo quiero que me dejes follarte la noche entera.

―Como quieras―dijo Emma jadeante pocos segundos antes de ser empujada hacia la cama. Su espalada chocó contra el colchón y Regina gateó por encima de su cuerpo. Los ojos castaños eran presas del deseo y de la sed.

Cautelosamente y de manera dolorosa y deliciosa retiró el corsé blanco de Emma, dejando al descubierto los pequeños pechos y su abdomen definido en el que, al igual que en la espalda, se podían ver algunas pecas.

Regina salivó.

Pasó las puntas de sus cortas uñas por el valle de los pechos de Emma, que en ese momento se mordía los labios con fuerza mientras ya sentía su intimidad latir ante el deseo que sentía por aquella mujer.

Sin muchas más ceremonias, succionó el endurecido pezón de la rubia, que hundió las cortas uñas en la espalda de la morena. Regina lamió, chupó y mordisqueó toda la zona mientras, con la mano libre, masajeaba el otro pecho. Su rodilla estaba colocada entre las piernas de la rubia, presionando el centro que palpitaba y se mojaba cada vez más. Emma se movía sobre la rodilla de Regina, desesperada por más contacto. Sus gemidos eran ora altos, ora bajo y ahogados, y la morena estaba segura de que podría alcanzar su propio orgasmo solo escuchando los dulces sonidos que salían de la boca de Emma.

Regina regresó a la boca de Swan, diseminando un camino de besos desde su maxilar hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Rió bajito y maliciosa al sentir que Emma empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo, implorando cada vez más por ella.

La morena la miró a los ojos.

El rostro enrojecido ya brillaba a causa de algunas gotas de sudor en su cabeza. Los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos y al mismo tiempo brillantes. Su cuerpo suplicaba por Regina Mills.

Por encima del fino y transparente tejido de las bragas, Regina masajeó el endurecido nervio de Emma, quien arqueó la espalda como reacción. La manera en la que su cuerpo respondía a los toques de la morena era increíble y solo dejaba a Regina aún más enloquecida.

Regina bajó completamente, agarrando las bragas de Emma-quien gimió-con los dientes. Emma alzó un poco la cabeza, divisando a Regina, en una escena de pura provocación y tortura, mirándola intensamente mientras deslizaba las bragas por sus trémulas piernas.

Regina se sintió desconcertada cuando fijó su mirada en el brillante y expuesto centro de Emma.

Se humedeció los labios.

Sin pensárselo más, Regina introdujo dos dedos en Swan, quien gimió alto golpeando el colchón. Cambiando de velocidad, hizo movimientos de vaivén en el interior de la rubia, curvando los dedos.

Regina bajó su propio rostro y rápidamente su lengua se paseó por la mojada vagina de Emma, que se agarraba a los cabellos negros, tirando de ellos con fuerza.

―¡R..Regina!―Emma gimió alto al sentir cómo la mujer aumentaba la velocidad de los dedos y de la lengua sobre su clítoris ―¡La…madre…que…te…parió!―gritó

Al notar que el orgasmo de la rubia estaba próximo, Regina detuvo todo movimiento, dejando algo irritada a Swan.

Mills se quitó su propia lencería en cuestión de segundos, y cuando se vio desnuda, encajó su centro con el de Emma, acto que hizo que ambas gimieran de placer. Ella pasó sus dedos por su propia mojada intimidad y rápidamente se los colocó a Emma en sus entreabiertos labios, esta los chupó sin pensárselo dos veces, provocando que Regina se mojara aún más sobre ella.

―Creo que podemos corrernos juntas―dijo Regina, jadeante moviéndose sobre Emma, quien gimió entendiendo rápidamente el recado.

La morena se sentó sobre el rostro de Swan, quien comenzó a pasar su lengua por el interior encharcado de la morena. Regina se movía sinuosamente sobre su rostro, buscando más contacto y gemía con su voz ronca, llevando a Emma a la locura. Mientras Emma la chupaba, Regina también tenía su rostro entre las piernas de Emma, chupando y lamiendo su vagina.

Emma introdujo dos dedos en la morena, quien gimió entre sus piernas aumentando la velocidad con la que se movía, dando ligeras succiones en el endurecido nervio de la rubia.

Regina y Emma alcanzaron juntas su orgasmo en un alto gemido.

Regina salió despacio de encima de Emma, echándose a su lado. Sus torsos subiendo y bajando a causa de la aún acelerada respiración estaban en perfecta sincronía. Emma tenía los ojos cerrados, y Regina, abiertos, encarando la lámpara del techo mientras intentaban normalizar la respiración y dejar de jadear.

―¡Cómo eché de menos esto! ¡Joder!―dijo Emma tras unos minutos

―Yo también―dijo Regina sonriendo

Emma se anidó en el pecho de la mujer, quien acarició los cabellos dorados y húmedos de sudor.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, cuando Regina ya estaba medio adormecida, Swan se incorporó de un salto al escuchar extraños ruidos provenientes del balcón del ático.

―¡Regina!―susurró algo desesperada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par ―¡Regina!―dijo más alto, y la morena se despertó ―¿Escuchas ese ruido?

Ruidos de alguien empujando la puerta se hicieron más presentes y altos.

Emma mostraba una expresión de miedo.

Regina soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, arrancando una expresión confusa e irritada de su novia.

―¿De qué te ríes?―preguntó alterada―Creo que hay alguien

Se escuchó un ladrido, y Regina se rió aún más.

―Sí, realmente hay alguien.

Regina se levantó y abrió las cortinas de la puerta de vidrio, revelando a una Lola desesperada por entrar. La perrita estaba sentada mirando fijamente hacia dentro del cuarto.

Mills abrió la puerta y Lola entró en la estancia.

―Entra, mi amor―dijo ella cariñosa acariciando la cabeza de Lola ―¿Tienes miedo de esta cosita, Emma?

Emma se echó a reír.

―¡Me había olvidado de ella!¡Qué pecado!―dijo Emma ―¡Lola, ven acá!―Ella llamó y la perrita fue corriendo en su dirección reclamando caricias, que Emma le dio ―¿Cómo pudiste traerla en el avión?

―Pagué un pasaje por ella, le dieron una pastilla para dormirla durante todo el vuelo. Fue un proceso difícil para poder traerla, pero no podía dejarla allá―explicó sentándose al lado de Emma y acariciando a Lola.

―Es bonita y cariñosa―Emma sonrió y cogió a Lola en sus brazos, poniéndola en la cama―Lola Mills. Sí, creo que queda bien.

―O Lola Swan-Mills―Regina apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Emma, quien se quedó unos segundos sin palabras.

―¿Sería nuestra hija?―preguntó riendo, y Regina la miró seriamente. Sus ojos brillaban y la luz de la luna, que venía de afuera, se reflejaba parcialmente en su rostro, sobre todo en sus ojos, embelleciéndolos aún más.

―Es eso lo que sucede cuando una persona ya tiene un hijo y se casa con otra persona, ¿no? La criatura pasa a ser de los dos.

El corazón de Emma, si fuera posible, estaría gritando en aquel exacto momento.

―Pero aún no puedo ser madre de Lola. No estamos casadas―sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada.

Regina agarró las dos manos de Emma y alzó delicadamente su rostro por el mentón, haciendo que ambos pares de ojos estuvieran frente a frente.

―Yo creo que serías una madre perfecta para ella―las lágrimas ya se acumulaban en sus ojos, y Emma volvió a respirar jadeante.

―Regina…―Emma sonrió tímidamente y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

―Emma…―Regina interrumpió, acercándose más al rostro de la rubia, pegando su frente a la de ella ―¿Te casas conmigo?


	33. Forgiveness

Emma desorbitó los ojos, ojos estos de los que resbalaban lágrimas sin parar. Apretó con fuerza las manos de Regina, quien la miraba con miedo e inseguridad.

―¿Casarnos?―preguntó Emma en medio del llanto. Temblaba, sonreía y lloraba, todo al mismo tiempo.

―¡Sí! Nunca le he pedido a nadie que se case conmigo―Regina farfulló escondiendo su rostro entre las manos ―Esto no estaba planeado. No he preparado nada. Solo he decidido que quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo porque la única certeza que tengo es que quiero estar contigo, Emma. Quiero casarme contigo, formar una fami…―decía, pero fue interrumpida por un eufórico beso.

Emma se abalanzó sobre la mujer, callándola con un beso que lo decía todo.

Regina dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama, y Emma llenó su rostro de besos, arrancándole a la morena una carcajada alta, ronca y deliciosa.

―¿Eso es un…?

―¡Sí!―gritó Emma aún encima de ella, volviéndola a besarla ―¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Quiero tanto casarme contigo, Dios mío!―Estaba en plena euforia. El corazón acelerado, las manos temblorosas, los ojos derramando lágrimas y la amplia sonrisa demostraban más aún la tan grande felicidad que sentía.

―¿Estamos prometidas, entonces?―preguntó Regina, emocionada acariciando el cabello rubio, cuando Emma se hubo calmado un poco.

Swan asintió y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Desde el borde de la cama, Lola asistía la linda escena con la lengua fuera y moviendo su cola.

―Compremos las alianzas por la mañana―dijo la morena sonriendo segundos antes de ser atacada de nuevo por Emma.

―Hoy por la mañana apenas era una mujer preparada para asistir a su primera presentación como autora publicada, con una novia viviendo al otro lado del mundo, y ahora, unas horas después, estoy prometida y cerquita de ti―dijo Emma suspirando y sin dejar de reír―¿Fiesta o solo por lo civil?

―¿Qué?―preguntó la morena confusa, sin entender

―¡La boda! ¿Vas a querer una fiesta o solo la ceremonia en el juzgado?

Regina le dirigió una sonrisa apasionada.

―Creo que podemos hacer las dos cosas. Pero en lugar de una gran fiesta, podemos celebrar una reunión con amigos y familiares tras la ceremonia.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

―¿Vamos a dormir?―preguntó Regina echándose en la cama, haciendo la cucharita con su prometida.

―Vamos―respondió suavemente besando la mano de Regina ―Buenas noches, Gina―Bostezó y fue poco a poco cerrando los ojos ―Te amo

―Yo te amo más, Swan.

Emma se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo que dejaban besos en su espalda. Por un segundo, pensó que estaba soñando, pero enseguida los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su memoria, haciéndola sonreír.

Los besos llegaron a su nuca, provocando que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Aquel era su punto flaco. Regina mordía ligeramente la zona al paso que arañaba suavemente la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

Regina pasó la mano por el trasero de Emma, que estaba bajo una fina sábana. Emma intentaba fingir que aún estaba dormida, solo para que aquellas caricias no acabaran.

La morena retiró la sábana, apretando con fuerza las nalgas de Emma, y con la mano abierta, le dio una palmada, lo que hizo que Swan diera un salto y una especie de gemido de dolor y placer saliera de sus labios.

―¿Viste? Sabía que estabas despierta―Regina rió y besó la zona algo sonrojada tras la nalgada.

―¡Golpeaste mi culo! ¡Lo hiciste fuerte!―Emma se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a la mujer. No hizo amago de esconder su cuerpo desnudo.

―No pude resistirme―Regina apretó los ojos y humedeció los labios, haciendo reír a Emma ―Buenos días, amor.

Regina ya estaba perfectamente vestida. Sus cabellos negros-ahora cortados- que le llegaban por encima de los hombros estaban perfectamente peinados. Su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje alguno, dejándola más natural y perfecta de lo normal. Vestía unos vaqueros negros, sudadera de color vino y tenis en los pies.

Emma la miró durante largos segundos, solo recordando lo enamorada que estaba de aquella, como ella diría, divinidad. Al mirar atrás de su prometida, vio un carrito con una gran bandeja de comida encima. Un arreglo con dos girasoles también se encontraba en ella.

―¿Pediste el desayuno en el cuarto?―preguntó Emma con brillo en sus ojos.

―Sí―Ella se levantó, cogió la bandeja y la colocó sobre la cama. Cogió uno de los girasoles del jarrón, y lo puso en la mano de Emma, que sonrió apasionada ―Un desayuno en la cama para mi…prometida―sonrieron.

―De esta manera seré una consentida―bromeó mientras bebía un poco del zumo de naranja que allí había.

―Pues prepárate, Swan―arqueó una ceja y la miró mientras se servía café en su taza ―Voy a mimarte todos los días cuando estemos viviendo juntas. Voy a hacer la comida todos los días, porque tú eres un desastre en la cocina, y te la llevaré a la cama.

―No sé si sentirme ofendida u honrada―Emma rió para después morder una tostada.

Durante unos minutos más siguieron desayunando entre risas y conversando sobre pequeños detalles de la boda.

―Creo que necesito un baño―dijo Emma dando el último buche a su zumo y levantándose de la cama, pero Regina se lo impidió, agarrándola de la muñeca.

―¿Me dejas que antes te haga un cariño?―preguntó de manera ronroneante paseando su mirada por el cuerpo de Swan.

―¿Qué tipo de cariño?―preguntó maliciosa Emma, acercándose y quedando frente a la mujer que aún estaba sentada en la cama. Su intimidad completamente libre de cualquier tejido estaba, literalmente, en la cara de Regina.

Mills se sintió desconcertada al mirar su novena maravilla del mundo. Emma era la octava.

Besó la intimidad ya húmeda, y la rubia entrelazó los dedos en las madejas negras.

―Este―respondió en voz baja dejando más besos en la zona.

―Regina…Hmm…―Emma gimió bajito, casi un susurro.

La mujer de más edad, con delicadeza, la recostó en la cama, colocándose en medio de sus piernas y comenzando a trabajar.

Y entre gemidos, ligeros tirones de cabello, y por encima de todo, cariño, acabaron un poco más con la añoranza de la una por la otra, iniciando su mañana de la mejor manera posible.

En la joyería, la pareja de mujeres escogieron un par de alianzas plateadas sencillas y finas. Ni quisieron un saquito, pues ya salieron con la compra luciendo en sus dedos.

Ambas miraban sus manos con un brillo en su mirada, completamente felices por estar dando un paso tan bueno y tan grande en sus vidas como pareja.

Emma fue reconocida por algunas personas en la calle que la saludaban o cuchicheaban con quien tenían al lado y decían cosas como “Mira, es Emma Swan” Y evidente fue que Regina no dejó pasar la oportunidad para burlarse de Emma y de su fama, pero estaba claro lo orgullosa que estaba de su casi esposa.

Al atardecer, Emma y Regina ya estaban volviendo al hotel.

―Creo que ya es hora de dejarte en casa―dijo Regina arrancando el coche.

―¿Sin ti? Ni pensarlo. Puedes hacer el check-out en el hotel. ¡Te quedarás en casa conmigo!―protestó

―Emma, no sé si tu madre va a estar de acuerdo con eso. Ya sabes, vale que las cosas entre las dos se han arreglado, pero creo que eso es demasiado. Es un abuso.

―Nada de eso. ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar viviendo en el hotel? No es justo. Has venido aquí por mí y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti―dijo suavemente admirando el perfil de la morena, que conducía ―Venga, vamos al menos a intentarlo.

Regina reviró los ojos de forma dramática y resopló, dándose por vencida.

―Vale, está bien. Vamos al hotel a coger mis cosas, a Lola y hacer el check-out. Espero que el porche de tu casa pueda acoger a una niña peluda.

Emma vibró de felicidad.

―¡Sí que puede!

Aproximadamente una hora y media después, Regina, con el corazón acelerado y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, estacionó frente a la casa de Emma. La pequeña construcción de dos plantas era encantadora y rústica. El escarabajo amarillo estaba en el pequeño garaje externo, al lado de un parterre con flores de todos los colores.

Swan colocó una mano sobre su pierna, intentando traspasarle confianza.

Ambas sabían que Sarah había aceptado a Regina y su relación con Emma, sin embargo el último contacto físico que la Swan de más edad y la morena habían tenido no fue uno de los mejores. Así que, a pesar de todo, Emma entendía el nerviosismo de su prometida.

―¿Vamos?―preguntó Emma suavemente acariciando su rostro y Regina asintió.

Salieron del gran coche negro y con un collar guiaron a Lola hasta el porche, donde Emma amarró el collar en uno de los barrotes.

Dadas de la mano, Emma abrió la puerta con cautela, encontrándose con una sala de estar vacía. Obviamente le extrañó. Siempre había gente ahí.

Dio unos pasos más entrando en la cocina, finalmente los encontró a todos: su madre, los gemelos y Archie.

Sarah, que cortaba algunas verduras, se detuvo en el mismo momento, encarando a las dos mujeres a través de sus gafas de montura fina. Archie, que estaba a su lado, conversando con la mujer, se detuvo y también miró a Emma y a Regina, pero con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. Y los gemelos, que estaban jugando en una esquina de la cocina, corrieron en dirección de Mills

―¡Tía Regina!―los dos gritaron al unísono agarrándose a las piernas de la mujer, que casi se cayó hacia atrás soltando una gran carcajada.

―Hola, queridos―ella se agachó y le dio un beso a cada uno, dejando una ligera marca del labial rojo en sus mejillas, cosa que a ellos les encantó.

Emma miró a su madre y alzó una ceja hacia ella.

―Hola, Regina―dijo Sarah con una sonrisa pequeña mientras se secaba las manos, atrayendo la mirada castaña hacia ella. Regina se puso sería y se levantó, dando unos pasos hacia delante.

―Hola, señora Swan. ¿Cómo está?―preguntó ella apretando la mano de Sarah.

Emma sonrió con aquello.

―Bien, gracias. Y también feliz de que estés aquí. Quién sabe si ahora Emma sale un poco de su cuarto y deja de llorar por las esquinas―bromeó, haciendo que Regina y Archie se rieran, mientras que Swan solo se llevó una mano al pecho fingiéndose ofendida.

―También estoy feliz de estar aquí―dijo Regina con una sonrisa sincera hacia la mujer ―¡Archie! ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo está?―le dio un corto abrazo al pelirrojo.

―Mejor imposible, querida―respondió sonriente y alzó su mano con la alianza de compromiso, juntamente con Sarah.

―¡Ah!―Emma se manifestó ―Hablando de alianzas…tenemos que decir una cosa―se acercó a su madre y de nuevo agarró la mano de Regina.

Sarah miró con curiosidad a las dos, así como los otros tres de la estancia.

Regina sentía que su corazón latía como nunca. Era felicidad, entusiasmo y miedo al mismo tiempo. No sabía decir cuál de esos sentimientos gritaba más alto dentro de ella. En medio de toda esa tensión-los pocos segundos antes de que Emma hablara y que parecieron una eternidad-ella memorizaba la casa con la mirada. Prestaba atención a cada portarretrato y lámpara que había en el techo para intentar calmarse.

―Yo…Nosotras dos…―Emma respiró hondo y cerró los ojos―Estamos prometidas―habló rápido, de un tirón.

Emma cerró los ojos a la espera de una reacción brusca por parte de su madre, pero fue sorprendida.

―¿Prometidas?―dijo Sarah suavemente y Emma abrió inmediatamente los ojos ―Wow. Bueno…Mis felicidades a las dos, de corazón. Yo…¿Puedo hablar con las dos a solas?―estaba relativamente feliz con la noticia.

Las dos asintieron y acompañaron a Sarah hasta la sala de estar, la Swan de más edad se sentó en un sillón frente a Emma y Regina quienes se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas.

―En primer lugar, quiero pedirte disculpas a ti, Regina―Sarah comenzó fijando sus ojos azules en la mujer morena ―Discúlpame por haber dudado de tus buenas intenciones y, sobre todo, de tu amor hacia mi hija. Sí, me chocó la forma en que descubrí vuestra relación, pero eso no justifica lo que os he hecho pasar y lo que dije. De corazón, perdóname. Solo me di cuenta en la tontería que hice cuando vi que mi relación con Emma se estaba yendo al traste, nunca quise eso. Nunca he querido entristecer a nadie. En mi cabeza de madre, la estaba protegiendo, pero hoy, teniéndote a ti aquí por ella, sé que está en buenas manos. Pero ahora, veo que tú…la quieres de verdad. Eres una excelente mujer y nunca debí haber dudado de eso―dijo sincera con los ojos llorosos.

Emma sonreía y lloraba de emoción mientras agarraba con fuerza las manos de Regina.

―Acepto sus disculpas, Sarah―Regina sonrió―Solo me gustaría que nos diera su bendición para la boda.

―La tenéis―dijo sonriente ―Simplemente cuídala. Yo ya he hecho mi parte.

―Nos cuidaremos la una a la otra―dijo ella sincera mirando apasionadamente a Emma y sonriéndole a Sarah, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos tras las gafas de vista.

―Genial―dijo Emma animada―Mamá, hum, ¿pude quedarse unos días en casa, verdad? Quiero decir, ella y Lola, la perrita.

―No voy a dejar que mi nuera viva en un hotel hasta que organice su vida por aquí. Y los niños van a adorar a Lola―sonrió y se levantó―Voy a terminar la cena. Regina, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Sarah salió de la sala, dejando a una Regina aliviada y a una Emma emocionada.

Se miraron apasionadamente durante largos segundos, memorizando el rostro de la otra con la mirada. Emma fue la primera en sonreír ampliamente, contagiando después a la morena, que exhibió sus perfectos dientes en una hermosa sonrisa.

**POV Regina**

Mi corazón, después de tantos años, estaba trasbordando de felicidad. Siempre supe que necesitaba a alguien que me completase. Alguien para colmar aquel pequeño vacío que quedó en mi corazón tras intentar adoptar a aquel bebé sin conseguirlo. Sí, yo tenía a mi familia. Tenía una hermana que siempre me acogía y dos sobrinas que lo eran todo para mí, pero faltaba por llenar ese pequeño espacio. Un espacio que dolía y dentro de mí gritaba por ser llenado, hasta que Emma apareció. Ella apareció y completó mi corazón, trayéndome toda aquella felicidad de nuevo de poder sentir mariposas en el estómago como una adolescente enamorada. Sin embargo, después de tantos meses amándola cada vez más, me di cuenta de que no, ella no me había completado. Ella sencillamente no había entrado en mi vida y acabado con todos mis problemas, llenando un pequeño vacío y haciéndome feliz. Ella había sacado de mí todos los buenos sentimientos que tenía. Amor, felicidad, emoción, pasión…Creo que todos esos sentimientos incluso son pocos para describir todo lo que Emma me hace sentir.

Y ahora, con algo más de un año de movida relación-no por culpa nuestra-, pero llena de amor, estamos listas para iniciar una vida de casadas.

De forma alguna tenía planeado pedirle que se casara conmigo. Para ser sincera, creo que nunca he sido muy fan de esos pedidos programados con música y toda la parafernalia. Nunca los vi muy sinceros. Me gustan las cosas espontáneas. Cosas que vienen de la nada y de verdad pillan por sorpresa, y el pedido de casamientos no podría ser muy diferente.

La gente considera loca a las personas que aceptan casarse tras muy poco tiempo de noviazgo. Dicen cosas como: “¡Pero estáis juntos desde hace tan poco! Es una locura”, y no. No es una locura. Locura es querer dictar los deseos y los sentimientos de los demás. El tiempo no quiere decir nada. Dos personas pueden estar de noviazgo durante tres años y nunca hallarse conectado espiritual y químicamente con la otra persona, porque para ellos tres años no es suficiente para conocerse y casarse. Pero puede existir una pareja que se conoce en un día, y al otro mes ya se están proponiendo matrimonio. Es todo cuestión de conexión, química, amor. Y Emma y yo tenemos todo eso y mucho más.

Jane Austen decía que no es el tiempo ni la oportunidad los que determinan la intimidad, es solo la disposición. Siete años serían insuficientes para que algunas personas se conozcan, mientras que siete días serían más que suficientes para otras.

Sí, creo que a Emma le gustaría verme citando a una de sus escritoras favoritas para ejemplificar nuestra relación.

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche y yo estaba sentada en la cama de Emma mientras ella tomaba un baño. Admiraba el cuarto algo revuelto y colorido que ella tenía. Pegaba con su personalidad.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y fruncí el ceño.

Me coloqué en la cama y esperé a que abriesen, cuando lo hicieron, vi la figura de Ruby, la mejor amiga de Emma, y a su lado, Chelsea, ex novia y no sé si aún amiga de Emma.

―¡Regina!―exclamó Ruby sorprendida al verme e inmediatamente lanzó una mirada de espanto hacia Chelsea que me miraba con los ojos entre cerrados ―No esperaba verte aquí. Yo…Nosotras…Hum…

―Hola, Ruby―saludé a la muchacha con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa ―Chelsea―alcé una ceja en señal de saludo, intentando ser lo más educada posible, pero ella solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada ―¿Sarah no os dijo que yo estaba aquí?

―¡No! Estaba muy distraída viendo la novela cuando entramos. Solo nos mandó subir―rió ―Solo hemos pasado para saludar a Emma y Chelsea quiere felicitarla por el libro. ¿Dónde está ella?

Emma apareció por detrás de las dos solo con una toalla y con los cabellos mojados pegados a su nuca.

―¡Ruby!―Emma sonrió al ver a la amiga ―¿Chelsea?―Su sonrisa se marchitó y se cruzó de brazos ―¿Qué estás, o más bien qué estáis haciendo aquí?―Forzó una sonrisa, pero pude ver que estaña nerviosa.

―Salimos del cine y decidimos pasar por aquí para felicitarte por la publicación del libro―dijo Chelsea sin entusiasmo en la voz, lo que me enfureció un poco ―Pero no sabíamos que estarías acompañada.

Dijo la última frase con tanto escarnio que juro que pude haberme levantado y estampado una bofetada en aquella cara desvergonzada, pero me controlé cuanto pude.

―Sí, lo estoy―dijo Emma firme, pero educada.

Vi los ojos de Ruby brillar y un grito ahogado salir de su boca antes de coger la mano de Emma y admirar la alianza en su dedo.

―¿ESTO ES UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO?―preguntó con un grito de felicidad sonriendo sin parar.

Emma se asustó, pero comenzó a sonreír y también a reír.

―¡SÍ! Regina me lo pidió anoche―dijo ella con admiración en su voz y en su mirada, lanzándome una amplia sonrisa que yo le devolví a la altura.

―¿Y cuándo pretendías contármelo?―fingió sentirse ofendida, haciéndome reír ―Felicidades, amiga―abrazó a Emma y las dos se quedaron largos segundos en aquel abrazo sincero y durante ese tiempo, Chelsea me lanzó una mirada…no sé…¿Triste? ¿De rabia? Indefinida ―Felicidades a ti también, Regina. A las dos.

―Gracias―dijimos a la vez.

Me levanté, quedando al lado de Emma y agarrando su mano.

―Entonces…―Chelsea comenzó a hablar direccionando su mirada al suelo ―Felicidades por el libro, Emma. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, pero estoy segura de que es muy bueno―finalmente alzó la mirada, fijándola en los ojos de Emma y a veces alternándola hacia los míos―Y felicidades a las dos por, ya sabéis, la boda y todo lo demás. Enhorabuena―Puso una sonrisa triste y dejó el cuarto sin decir nada más.

Ruby respiró hondo e hizo un gesto para calmarse ella misma.

―Lo superará. Algún día lo hará―dijo Ruby con los ojos cerrados, refiriéndose a Chelsea ―Bueno, yo también me voy ya. Una vez más, felicidades. Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

―Ciao, Ruby―Emma la abrazó una vez más y ella se marchó enseguida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Emma se tiró en la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Me senté a su lado y miré durante largos segundos su cuerpo aún con algunas gotas de agua cubierto solo por una blanca toalla corta.

―¿Orquídeas o lirios?―pregunté de sopetón

Emma se incorporó poco a poco y me miró confusa.

―¿Cómo?―preguntó

―¡En nuestra pequeña reunión tras la ceremonia en el juzgado! ¿Prefieres decorar con orquídeas o con lirios?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y bajó la mirada.

―Girasoles.

Pude ver el brillo en sus ojos y fue inevitable no sonreír.

―Solo si es una reunión al aire libre―arqueé una ceja.

―En la parte de atrás de mi casa hay un gran jardín capaz de cobijar cómodamente a algunas personas.

―Entonces, hecho―le dejé un beso en la punta de la nariz―Mañana podemos ir a fijar la fecha.

―Ok―Me respondió bajito envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos ―¿Vamos a dormir?―me preguntó al mismo tiempo que me llenaba mis labios de piquitos.

Refunfuñé.

―¿En serio? ¿Dormir?―Pasé suavemente los dedos por el nudo de la toalla y pude ver cómo se estremecía ―¿No quieres que estrene tu cama?―Distribuí besos por su cuello y noté que estaba empezando a ceder a mis caricias.

―Tenemos dos niños en la casa…―dijo en un susurro mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Sé que puedes ser silenciosa―me aparté de su rostro y dije con voz ronca.

Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

―Bueno, cualquier intento de resistirme a ti será en vano.

Aquello fue música para mis oídos. Sonriendo, gateé sobre ella y comencé a dejarle besos por todo su cuerpo, comenzando en ese momento un intercambio de caricias y sinceros sentimientos con mi prometida.


	34. Wedding and Paris Honeymoon

Una semana y media después de la tan inesperada petición de casamiento, el día de la ceremonia había finalmente llegado. Hacía frío y los árboles y arbustos comenzaban a verse cubiertos de flores que anunciaban la llegada de la estación favorita de una de las novias del día, de Emma. Al despertarse esa mañana, Swan echó de menos a Regina a su lado en la cama, pero las dos habían llegado al acuerdo de no verse hasta el momento de la firma, así que siendo así, Regina, la noche anterior, se había ido a hospedar a un hotel cercano al juzgado donde se celebraría la boda.

La rubia se despertó lentamente sintiendo la luz del sol entrando por las rendijas de la cortina mal cerradas la noche pasada, y también con los ladridos de Lola-que no había ido al hotel con Regina. Ella se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por el cabello corto antes de mirar por la ventana de su cuarto, y ver que la preparación para la “pequeña reunión” ya estaba siendo puesta en marcha. La pareja había quedado en hacer la fiesta en el jardín de la casa de Emma, ya que era un espacio lo suficientemente grande para acoger solo a los amigos más cercanos.

Sarah, con sus gafas de vista, aún estaba en pijama y agarraba una carpeta en sus manos mientras observaba atentamente lo que hacía cada persona. Sí, sería algo sencillo, pero Sarah Swan era algo exagerada. 

Emma sonrió al ver los arreglos de girasoles y rosas rojas sobre las mesas, y en una de estas había un pequeño pastel blanco de dos pisos y algunos dulces alrededor.

Sarah miró hacia arriba y vio a su hija por la ventana, y enseguida brotó en sus labios una amplia sonrisa, soltando todo lo que tenía en las manos para subir al cuarto de Emma.

―Buenos días, mi amor―dijo ella suavemente al entrar en el cuarto de la hija ―He cogido hora con un esteticista y peluquero. Vendrá a prepararte antes de salir hacia el juzgado.

―Ah, mamá…No era necesario―Sonrió tímidamente y golpeó la cama, para que la madre se sentara a su lado. De repente, una triste expresión se dibujó en su rostro, preocupando a su madre.

―¿Qué cara es esa? Deberías estar feliz―dijo Sarah.

―Lo estoy―Respondió Emma clavando sus ojos en los de su madre. ―Es solo que…No sé. Es genial estar rodeada de la familia y de los amigos y teneros a todos cerca para mimarme y, ¿sabes? Regina no los tiene. Su familia y amigos están muy lejos. Les contó lo de la boda a Fiona, Bella, Kitty y Zelena, pero joder, no es tan fácil cruzar medio mundo solo para asistir a una boda. Creo que las únicas personas que ella tendrá aquí son aquellas chicas a las que conoció en España, Anna y Mérida.

Sarah se mordió los labios, nerviosa, y encaró a la hija con ansiedad en los ojos durante todo el rato en que ella se estuvo desahogando. A Emma, obviamente, aquello le extrañó, pero enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser nervios de madre sobre la “fiesta” que tendría lugar más tarde.

―Estoy segura de que Regina estará bien―fue todo lo que dijo antes de cambiar de tema ―Bueno, ya sabes qué ropa te vas a poner, ¿eh?

Sarah caminó hasta el armario de Emma, sacando un traje chaqueta blanco y ceñido que Emma usaría aquel día.

―Sí

―Genial. Te subo un café y vuelvo abajo. Ya vengo.

Sarah salió del cuarto y dejó a Emma ansiosa y feliz para que descansara.

En el cuarto del hotel, a pocos kilómetros de dónde todo sucedería, Regina tomaba una taza de café intentando dejar de lado los pensamientos que tenía a mil. La morena caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando controlar sus pensamientos negativos, su premonición de que algo saldría mal. A fin de cuenta, a Regina le gustaba ser pesimista. Decía que el pesimismo tenía sus ventajas, y de hecho las tenía. El pensamiento negativo puede sorprenderte cuando aquello que tanto deseas finalmente sucede. Bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Desde su cama, ella miraba con ansiedad el vestido que usaría ese día. No era exagerado. El vestido era blanco, con una capa de encaje blanco, llegaba hasta los rodillas, ceñido y sin mangas.

Estaba dividida entre la felicidad que sentía por estar a punto de casarse con la mujer que amaba, pero también se sentía triste por no tener a su familia presente.

Su corazón se encogía al recordar todos los intentos fallidos de mantener una conversación con Fiona en las últimas horas. Parecía que su hermana estaba evitándola.

Para apartar los pensamientos que la estaban entristeciendo, Regina se levantó y fue derecha a darse un baño caliente y largo en la bañera. No podía dejar que nada estropease su mejor día.

Horas después de haber pasado el resto de la mañana viendo la tele y leyendo, la morena decidió comenzar a arreglarse para la gran hora. Se dejó los cabellos sueltos y hacia atrás y un maquillaje ligero. Se puso el vestido y los zapatos de color beige, permitiéndose admirarse en el espejo por largos segundos.

A algunos kilómetros del hotel, Emma ya entraba en su escarabajo para ir al juzgado. En el asiento del copiloto, a su lado, estaba su madre, y en el asiento de atrás, los dos pequeños y Ruby, que también asistiría a la ceremonia. Archie se quedaría en casa de las Swan para recibir a los invitados que irían llegando mientras ellas estuvieran en el juzgado.

Cuando Regina estacionó el coche frente al juzgado, sonrió y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver el escarabajo de Emma ya estacionado allí. Sonriendo, pasó la mano por el pequeño ramo de rosas que había comprado de camino, y bajó del coche. Su corazón estaba acelerado y no podía esconder la gran sonrisa en los labios.

El ruido de sus tacones resonaba alto mientras caminaba hasta la capilla donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. Cuando finalmente llegó, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Parada en aquella puerta, admiró a su casi esposa de pie junto al altar, agarrando un pequeño ramo de girasoles.

Emma también sonrió con sus ojos llorosos y Regina, emocionada, se acercó.

Todos los invitados se levantaron y sonrieron a la pareja de mujeres.

―Estás hermosa―susurró Emma a la morena

―Tú más―Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro y enseguida comenzó la ceremonia.

La ceremonia no fue larga, pero sí emocionante. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por las mejillas de las dos durante todo el rato. A la hora del intercambio de alianzas, los gemelos fueron los encargados de llevar hasta el altar los dos finos y dorados anillos. Riendo, Regina cogió uno, y se lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo a Emma, mirándola a los ojos. La rubia sonrió y miró de reojo a su madre, que tenía una sonrisa serena en el rostro mientras su amiga lloraba de emoción. Emma cogió el anillo que quedaba en la almohada y se lo colocó en el dedo a Regina, y habría jurado que había visto saltar en aquel momento una chispa de sus manos.

Las dos se miraron durante largos segundos con sus bocas, ojos y almas sonriendo, la una hacia la otra.

―Entonces…Estáis oficialmente casadas. ¡Podéis besaros!―el oficiante dijo con una sonrisa simpática y todos reían y sonreían.

Las dos se miraron una vez más y sonreían la una a la otra. Ambos corazones estaban acelerados, pero extremadamente felices por el hecho de que ese momento finalmente hubiera llegado.

Emma rodeó el cuello de la morena, que a su vez la agarró por la cintura. Pegaron sus frentes y respiraron hondo durante algunos segundos con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose sentir todo aquel amor que las rodeaba en aquel momento. Los labios se tocaron con suavidad y comenzaron un beso rápido y apasionado que no se alargó mucho. Apartaron unos pocos centímetros sus rostros y se miraron intensamente, sus ojos brillando como nunca.

Sarah, Ruby y los gemelos comenzaron a aplaudir y la pareja de mujeres se viraron para mirarlos, y todos lloraban de emoción.

―Lo conseguimos―dijo Regina a Emma al volver a mirarla

―Siempre supe que lo conseguiríamos―respondió la rubia al mismo tiempo que sintió sus ojos inundarse de nuevo de lágrimas.

―¡Felicidades a la pareja!―dijo el oficiante tocando a ambas en el hombro ―Ahora, si me permiten, tengo más bodas que celebrar―sonrió simpático y descendió del altar ―Disfruten la vida de casadas.

―Gracias―Respondieron a la vez pocos segundos antes de quedarse a solas con la familia de Emma.

Todos se dieron abrazos y se dijeron palabras cariñosas, hasta que Sarah, extrañamente nerviosa, convenció a todos de dejar el sitio e ir a casa donde tendría lugar la pequeña reunión. Ruby se ofreció a conducir el escarabajo de Emma en el viaje de vuelta a la casa para que ella pudiera acompañar a Regina en su coche.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Emma, Regina estuvo en una constante lucha entre agarrar la mano de Emma o dejar las dos sobre el volante, e incluso tuvo que enfocar toda su concentración en la carretera, y no en su esposa a su lado. Emma, diferente a la morena, no consiguió evitar por un segundo dejar de admirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Se esmeró en memorizar con la mirada cada uno de sus rasgos más señalados, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes. Admirar a Regina es algo de lo que Swan jamás se cansaría.

Los dos coches estacionaron frente a la pequeña construcción azul claro al mismo tiempo. Desde el porche, Lola comenzó a ladrar y saltar al ver a Regina, que corrió en su dirección agachándose para recibir y dar cariño.

Acompañadas por Ruby, Sarah y los gemelos, la pareja se dirigió al jardín, donde todo ya estaba perfectamente preparado y donde algunos invitados paseaban de un lado a otro mientras Archie los recibía. La música movida sonaba y algunas personas incluso bailaban. El día estaba bonito y parecía que se había puesto así adrede para aquel momento.

Ellas pasaron saludando a los invitados con sonrisas sinceras y ligeros movimientos de cabeza sin soltarse las manos.

―Con permiso…Creo que falta que nos saludéis a nosotras―una voz familiar salió de la nada desde detrás de Emma y Regina.

Las dos mujeres se giraron al mismo tiempo y enseguida un grito estridente salió de la garganta de Regina y los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron.

El resto de las Mills estaba allí.

―¡FIONA!―Regina gritó tirándose a los brazos de la hermana. Echaba de menos tanto a su familia, a fin de cuentas, no la veía desde el día que se había mudado a España.

Aún sin reacción, Emma corrió a abrazar a Katherine y a Bella mientras su esposa abrazaba a la hermana. La rubia rodeó a las Mills de una sola vez en sus brazos, acabando con la añoranza que sentía de la familia.

Cuando Regina se soltó de los brazos de Fiona, avanzó hacia sus sobrinas, llenándolas de besos. La morena temblaba y lloraba de nervios y felicidad por estar pasando aquello.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo habéis…?―Regina preguntaba, pero no consiguió siquiera finalizar la pregunta. La felicidad invadía todo, incluso sus palabras.

Sarah se acercó a las mujeres, rodeando la cintura de Emma y apoyando una mano en el hombro de Regina.

―Contacté con Fiona al día siguiente de que marcaseis la fecha de la boda. Toda tu familia estuvo de acuerdo en que por nada del mundo podía perderse este día tan especial para las dos. Y yo sabía que esto te haría feliz, así que…―sonrió a su nuera ―Hablé con ella y te hicimos creer que no podrían venir. Ni a Emma se lo conté.

―Realmente estoy sorprendida―dijo Swan abrazando a Kitty desde atrás.

―Todas estamos aquí para celebrar con vosotras―dijo Bella por fin y Regina sonrió, pero sintió que su corazón se encogía.

―¿Todas?―la morena preguntó con una sonrisa guasona y la ceja arqueada.

Una mano fría y suave tocó su hombro, reconocía bien aquel toque. Regina contrajo el rostro y se puso rígida.

―Sí, todas―la voz ronca y temblorosa sonó tras ella, y la morena sintió por millonésima vez en aquel día cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Se giró y se deparó con la última persona que esperaba ver allí: su madre, y a su lado, una figura de cabellos pelirrojos brillantes y ojos azules como el cielo.

―¡Zelena! Mamá…―sonrió confusa y abrazó a Cora.

―No me perdería esto por nada, mi amor―dijo Cora en su oído en mitad del abrazo ―Estoy muy feliz por las dos―dijo ella soltándose de Regina y agarrando la mano de su hija y también la de Emma.

La mujer se soltó de su madre y fue a abrazar a su amiga, que la apretó con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

―¡Prácticamente estuve el día de vuestro primer beso!―dijo la pelirroja emocionada―Nunca me perdería esta boda―sonrió sincera y abrazó a Emma ―Os merecéis toda la felicidad del mundo.

―La tendremos―dijo Regina enjugándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

―Estoy segura de que sí―dijo Sarah sonriendo a todas las mujeres allí presentes.

Tras algunos minutos de conversación y más llanto, se concentraron en disfrutar de la fiesta que estaba teniendo lugar y en comer lo que no estaba escrito. Regina daba vueltas por el lugar con copas y más copas de vino en su mano, y Emma, de lejos mientras conversaba con algunos de sus familiares, veía cómo ella ya estaba fuera de sí, pero le gustaba. La morena se reía escandalosamente y bailaba con personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Cuando el sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse, Ruby anunció al micrófono que era la hora del baile de las novias-baile sobre el que ninguna de las dos tenía conocimiento.

Riendo, las dos entrelazaron las manos y se encaminaron al centro del jardín, donde estaban rodeadas por todos los invitados. Regina rodeó el cuello de Emma, quien a su vez pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Regina y las dos comenzaron a moverse con la canción _Tenerife Sea_ , que estaba comenzando a sonar.

―Estás radiante―dijo Regina con voz arrasada sonriéndole a Emma.

―Y tú, borracha en nuestra fiesta de boda―Emma rió y pegó más sus cuerpos.

Las dos conversaban bajito de tal manera que solo ellas escucharan.

―Quizás lo esté un poquito, pero soy consciente de lo que hablo. Estás hermosa.

You look so beautiful in this light

Your silhouette over me

The way it brings out the blue in your eyes

Is the Tenerife Sea

Emma solo sonrió y depositó un beso en los labios de la morena, que soltó un suspiro apasionado.

Todos las miraban con amor en sus miradas. Mary Margaret, junto a su marido, estaba emocionada y no dejaba de grabar todo con su móvil. Las Mills, por su parte, parecía que estuvieran viendo lo más bonito del mundo. Ruby, Zelena y los Swan sonreían y discretamente bailaban junto con ellas, al igual que otros invitados. Incluso Anna y Mérida, invitadas por Regina, que ni conocían a Emma, estaban emocionadas ante el baile y el mutuo amor que las dos se profesaban en aquel momento.

En cierto momento, Regina fijó su mirada en los gemelos que bailaban juntos y reían sin parar. La morena no pudo evitar una débil sonrisa dirigida hacia los dos pequeños, atrayendo la mirada de Emma hacia ellos.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó la rubia

―Cuando perdí la adopción de aquel bebé, durante años intenté esconder el deseo que tenía de intentarlo de nuevo. Y ahora, contigo, creo que ya no quiero esconder ese deseo. Para ser sincera, solo ha crecido más.

―¿Quieres adoptar un niño conmigo?―la visión de Emma se empañó y no tardó en darse cuenta de que de sus ojos estaban brotando lágrimas.

―Quiero construir una familia contigo, Emma

And all of the voices surrounding us here

They just fade out as you take a breath

Just say the Word and I will disappear

Into the wilderness

―¿Esto no es efecto del alcohol, verdad?―preguntó Emma sonriendo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas

―Creo que nunca he estado más sobria en mi vida―sonrió y giró a Emma agarrándola por la mano

―Entonces, muy bien. Podemos hacerlo.

―Claro que podemos

Continuaron bailando como si, de repente, todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido. Se encontraban en un mundo solo de ellas, donde los oscuros e intensos castaños se perdían en las brillantes esmeraldas como estrellas, y viceversa. Era un momento único y especial que ambas atesorarían para siempre. Durante todo el baile fue imposible no recordar todos los altibajos por los que había pasado su relación, y cómo los momentos malos habían servido para fortalecerlas para poder estar donde estaban ahora: juntas, casadas y felices.

Al final de la canción, terminaron el baile con un intenso beso que atrajo los aplausos y gritos de todos los invitados que las rodeaban. Ellas se apartaron poco a poco, aún con amplias sonrisas y ojos brillantes.

―Ok…―Ruby tomó la palabra de nuevo y comenzó a hablar. Estaba emocionada y se enjugaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Las miradas de todos se centraron en ella ―Creo que es la hora de cortar el pastel y escuchar algunas palabritas de Emma y de Regina.

La pareja asintió mientras los invitados silbaban y gritaban concordando. Ellas se encaminaron, dadas de la mano, hacia la mesa donde estaba la tarta y Ruby les pasó a cada una un micrófono. Ambos corazones estaban latiendo a mil, haciendo que la adrenalina y la felicidad corrieran por sus venas a gran velocidad.

―Bien…―Regina tomó la palabra cuando notó que Emma estaba muy nerviosa ―Tengo que confesar que todo esto es muy…muy nuevo para mí. Nunca fui una persona que sintiera de verdad las cosas o alguien que demostrara sus sentimientos. Quiero decir, imaginad a una mujer seria, fría, siempre con apariencia malhumorada que conseguía apartar a las personas. Bien, era yo. Y no, no me enorgullezco de haber sido así. Creo que según te van pasando cosas malas en tu vida, vas dejando de estar…seguro de ti mismo. Acabas usando toda la frialdad como un escudo para protegerte de quien sea o te herirás de nuevo, y yo hice eso. Cuando conocía a Emma…―Regina miró de reojo a la esposa y apretó más fuerte su mano, haciéndola sonreír ―Yo supe que ella era ese alguien que derrumbaría todos los muros que había construido a mi alrededor y que volvería a traerme toda aquella seguridad para poder ser feliz de nuevo―Hizo una pausa y pasó sus ojos húmedos por todos los invitados, contemplando cada una de sus expresiones, hasta de nuevo posarse en Emma, quien lloraba ―Y ella lo hizo. Y lo hace cada día un poco más. Y ahora que he cambiado y sé mostrar mis sentimientos y hablar de ellos, te puedo decir, con todo mi corazón, que, de la manera más intensa y verdadera, te amo―dijo mirando fijamente a Emma, que con una mano agarraba la de Regina, y con la que tenía libre se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras se abanicaba.

Gritos y más gritos se hicieron presente en el lugar. Sarah estaba abrazada a Archie, admirando aquel momento con brillo en su mirada. Las Mills, todas en un abrazo conjunto, mientras Kitty grababa todo en su móvil. Zelena, Ruby y los gemelos agachados en el suelo mientras intentaban contener los altísimos gritos de felicidad que intentaba salir de sus gargantas. Mary aplaudía frenéticamente.

Cuando Swan se calmó, se llevó el micrófono a la boca y respiró hondo por algunos segundos, provocando la risa en algunas personas. Las luces amarillentas de las farolas del jardín le daban en sus ojos, revelando los brillantes que estaban.

―Yo siempre fui diferente a ella―comenzó revirando los ojos, y provocando la risa ronca de Regina, que se contagió a otras personas ―Siempre me permití sentir. Sentirlo todo. Lo más gracioso es que poco antes de ir a Londres me había prometido a mí misma que me centraría en mí y no quería relacionarme con nadie por diversos motivos…personales. Viaje para allá determinada a estudiar y nada más. Pero entonces la vi―dijo bromista haciendo una mueca ―y supe que tendría que dividir mi esfuerzo entre ella y los estudios. Bien, sus maneras rabiosas y frías me dieron ganas de ir más al fondo para descubrir lo que realmente pasaba dentro de su corazón. Siempre supe que eran armas para protegerse de los males del mundo y de las personas. No voy a mentir, ya he estado con varias personas. Ya les he dicho que eran el amor de mi vida, que las amaba y amaría para siempre, pero hoy miró hacia atrás y…quizás me arrepienta. Me arrepiento porque siempre supe que nada de aquello era verdad, que lo sabría cuando pusiera mis ojos en aquella persona que haría sentir que realmente sería mía para el resto de la vida. Podría haber guardado esas palabras para ese alguien ideal. Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso en una pequeña sala de piano, tuve, nada más y nada menos, que la confirmación de que tú eras y siempre serás mi alguien. Ese alguien que es el amor de mi vida, a quien amo y amaré por siempre. Las dos hemos tenido que derrumbar muchos muros para estar hoy aquí, con estas alianzas en el anular izquierdo…―sonrieron―Pero quizás, si no hubieran existido todos esos muros, obstáculos, nada de esto habría sucedido. A veces el mal nos fortalece y nos enseña que no podemos desistir de lo que realmente queremos, como yo nunca desistí de Regina ni ella de mí. Así es.

Las dos se abrazaron y los invitados gritaron y gritaron. Incluso buena parte de la familia Swan, que apenas conocía la historia de ese amor una vez prohibido, aplaudía y se emocionaba con tales palabras.

Cortaron la tarta y posaron para algunas fotos, solas y con algunos familiares de Emma. Nunca la sonrisa en sus rostros había estado tan amplia e iluminada como en ese día.

En cierto momento, durante las fotos, se colocaron, frente a la mesa de la tarta, toda la familia y personas importantes en aquella historia de amor. En el centro, Emma y Regina abrazadas. A sus pies, Ruby sentada en el suelo entre los gemelos que sonreían de oreja a oreja. Al lado de Emma, respectivamente Sarah, Archie y Mary. Al lado de Regina, estaban, respectivamente Cora, Fiona, Bella, Katherine y Zelena. Y claro, Lola también estaba en la foto, al lado de los gemelos. La fotografía quedo bonita y plagada de sinceras sonrisas.

Allí, en medio de toda aquella gente, sentían sus corazones saliéndoseles del pecho. Estaban juntas y en familia. Un momento que ambas habían deseado durante tanto tiempo estaba finalmente realizándose.

**Dos días después**

Emma y Regina estaban en la sala de la casa de la rubia finalizando la compra de los pasajes de la luna de miel. No habían tenido tiempo suficiente para comprarlos antes, dado que todo había ido muy rápido y había tenido lugar en poco tiempo. Swan decidió juntar el dinero que estaba ganando por la publicación y venta de su libro al de Regina y compraron un excelente paquete con pasaje y hospedaje en París.

Zelena, Fiona, Katherine y Bella también estaban en casa de Emma aquel día. Al igual que Mary Margaret, las Mills y Zelena habían decidido pasar algunos días en Canadá para disfrutar de la amiga y hermana antes de tener que volver a casa. Cora ya había regresado, pero con la promesa de que volvería para visitarlas siempre que pudiera.

―Tenemos que buscarnos algo para nosotras. No podemos vivir en casa de tu madre para siempre―dijo Regina, haciendo reír a todas. Ya habían finalizado la compra de los billetes. En tres días saldrían de viaje.

―A mí no me importaría tener a mi hija a mi lado para siempre―dijo Sarah agarrando la mano de Archie y mirando ansiosamente hacia él ―Pero entiendo que necesitéis vuestra privacidad. Quiero decir, cuando me casé, no tuve que pensarlo dos veces para salir de casa. Así que, Archie tiene una sorpresa para vosotras.

Regina, Emma y todos los presentes miraron al hombre pelirrojo que tenían una sonrisita en los labios.

―Tenéis que haberos dado cuenta de que no os di mi regalo el día de la fiesta, ¿no?―asintieron―Bueno, y también sabéis que soy agente inmobiliario.

―¡Archie, al grano!―pidió Emma, ansiosa, con una sonrisa en el rostro

El hombre sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco una llave plateada y la puso frente al rostro de las dos.

―Espero que seáis felices, vecinas―dijo él poniendo la llave en la mano de Emma, quien tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Regina, con la boca abierta, miró pasmada al hombre.

―¿Nos estás regalando una casa?

―¿Dónde vais a meter todos los electrodomésticos que os han regalado?―él replicó sonriendo.

―¡Archie, Dios mío!―Emma dijo abrazando fuertemente al hombre ―¡Gracias! ¡Dios mío!

―No es una casa muy grande. Ya sabes, es la casa de enfrente―rió―Solo una planta, dos cuartos, uno de ellos en suite, un cuarto de baño, sala y cocina de concepto abierto, pero con un jardín grande para acomodar a Lola y quién sabe, a algunos niños que vengan.

―Es perfecta―dijo Regina abrazando al hombre ―Gracias, Archie.

―No tenéis que agradecer nada. Queremos que seáis felices, así como yo lo soy con tu madre―abrazó a Sarah de lado y le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

Regina y Emma se dieron un rápido abrazo y un piquito, y pudieran escuchar claramente a Bella y Katherine diciendo un “ohhh” bajito.

―Llegaremos de la luna de miel y ya tendremos que recoger todo―rió nerviosa Emma.

―Ah, no os preocupéis por eso―dijo Zelena―Mientras estéis de viaje, nosotros podemos prepararlo todo. Quedará perfecto.

―¡Sí!―exclamó Fiona―Es una pena que para cuando estéis de vuelta, ya no estemos aquí. Regresamos a Inglaterra en cuatro días.

―Pero eso no es un problema. Os visitaremos siempre que sea posible―dijo Bella

―Y nosotras a vosotras―sonrió Emma.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en familia paseando por las calles de la ciudad escogiendo muebles nuevos para la nueva casa. Por más sincreíble que pudiera parecer, con cada color de mueble que escogían juntas, de manos dadas, se sentían aún más unidas.

Como era esperado, Emma tuvo que pararse varias veces al ser reconocida por su libro. Posó para algunas fotos y dio algunos autógrafos. Y obviamente no dejó de presentar a Regina a cada uno de los fans que la paraban, confesando que ella era la mujer que la había inspirado para escribir el libro, provocando que la morena en diversas veces se sonrojase.

Sea cual sea la materia en que están hechas las almas, la de Emma y la de Regina eran iguales. Ahora, Emma tenía la certeza de que nunca había amado de verdad a nadie en su vida. El sitio del ser amado era un sitio que ocupaba exclusivamente Regina. Nadie jamás podría amar más de una vez en la vida.

**Dos semanas después**

―Desde que hemos llegado, solo comes eso―sentadas a orillas del río Sena, Emma comentó con su esposa lo de la Quiche Lorraine, un plato tradicional de la región de Alsacia. Es una masa con un relleno de bacón, nata, mantequilla y nuez moscada.

―No fue esto lo que comí en la cama las pasadas noches―dijo Regina de morros dando un mordisco a la comida. Habían acabado de salir de un elegante restaurante francés y Regina se empeñó en pedir varios trozos de la Quiche para el camino.

Emma reviró los ojos y rió.

―Tonta.

Las dos ya estaban en París desde hacía dos semanas y habían conocido varios sitios turísticos y degustado todo tipo de comida. A Emma le encantaba escuchar a Regina hablando en francés con su voz ronca y tan deliciosa. Hacía frío y eso las obligaba a llevar gruesos abrigos para salir a la calle.

―¿Vamos hoy a visitar la Torre Eiffel?―preguntó Emma robándole un poco de comida a Regina, que protestó.

―Puede ser. Parece que hoy hará una noche bonita y perfecta para ver la Torre Eiffel―Habían dejado lo mejor-la Torre Eiffel-para el final.

―¿Y después de la Torre Eiffel?―Emma sonrió maliciosamente y Regina se humedeció los labios.

―Pues, no sé, podríamos comer un cassoulet…

―Solo piensas en comida―Emma rió y fingió poner una cara seria.

Regina soltó la bolsa con la comida y se acercó a su esposa. Pasó ligeramente la nariz por su cuello y lóbulo, que mordió para después dejarle un beso.

―Después de la Torre Eiffel, lo único que querré será a ti completamente desnuda y a cuatro patas en la cama―le susurró al oído y pudo ver cómo se estremecía y se erizaba por entero.

―Querría poder hacerlo ahora mismo―refunfuñó Emma intentando que su vello erizado volviera a la normalidad.

―No sería algo fuera de lo común. Estamos en Francia. Si miras bien hacia cualquier esquina, encontrarás a una pareja haciendo el amor―Rió y fijó su mirada en la de Swan―Pero deja eso para cuando estemos a solas, y no te quedes desnuda aquí. Este sitio ya tiene demasiados monumentos hermosos por la calle. Nadie necesita uno más.

―¡Ok, ok!―dijo Emma riendo llenando de besos el rostro de la morena.

París, la ciudad del amor y de la luz. París responde a todo lo que un corazón desea. París siempre es una buena idea. La gran torre de hierro, considerada el monumento más visitado del mundo entero, provocaba que los ojos de Emma y Regina brillaran tanto como las luces doradas que había en el monumento. El aire frío hacía que Regina abrazase a Emma en un intento fallido de hacer que entrara en calor, dado que la tela de su chaqueta no era tan gruesa para resistir aquella temperatura. Dadas de la mano, las mujeres comenzaron a subir las infinitas escaleras de la torre. No había mucha gente ese día.

―Ok, quizás no debí haber venido con tacones―Regina se quejó al llegar a poco más de la mitad del recorrido.

―Te dije que te pusieras unos tenis míos, pero eres testaruda. Cuando volvamos a casa, vamos a comprarte unos tenis. ¡No tienes ningunos! El único calzado sin tacón que tienes son algunos botas.

―Mientras no sean iguales a los tuyos, está bien―respondió señalando las vans amarillas y gastadas de Emma.

―Idiota―Emma rió y le dio un suave codazo a la esposa.

Después de varias pausas para que Regina respirara y se masajeara los pies-cosa que nunca perdía la gracia para Emma-las dos llegaron al último piso de la torre, desde el que pudieron observar toda París iluminada y bellísima. Poco más de cinco personas aparte de Emma y Regina estaban ahí. A pesar de ser todas muy diferentes, el brillo y la felicidad estampadas en los rostros era exactamente igual, pero ciertamente algo más en la expresión de satisfacción de la pareja delataba lo felices que estaban por estar juntas en aquel lugar.

―Es tan hermoso―dijo Emma con la boca abierta

―Sí, lo es―Regina se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia ―No tanto como tú

Emma sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón se henchía. Se giró hacia la morena y pegó su frente a la de ella, rozando sus narices.

―Te amo tanto―susurró junto a la boca de Regina

―Yo también te amo. Te amo mucho

Sellaron el pequeño espacio con un beso intenso y largo que poco a poco fue ganando intensidad. Sabían que estaban en un lugar público y que, basándose en sus propios límites, no deberían avanzar más en el beso, pero las lamidas de la lengua helada y suave de Regina en sus labios estaban sacando de sus cabales a Swan.

―Tenemos que ir al hotel―jadeante, dijo Emma a la morena, que solo sonrió acercándose de nuevo a su rostro.

―¿Por qué, Swan?―preguntó, arqueando una ceja y entreabriendo la boca.

―Porque te necesito ahora. Tenemos que aprovechar nuestra última noche de luna de miel…―dijo Emma distribuyendo besos por el mentón de Regina que sentía cómo su centro comenzaba a palpitar ―Nos marcharemos mañana por la tarde.

Regina, con sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, clavó su mirada en la de Emma, que ya estaba implorando por ella. La morena llevó la mano a uno de sus pies y se quitó un zapato, después el otro. Emma la miró confusa y frunció el ceño.

―Sin los zapatos llegaremos abajo mucho más rápido, y así estaremos en el hotel como máximo en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

―Una eternidad para mí. Te quiero ya.

―Entonces, creo que es mejor que comencemos a bajar―Regina agarró la mano de la esposa y la empujó hacia las escaleras, que comenzaron a bajar corriendo y riendo sin parar.

Cuando llegaron al final de la torre, aunque sin aliento, Regina continuó corriendo y empujando a Emma para que la siguiera, pero en una de estas, trabó los pies y la morena cayó llevándose a Swan en la caída con ella. Las dos acabaron en el suelo, una encima de la otra, y se rieron aún más por lo sucedido. Regina, que había caído sobre Emma, se anidó a la curva de su cuello para recuperar el aliento.

―¡Estás loca!―gritó Emma mientras se secaba las lágrimas que eran resultado de las carcajadas ―¡Si no fuera por la suave hierba, nos habríamos hecho daño de verdad!

―Ah, ha sido divertido―dijo Regina besando el rostro de Emma y mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos. Algunas personas que pasaban las miraban con extrañeza, pero no sabían definir si era por ser una pareja de mujeres o porque estaban tiradas en el suelo, una encima de la otra. Apostaban más por la segunda opción ―Ahora…―Regina una vez más lamió los labios de la rubia como provocación ―Vamos al coche porque estoy loca por cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

―¿Vas a conducir así? Cuidado, señorita Mills…―susurró―Conducir excitada puede ser igual de peligroso que hacerlo borracha.

Regina sonrió y se humedeció el labio inferior.

―¿Y quién dice que yo voy a conducir?

―¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que yo tengo que conducir hasta el hotel?―Emma arqueó una ceja

Regina se levantó y le tendió la mano a Emma para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

―No, querida. Estoy insinuando que hoy nuestro polvo será en el coche.

En pocos minutos las dos mujeres ya estaban en el asiento de atrás del coche dándose besos desesperados y con las manos por todo el cuerpo. El coche que habían alquilado estaba estacionado en un lugar desierto y oscuro, circunstancia que añadía morbo a las cosas.

Sentada sobre el regazo de Regina, Emma besaba ferozmente a la mujer al paso que iba desabotonando su abrigo, y cuando lo hubo hecho, lo lanzó a cualquier lado sin prestar atención, dejando a su esposa solo con los pantalones negros y un suéter color vino. La rubia distribuyó besos por todo el oloroso cuello de la morena, quien respondió a sus caricias con estremecimientos y algunos quedos gemidos.

Emma se libró de su propio abrigo, dejando ver su blusa negra y escotada que hizo que Regina se mordiera el labio. Las dos volvieron a besarse con ferocidad mientras sus lenguas trababan una lucha interminable.

De un solo movimiento, Emma consiguió invertir las posiciones, dejando a Regina sentada sobre ella. Sin atisbo de piedad, Emma golpeó con las dos manos las nalgas de Regina, causando un gran ruido de estallido en el pequeño recinto. La morena inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió de forma queda. Swan, sin interrumpir los besos, le quitó el suéter a Regina, dejando a la vista su sujetador blanco de encaje. La rubia sentía que sus bragas se mojaban cada vez más con cada intenso toque que compartía con su esposa.

Desabrochó con delicadeza el sujetador de Regina, y enseguida tuvo frente a sus ojos los pechos firmes con los pezones ya extremadamente endurecidos. La rubia fue dejando besos en el valle de los senos mientras notaba cómo Regina iba moviéndose lentamente en su regazo al mismo tiempo que se agarraba a los cabellos rubios. Swan, levemente, se llevó unos de los pezones de Regina a la boca y lo chupó, cambiando de intensidad. Los altos gemidos de Regina comenzaron a escucharse, lo que motivaba más a Emma a continuar con el trabajo. Emma masajeaba uno de los pechos mientras lamía, mordisqueaba y chupaba el otro sin piedad.

Sentir las manos frías de Emma sobre su cuerpo ardiente causaba un amasijo de sensaciones en Regina. Sentir la boca dulce y caliente de su esposa en cada milímetro de su piel la causaba estremecimientos y temblores deliciosamente placenteros. A medida que Emma iba descendiendo las manos hacia la cinturilla de los vaqueros negros que Regina llevaba, sentía cómo su intimidad palpitaba y sus finas bragas se mojaban cada vez más.

En pocos segundos, los pantalones ya estaban sobre el volante del coche.

Swan, con los ojos invadidos por el deseo, observó el punto oscuro en las bragas de Regina y sonrió maliciosa. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Mills, y apretó ligeramente, limitando su respiración.

Regina gimió.

Aún con la mano en el cuello de la morena, Emma, por encima de la tela, comenzó a masajear el endurecido nervio de Regina, quien gimió pegada a su boca antes de dar inicio a un desesperado beso.

―Emma…―Regina gimió pegada a la boca de la rubia ―Esto es una tortura.

―¿El qué?―preguntó de manera tonta desacelerando los movimientos ―¿Esto, amor?―rió―No…Esto no es tortura. Tortura sería si me metiera dentro de las bragas…―Emma apartó el fino tejido a un lado, y notó cómo su dedo entraba en contacto con la vulva completamente mojada y continuó los movimientos, lo que hizo que Regina gimiera más alto y se moviera buscando más contacto ―Y me detuviera―Emma se paró, retirando bruscamente su mano de dentro de las bragas de la morena, que resopló irritada.

―No puedes hacer eso―dijo Regina firmemente empujando a Emma hacia ella.

―Sí, puedo―Emma agarró la cintura de la morena y la empujó sobre el asiento, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la superficie. Swan se libró de su propia ropa, quedando apenas con el sujetador. Le quitó rápidamente a su esposa la única prenda que le quedaba encima, dejándola completamente desnuda y expuesta para ella ―Pero me voy a portar bien contigo…―Emma se sentó sobre la intimidad de Regina, provocando que ambas vaginas entraran en contacto. Tanto Regina como Emma gimieron esta vez ―Y te voy a dar todo lo que quieras.

―Querida, en este momento lo único que quiero es a ti moviéndote encima de mí y para mí―Regina pidió en tono de súplica agarrando la cintura de Emma, incentivándola a comenzar con los movimientos.

Obedeciendo, Emma comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre la intimidad de la morena, ora lentamente, ora más rápido. Ella alternaba la velocidad a medida que se deleitaba con los gemidos y las expresiones que Regina ponía. La placentera fricción hacía que las dos gimieran cada vez más, que sus vaginas se mojaran cada vez más implorando la una por la otra.

Emma se tiró sobre Regina, lanzándose hacia su boca de manera feroz, y fue descendiendo los besos hasta llegar a los labios mayores de la mujer, que se retorció un poco clavando las uñas en el asiento de cuero.

―¡Date prisa, Swa…Emma!―Regina gimió alto al sentir la lengua de Emma paseándose por su vulva de arriba abajo. Swan succionó el clítoris de la mujer ligeramente, mientras amenazaba con introducir un dedo en su interior. La rubia chupaba, succionaba y lamía con placer todo el interior encharcado de Regina.

La morena se aferró a los rubios cabellos cuando sintió cómo Emma la penetraba con dos dedos, con fuerza, sin parar los movimientos con la lengua. Las estocadas iban aumentando en intensidad conforme Regina gemía y tiraba del cabello de Swan, que ya no aguantaba más los latidos de su propia vagina, que suplicaba a cada segundo por tener a Regina.

Swan notó cómo se contraía el interior de Regina alrededor de sus dedos, esto provocó que ella curvara y tensara los dedos dentro de la mujer, haciendo movimientos continuos. Pocos segundos después, la morena se corrió en los dedos de su esposa acompañada de un alto gemido y un arquear de espaldas.

Emma se apoyó en la puerta del coche y admiró a su mujer que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con los ojos cerrados, Regina respiraba jadeante y su frente brillaba con algunas gotas de sudor. Unos minutos después, Regina se apoyó en los codos y miró a Emma desde donde estaba, y aquello fue suficiente para hacer que los ojos de Emma se oscurecieran de deseo de nuevo. La morena se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se mordió los labios mirando fijamente a Emma.

―A cuatro―prácticamente ordenó y Emma no perdió tiempo, y se puso en la posición impuesta por su mujer.

Ella pasó la punta de sus uñas por la espalda de Emma, arañándola ligeramente. Sin piedad, le devolvió la nalgada que ella le había dado con anterioridad, golpeando con su palma abierta y con cierta fuerza en el trasero de Emma, quien gimió y se retorció un poco. Mills, acarició la zona enrojecida por la nalgada, antes de darle una segunda, esta vez más débil, pero que aún así hizo que Swan gimiera alto.

Sin más ceremonias, Regina introdujo dos dedos en Emma, arrancándole a la rubia un alto gemido. Regina comenzó a hacer vaivenes rápidos en Swan, que se movía en busca de más contacto. En cierto momento, Regina se colocó debajo de la rubia, haciendo que esta se sentara sobre su boca, y allí, en la caliente boca de Regina, Emma se movió mientras gemía alto e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Mills alcanzó uno de los pechos de Emma, lo acarició y apretó el endurecido pezón entre su índice y pulgar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Emma se corriera y alcanzase el orgasmo, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, sobre las piernas dobladas de Regina.

Algunos minutos después, cuando las dos ya habían recuperado el aliento, se anidaron en el asiento trasero cubiertas por algunas prendas de ropa. El frío era tanto que a Emma le repiqueteaban los dientes mientras Regina intentaba hacer que entrara en calor con abrazos y caricias.

―Tenemos que ir al hotel―susurró Emma y Regina rió

―Sí―le dio un beso en la mejilla ―No quiero que mañana aparezcamos en las noticias de París. Mujeres desnudas duermen abrazadas en las cercanías de la Torre Eiffel.

Emma rió.

―No, ni yo.

―Me voy a vestir y me pongo a conducir. Ponte la ropa tú también―dijo Regina antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y saltar al asiento de delante para vestirse.

Y aquella noche, en aquel cuarto de hotel, las dos durmieron dadas de la mano. Casadas, felices, y en la ciudad del amor. Emma y Regina habían encontrado la una en la otra todo lo que deseaban. Dos mujeres, que creían que jamás encontrarían a alguien que encajara perfectamente con su ser, habían encontrado incluso más de lo deseado.

A partir del día en que embarcaran de regreso a Canadá, comenzarían, oficialmente, sus vidas juntas, como una pareja. Ahora, necesitarían más de un estante para acomodar todos los libros. Al lado de una taza de café o de té, habría siempre alguna lata de refresco o brick de zumo natural. El armario sería dividido entre los trajes chaqueta de colores neutros y las ropas de colores y vintage. Los armarios de la cocina divididos entre las porquerías que Emma amaba y Regina odiaba, y algunas recetas y comidas que solo Regina Mills era capaz de comer. Todo en la casa estaría dividido, sin embargo, el amor que ellas cultivarían en su nuevo hogar y el que sentían la una por la otra solo se vería multiplicado.


	35. Second instant-Final

**Dos años después**

―Henry, no puedes subirte encima de Lola. ¡Es un perro, no un caballo!

Desde la cocina, Regina gritó mientras intentaba preparar unos macarrones, cosa que le estaba resultando difícil, teniendo en cuenta que debía vigilar a su hijo de cinco años y medio que corría como un loco por toda la casa, y sujetar en los brazos a un bebé de nueve meses.

―¿Qué pasa, Hope?―preguntó Regina suavemente cuando la pequeña comenzó a llorar ―¿Echas de menos a tu otra mamá, hum? ¡Mira, los macarrones ya están!

Regina apagó el fuego y sujetó a la hija con los dos brazos, sonriendo y jugando con ella, que enseguida se echó a reír.

―Mamá está trabajando hoy, mi amor. Muchas y muchas reuniones con la tía Milah y el tío Gold―colocó al bebé sobre la encimera de la cocina y le apretó su pequeña naricita.

Regina escuchó ruido de llaves y enseguida el ladrido alto y ronco de Lola. Menos de un minuto después, Emma apareció apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un niño de cinco años agarrado a sus piernas y una perra saltando y pidiendo cariño. Swan llevaba puesto unos vaqueros negros, un suéter rojo y en sus pies unos tenis también negros.

Emma sonrió a su esposa y esta se la devolvió.

―¡Qué bien que has llegado!―dijo Regina acercándose a ella y poniéndole en los brazos a la bebé ―Los tres son toditos tuyos. Yo necesito preparar mis clases de mañana.

―Te he echado de menos―Emma agarró a Regina por la muñeca cuando ella intentó salir de la cocina y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, dado que con el otro agarraba un paquetito de amor de siete kilos y medio.

―Solo has estado fuera unas cinco horas―sonrió y depositó un beso en los labios de Emma ―¿Cómo fue la reunión? ¿Todo arreglado para la publicación de _Segundo instante_?

―Más que bien. Todos los que han leído _El precio de lo prohibido_ están muy ansiosos por la continuación. Por leer nuestra continuación―Emma posó su mirada sobre Hope, Henry, Lola, respectivamente, y por fin, en Regina, que sonría con la mirada.

―Incluso yo. No me has dejado leer nada todavía.

Emma reviró los ojos y rió.

―Mañana mismo podrás leerlo. Pero, ya sabes, tú has vivido lo que he escrito. Viviste nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel, el día en que trajimos a Henry del orfanato a casa y el día en que adoptamos a Hope―acarició los cabellos castaños del pequeño en sus piernas y besó el rostro de su hija ―Nosotras dos hemos vivido el Segundo instante.

―Y no podría estar más agradecida por eso―sonrió y besó de nuevo a la mujer, haciéndole sonreír entre beso y beso.

Algunos meses después de regresar de París, cuando Regina consiguió un empleo fijo en dos escuelas de enseñanza media, donde daba clases de español y de inglés, Emma y Regina decidieron que era hora de comenzar a construir su propia familia. Comenzaron con el papeleo para adoptar a Henry, que estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años cuando recibió la noticia de que le llevarían a un hogar de verdad, y el trámite no tardó mucho, y las mujeres se llevaron al niño a casa el mismo día en que cumplía cinco años. Vivieron felices aproximadamente un año cuando decidieron que les gustaría aumentar la familia, entonces entraron en contacto con una agencia de adopciones y se entrevistaron con muchas mujeres embarazadas que no tenían condiciones de criar a sus bebés, y encontraron a una mujer que estaba embarazada de seis meses de su futura-ahora actual-hija, Hope.

Emma, inspirada en su tan soñada vida, que ahora vivía al lado de una mujer increíble, de dos niños perfectos y una perrita cariñosa, decidió escribir la continuación de su primer y único libro, al que tituló _Segundo instante_ , donde contaba todos los cambios y segundas oportunidades que la vida les había dado a Petra y Colleen.

―¿Qué os parece ir a casa de la abuela Sarah y del abuelo Archie a jugar con el tío Ernest y la tía Eloise?―preguntó Emma y Henry comenzó a reír y saltar. A él le encantaba ir allá y comer todos los bizcochos que había en el frasco al lado de la jarra del café y jugar con sus tíos solo dos años mayores que él ―Genial. Voy a llamar a la abuela para que venga a buscaros.

―¿Por qué quieres sacarlos de casa, eh?―Regina arqueó una ceja y se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina.

―Porque estás irresistible así―señaló a la morena, quien se echó a reír.

Regina llevaba puesto una bata azul y un cómodo pijama por debajo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, un tanto despeinada, y calcetines diferentes en sus pies.

Emma le mandaba un mensaje a su madre con el teléfono mientras jugaba con la bebé en su regazo, llenando las mejillas de aire y dejando que las pequeñas manitas las apretara para dejarlo escapar, juego que hacía que Hope soltara carcajadas.

―Ok. Ya viene―dijo Emma contenta dejando el teléfono y colocando a Hope en la sillita de bebé que estaba en el suelo ―Esta pequeña está cada día más pesada.

―¿Realmente ves bien que mandemos a nuestros hijos a casa de tu madre embarazada solo para que nosotras podamos-tapó los oídos de Henru-follar?

―Mi madre está embarazada, no enferma―Emma rió.

Hacía pocas semanas Sarah había descubierto que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, hecho que cogió a todos por sorpresa, a fin de cuentas, tenía cuarenta y cuatro años, y esta ya no es una edad en la que las mujeres tienen hijos. Pero todos, sobre todo ella y Archie, que se habían casado cuatro meses después de Emma y Regina, estaban radiantes y esperando ansiosamente a la pequeña que estaba por venir y que se llamaría Eleanor. No, Sarah jamás huiría de la tradición de llamar a todos sus hijos con algún nombre que comenzara con la letra E.

―¡Ya estoy!―Sarah gritó cerrando la puerta de entrada tras ella.

Emma arqueó las cejas en dirección a Regina y sacó una sonrisa que ella ya conocía, y la morena solo reviró los ojos y rió.

―¡Abuela!―Henry corrió en dirección a la mujer antes de que incluso ella entrara en la cocina, y saltó a sus brazos.

―Henry, cuidado con tu abuela. Tiene un bebé en la barriga―Regina lo reprendió―Hola, Sarah.

―Hola, querida―Sarah se agachó y cogió a Hope de la sillita, anidándola en su pecho ―Me llevo a estos dos a casa y entonces vosotras podéis terminar la limpieza.

Regina frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emma se lo impidió.

―Ok. Gracias, mamá. El cuarto de los peques está hecho una leonera―dijo Emma sonriendo y Regina contuvo la risa.

Sarah le dio la mano a Henry y con Hope en sus brazos dejó la casa segundos después. Cuando las dos escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, Regina soltó una carcajada y Emma la miró con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas.

―¿Limpieza, Swan?―preguntó aún riendo.

―¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿Mamá, ven a buscar a mis hijos para poder follar por primera vez en un mes?―rieron. Emma deshizo el nudo de la bata de Regina y se acercó ―El trabajo nos ha matado. Raros han sido los momentos que hemos estado en casa al mismo tiempo, y cuando lo hemos estado, o Henry no está en la escuela, o Hope está despierta o yo estoy hasta arriba escribiendo y revisando el libro.

―¿Entonces, por qué no dejas de hablar ya y vamos a lo que nos interesa?―dijo Regina quitándose la propia blusa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―¿Aquí? ¿En nuestra cocina? ¿En el sitio en que hacemos todas las comidas en familia?―Emma se acercó más e hizo que Regina se sentara sobre la encimera de la cocina.

―¿Por qué preguntas como si fuera la primera vez? Cuando nos mudamos para acá probamos cada estancia. Cada mueble…―pasó la punta de los dedos por el cuello del suéter de Emma y humedeció los labios.

―Sí, lo recuerdo bien―Emma rió mientras una película de buenos momentos pasaba por su cabeza. La rubia tiró de su suéter rojo hacia arriba, y lo lanzó a cualquier sitio de la cocina y se echó encima de Regina, a quien poco importó que Emma comenzara a tirar las cosas que estaban encima de la encimera para hacer espacio.

Tras una hora de altos gemidos y de sexo-que comenzó en la cocina y terminó en la sala-por toda la casa, las dos se encontraron desnudas y tiradas en el grana sofá marrón de la sala, aún con la respiración entrecortada y sudadas.

―Ok, ha sido fantástico―dijo Regina cubriéndose con una manta que había allí―Ha sido perfecto.

―Sí―Emma estuvo de acuerdo tras una risa nerviosa ―Tenemos que hacer limpieza más veces.

―Sí, como unas cuatro o cinco veces a la semana, al menos―dijo Regina y Emma se echó a reír ―¿Quién lo diría?

―¿El qué?―Emma miró a la esposa y se juntó a ella debajo de la manta.

―Tú y yo follando como casadas―dijo y Emma frunció el ceño algo confusa ―¿Ya sabes? Por las estancias de la casa. Nuestra casa. Y encima comentando sobre el sexo después, sin preocupaciones. Esto es cosa que hacen las parejas de las películas.

Emma rió y se anidó a su mujer haciendo la cucharita.

―Es verdad. Y ellos también intentarían sacar a los hijos de casa para hacer limpieza―dijo y pudo escuchar cómo Regina se echó a reír pegada a un cojín.

El móvil de Emma sonó, exhibiendo un mensaje de su madre.

―Y hablando de hijos…―dijo Emma y tiró el móvil al otro lado del sofá ―Vístete. Mi madre ya los está trayendo.

―¿Ya? Pensé que daría tiempo a echarnos una cabezadita…―Regina refunfuñó y se levantó.

―Archie y ella tienen que salir y Ruby hoy no está disponible para quedarse con los niños.

Ruby, aparte de haber sido escogida como madrina de Hope-y Archie era el padrino-había entrado en el mundo de la moda y de las pasarelas. Trabajaba como modelo fotográfica para ropa y looks que ella misma creaba, y le estaba yendo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Regina se levantó algo irritada, pero sonrió maliciosa cuando sintió la mano de Emma dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Las dos se vistieron y arreglaron rápidamente todas las cosas que habían tirado mientras esperaban a sus hijos.

Una semana después, Emma y Regina estaban arregladas para la cena en familia que tendría lugar en casa de Sarah aquella noche. Fiona, Bella y Katherine estaban en la ciudad de visita y se juntarían a ellos.

Emma vestía a Henry mientras Regina intentaba vestir a Hope, que movía las piernitas sin parar y reía cuando veía que su madre no conseguía ponerle los pantalones.

―Listo, chico―Emma dijo arreglando el cuello de la camisa de Henry, que llevaba un suéter azul, unos vaqueros y tenis en sus pies ―¿Necesitas ayuda, amor?―preguntó al ver que Hope solo tenía puesto los pañales.

―¡Esta pequeña no para!―dijo Regina riendo haciéndole cosquillas a Hope en la barriga y entrecerró los ojos hacia la bebé cuando ella se echó a reír.

―¿Puedo ponerle yo la ropa?―preguntó Henry, cogiendo a las dos por sorpresa

Emma miró a Regina y las dos sonrieron ante la pregunta del pequeño.

―Claro, mi amor―dijo Regina y le dio las ropas de la bebé a Henry.

Él sonrió a Hope y apretó sus mejillas, y Regina quedó sorprendida al ver que sus piernitas dejaron de moverse frenéticamente y se había calmado.

Emma se echó a reír.

Henry vistió a la hermana con cuidado manteniendo el contacto visual con ella, que farfullaba esos sonidos que solo hacían los bebés.

Emma y Regina se miraron con intensidad, sus ojos brillando ante aquella escena. La mano de la morena se deslizó por la sábana de la cama, alcanzando la de Emma, que sonrió y besó la mano de la esposa.

Los cuatro salieron de casa en el mismo momento en que el taxi que las Mills habían llamado estacionó frente a la casa de Sarah. Ellas ya habían estado en Canadá muchas otras veces después de la boda, pero aún no conocían a Hope. Solo a Henry.

Cuando las tres Mills salieron del coche, corrieron hacia la familia Swan-Mills, y Katherine, que ahora tenía quince años, fue la primera en coger a Hope en brazos, quitándosela a Regina.

Todas se saludaron con besos y abrazos fuertes tras diez meses sin verse. Habían llegado a la ciudad esa misma tarde.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa de Sarah mientras Archie terminaba la cena en la cocina. La puerta se abrió algunos minutos después, y entró Ruby, que había acabado de salir de una sesión de fotos.

―¡Tata!―gritó Henry saltando a los brazos de la mujer, que lo cogió y saludó a todos los presentes.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Todos escuchaban a Katherine contando cómo le estaba yendo su primer año de secundaria y todos reían con sus quejas. Ruby contaba sobre las novedades en su carrera y lo fastidiosa que le estaba resultando apenas parar en casa y atender a su familia. Fiona anunció que había conocido a alguien y estaban saliendo, pero no se dignó a decir cómo se llamaba ni nada más. Sería una sorpresa. Bella había ingresado en la facultad de Administración, entonces surgió el tema de la facultad de Emma, que dijo que no veía motivos para matricularse en ninguna facultad de letras en ese momento, porque ya no era su prioridad. Se estaba haciendo un nombre en la literatura LGBT y pretendía continuar escribiendo y representado, de alguna manera, a la comunidad.

Al final de la cena, Sarah acomodó a las tres Mills en el antiguo cuarto de Emma, pues pasarían allí la noche. Emma y Regina ofrecieron su casa a la familia, sin embargo Fiona rechazó el ofrecimiento porque no quería ocupar espacio ni incomodar, dado que la casa de Emma y Regina solo tenía dos cuartos, mientras que la de Sarah tenía tres, y uno de ellos estaba libre.

Aquella misma noche, la familia Swan-Mills volvió a su casa dados de la mano, mientras admiraban la noche estrellada en el corto trayecto de dos minutos que duraba cruzar la calle y abrir la puerta de su casa.

El vaho salía de la boca de Regina mientras hablaba sin parar de lo orgullosa que estaba de sus sobrinas, que estaban tan crecidas y guapas.

Emma abrió la puerta de casa y Henry entró corriendo, yendo derecho al sofá y cogiendo el mando de la videoconsola. Lola, que estaba en el jardín, entró corriendo por la puerta y saltó al lado de Henry, anidándose en su regazo.

Emma le dio paso a Regina, que sujetaba a Hope en sus brazos y depositó un beso en la mejilla de cada una de ellas antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

―¿De verdad crees que vas a ponerte a jugar antes de tomar un baño?―Regina reprendió a Henry antes de colocar a Hope sentada en el sofá y dándole un mordedor con forma de mano.

―¡Mamá, por favor! Tengo que pasar esta fase―dijo protestando señalando el juego de legos que su madrina le había regalado y que Regina odiaba.

―Ya has escuchado a tu madre. Ve a tomar tu baño, chico―dijo Emma con media sonrisa en el rostro y Henry reviró sus pequeños ojitos.

Soltó el mando en el sofá y fue corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Emma y Regina rieron y se tiraron en el sofá.

―¿Y nosotras? ¿No vamos a darnos un baño, eh?―preguntó Emma lanzando una mirada maliciosa a la mujer, que se sonrojó.

― Emma, tenemos un bebé en medio de nosotras y un niño en nuestro baño―Regina rió y Emma resopló―Deja que se duerman.

Emma suspiró aliviada.

―Amen

Algunos minutos después, Henry volvió a la sala ya en pijama y pilló a sus madres jugando a su juego y discutiendo sobre él. Regina, que protestaba y golpeaba el mando, estaba irritada porque estaba perdiendo contra Emma, que se reía en su cara.

―¡ODIO este juego!―Regina dijo irritada y tiró el mando sobre Emma ―Querido, no repitas esa palabra―dijo cogiendo al pequeño y sentándolo en su regazo.

Hope, que no entendía absolutamente nada de aquel diálogo de, a su parecer, locos, solo emitía sonidos típicos de bebés y movía frenéticamente las manos y las piernas.

―A ti no te gustan estas cosas porque eres mala―dijo Emma riendo pasándole el mando a Henry ―Hijo, juega conmigo.

Los dos comenzaron una partida y Regina y Hope se quedaron solo observando.

Tras una larga partida que ganó Henry, Emma se cansó de jugar y dejó al niño jugando un rato solo. Él estaba concentrado en el juego mientras Hope, ahora más calmada, jugaba con los botones del abrigo de Regina.

―Ven acá―Emma llamó a Regina, que rápidamente se anidó junto a la esposa y al bebé. Swan depositó un ligero beso en los labios rojos de Regina, que sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Hope, que miraba a las madres dándose todo aquel amor, soltó una carcajada, que hizo que Regina y Emma también se rieran.

―¿Te gusta cuando las mamás se quieren, mi amor?―dijo Regina haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga, que rió aún más ―Sí, parece que sí.

Emma atrajo a Regina hacia otro beso, esta vez más lento, y la bebé pareció volverse loca.

―¿Y tú?―dijo Emma golpeando ligeramente con su pie a Henry por la espalda ―¿No te gusta ver a tus madres queriéndose?

―Os queréis todo el rato―dijo él rápidamente y ellas se miraron.

―¿Cómo es eso?―preguntó Regina.

―Os queréis a toda hora. Cuando mamá Regina sale del trabajo, ella siempre trae el café favorito de mamá Emma, que está siempre escribiendo y cansada―dijo él y ellas recordaron lo que les gustaba cuando él identifica a las madres para no confundirse―Cuando mamá Emma sale de alguna reunión o de alguna sesión de autógrafos, lo primero que hace cuando llega a casa es recordarle a mamá Regina que guarde sus clases en el pen drive para el día siguiente. Siempre estáis haciendo alguna cosa la una por la otra para intentar agradar. El amor está en las pequeñas cosas, y eso que hacéis son pequeñas cosas. Y como hacéis eso todo el tiempo, os estáis amando todo el tiempo. Fácil.

Tanto Emma como Regina tenían los ojos llorosos y los mentones caídos. Para un niño de cinco años y medio, Henry era muy inteligente y detallista.

―Es verdad, mi amor―dijo Emma acariciando el cabello del hijo ―Ven acá, ven―lo llamó―Deja ese juego un momento y vamos a ver alguna peli.

El pequeño se anidó contra su madre y dejó el juego.

―¿Podemos ver dibujos?―preguntó Henry pasando los canales

―¿Por qué no vemos un comedia román…?―Emma iba a sugerir, pero Regina la interrumpió.

―Podemos, querido―dijo ella sonriendo y con la mirada fija en Emma ―Una de dibujos. Peli para tu edad.

Emma reviró los ojos y sonrió.

En el sofá, aquella noche, toda la familia se reunió para asistir algún dibujo escogido por Henry. Regina-con Hope en los brazos-, Emma, Henry y Lola estaban sentados respectivamente en ese orden mientras reían de lo que veían y conversaban sobre los dibujos.

En cierto momento, Regina colocó su mano sobre la de Emma, admirando las alianzas doradas en los dedos anulares, y sonrió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Swan.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó Emma con los ojos brillando, y cuando Regina alzó la mirada hacia ella, Swan recordó la primera vez que vio a Regina en su vida, vistiendo una camisa de vestir roja y actuando con grosería para protegerse de lo que le habían hecho en la vida.

―Lo conseguimos, ¿verdad?―replicó Regina con otra pregunta con sus ojos ligeramente llorosos. Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja y Regina recordó la primera vez que recibió una sonrisa de la rubia, cuando por primera vez habían tomado vino juntas-que era lo que marcaba aquella relación junto con el piano- mientras preparaban una tarta de manzana el segundo día de la estancia de Emma en Londres ―Nuestra casa, nuestra familia…Nuestra unión―dijo ella emocionada pasando los ojos por sus hijos, que estaban casi dormidos.

―Sí, lo conseguimos―dijo Emma sonriendo mientras ya notaba las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas ―Les dimos un final feliz a Petra y Colleen. A nosotras dos. A nosotras dos nos hemos dado un segundo instante.

Regina sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia.

―Jane Austen tenía razón―dijo Regina y Emma esperó a que continuase ―Todos somos tontos en el amor.

Emma rió y acarició los cabellos negros al mismo tiempo que sentía el aroma que de ellos se desprendía.

―Por primera vez creo que puedo amar verdaderamente.

Regina frunció el ceño ante aquella cita e intentó recordar de quién era, no tardó mucho.

―¿Charlotte Brönte?―preguntó y Emma asintió.

―Yo os encontré a vosotros―Emma continuó la cita y señaló a todos los que estaban en el sofá, haciendo que Regina riera como una boba.

La morena fue a la cocina y regresó con dos copas de vino, y le dio una a Emma.

Henry y Hope ya dormían en una esquina del sofá junto a Lola.

Las dos se miraron con intensidad y se dieron un beso lento, intenso y lleno de amor antes de brindar y dar un sorbo rápido a las bebidas.

―Te amo, Emma―dijo Regina serena y calmada mientras ya sentía, de nuevo, sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

―Y yo a ti, Regina. Más de lo que puedas imaginar―dijo Emma y las dos sonrieron, dejando las copas a un lado y finalizando aquella noche entre besos y palabras cariñosas.

_“El camino que Petra y Colleen tuvieron que enfrentar no fue uno de los más fáciles del mundo. Tras muchas curvas peligrosas y caminos prohibidos, las dos, finalmente, habían encontrado su felicidad, la una en la otra. No fue Petra quien escogió a Colleen. El destino escogió a Colleen para Petra y viceversa. Una simple coincidencia se convirtió en un amor extraordinario, intenso y poderoso. Las dos se conocieron, y el no poder estar juntas fue una pesadilla. Pero incluso con las vueltas del destino, hallaron, finalmente, la manera de reencontrarse._

_Un amor no puede ser dividido, sino multiplicado. El amor que las dos sentían, la una por la otra, solo se podía multiplicar con el amor por la nueva familia que habían formado. Esta era su mejor guía._

_Jane Austen expresó una vez que la felicidad en el matrimonio es una cuestión de suerte, pero Petra y Colleen, aunque fueran grandes admiradoras de la escritora, tuvieron que discordar por primera vez. La felicidad en el matrimonio es una cuestión de amor y conexión, y eso Petra y Colleen tenían de sobra. La vida les había dado un segundo instante para hacer de sus únicas vidas las mejores que podrían tener, juntas, en familia y enamoradas como nunca._

_Segundo instante, Emma Swan-Mills_

**FIN**

**Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este maravilloso fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Como sabéis yo publico en tres plataformas, fanfiction.net, wattpad y AO3, y veo que los comentarios en las tres han bajado bastante. Supongo que es porque ya ha bajado mucho el interés por este ship, y es una pena porque si cambiamos los nombres de los protagonistas, es una historia AU muy bella**


End file.
